Naruto: Hunter x Hunter Chronicles
by DeanSamWinchester
Summary: FemNaruto. If she had been able to beat Sasuke, then maybe she wouldn't have to pay the price of loosing. Now, she's found herself in a new and unfamiliar place where the only way back home was to become a hunter. Of course, she didn't expect a certain group of boys to make her have doubts about going home.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Hunter x Hunter.**

* * *

Naru Uzumaki was screwed.

Not screwed in the sense that she could fix the problem easily or she would have to bat her eyelashes and they will say that all is forgiven. Oh no, she was in trouble because she didn't have any idea on where the hell she is.

You are probably wondering how the hell can't she not know where she is, right?

It all started with that damn bastard Sasuke.

The damn idiot had shoved the chidori right through her chest. She will never forgive him for that. It wasn't because the fact that he tried to kill her. Never mind the fact that it felt like he shoved a knife through her heart when he said that she will never bring him back. Never mind the fact her best friend was an asshole. She won't forgive him for sending her to a place that she doesn't know.

The very least the bastard could do was give her some kind of warning.

But of course, Sasuke wouldn't be Sasuke without being some kind of bastard to her and to think she thought they were friends.

She run her hand through her hair and looked at the scenery around her with weariness. This wasn't Konoha and it was definitely not her home because she's certain that her home wasn't a forest. Hell, some of the plants in here look strange and that's saying something since she doesn't notice these things.

She pushed herself up from the ground, ignoring the burst of pain from her chest as she tried to stand up. She needed to get back to her village to show them she was fine before leaving to find Sasuke. She'll kill that bastard for sending her this far before, bringing him back home.

Still it was her fault…

"Next time, I'll just have to break every bone in his body before knocking him out and then bring him back from Konoha." The blonde muttered, gazing at the forest with curiosity. It escaped her notice but this wasn't anything like the forest in Konoha or anything from this world.

She shook her head and sniffed the air, hoping for any clues of human life. The strong scent of cooking was beginning to rid her of any pain, and memories of her waiting for ramen with Sasuke and Sakura soon started to fill her head. For a brief second, she feels like she was with them but, the sound of birds chirping broke the spell. Her body was still and for a moment she wanted to yell her heart out. Yell for the loss of her best friend and the unfairness of the world.

_He didn't need to do his revenge alone! He had us! He didn't need to leave us, didn't need to leave me! _Naru thought as she forced back the tears. The ache in her heart was agonizing, like everything within her was collapsing in on itself.

Slowly and reluctantly, she forced herself to walk in the direction of the town. The urge to sob her heart out was strong but she forced herself not to, reminding herself she wasn't like this. Trying to remind herself of how much a bastard her teammate was but it didn't stop the pain she felt.

It certainly didn't stop the rage she felt.

She bit her lips, tasting the metallic ting of her blood and pressed her hand against the wound her best friend had inflicted on her. She could feel drips of her blood seeping into her hand and memories of what her best friend did rushed through her mind. The pain was no-longer excruciating but there was still unbearable pain. A part of her wonders if it ever heals, if the pain of loosing a friend will ever stop.

She waited for the pain to dull down for her to continue moving. Her eyes fell towards the smoke and she found herself licking her dry lips at the scent of cooking. Her stomach rumbled at the delicious scent.

She stayed there for some stolen seconds, trying to regain control of her emotions as she numbly rock back and forth. The waves of smoke rubbed against her nose and Naru reluctantly opened her eyes and headed towards the direction of the smoke. She knew there was no point of staying here. She knew she needed to know where she was so that she can make a plan of her next course of action.

Sucking in a breath that felt so deep it stretched her ribs, she gritted her teeth and forced tension into her muscles to stop them shaking. She continues to walk; clutching her chest in hopes of the throbbing pain will fade.

With one last glimpse at the direction of the forest, she starts to walk with hope of people who can tell her the fastest way back to her home.

* * *

After the trek down the mountains as well as another hour walk along the path through the forest coupled with following the path towards the nearest town. Naru was starting to feel rather weary and annoyed. She stopped walking when she saw that she reach a city.

She could see that a whole crowd was surrounding something. Naru frowned and walked closer, trying to figure out what was happening. She moved quietly through the crowd to have a closer look of what was happening.

A fish was thrown casually in the ground and it had to be one of the biggest fish Naru had ever seen in her whole life. Who caught this huge fish? She wondered as she scanned the crowd for the person who caught it. All of them looked shock so it couldn't be any of them and the people in front of her also appeared awe, only the boy appeared to be happy. Naru frowned. Could it be? No, it is impossible.

Then again, she is a ninja and things like this shouldn't surprise her.

"Even with five men, we weren't able to catch the pond's master…" A man said, gazing at the boy with wonder.

"I've fished here for 10 years, and I thought we'd never see it!" The old man exclaimed.

"Very strong, this boy…" The old man, who stood beside her, muttered.

"I fished the pond's master like I promised!" The boy said, grinning at them. "Your turn to keep your promise, Mito-san!"

"Come on! Accept! Let him pass this exam!" A man said, smiling to a young woman in front of him. She was quite pretty with her orange-coloured hair and the blonde wonder how she can get that hair colour. It will be so cool to have orange-coloured hair.

"Yeah! I'm sure Gon will be a very good hunter!" Another man said.

Mito growled. "How careless! Pay attention to what you say!"

Naru stifled a laugh as the two men turned their backs away from the woman. A few other people were grinning at this while the others were simply laughing at the two men's misfortune for being in the receiving end of the woman's wrath.

The boy beamed at them. "She's right! Words are important!" he said. "And wasn't it you, Mito-san, that taught me to always keep my promises? Wasn't it?"

The young woman sighed and took the card before taking the boy to their house. Naru watched quietly as the boy grinned, wondering what the big deal is. Why didn't the woman want him to do the exams? In fact, what is the hunter exam? No, she shouldn't think of these things. She needs to find a way back home but how does she get back home? Should she ask these people how to get back home or should she figure out by herself? Maybe, the first. It will take a while for her to figure out and she didn't have that much time. There was no doubt in her mind that Kakashi and Sakura will be probably worried about her, along with an angry Tsunade who will yell at her when she gets back.

She sighed and tugged at the man's arm. The man turned around and was taken back to see her. He stared at her for a few minutes, looking at her whisker cheeks with interest. The blonde sighed, wishing she didn't have the stupid reminder of the fact that the Kyuubi was inside of her.

"Can I help you, young lady?" The man asked her, smiling warmly at her.

The blonde shifted in her spot, feeling uncomfortable with his smile, before asking. "Yes, can you tell me how to get to Konoha?"

"Konoha? I don't know a place called Konoha." The man answered, frowning at her.

Naru smile dropped. "Then do you know how to get to the country called Hi no Kuni?"

"No, I'm sorry but I've never heard of a country called Hi no Kuni." The man answered, smiling sadly at the frowning girl.

Naru rubbed her chin and took a seat on the floor, ignoring the gawking looks from the others at the state of her clothes. Hi no Kuni is famous for so many things so how can they not know where it is? Sakura and the Sandaime Hokage always told her that their village and their country was well-known to the whole world! How can this man not know where it is? This was peculiar.

She shook her head and decided to continue asking people about how to get Konoha. Maybe, it was only the old man who didn't know about Konoha or Hi no Kuni.

_After all, many people know about Hi no Kuni or Konoha! It isn't like those two places weren't well known to them because it doesn't exist!_ Naru thought, chuckling at her silliness.

For the next three days, the blonde continued asking people about the fastest way to get to Konoha but each time the response was the same. All of them would look confuse before apologizing to her, giving her a sad smile before continuing on with their business. In some cases, she didn't get that response but was called crazy or annoying. Like now with the grumpy old man, who had now accused her of being insane.

Naru scowled at the old man, ready to punch the old man in the face for the insult, but decided against it. This wasn't the time for her to fight with some lousy old man. It was the time for her to figure out a way back home.

"I can't believe the gaki is finally going to become a hunter." A fisherman said to one of his friends as the blue-eyed girl walked towards the closest restaurant. She stopped walking and listened in to their conversation, curious about what the big deal is. The other men bobbed their heads in agreement.

"What exactly is a hunter?" Naru asked, interrupting the men from their discussion.

They stared at her, gazing intently at her whisker marks and then to her eyes before finally looking at her clothes. Their eyes widen and Naru wonder if she should have listened to the old woman in the hostel and changed her clothes. Her clothes were e slightly torn but at least there was no longer any blood in it.

"A h-hunter is a p-profession where you hunt for things, people, or information. They hunt, practically anything and hunters are usually a bunch of powerful people." One of the fishermen answered.

Naru frowned. "Anything? Like information, perhaps?"

"Yes, information even. Hunters are allowed to go anywhere and are allowed to do things that most humans can't do." The other answered. "There are countries that are so well-hidden and dangerous that only hunters knows where to go!"

The blonde licked her lips as a plan started to formulate in her mind. Maybe, these hunters know about Konoha and they may have information about how to get back home. The question is how can she find a hunter? They mustn't be that easy to find or common or else, these people won't speak so much awe about them.

She yawned and started to mull over what to do. Finding a hunter will be hard and asking them to give her the information will be even harder. She doubt that any sane person will give anyone information that will kill someone, especially not to a girl who doesn't look strong. This may mean she might have to convince them or become a hunter.

The question is what will she do?

She's good in convincing people but she doubts her ability will allow her convince them to give up valuable information. Not only this, she doesn't even know if she can find a hunter. This leaves her no choice but to become a hunter to get the information but the problem is she didn't know where to go.

How the hell is she going to get to the exams? She cursed under her breath before slapping herself on the head. At this rate, she has no chance of getting back home.

Wait a second, maybe the man knew of a way to get to the exams.

"…Kid, are you alright?" The man asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yes, I'm great!" The blonde answered, grinning at the man. "In fact, do you know where the Hunter Exams is going to take place?"

The man nodded and answered. "Rumours have it that the exams are going to take place in Zaban City."

"How do you get there?"

"There's a boat going to Dolle Harbour." The man answered and it wasn't long before he gave her a description of the boat to her and other important details.

The blonde nodded her head and gave the man her thanks before running towards the port. She scanned the port for any signs of the boat and cried out in happiness when she saw a huge boat that had been described by the man. She didn't know whether to cry out of happiness or kiss the floor.

She quickly climbed onto the boat and stood against the rail, breathing in the fresh air. Closing her eyes, the blonde started to think about her friends and of her plans as soon as she get back home. She was definitely going to bring back Sasuke before murdering him, of course. He would be forgiven if he had left her in the same place but of course Sasuke had to prove to her that he was a bastard. She grinned as she thought of the many ways to kill him.

When she finally get back home, she is going to kill Sasuke.

She's going to kill that bastard or else her name isn't Naru Uzumaki.

* * *

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.

Author Note: I want to thank ddcj1990, Observer01, Nero Angelo Sparda and Soutrick for reviewing the first chapter. This chapter has to be one of the longest chapters to date with this fic. I hope you enjoy the chapter. This will be the last chapter for the month before I upload the next chapter.

* * *

Naru leaned against the wall, frowning as she stared out at the sparking blue ocean in front of her. It had been a few hours since they left Whale Island and set their course to Dolle Harbor, where they will head to the Kaban City for the Hunter Exams. There she will be a step closer in getting back home. A fact she feels painfully miserable.

She'd never been the depressing one. The role of being depressing was Sasuke's role while hers was just being cheerful one. Smiling and giggling while he would scowl and brood, they were opposites of each other. She always tried to make the best out of everything while he was cynical. She wishes she could usual method of cheering up. Whenever she started to feel sad about the village, all she had to do was think about becoming Hokage and she will be smiling as if she had no care in the world. However those thoughts won't help her now. This is the reason why she can't be optimistic as of yet. How can she be optimistic if she has no way of going home? All the training, hard work, all the heartache, ridicule and bleeding would have been for nothing. Yes, there was no reason to be optimistic.

She sighed and crossed her arms, scanning the ship to look at her future opponents. None of them strike to be fearsome but appearance can be deceiving. She knows that all too well. Itachi was the best proof of appearance being misleading.

Once upon a time, she believed in him and thought of him of being the most peaceful person she ever met. The day of the Uchiha massacre changed the idea. Him killing his family showed her, just how appearance could be misleading. It's his fault for Sasuke being the way he is. She despises him for this.

If he hadn't murdered the clan then maybe she wouldn't be in this mess. Itachi was the damn reason why she was in this place. Sasuke only went to Orochimaru because he believed that Orochimaru could give him the power to murder his brother. She snorted. The damn fool he is to do such a thing. Wasn't Orochimaru trained in Konoha? Wasn't the Yondaime Hokage trained there? Wasn't his own brother trained there? So how can the fool think staying in Konoha will not make him stronger then his brother?

_I just wish that everything could go back to the way it is,_ Naru thought, clenching her hand into a fist. _I want Team Seven to go back to the way it is! Hell, I want the village to go back the way it was before the massacre._

Life without the massacre will be so much easier; maybe none of this would have happened.

She exhaled.

Changing the past will be wonderful. It will mean she could stop the massacre. She would have even stopped the Yondaime Hokage from sealing the damn demon in her. She would have gotten to figure out her the parents and get to know them. All the questions she has will be able to be answered.

She chuckled bitterly, knowing just how impossible it is to change the past.

Glancing at the clouds, Naru frowned. The clouds were getting darker and were going in different directions. Was something bad going to happen? She glanced at the sky, grimacing at the lack of birds. This is bad, was there going to be a storm? No, she needs to do another observation before jumping to this conclusion. She pulled out a strand of her hair and held it up high in the air. The strand of hair was blowing east, trying to get out of her gasp but she held tightly to it. She cursed under her breath and made her way towards one of the cabins, intending of not being caught in the bad weather.

She shook her head when she saw the first cabin, finding it unpleasant with the amount of dirt and unruly men in the cabin. Not the best place for her to take a nap so, she went to the next one. The next one was much more cleaner and was practically empty, so with that thought, Naru entered the cabin.

The blue-eyed girl leaned against the cabin's wall, watching as one by one people started entering the cabin. Each of the participants seemed anxious for the exam to start; through they disguise it as aggression. She sniffed. These men should start worrying about their health because she had no doubt that the storm will be horrible.

She concentrated her chakra to her butt as the ship jerked, not wishing to land in anyone's laps. Her eyes shifted to the other participants, giggling as a few men's face started to turn green. Who knew these men were so weak! She closed her eyes, intending to take a nap for the rest of the journey.

Maybe, when she wakes up, she will be in the hospital in Konoha and definitely not in this ship.

* * *

When the captain came to check for the passengers, he wasn't shock to see so many of the passengers to be either vomiting, fainting or worse calling for their mothers. He mocked those ambitious passengers; they can't be hunters if they can't survive a storm like this. He soon noticed that four people were unaffected by all the chaos.

The man wearing the business suit was reading a book. A blond-haired boy was napping, while the young boy was helping the people around him. He chuckled when he saw that a blond-haired girl was looking at the rest of the participants with annoyance and weariness. He looked at the girl closely, frowning as a memory hit him of a boy with similar appearance.

Was it possible…?

He shook his head and chuckled. "Well it seems like this year, we have sailors tougher than the others."

The storm went on and Naru was rubbing her head, watching as the boy around her age help the others. It seemed like he had a good idea of what to do when people are sick in the sea. Must be because he lived in that island, because she certainly hasn't been taught these things. She tilted her head. Maybe, she was but didn't pay attention to the lesson. It certainly wouldn't be the first time.

"I want to go home!"

Naru rolled her eyes and clasped her hands behind her head, feeling irritated for the man's yell. He wasn't the first person to say this but, the repetition was starting to make her wish that she had just went with the first option of finding a hunter.

The screams of grown men were heard around the cabin but no one winced at their echoing screams. Naru rolled to her stomach in hopes of it being a better sleeping position. She hopped that the storm will start to calm down because the screaming was interrupting her sleeping time.

An hour passed by and the storm officially gotten worse. Naru jumped to her feet and quickly made her way to the deck, intent of getting some fresh air while ridding her nose of the men's horrible stench. She would rather get wet then deal with the smell of vomit, rum and smoke. She shook her head and started to stretch her back before gazing out at the sea. She arched her eyebrows as men run pass her to climb into the lifeboats.

"The captain wishes to see you!" One of the crew yelled out to her.

The blonde nodded and immediately jumped up to the floor above her, surprising the crewmember. She gestured for the man to lead the way, causing him to gulp before leading her towards his boss. As they walk, the blonde took it as her opportunity to observe the ship. It was a great ship if you like ships, but unfortunately for her, she dislikes ships.

She finally stopped walking when she saw three other people standing in front of the captain. The first person that caught her sight was the boy Gon, who caught that big fish. The second was a tall, fairly muscular young man wearing a dark blue business suit. The third person made Naru reminded her of Haku in the sense, she wonder if the person was either a man or a woman. For her sanity sake, she will believe the person was a man.

"You're the last four? Your names?" The captain asked.

"I'm Gon."

"I'm called Leorio."

"My name is Kurapika."

The blonde rubbed her neck uncomfortably when they all stared at her and answered reluctantly. "I'm Naru if you must know."

The captain nodded his head, staring intently at her and this caused the blue-eyed girl to avert her gaze from the man. It felt like the captain was staring to her very soul and the last thing she wanted was to bear her pain and anger to anyone. None of these strangers should know about the rage she felt towards her teammate. Only Sakura, Kakahsi and the other genins are allowed to know about it.

These strangers have got no clue about what it's like to loose a friend to a perverted snake-like man.

"Why do you want to be hunters?" The Captain asked.

The blonde blinked her eyes at the suddenness of the question and pondered over what to do. In one hand, she didn't want to tell anyone about why she wanted to become a hunter while the other hand, there was nothing to loose by not telling him. It'll be embarrassing to admit she was lost but many people have gotten lost before. The captain may use it against her however; she knows he will gain nothing by knowing it. Yes, she had nothing to loose by not telling him.

"I want to know what my father's work is like!" Gon said, snapping Naru out of her thoughts. She frowned, before shaking her head, already making her decision.

The blonde stared at the old captain and answered. "I don't trust you so, I don't see why I should tell you my reasoning."

"Who told you to answer?" Leorio asked, pointing at Gon. "Don't you have any team spirit?"

"I'm giving my reasons, what's wrong with that?" Gon asked, staring innocently at the man.

Naru arched her eyebrows at Leorio and retorted. "There's nothing wrong, Gon. The old man asked so it is only simple that you answer so how's that wrong in anyway? Besides, he will gain nothing by knowing what his reasoning are. Anyways, the only reason why I didn't answer with Gon is because like I said, I don't trust the old man! Why didn't you guys answer him? "

"I'm not answering because it's a matter of honor." Leorio answered.

"I agree with Leorio." Kurapika said quietly.

Leorio didn't appear happy with the lack of honorific because the next minute, he yelled. "How old are you? Weren't you told to respect your elders?"

"I prefer to not answer your unpleasant questions rather than lie to you." Kurapika answered, ignoring Leorio outburst. "I think lying is more shameful than being greedy."

Naru couldn't help but agree with that statement, remembering all the lies she has been told. Everyone lied to her at least once to her, believing she won't understand or too naïve to do anything about them. Well, she wasn't a fool. Just because her grades were bad, it didn't mean she was a fool. If anything, she could be quite intelligent if she wants to be or if there was a reward for her. Of course, nobody in the village will give her a reward so, she will only show them the small signs of brilliance that she has.

"Speaking honestly in front of people, I've just met about the reasons that make me wish to become a hunter are mine, and are personal." Kurapika said. "That is why it's impossible for me to answer you in this place."

The captain narrowed his eyes. "Well I see…in that case, you must get off my ship as soon as possible."

They gawked at him, making the blonde laugh at their expression. The two of them twirled around to stare at her but Naru held her hands up as if to say, she didn't do anything wrong. They shook their heads and stared at the captain, waiting for him to start explaining. Gon, on the other hand, tilt his head in confusion. Naru simply turned her attention to her nails, hiding the curiosity from the captain.

"You still don't understand?" The captain said dryly. "The Hunter Exam has already begun."

All four of them blinked their eyes at him, causing the man to crackle at their expression. "You can't ignore that there are as many applicants to be hunters as there are stars in the sky." He explained to them. "Because of the lack of time and space, it's impossible to judge everyone. So guys like me are used to diminish the number of candidates."

Naru scowled and muttered under her breath. "This feels like the stupid Chunin Exam all over again!"

The others stared at her causing the blonde to blush, before gesturing impatiently for the captain to continue. She didn't want to be reminded of the blasted exam that had led to Sasuke getting marked by Orochimaru. She gritted her teeth, reminding herself that as soon as she get back home that she will train until she was stronger than Sasuke. No stronger than anyone in the world.

"…Even if they can get to the place the exams are held, the doors will stay closed to them." The captain said, snapping Naru from her train of thought. "The decision of whether or not you go to the exams belongs to me. So put away your mistrust and answer my question."

Leorio then began to mumble something; perhaps it was supposed to be loud enough for the group to hear, but they weren't able to hear it.

"I…I'm the only survivor of the Kurata clan." Kurapika said reluctantly. "Four years ago, all of my relatives were killed by thieves. The reason I want to become a hunter is because I want to capture the Genei Ryodan."

"Who the hell are the Genei Ryodan?" Naru asked, casting an apologetic look at the boy.

"The Phantom Troupe has a Class A bounty on them. Even the most experienced Hunters are weary about fighting them," the captain explained. " The best hunters would have difficulty fighing them." He said, directing it to Kurapika. "You're chasing after a sure death."

"I don't fear death." He admitted. "What I fear most is that my anger never leaves."

"In short, you want to avenge yourself, and you need to be a hunter for that?" Leorio said, summarizing everything Kurapika said in one sentence.

"Revenge? You're a fool to chase after revenge." Naru said bitterly, interrupting the two of them from their conversation. The captain raised his eyebrows while Kurapika stared angrily at her.

"Oh, what makes you say that, young lady?" The captain asked.

"I've seen what revenge can do to a person." Naru said darkly. "I can safely say to you it'll cripple you, hinder you from getting stronger. Not only this, you'll loose sight of what's really important! Some people will go as far as to murder their own friends because they think the person is blocking their revenge! You won't think that is possible but, it is!"

Naru took a deep breath and rubbed her forehead before continuing. "It can also harm the people around you, because you'll become reckless when you find the person you wish to harm. Most of the time, it'll change you in ways you can't imagine." She shook her head. "Through I apologize for my words since it isn't any of my business and this is your life and not mine but, just the mere mention of revenge makes me furious!"

They all stared at her, one of them look scared and stepped back from her while Kurapika pursed his lips and nodded his head at her. She couldn't tell if the guy was furious or not from the lack of emotions in his face. She slumped against her seat, trying to rein in her emotions. Memories of the battle in the Valley of the End rushed through her head and for the second time that day, she felt the ache in her chest. If she had been stronger then maybe, she would still have her best friend. No, if his clan hadn't been murdered then she would definitely still have her best friend.

"…Well, what about you Leorio?" The captain asked, taking a huge gulp of rum from his bottle.

"In fact, you've a good head and I'm going to answer. I won't use four different ways, let's speak openly." Leorio said. "Money! With money, we can have everything! A great house, a classy car, the best alcohol!"

_Unfortunately, he's right._ Naru thought, leaning against the wall. _The world runs on money and if you come from the streets like me then you know how important money is._

"Unfortunately, manners can't be bought, Leorio." Kurapika sighed. Leorio was about to say something when the captain interrupted him. "Naru, what's your motive for joining the Hunter Exams?"

"It's simple really. I'm not here for revenge or money or finding out the reason why a father will choose to abandon a child, like you three so, my reasoning isn't as good as yours." Naru admitted. "I want to become a hunter because only hunters know how to get the country I live in."

"Why don't you know how to get back to your own country?" Gon asked, looking at her with curiosity.

The blonde sighed and said darkly. "Well, you see, I got into a fight with my bastard of a teammate, who simply decided that he couldn't get stronger in our village and so like any good friend and a good worker, it was my duty to drag him back. Long story cut short, our jutsus clash and it somehow sent me to this place."

"So how is becoming a hunter going to help you on your way back home? Can't you ask people how to get back home?" Leorio asked.

"Well, this is the hilarious part, it certainly made me laugh with tears." Naru said, smiling widely at him. "No one seems to know about my village or the country I was born in, but I heard that hunters have access to some classified information! It's my hope that maybe my village is one of those classified information and will lead me back home. Then I can continue my training and bring my best-friend home."

"What's the name of your village?" Kurapika asked.

"Konoha." The blue-eyed girl answered, smiling proudly at them. Kurapika eyes seemed to widen and the blonde wonder if the boy knew about her village.

"Is that village supposed to be famous? And isn't there a map for where you're from?" Leorio asked, scratching his head.

"Baka." Kurapika muttered.

"What!" Leorio yelled.

"Konoha, also known as Konohagakure no Sato is one of the villages of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, through not many people know about the Elemental Countries." Kurapika said, staring at the blondie. "From what I had heard and read, I would say that the lands over there are quite dangerous and will be impossible for anyone to go to without a hunter license or someone from the country. It's also known Leorio that the elemental countries can't be found in common books or maps, only being found in ancient books or the most rare books."

The dark-haired man's eyebrows twitch before turning around to look at the blond-haired boy. Curling her lips into a frown, Naru inched away from the two men, feeling a fight was brewing between them. They only needed one more thing before the whole thing will snap.

"Three strikes." Leorio said quietly. "Let's take this outside Kurapika.I'll end the filthy bloodline of the Kurata clan."

Kurapika face darkened. "Take that back, Leorio."

You mean "Leorio-san." The older man said darkly.

The others watched as the two boys run out to the deck. The Captain looked furious. Naru was impassive while Gon simply scratched his head, not looking one bit bother about what is about to happen.

"I'm not finished with this!" The captain called out to the two men. "You don't want to go and pass the exams!"

"Let them fight." Gon said, causing the Captain and Naru to stare at him in shock.

"What the hell makes you say that? I'm alright with a good brawl once in a while but, not in this weather!" Naru said angrily, crossing her arms at him. "They can get seriously hurt or drowned."

"My Aunt Mito always said if you want to know someone, start by finding out what makes him mad." Gon explained. "From my point of view, both have good reasons to be angry. It's better to let them fight."

The blue-eyed girl shook her head and said dryly. "In this weather, talking it out will be better than fighting. Less chance of them getting injured before they reach the exam site and more chance of them becoming a hunter in a good position."

"The two of them are very angry so they can't really talk it out with that much anger, can they?" Gon said.

The blonde opened her mouth to protest before nodding her head in reluctant agreement. She didn't like it but he had a point. The two of them have reasons to be angry with each other. Kurapika because Leorio have obviously reminded him of the night of his clan's murder and Leorio because Kurapika had insulted him with the lack of honorific. Yes, she couldn't really blame them at all.

_The positive thing about this is that I'm certain they won't really kill each other like Sasuke and me nearly did in the hospital._ Naru thought as she run after Gon and the captain to the deck.

She arrived right on time to see Kurapika dashing towards Leorio with his bokken swords. Naru furrowed her eyebrows and scanned the deck, searching for ways to break the fight for when it get too out of hand. Her eyes widen when she saw that a man was going to fall overboard.

Without even thinking, Naru jumped off the boat to save the crewmember, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and go after the girl. Gon immediately took out his rod and swing it, catching them. The boy tried to pull them up but found that he couldn't. He pulled again, grinning when he saw that the blonde and the crewmember were safe in the ship. He opened his mouth to yell this to the others, but blinked his eyes at the sight of a panting Kurapika and Leorio. The blonde rubbed her head and gazed at the man that she saved before, throwing him to one of his comrades.

The blonde closed her eyes and took several calming breaths. She has no doubt if Sakura was here then her teammate would yell at her for being reckless. Sasuke would have sighed and called her, an idiot while Kakashi would causally ask if she had liked the swim or wanted to die. She already missed her team and going back to Konoha won't bring it back. Maybe, if she gets stronger then maybe it will be back to the way it was before.

"Are you alright, Naru?"

Naru opened her eyes and stared at Gon's large brown eyes before, smiling at him. "You think a little storm like this can hurt me! I've been through much worse!" she boasted, getting onto her feet. "I'm fine, fit as a fiddle really! It wouldn't be the first time I nearly got myself killed."

"How could you be so reckless! It's so vicious in the water, even a mermaid wouldn't survive these conditions!" Kurapika yelled, towering over her.

"If we hadn't caught you, you would've also been swallowed up by the sea, you stupid idiot!" Leorio yelled, pointing his finger at her.

The blonde blinked her eyes before laughing out loud, leading to Gon laughing as well. The two of them didn't seem to understand the fact that the pair of them had been fighting just now. She shook her head and smiled at the three boys. She had never seen such kindness in people before. It felt extremely odd but not unwelcome.

If only the villagers in her village was just the same.

"Thank you." She said softly, staring at the three boys. "If it hadn't been for you guys then maybe, I'll have died and for that I'm in your debt."

"What about the duel between the two of you?" Gon asked.

The blue-eyed girl groaned at the boy, wanting to strangle the boy for reminding them. She had hoped what happened just now would stop them from fighting since they forgot, but Gon had to remind him.

She needs to teach Gon about keeping his mouth shut on certain things.

"Forgive my rudeness, Leorio-san." Kurapika said.

"I don't want something like this between us!" Leorio said, waving his hand at the boy's apology. "Call me Leorio, Kurapika. I'm the one who should have taken back what I'd said."

"You definitely should, insulting clans could give you serious problems." Naru stated, staring at them.

"Serious, how will insulting clans get me into serious trouble?" Leorio asked in curiosity.

"In Konoha, they can make your life like a living hell." Naru sighed. "That's why, most of the civilians in my village bowed down to them and why they long for power like theirs. If all of the clans in the village agree to your death, then you die. Through the Hokage has the final say, so making the Hokage your enemy isn't a wise idea too."

Leorio shivered at this while Gon and Kurapika laughed at his expression. The blue-eyed girl cracked a smile before pursing her lips and returning her attention towards the captain.

"Do we pass, captain?" Naru asked.

The captain chuckled. "Well, the four of you passed the trial!" he told them, gaining the others attention.

"So all we had to do was tell you our reasoning and save someone to pass the test? Damn, it if I had known earlier then I would have conducted it." The blonde joked, grinning at the man.

The man chuckled. "I'm in a good mood today so let's forget about all that!" the man said, taking a big gulp of his rum. "I've decided to take you to the port closest to the testing place!"

"Oji-san, you're one of the kindest people I know! Thank you for taking us there!" The blonde said, grinning at the old man.

The old man blinked his eyes as a memory came to him. Twenty years ago, a blond-haired boy said the same exact thing. Could it be…? He shook his head at his trail of thought and watched as the two children chased after each other.

This year applicants were unusual at best.

* * *

Naru narrowed her eyes as she looked at the map in front of her. The captain had told Gon to take the way over the lone cedar tree, but the map in front of them said the exact opposite. She yawned and sat down on the ground, debating on what course of action she should take. Following the captain's orders will be a smart decision but it wouldn't be the first time someone had deceive people. Then again, what will the captain gain from misleading them? So following his advice is the better idea.

She glanced at the others, trying to see what course of action that the other two will take. Kurapika appeared to be curious about Gon so, maybe the boy will follow him. Leorio, on the other hand, appears to wish to not take the way the captain suggested.

"It's very strange to go to this mountain, in the total opposite direction while we could take a bus that takes us directly there." Leorio said.

The blonde frowned and tilted her head at his words. The man was right in that sense but a small part of her doubts them taking a bus. Exams are never easy and getting to one isn't. The chunins exams are testimony of the idea since, they had chunins tricking people into thinking they were on the right floor.

"It's a shortcut, but if we mess up, we'll walk for nothing." Leorio said.

"Maybe he accidentally pointed this way?" Kurapika suggested.

The blonde shook her head at them and answered. "No, that wouldn't be it. While taking the bus will be easier, it'll be something most people would do and so it might be a trap."

"How can a bus ride be a trap?" Leorio asked angrily.

Sighing, Naru explained. "If I was an examiner and I knew that a lot of people were coming, then I'll try to cut the numbers down by using the common form of transport. Not many people will be willing to walk and will try to take a short-cut so, if I wish to cut down the numbers then I will get rid of the applicants going on bus."

"…That makes sense but, a bus will be much easier and much more faster! Besides, the map said it is in the opposite direction."

"Yes, well maps can be deceiving too." Naru said, staring intently at the map. "Anyone could have replaced the map and make you think that a bus will be the faster route. You have to see underneath the underneath."

"How the hell, do you see underneath the underneath?" Leorio muttered.

The blond-haired girl sighed, not bothering to explain what it means.

"It doesn't matter, I'm going that way." Gon said, interrupting the two of them from getting into an argument. "I'm sure there's a good reason for this."

Naru shook her head at his words. The boy was so gullible that it was frightening. He would believe anything people will say, making him an easy pray to some people. If she hadn't thought it through very carefully, she wouldn't have listen to Gon.

"You know Gon, you should learn to be more suspicious of what people tell you." Leorio said, staring at the boy. "I advise you to go by bus, you too Naru."

The blonde blinked her eyes at the man and said dryly. "I'm going to say this again! Taking the bus will be the most obvious thing to do and the easiest! Exams aren't meant to be that easy. If they were then I'd be able to get straight As in all my exams. Use your head and see why none of us will take the bus."

"Are you saying that I don't use my head!" The man yelled.

The blue-eyed girl smirked and said. "It's as exactly as it sounds!"

Leorio glared at the blonde, causing the girl to sigh before muttering an apology to him. It wasn't like her to insult older people too much but the man was walking into an obvious trap. She just met the guy but already felt like the man deserves to have some chance of becoming a hunter.

He saved her so it's only fair she tries to help him.

"So long! It was a short acquaintance but take care!" Leorio said, waving his hand at them.

Barely thirty minutes since they left, Leorio caught up with them. The blue-eyed girl arched her eyebrows knowingly at the man, who scowled in return. She giggled and shook her head at the man, putting her hands into her pockets as they made their way through the path.

"So, Leorio-san, who's right and who was wrong?" The blonde asked sweetly, staring at the man in front of her.

"You're right, of course!" The man yelled irritably. "The bus was a trap like you said it was!"

"Will you listen to me from now on about these things?" Naru asked.

"…Maybe." The man answered reluctantly.

Naru nodded her head. Her smile disappeared when she saw that they were in front of a gate that led to a small town. It looked deserted but things weren't always as they appear. She gathered chakra to her ears and to nose, searching for any signs of people living here. She glanced at Gon, who stared at the town with thoughtfulness.

"I don't really like this place." Leorio said, looking around the town. "There's nobody out here."

"Not quite true." Naru said wearily. "Gon can you also sense it?"

"There're a lot of people here, right?"

The blue-eyed girl nodded. "Yes, but why are they hiding? It doesn't make any sense."

"Keep your guard up." Kurapika warned, looking around the area. Naru nodded her head in agreement as her hands reaching for her kunai, ready to attack in any given notice. She couldn't tell the strength of these people but knows enough that they aren't going to truly harm them. Still, she can't relax her guard.

"How do you know all these things?" Leorio asked, scanning the area for any signs of life.

"Don't you hear the sound of breathing from everywhere?" Kurapika asked.

"And the sound of cloth scraping too! They're trying to hide!" Gon added. Leorio put his hand to his ear in an attempt to hear, but couldn't hear anything.

"Unfortunately, I'm a normal guy." Leorio said, fixing his glasses. The blonde fixed a glare at the man, who winced but got the message to be quiet. They all watched as clock-covered people started to come out of the buildings. Only one person really stood out and it was the old lady in front of them. She had a cane with a red ball attached to the top of it.

_Please don't tell me she is also an examiner._ Naru thought, wondering what the woman was planning to do.

"Very interesting." The woman muttered as all the cloaked figures chorused 'doki, doki'. After a couple of seconds, the women spoke. "And now, here's the exciting quiz of two answers!"

Naru scratched her head at this and started giggling at the silliness of the situation while the cloaked figures clapped their hands. This had to be one of the most silliness tests she has ever done in her life but if she wants to go home then she will have to make do with it. She just hopes that the test has nothing to do about the countries or cities in this world, because she didn't have the time to learn about it and analyse it.

"You're heading for the tree on the mountain, aren't you?" The old woman said. "First, you have to succeed in getting out of this town. The other paths that could lead you there are like labyrinths, in which reign terribly bloodthirsty monsters."

"I guess that leaves us no choice but to take her quiz. At least we won't meet bloodthirsty monsters." Naru said lightly. The others nodded their heads at her and stare at the old lady, waiting for her to start her quiz.

"I will ask you one question." The woman stated. "You've only five seconds to consider your answer. If you fail, your mistake will disqualify you from participating in the Hunter Exam this year."

Naru squinted her eyes as she scratched her chin at this remark, wondering what type of question requires five seconds to answer.

"You'll answer with 1 or 2! Any other answer won't be valid." The old woman informed them.

"Obaa-san, are you saying that there is only one question for the four of us?" Naru asked, praying that the woman will say otherwise. The old woman nodded her head and the blue-eyed girl felt like pulling her hair in frustration. She could get the answer wrong and all of them can be disqualify. She hated that old lady.

Leorio also seemed to dislike it as he pointed to Kurapika before saying. "So, if his answer is wrong then I would be eliminated too?"

"Kurapika isn't the one that we have to worry about, it's you. You're more likely to make us fail and the mere idea makes me want to vomit." Naru said under her breath. Only Kurapika heard her, chuckling and nodding his head in agreement with her.

"It also means if one of us know the answer that we're all safe! I'm not good at quizzes."

"That's true but-"

"Come on! Hurry up!" A voice called out, interrupting Leorio from finishing his sentence.

They turned around to find a tall man with black hair with two swords on his back making his ways towards the lady. He had a smirk on his face and the blonde immediately knew that she disliked the man in front of her.

"Well, I'll answer before you." The man declared. "Sorry boy, I heard everything at the port."

"He's not embarrassed." Leorio muttered.

"No, he should sound sincere when he's apologizing." Naru agreed.

"What do you decide?" The old woman asked.

"We accept!" Leorio said.

Naru stared at the old lady and then at the man. It's a good thing that the man was going first since they will know what to expect from her. Still, what if the question is hard? This feels like the first exam in the Chunin Exams where she had been uncertain when Ibiki told them that they had two choices. She clenched her hands and gritted her teeth, waiting for the old woman to start asking her question.

"Your mother and your girlfriend are captives of a demon. You can only save one, your mother (1) and your girlfriend (2), so which one will you save?" The woman asked.

Naru closed her eyes and rubbed her chin. The question had to be hardest questions to answer. Math, cities, countries and even tactics are things most people can ask, but not a question like this. It's a question filled with uncertainly and choices. Both of them are people that you love so deciding to save one is difficult because you simply can't choose. You just can't pick one over the other. The woman was a sadist by asking these questions.

Whatever the answer you choose, you will still loose the person you love. There is no right or wrong answer with this question.

"One." The man said, snapping the blonde back into reality. Naru blinked her eyes at the man's confidence, wondering what was going through his head. There were two people's lives in his hand and he can casually say one! Doesn't he think of the consequence of his choices? No, from what the speed of his answer tells her.

"…There is only one mother but you can always find a new girlfriend." The man answered. Naru crossed her arms and scowled at the man's reasoning. It's still someone's life so it is pretty stupid reason. The girl would be someone's sister, daughter or best friend. She gritted her teeth, that man is truly a bastard.

For a few seconds, the old woman discuss with the clock-figures before turning her attention to the smirking man. "You may go." The old woman spoke, gesturing to the path in front of them. The man waved his goodbyes to them before running through the path.

"That's bullshit! What kind of messed up quiz is this?!" Leorio yelled. "This kind of question can't possibly have a correct answer! The answer will differ according to the person you ask! The judges and the ones who passed are all full of shit! I can't accept this." Leorio turned around, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "I'm going back! I'm gonna take a different route!"

The old lady smirked. "You're already too late. If you choose not to take the quiz, you'll be disqualified immediately." She informed them. "You'll lose the right to become a hunter."

Naru grimaced at this piece of information and started to ponder over what just happen. The man had been told to pass the path in front of them because he had chosen the first choice, yet was it the right path? She curled a strand of her blond hair around her finger, gazing at the old woman in front of her. _You may go;_ those three words keeps echoing through her mind, making her go around in circles.

Why say those three words instead of saying, 'you're correct'? Naru gritted her teeth. The answer was right in front of her! It was shining right in front of her but for the life of hers, she can't think of the reason. She rubbed her forehead and started to think back over what she said.

_Think Naru! Why would she say those three words?_ Naru asked herself._ If he's right, why didn't she say he was correct?_ _Iruka-sensei will tell it, Kakashi-sensei too so, why didn't she? The only reason why a teacher wouldn't say those words will be because… _Naru slapped her forehead, as she realizes why the old woman didn't say those words.

The man didn't get the right answer so that path may not be the right one, after-all! The question is how does one answer her question!

"Wait!" The woman yelled, bringing Naru out of her musings. The blonde blinked her eyes and stared at the old lady and then to the others, wondering what had just happened.

"I won't allow any unnecessary speech from now on." The old woman said, staring attentively at the four of them. "Now answer 1 if you're going to the quiz or 2 if you aren't going to take the quiz."

"One!" Kurapika responded quickly. The blond-haired boy looked at Leorio, appearing as if he was trying to send him a secret message through his eyes. Naru tilted her head, wondering if the older boy knew how to answer the question. If so, then they were lucky because she certainly had no idea on how to answer it.

"Now here's the question. Your son and daughter have been kidnapped together, but you can only rescue one of them. Will you choose 1: rescue your son or will you choose 2: rescue your daughter."

Naru curled her lips in distaste at the question, deciding best that she kept quiet. The old lady counted down from five to zero but while, the old woman was doing this, Leorio had snatched the closest stick that he could find. As soon as the old woman uttered zero, Leorio jumped to attack the woman.

Leorio wasn't even near the woman when he found himself being flown towards the hard wall. He tried to stand up but found it difficult, feeling aching, gut-wrenching pain in his abdomen. He blinked his eyes as Naru landed on her feet, looking quite relax as if she didn't kick him towards the wall. The blonde floated towards him, hands in her pocket and a small smile playing on her lips. If it weren't for the fact that her eyes were glaring daggers at him, then Leorio would say that the girl was quite relax.

"Are you an idiot? What the hell are you thinking? Hitting an old lady is definitely not the way to pass her quiz! If anything, it's the most reckless, dumbest thing to do!" Naru hissed, tugging the man's tie so that they were in eyelevel. "Hitting a proctor is a sure way of getting yourself disqualify! Do you seriously want to become a hunter! What will you gain from doing this!"

"Well, I'm gonna take this old hag's head to the exam site!" Leorio yelled, wincing as he pulled himself to stand up. "I'm gonna bring them her head and give the judges a piece of my mind!"

"It pisses me off too but, hitting an old lady will do nothing but cause trouble to us!" Naru said calmly. "She's only doing her job and unfortunately, her job requires her to ask such questions! Besides, do you seriously want to give up your chance of becoming a hunter?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well, hitting the obaa-san here, would be-"

"We answered correctly, Leorio." Kurapika said, interrupting Naru from insulting the older man. "Silence! That's the correct answer. You said it so yourself; there can't be a correct answer. You were right. There's no correct answer to this quiz, but the rule is you can only answer 1 or 2." He paused before continuing. "So you can't say anything at all."

"But that guy just now-" Leorio said pointing in the direction the man had gone.

"The old hag never mentioned him passing or anything about him being right." Naru stated, putting her hands into her pocket. "Saying that he can go implies that he is right however, she is an examiner. In the exams, I've taken examiners will always tell you if you pass. As she hadn't mentioned it, then it can also implies he hadn't passed and therefore suggests that the path he had taken wasn't the right one."

"Not only this, just a moment ago, I heard him scream. He was probably attacked by a demon beast." Kurapika said, turning to look at the three of them. "As Naru had guessed, this isn't the right path."

"That's right." The old woman said, nodding her head to her assistants, who were opening the door beside them. "The true path is this way. It's a straight forward path, so you'll reach the top in two hours."

Leorio looked at the ground, feeling guilty for what he had nearly done to the old woman in front of them.

"Old lady, I'm sorry." Leorio said, bowing his head to the old woman.

"No, there's nothing for you to be sorry about." The old woman said, smiling warmly at Leorio. "I do this job to meet people like you. Work hard. I wish for you to become a good hunter."

"Speaking of apologies, I owe you one Leorio." Naru said, looking down at her feet as she did this. "I shouldn't have kicked you in the abdomen so hard, but I've been told that I don't know my own strength. I thought that I had kicked you hard enough to fall down, not be sent flying through the wall."

Rubbing his throbbing abdomen, Leorio winced at the reminder. It may not look like it but the girl in front of him was scary strong. If it had been anymore stronger, then his ribs would have been broken for certain. He blinked his eyes as he realizes the blonde had basically informed him that she was holding back. If the girl can kick this hard when holding back then, how hard can she actually kick? He gulped. Maybe, it'll be a good idea if he stayed in her good side.

"Since I kicked you so hard, it might be a good idea for me to carry you until you're well enough to walk properly." Naru said swinging the man onto her back, while ignoring the shock looks in Kurapika and the old lady's face at her display of strength. She turned to the old woman and smiled. "Thanks for dealing with us, and I apologize for what I did earlier! It must have shocked you!"

Gon grinned as he waved at the old woman. "Bye-bye, and thank you for everything you have done." He said. Turning around, the kids along with Leorio made their way over towards the doors, while Kurapika followed behind, looking at the girl in amazement.

It was dark as the group walked onwards, the doors haven been closed not too long ago. As they walked, Gon sighed. "It's no good. I can't find the answer." He said, turning to look at the other four.

Everyone looked at him, bewildered by what he said, but then smiled. "You're still thinking about that? You don't have to think about it anymore." Leorio laughed.

"Huh? Why?"

"The quiz is already done with." Leorio replied.

"I know that." Gon said. "But, if there're really comes a situation where we have to choose between two people who are precious to us to rescues, what are you going to do."

"It depends really." Naru said, staring blankly at them. "If I'm smart and cunning enough then there's a possibility that I can save both of them and keep myself alive but, if I had to rescue one then…I'll sacrifice my own life so that both of them can survive. Those who don't follow the rules are trash but those who are abandon their friends are worse than trash."

They all stared blankly at her.

"My teacher told me and my team this when we passed our test." Naru said quietly. Memories of being tied up while Sakura and Sasuke had lunch rushed through her head and for a brief moment, the blonde felt like sobbing again. How long will it be before she sees her friends again? Years, weeks or months? Or will she never see them again?

She shook her head.

She will see them again and she will bring back Sasuke before murdering him for sending her here.

* * *

**Replies to reviewers:**

**Ddcj1990: **I'm glad that you enjoy the chapter and I enjoy the idea of Naruto being paired with Killua-it's been one that I've been toying with for a while now.

**Observer01:** I hope the rest of the fic will stay interesting.

**Nero Angelo Sparda:** There may be a love triangle but, I won't reveal anything and Naruto will definitely won't have a harem. I find it a little bit strange if she has one.

**Soutrick: **I'm glad that you find it a good idea but as for calling her something other then Naruto well I've no idea what else to call her. I don't really like the name Naruko but if there's a name that you think is most suitable in this fic then please tell me. As for being more skilled, Naruto is going to be skilled in this fic and is definitely going to be intelligent.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!  
**

**Please pause before leaving this page and review.**

**I would love to hear your thought on this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.

Author Note: I want to thank ddcj1990, Observer01, Soutrick, tsewell526, Kinunatzs, Sorcel, ImagineBreaker7. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

As the group walked in darkness towards their destination, Naru found herself pondering over the next test they might have. She couldn't help but wonder if the next test is hard. Everything was getting harder and harder in the most strangest way, with everyone they meet on the road testing them. If the couple ends up testing them then she wouldn't be surprise, with what was happening.

She clutched her chest, as she suddenly felt a stabbing pain in her chest. The throbbing pain was a stupid reminder of her fight with Sasuke. Why the hell was her wound affecting her now of all times? Her eyes turned angry, furiously glaring at the animal life around her. This wound, why wasn't it feeling properly? The only good thing about having the Kyuubi was having it heal her. Even through she despises the demon for ruining her life, there was no denying that it saved her life more times then she can count. It saved her from all the rotten food she had eaten, healed her from any broken bones she had and so many other things. But why the hell wasn't it healing this stupid wound?

"Is something wrong, Naru?" Gon asked, looking at her in concern.

"No, nothing." Naru said softly, realizing that the boy must have noticed her wincing. "I'm fine, I just been thinking about something stupid."

"You're clutching your chest as if you have a serious wound!" Gon said, staring at her. "What happened? Did you got hurt on the way here?"

Naru opened her mouth to protest but, looking at the boy's eyes, she knows that she couldn't truly lie to him. However for his sake, she would. So she gave the boy a nod and a reassuring smile, while feeling guilty as she did so. Looking at him was a reminder of her friends. He just reminded her so much of Konohamaru, with how naïve he is. Tears started to build up in her eyes as she remembered all the times she spent with him. So many times did she saved him from bullies or cheered him up but, now…she can't do that again. No longer can she scold him whenever he was acting reckless or being an idiot.

_Naru-nee-chan, can you teach me a jutsu!_

She winced at the memory, taking a deep breath and tried to remind herself that she will see him soon.

_That's unfair, nee-chan! You cheated!_

She gulped and rubbed her eyes, trying to drown out the sudden memories of her home flooding into her mind. But it was of no use to her, because half of her was wishing that it was true, and that when she opened her eyes again, everything would reset and turn back to normal.

But she knows that it won't happen.

"Naru, what's your village like?"

Naru stared blankly at Kurapika, who gave her an apologetic smile, and winced as more memories rushed into her head. Images of her smiling friends flashed through her mind along with the icy, cold glares of the villagers before, memories of her Academy days flashed through her mind. Her eyes turned somber, tracing the warning signs outline. Her village was a beautiful just like a garden but like every garden there were weeds. Trusting someone else wasn't something to do, not even if her own life depended on it. Because that was how she had survived until the Hokage found her, the life of starving little girl who hardly knew the kindness of people and lived wondering when she will get her food.

Until the Hokage found her, her life had basically been horrible.

_What happened to you child?_

"Hello! Is anyone there?" Leorio asked, breaking her from her memories. Naru blinked her eyes, surprise to see the older man staring at her with concern and notice his hand was in front of her. She didn't realize it but she had been clenching her hands the whole time. The blonde relaxed her hands and stared at the ground, trying to gather the strength to stop the tears from coming out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Naru said.

"No need to worry about it, Naru. We got worried when we saw that you suddenly stopped walking." Gon said, giving her a warm smile. Naru rubbed the back of her neck, feeling unease at how to respond to this display of concern. They were strangers to her yet they were concerned about her, despite knowing her for a few days. For a moment, she wondered what they wanted from her. People always wanted something from her. The Hokage had wanted her to be a shinobi, never saying it aloud but the intention was there. Measuring her strength was the reason Sasuke had been bother with her. Getting closer to the boy she like was Sakura reason for hanging around with her. Only Hinata was a true friend to her, having no intention of using her.

"I guess I should answer your question about my village." Naru said softly, giving them a small sad smile. "Like any place, it has merits and demerits. The villagers are…_kind_ and nice, being one of the friendliest villages in the land however; the villagers give ridiculous price on food and drinks. The civilians look up to the shinobi because most of our village's income comes from the mission that the shinobi take, while the rest is trading. However, the Hokage and the clans in the village control everything. I never explained to you about the Hokage, did I?"

They shook their heads.

"The Hokage is the leader of our village." She explained. "The Hokage is the most respected person in the village and is also the most powerful, not because of the position but because the person has to be the strongest shinobi in the village. The Hokage must be willing to give up their life to protect the village."

"How old must one need to be a shinobi?" Kurapika asked.

"It varies between person to person and country to country." Naru answered truthfully. "In the past, kids younger than me became shinobi because of the war. Some become ninjas at the age of 12, while others used to become ninjas at the age of six or older."

Kurapika and Leorio winced, staring at her and then Gon before clenching their hands in anger and horror. Naru stared at the moon as memories of Haku and Zabuza words about how a shinobi is only a tool to the village. Looking back, she had been furious at their words but now she knows better. She was a tool in her village. Disobeying the orders of the Hokage is a death wish and dying for the village is seen as an honor. An honor! None of them see how horrible it is to be close to death! And she was like them! Believing it was an honor! Her lips curled sardonically, remembering her last moments in the Valley of the End. She felt no honor in dying for the village. Only anger and bitterness of how her life would end. She wanted so much more. A family, to be the Hokage and most of all to be loved, this was all what she wanted. If she were to die then she wants to be around her love ones as she dies, instead dying in an empty wasteland.

Yes, dying for the village was not an honor as they say it is. She knows no one will take the time to mourn her death. They would feel joyful of how the demon child had finally been killed, forgetting how the demon child did it in the name of the village. Forgetting how she much she had longed to become the Hokage.

"Naru, if it's painful to speak about your village then we won't push you." Leorio said, snapping out of her thoughts. She blinked her eyes at the warmth in his eyes, marveling at how he didn't seem angry that she had punched him in the stomach. Why do they put up with her? Why didn't they treat her like the villagers? Would they be disgusted with her if they knew about the demon inside of her?

"No, it's alright, I need to continue on about my village." She answered, clearing her mind of all of her doubts. "Konoha is one of the biggest and wealthiest villages in the elemental country, as well as being one of the strongest. We have a lot of allies between other villages but we also got a lot of enemies."

"Why is it so famous? And why are there so many enemies for your village?" Leorio asked.

"We won a lot of the wars between the villages." Naru replied quietly. "Because of that, the other villages has to pay the price and became our allies or give up one of their lands to us. In other cases, they lost so many of their shinobis, an example is that in the last war caused us to become enemies of Iwagakure because the Yondaime Hokage killed so many of their shinobis in one night."

"T-That's amazing, right?" Leorio asked, looking quite frightened at the idea of a man being able to do it.

"Yes, he was the most amazing shinobi Konoha has produced." Naru answered quietly, unconsciously rubbing her stomach as she remembered how Mizuki told her about the Kyuubi being sealed inside her. "Nobody knows how to use the jutsu that he used on them because as far as anyone is concern, he hasn't taught anyone that jutsu."

Naru watched as the man's shoulders relax at her words, not blaming him for relaxing at hearing this. She strode forward to walk beside Gon. To hear a man murder many skilled fighters was a frightening thing to hear. However it was war, and the man had a job to do. Killing all those people had been his job, no his duty and it was one that helped them win the war, as Sakura will always remind her. That had been the first time; she realized just how terrible their life would be. Murdering all these people was terrible. All of them had families, friends or a love one who will miss them, and they were to be murdered because the shinobi was paid to do it. The families will blame them, always forgetting that they too have to do the same thing.

This is the only thing she hates about being a shinobi.

"It's gotten pretty dark." Leorio said, staring around the forest with unease. "Two hours by foot, she said! Two hours passed two hours ago, dammit."

"Complaining won't change a thing, Leorio." Naru said, sighing at the older man's complaining. "We'll get there until then, stop complaining."

"Well, when are we going to get there?"

"Do I look like a map?" Naru asked sarcastically, glaring at the man. He shook his head, wisely keeping his mouth shut.

The blonde rolled her eyes at him and started to tighten the headband around her waist, feeling how loose it became. Traces of dried blood could still be seen, a painful reminder of the events of the Valley of the End. She should clean it but can't find it in herself to clean it. All she needed was to remind herself of how much stronger she should get, so that she can face her friends with no shame.

She will show them she had become stronger then before. Show them that they can rely on her on anything. Show them she can protect them from anything dangerous. The feeling of weakness is one she can never forget neither the humiliation. Being defeated by him was humiliating and made her feel weak.

She won't be a weakling or be disgraced by Sasuke.

"Another warning sign about demon beasts?" Leorio said staring at the tenth warning past they passed through.

Naru furrowed her eyebrows and stared at the worn-down warning sign. "What are demon beast?" she frowned at the letters in the warning sign. "They keep mentioning them. Why are they so dangerous?"

"They aren't dangerous per say." Kurapika said, walking towards her. "Demon beasts are beasts capable of human speech hence why they are called demon beast. In fact some of them can take a form of a human."

The blue-eyed girl furrowed her eyebrows at this piece of information, trying to picture the image of the beast in her mind. Nothing came to mind. The blue-eyed girl sighed and started to relax her forehead. These countries weren't anything like her home. The animals, the people, they were all different. In a good way. It just made her more curious, making her longing to learn more about this whole new world.

"I see it." Kurapika said, pointing to the house under the large cedar tree. Naru grinned but a sense of dread started to fill her. There's no sound that can be heard in the forest, not even the sound of the wind blowing or a growl of an animal. Naru took out her kunai, eyes scanning the area for any sign of danger but she found nothing. No evidence, clues, hints of danger in the room. She reluctantly put her kunai back and stared at the shabby cottage in front of her.

"It's quiet." Kurapika said. "Are we the only applicants?"

"It seems so." Her tone was dull, refusing to show any sign of worry. "We should go inside and check to see if anything happen." Her fingers slowly traced her headband, feeling anxiety taking over her heart. "We also need to be very cautious and don't come in until I tell you so. If I don't tell you to come in, in ten seconds then run here. Remember to be vigilant and if there's any sign of danger, you know what to do."

They all nodded their heads and stood behind her, waiting for her to open the door. She could feel her blood rushing to her muscles, feeling the urge to run into the place but she controlled herself. She couldn't run away now. Not now, when she was just so close to getting back home. Gritting her teeth, the blonde forced herself to open the door, ignoring the small voice in her head that said something bad was going to happen.

Naru couldn't breath or even formed a proper thought at the sight in front of her. An ugly creature was grappling a young woman's neck, smirking and snarling at the screaming young woman. What the hell was happening? She took out her kunai, ready to attack the vile beast in front of her but she couldn't. What if the beast attacks Gon and the others? The size of its claws tells her that it is strong enough to kill them. If they die then she can never forgive herself. The sound of a man yelling snapped her out of her thoughts and brought her attention to them. The man was injured, having a twisted leg but this didn't stop him from wiggling to the monster, being so desperate to save his wife. She observed the living room, finally noticing how chaotic it looked. The chairs had been kicked around, one of the tables were smashed into pieces and blood…blood spilled into the ground. She sniffed the air, wrinkling her nose as she tried to get rid of the metallic sent of blood from her nose.

The sounds of thundering footsteps echoing in the weak wood made the blonde winced before cussing out loud. Boys! They never seemed to listen to her! What part of being vigilant did they hear! Next time, she will force them to sit down and repeat after her.

"A demon beast!" Kurapika yelled, immediately getting into attacking position.

The monster snarled and twisted its body and jumped out of the window with the young woman in its arms. Her anger boiled at this and without thinking, Naru started to follow the beast into the forest with Kurapika and Gon following her. She couldn't find it in herself to listen to the order that Kurapika gave to Leorio about taking care of injured one or stopping to wait for them. Waiting for them means there was more chance of the woman getting hurt! The sudden image of the crying man rushed through her mind, fueling her desire to save the woman.

She will save the woman and bring the couple together again.

Her heartbeat became more erratic as she entered deeper into forest, knowing what might transpire in the dead of night. Darkness. Evil always came out during the night, feeling the strongest when people can't see them. Snakes, wolves and other animals prefer hunting at night because animals let down their guard. However, she isn't an animal. She won't let down her guard! And she will save the woman and get her answers!

Naru took a deep breath and closed her eyes, concentrating in gathering chakra to her nose, ears and even her eyes. When she opened her eyes, Naru could see the forest more clearly and smell it even better. The actual linings in the tree and the colors of leaves, coupled with the scent of the freshly moist grass. She focused her eyes on the beast and took a sniff of its scent, clenching her hand when she saw it was a male.

The beast travelled faster, causing her to move even faster to catch up with him. With a small sigh, Naru leaped across two trees, rubbing the back of her neck. She pulled her kunai from her kunai poach, ready to aim it at the moving beast but the sight of Gon with his fishing rod stopped her. What the hell was he planning to do? He couldn't defeat a beast with a fishing rod! It's preposterous. Not even she would dare do something like that and that's saying something! They called her the unpredictable ninja! Compared to Gon, she was predictable.

She slipped into the shadows, deciding if it will be best if she observed of what will happen. Will Gon be able to defeat the creature with his fishing rod? Or will he fail and get hurt? If the latter happens, then she will step in and defeat the demon beast herself. No way in hell will she allow the boy to get hurt, not as long as she is with them!

Gon increased his speed, trying to catch up with the demon beast in front of them. There was no denying, in Naru's mind, that the beast was fast. If she weren't a trained shinobi then she would have trouble trailing it. She twirled her body to jump to the branch next to her when she saw that the beast was heading east. A sudden movement from the east caught her eye but it didn't stop her in her quest to catch up with the beast and the boy. She stopped running, highly aware of Gon's immediate attack from the sudden jump in his body.

Fishing rods strike the beast's forehead, leaving a huge bump on his forehead and forcing it to drop the young woman. Naru whipped around, ready to save the young woman from her fall but, saw Kurapika holding the young woman in his hands. Her blue eyes searched for the beast, heart thrashing in her mouth, but the beast was nowhere to be seen.

She kicked a rock, feeling disappointed about not being able to have a go with the beast but, a movement in the shadows caught her notice. Was it an animal? Will it attack Gon while he attacks the other beast? Gritting her teeth, Naru started to chase after the beast.

She won't allow the beast to attack Gon! It has to go through her before attacking Gon!

* * *

The sudden gush of wind didn't stop Naru in her quest of catching up with the beast, intending of stopping it from hurting her acquaintance. The flow of the wind suddenly got harsher; nearly pushing her off from the branch she was in. It was becoming harsher and harsher to her. Sniffing the air, Naru loosen her grip on her weapon and touched her chin, fixing her attention on the beast.

Was it possible…?

No, she can't be certain until she interrogates it.

As she and her target came close to an opening, Naru twisted her leg and slammed her leg against the beast. The demon beast yelled and yelped as it tumbled down to the ground. Still staring at the beast, Naru jumped elegantly down in front of the beast. The beast snarled at her but she ignored it. Instead, she leaned against one foot and continued to observe the beast.

Nodding her head, Naru went closer to the beast, dodging and blocking any attack the beast made. She flicked her finger against the beast, watching in satisfaction as the beast was sent towards the bark of the tree.

"You'll pay for that!" It yelled, readying to attack her again.

Shifting to the left, the blonde inspected the beast as it stumble at the sudden dodge of the attack. Naru sighed as the beast lunged at her, clenching her hands into a fist and gave a gentle punch to the demon beast. The creature was thrown against the wall. The beast was now slackened against the tree but it didn't stop it from glaring at her.

"You're not the one that Gon had strike." Naru sat down on the ground. "And you aren't harmful, not you, not the other beast. Although you play a convincing job of making me believe it. If it hadn't been for the fact that in the last second, I saw you give a thumbs up to the other beast then I wouldn't have notice it."

"How did you know that we are different?" The creature asked, wincing as it tried to sit up.

"Hmm? Well, the two of you have similar scents." The blonde walked towards the beast, helping it stand up properly, before continuing. "The beast and you have your scents entwined together, so it was a little bit hard to decipher but…when the winds kept becoming harsher, your scent started to become very clear to me. You're a female, while he is a male."

"What else made you think that we aren't harmful?"

"The other beast could have attack me when I first entered but, yet he didn't." Naru said softly, tapping her finger on her chin. "Normally if you're going to kidnap someone, you're going to hurt any witness of the crime or the people who are trying to stop you. It didn't. Instead it runs to the windows, not bothering to hurt me. Not only that, it was protecting the hostage as if it were its own child."

The beast stared at her, looking surprise at this and then stared at her, particularly at her whisker marks before the band around her waist. Lowering her band, Naru took in a shaky breath as a sudden burst f memories started to hit her relentlessly. There was no trigger. Nothing. Yet, something was happening to make her remember her home. Naru bit her lips until blood came out, hoping the pain will stop the sudden flow of memories.

It did.

"I know you won't harm us. Your eyes along with the other beast look far too gentle, to actual commit the crime of harming someone." Naru said, smiling at the female beast. Her smile turned into a look of loathing. "But, if anyone harms one of my friends then I swear I will harm them, that's something you must know."

The beast nodded its head and scrambled, looking ready to run away from her and the blue-eyed girl didn't blame her. So many people told her she could be frightening when she was like this. Only this this, she forced herself to act this way.

"You should go check on your friend." Naru smiled wearily at the creature in front of her. "He will need some help when dealing with Gon, the boy can be so damn troublesome that it isn't funny!"

"But what about you?" The creature asked.

Naru shrugged her arms and replied. "I will just head my way back towards the cabin. I've faith that Gon will do pretty well against your husband and you." She chuckled. "He always surprises me in the most strangest of ways."

* * *

Naru grinned as Kurapika and Leorio stared at the four creatures with confusion and shock. She drew up one of her kunai, twirling it around her finger as the two boys stared at her. Closing her eyes, the blonde threw her kunai in the direction of the closest tree. She watched as it twisted and turn until it meets its target, the tree trunk. She smiled at the sight of the kunai hitting the middle of the tree trunk. Leorio didn't seem as happy as her because he suddenly yelled.

"Be careful! Don't you know how dangerous these things!" Leorio yelled irritably. "You could have seriously injured someone!"

"I've perfect aim if you must know, Leorio. If I wanted to harm someone then I would have changed the direction of how I threw it." She prowled to her kunai and put it in her kunai pouch. "Besides, I've been practicing these things for the past couple of years…I think I know how dangerous it is."

"I don't think you realize the dangers of carrying it around!" Leorio yelled.

"I've been trained with a kunai for as long as I could remember." She glared at the man. "The village won't give us a kunai until they know for certain that we won't do anything suicidal or stupid! And they taught us how to use a kunai!"

"Well I think-"

"Calm down, Leorio! Naru!" Gon said, to the arguing pair.

The blonde took several calming breaths, trying to regain control of her temper. The four creatures stared at the two of them with amusement, looking ready to laugh in any moment. Crossing her arms, the blue-eyed girl stared at the Kiriko and ignored the chatting Leorio. At the current moment, she wanted to throttle the guy for implying she didn't how to use a kunai.

"How many years has it been since we've met a human who could tell us apart?" The male Kiriko said, staring at Gon and Naru with amazement and excitement.

"This is exciting." The female Kiriko said.

"The one that got hit by Kurapika and me is the husband." Gon said, pointing to the Kiriko on the left. Naru hummed in agreement before informing them that she had hit the wife.

"Can you tell me which is which!" Leorio complained.

"I would love to tell you but you won't learn anything." Naru said sweetly. "Besides, knowing the difference between the two of them is much more easier than holding a kunai! Right?"

The older man gulped at the cold look in the eyes, trying his hardest to look anywhere but her eyes. She snorted. Coward! She wasn't the strongest kunoichi! And he's frightened of her! The man won't last a day with Anko or in the Forest of Death.

Well, I'm sure by now that you guys know that my wife and I are your navigators." The male Kiriko said.

"I'm the daughter." The woman from before said, making her appearance known from behind the one who spoke just before.

"I'm the son." The man said, making a 'V' sign with his hands.

"My daughter and my son were disguised as the married couple in that house under the lone cedar tree." The right Kiriko told everyone.

"And as Kurapika-dono pointed out, this tattoo is my proof that I will remain celibate for the rest of my life as strictly the wife of god." The woman held up her right hand and Naru scrunch her eyes, trying to figure out what the writing said. "Only one with extensive knowledge of ancient history would have recognized it."

"Leorio-dono couldn't figure out my identity to the end." The son paused for a second. "However, the first-aid he administered was faster and more accurate then even a doctor and beyond anything else, he continued to console me and encourage me when I was worrying about the safety of my wife."

"The two of you are those rare people, who once in a decade that can distinguish us. The two of you possessed superhuman athleticism and observation skills." The two married Kiriko praised in unison. Naru rubbed the back of her head at the compliment, feeling quite uncomfortable with this praise.

"I hit you around a little without thinking." Gon said, rubbing the back in his head in embarrassment.

"I hope that my hits wasn't…too hard, if so then I apologize for the hardness of all my hits." Naru said, looking down at her feet.

The married couple only smiled, shrugging their apologies off. "All four of you pass." The wife said.

Naru and Gon high-fived each other while Kurapika and Leorio pumped their fist in the air. For the first time today, Naru felt more light-hearted and at ease, now knowing that she was definitely one step closer into going home. It won't be long before she gets to have her favourite ramen again and see her friends again. As soon as she gets back, she will treat her friends to ramen!

The four Kiriko's began flapping their wings, snapping the blond-haired girl from her daydream.

"Well, we shall lead you to the Hunter Exam Hall." The husband Kiriko announced. Soon he was up in the air, telling them to hang on to the Kiriko's legs. Naru went over to the son Kiriko and grabbed on, Gon was with the husband Kiriko, Leorio with the wife Kiriko, and Kurapika with the daughter Kiriko.

Together they went off.

* * *

Like always, Zaban City was busy and bustling.

Over the years it had grown rich and vibrant with life from the wealth of gold under the ground. From the shady dealers and scammers to the joyful giggles from the children walking home. This whole place was so similar and yet so different from her home village. Food was plentiful, goods cheap and its citizens were happy. This city was the type of that was filled with so many different types of people, the type of city Naru had always wanted to see.

"Are all cities like this? This building has to be the tallest building in the whole world." The blonde asked, pointing to the skyscraper in front of them.

Kurapika nodded. "Yes, most cities have skyscrapers and tall buildings, Naru and this isn't the tallest building in the world. "

"If that isn't the tallest building in the whole world then, I'm afraid to know what is." She muttered under her breath, pushing a strand of her hair back behind her ear. "This whole place is so different from Konoha! Next thing, I know I will see a grandpa able to do exercise without being tired."

The three boys laughed at her words, causing the blonde to pout at them. Shaking her head, the blonde started to muse about her silliness. It's stupid of her to not think this place will be different. Of course, this city will be completely different from her village. There's no shinobi, no war, no true violence in this world. It's a world where she can only dream of.

"Must be that building over there." The Kirko said, pointing over to a building, bringing Naru back into reality. Glancing at the building, Naru started to whistle and rubbed her chin. It was a huge building, towering over the many shops and vendors surrounding it. Not surprisingly, many people were rushing in and out of the building, yelling at each other when someone bumped into each other.

Still, was this seriously the building?

"Wow~" Gon said, looking at the building with awe.

"I got to say that the tallest building I have ever seen. It's even taller than the building that we just past." Naru said in agreement. "How long do you think it took them to build it?"

"From all over the world." Leorio muttered.

"This is where all the hunter prospect gather." Kurapika said, sweating at the sight of the building in front of them.

A small smile graced her lips, and Naru started to undo her headband and put it around her head. How far did she come? A few short weeks ago, she had been laughing and smiling with her friends, unaware of how much she is going to loose. Now, here she was, aware of just what she will do to go back to her home. To her friends. Yet now, when she closes her eyes, Naru wonders if it is a dream. It felt like a dream, beautiful yet so horrible. It felt like any moment, she would wake up and find herself in the hospital with the cold stares of the nurses as her company. Just the mere thought made her feel bitter. The idea of Gon, Leorio and Kurapika being figures of her imagination, just showed how lonely she is.

"Hey! That not that one." The navigator said, smiling at the four applicants. Naru arched her eyebrows when he pointed to the restaurant beside the building-they have been staring at. "The entrance is over there."

They stared at it for a few moments before saying in unison. "No matter how we look at it! It's just a normal restaurant."

"Navi-san, you're joking right?" Leorio asked, staring at the navigator with anger. "You're telling me that all the hunter prospects from the entire world are gathered here?"

Naru shook her head and said. "Leorio, calm down! The navigator won't joke about something like this!" she frowned. "It's surprising but there must be a reason why the exams are held there instead of the tall building beside it."

"Yes, there's a good reason as Naru-sama says." The Kiriko said. "No one would expect the Hunter Exam, which expects millions of applicants, to be in a place like this would they?"

Naru hummed in agreement and followed the others into the restaurant, grinning and beaming at the smell of food. The restaurant reminded her of Ichiraku by giving a cosy and homey feeling. The blonde closed her eyes, remembering all the times Ayame and her father would encourage and cheer her up.

She missed them with all of her heart and the thought of them brought a pang to her heart.

"Your order?" The cook asked, snapping Naru from her train of thoughts.

"The steak meal." The Navigator answered.

The man raised his eyebrow and asked. "How would you like it cooked?"

Navigator smirked and replied. "Slowly over a weak fire."

"Please, follow me to the room." The waitress said, gesturing them to follow her. Naru put her hands into her pockets, noticing how the waiters were trying their hardest not to stare at them. Interesting…it seems like they weren't the first ones to come here today and they must be others. Question is, how many people are there? And how are they able to fit in this building?

They soon stopped walking when they reached the back of the restaurant. The waitress opened the door, revealing everyone a room with a table filled with food. Immediately, Naru took a seat and started to take a bite of the food, having been nearly a whole day since she had eaten proper food.

"One out of 10,000." Naru tilted her head and furrowed her eyebrows at the Navigator. "That's the probability of making to this room." He headed towards the door. "You have done extremely well for beginners. We'll be more than happy to guide you guys next year."

"Well, good luck, rookies." The navigator said, before closing the door on them.

"That's rude." Leorio muttered angrily as he ate his steak. "He talked as if he knew we wouldn't pass this year."

"Do you think that it's that likely for a Rookie to pass?" The blonde clasped her hands together and smiled sardonically at the man. "Chances of a rookie passing exams like these in their first go, is slim. Nearly zero, maybe five percent chance if you're really good or hard-working."

"What makes you say that?" Gon asked.

The blonde shrug her shoulders, giving them a bitter smile and answered. "Well, because I did an exam similar to this…it was less tiresome then this exam but the idea is the same. If you wanted to get promoted then, you had to do these exams. To pass, there were a series of test and each one became harder then the next…well except for the last exam. In my exam, chances of a rookie genin passing a chunin exam are slim so, a Hunter Exam? That has to be lower. " She paused. "Death has already happen and if it's anything like the chunin exam then more deaths will happen because this is similar to the Chunin Exam."

"So, you know what to expect from these exams then, since it's so similar?" Kurapika asked.

The blonde shook her head. "No, these exams are also very different from each other." She sighed. "I'm afraid to admit it but the Hunter Exam appears to be more difficult, more challenging. None of us had to search for the exam site or have seen the applicants die in search for them. Yes, our exams were a little bit more easier, still dangerous but less of risk then these exams."

"I see."

"Now, back to the main topic, do any of you know what's the chance of Rookie passing the Hunter Exam?" Naru asked, gazing intently in their eyes. "And why? Because there must be a reason why the Navigator-san said that to us."

"The probability of a rookie passing the Hunter Exam is one every three years." Kurapika answered quietly. "Among the rookies, some of them go insane from the cruelty of the exam while some become incapacitated from the heckling of the veteran examinees."

"But why do people go through such hardship to become a hunter?" Gon asked.

"For Honour, money, pride, revenge, fight worthy opponents and of course, my favourite fame. Some of them did it because it's their dream to become a hunter. " Naru held up six fingers to emphasis this. "These are the six main reasons why almost people might do stupid terrible things, such as taking these type of exams. Revenge, well because you might get info on people you wish revenge and fame because you can boast and say 'I have done the exams', making you famous because you did find the exams."

"But you and me aren't taking the exams for these reasons." Gon said.

The blonde blinked her eyes and said slowly. "You and me are different…you're doing it because you're searching for your dad and wish to know why he pick his job over you, right?" Gon nodded. "I, on the other hand, am searching for a way back home and so, we may be the rare few people who aren't doing it for these reasons."

"So, if you weren't searching for a way back home then you won't take the exam?" Gon asked.

"Bingo." Naru sang. "I wouldn't take such a stupid exam if I didn't have to find my way back home! I'm not impulsive or reckless enough to do such a thing, besides being a Hunter has no use to me. In fact, I don't know what's the use of being a Hunter!"

"No use to you! Did you come to these exams without any knowledge of it?" Leorio glared at the two of them. "Where've you been living under a rock!"

"Konoha doesn't tell us anything about the world around us." She sighed. "We've only been taught about the normal jobs and shinobi as well as a little about Samurai but, nothing about Hunters! Our village sees no use to tell us."

"Well, it's our duty to inform you two why the Hunter Exams are so important then!" Leorio announced.

"What! Why! The job is completely irrelevant to me if I didn't have to go back to my village!" Naru stood up from her seat and glared at them. "What's the big deal about being a hunter, anyway?"

"A Hunter is the most well paying job in the world/ a hunter is the most respected job in the world!" Leorio and Kurapika yelled in unison. Glaring at each other, the two of them stared at the yawning blonde, who gave them each a blank look that said 'so what?'.

"Yes, but why is it a great deal? Why do you two make a big fuss about it?" Naru crossed her arms. "If it's a Gon, who's speaking then I'll understand but, you two! Why do you two see it so much as a big deal!"

"The license card is issued out only to official hunters!" Leorio explained, looking ready to jump and down in excitement. "This card guarantees free passageway through any country! And you can use the majority of their public facilities for free! 60 of the 100 world's wealthiest people are hunters! This card symbolizes status and wealth, and if you were to sell it, your family would be well off for seven generation! Not to mention the only ones allowed to use this card are pro-hunters!"

Naru hummed. "Well, I guess being a hunter does have merits in that case since you can visit all those countries." She looked at her fingernails and continue. "Besides, all that money can help me buy me a new apartment and help me be set up for life."

"Don't listen to Leorio! What he's saying is wrong, Gon, Naru! Protecting and enforcing the order of humans and nature is the true duty of a hunter. Capturing beasts and seeking out treasures is for amateurs!" Kurapika said, glaring at Leorio. "A pro-hunter prioritizes the protection of precious cultural artefacts and endangered species! Obviously, to be able to successfully perform these duties, one must possess a wide range of knowledge, a healthy physical condition and strong convictions! It may be difficult, but I truly believe it's worth doing."

"However, looking at Kurapika's point, I can see why it would be seen as a big deal." She took a small sip of her tea. "Capturing criminals, protecting endangered wildlife, all of these things are something worthwhile because without them, we may have chaos or end up not knowing what life was like before all this."

Gon looked at her in confusion while Kurapika nodded his head in agreement in her words. Leorio didn't look happy with her response but didn't make any disagreeing comment about her words.

"Perhaps, when I get fed up with being a shinobi and found my way home then I will do such a job like Kurapika have described. " Naru smiled at them and leaned against her seat.

Kurapika nodded his head and gave a triumph smile to Leorio, who scowled in return. Naru rolled her eyes at the pair of them and took a gulp of tea, watching in interest when Leorio turned his attention to Gon.

"Gon, what do you think?" Leorio asked.

"What type of hunter do you want to become?" Kurapika asked.

"Well, I don't know." Gon complained. He was about to continue, when there was a sudden vibration throughout the room, telling the group that they had arrived. Naru jumped out of her seat, not wanting to hear the two older boys arguing about who is right.

"Looks like we arrived…" Kurapika said, walking towards the door.

"We'll continue this talk later!" Leorio said to the three of them as the door opened. Naru rolled her eyes and sighed, hoping that the man will forget what he had said. She didn't want to get too involved with this type of conversation.

What she saw when they left the elevator door surprised her. Crowds of people were surrounding the area and all of them looked anxious as well as excited for the exam to start. She scanned the room, mentally doing an estimate of how many people there are in the exam at the current moment. There had to be more then 200 people…no, more then 300 people in this room. She licked her lips, finding herself getting more and more giddy at the amount of people she may have to fight.

However, she must be cautious because getting killed was not an option.

"This place is rather dark." Leorio pointed out. "Looks like some kind of underground passageway."

"That's because it is." Naru said dryly, observing the participants in front of them. "What else can it be? It's definitely not a sewer as you can't smell the filth and it isn't one of those train stations that you told me about, is it?"

"There are so many people!" Gon said, stopping the two of them from having an argument.

"More then I actually expected, there has to be more then 200 people in this whole place." Naru grinned. "But that's makes it more fun, I bet it makes it more interesting as well."

"Why?"

"Well, the more people there are, the more rowdy they will be." She crackled. "I bet we get them all riled up without meaning too."

Gon grinned happily at her and asked. "I wonder how many people are there here?"

"You guys would make it 406." A man said, causing the group to turn around to look at him. The man was short and fat, with a box-shape nose and he had a smile in his face but Naru didn't like the man. The gleam in his eyes told her that he plans to crush them, plans to annihilate any dreams they have. She crossed her arms and glared at the man, daring him to converse any further. The man flinched but didn't bother to take her warning.

That's fine; she'll have fun crushing him.

"I'm Tonpa." The man said, jumping down from the pipes before shaking hands with Gon. "It's nice to meet you."

Naru smiled and said sweetly, "It's our _pleasure_ to meet your acquaintance."

"You're new, aren't you?" Tonpa asked.

Gon nodded and asked. "How did you know that?"

"That's easy." Tonpa answered, smiling at them. "Since I was ten years old I have taken this exam. This exam will be my thirty-fifth time taking the exam."

"35 times?" Gon asked in disbelief.

"I'm what you call a veteran." Tonpa said proudly. "If you have any questions just ask."

Naru sneered at him. "You've done this exam 35 times, really?" she smiled coldly. "You must be really weak to not be able to pass these exams, I mean you'll think you'll pass after 35 times. How can you be use to us then?"

The man smiled uneasily and stuttered. "T-these exams aren't exactly easy to pass. B-But I know everyone here."

"Everyone?" Naru muttered under her breath. "Interesting…might be of used…"

Leorio and Kurapika stared at her, gulping at the sight of the smile on the blonde's face. The past few days taught them a lot of things about her. First, she's sweet to you if you don't piss her off. Second, don't ever insult her intelligence. Third and finally, when she has a sweet smile on her face then you're in trouble.

"So, can you tell us who we have to look out for?" Gon asked.

"Sure. Number 103 is called Barbon the snake tamer. He's extremely tenacious and it'll be a pain if you make him your enemy." Tonpa said, pointing to the man with a cloth wrapped around his head. Looking over a man with a funny moustache, black hair, and a grim expression on his muscled face, he said, "Number 76, Cherry the Martial Artist. He is unsurpassed when it comes to hand-to-hand combat." Then, his attention snapped across the room to three boys who looked to be brothers with their matching clothes and caps. "Number 197-99, the Amori Brothers. They always perform well with their impressive combination play." Next, he glanced towards a man with extremely curly, black hair, tanned skin, and a puffy hat. "Number 384, Hunter Gereta. He can capture any kind of beast with his arrows and club."

"What do they have in common?" Naru asked.

The older man was taken back by the warmness of her voice and answered happily. "They are just about the ones who come every year. They're highly skilled, but barely miss the cut."

Naru nodded her head and ruffled her hair but stopped when she heard a scream. Turning towards the direction it came from she spotted two men. One had his two hands cut, looking quite shock and bewildered. The other wore a white and pink outfit; his red hair slicked back and was holding his hands out wide like he was enjoying a joke.

"Your arms have disappeared." The red-haired man said. "This isn't an illusion or a trick."

The other man moaned in pain, yelling out. "M-My arms!"

"You should be careful." The red-haired man smiled. "Always apologize first if you bump into someone."

_He isn't someone you want to mess with._ Demeaning eyes, silted like a fox and utterly cold. Here was a murder, a person heartless enough to kill someone with any guilt. Fear started to fill her chest as she saw the blood spill from the applicant's hand and how his face grew deathly pale. This man reminded her of all the killers she saw, except worse. He truly appeared to not have a heart, not from how happy he was to see the blood split.

This man was the worst kind of murderer, the one that belonged in the same category as Itachi and the others.

"Ah crap, we got a dangerous one again this year." Tonpa gulped at the scene in front of them. "Number 44, Hisoka the Magician. He would have passed last year, but he was disqualified for nearly killing an examiner who was getting on his nerves."

"And he was still able to come this year and openly take the exam?" Leorio asked in alarm.

"This has to be one of the most insane things I ever heard." Naru wiped the sweat off her face. She gave one last look at the man Hisoka and shuddered, feeling her heartbeat becoming more and more wild as she remembered the bloodshed. Never had she felt so much bloodlust, it felt wilder, more difficult to breath.

It was worse then Gaara's bloodlust and that was saying something!

"Of course. The examiners of the Hunter Exam change every year." Tonpa explained. "And the contents of the exams are decided by the examiners as well."

"Meaning, you could do something terrible this year and will still be able to participate in next year's exam, right?"

"Yes." Tonpa said, nodding his head at her. "If the examiner of that particular year says 'pass'…even the devil could pass the Hunter Exam."

Everyone turned paled at his words, including Naru, who rubbed the back of her neck in discomfort. She certainly doesn't like where this conversation was heading.

"Aside from the examiner, he also incapacitated 20 other examinees." Tonpa said, drawing their attention back to the previous topic. "It'll be best to stay away from him if you can."

"Is there anyone else we need to worry about?" Naru asked.

"There're plenty others who are dangerous too." Tonpa admitted. "But I'll let you know ahead of time so don't worry."

The blonde narrowed her eyes when the man brought out a few cans out of his bag. Why would the man have brought so many drinks? Something was wrong about this. It feels like Kabuto all over again. He was planning something, something to endanger the three boys. She doesn't want to get any friends hurt because of her. Memories of waking up to see Sakura injured rushed through her mind. She gritted her teeth and shook her head.

"Aren't you going to take one?" Tonpa asked, handing her a juice.

Naru blinked her eyes and frowned at the sight of the others have a juice. "No, I don't like juice." She took the can and threw it at the dustbin, ignoring the shock looks from the others. "In fact, I don't think any of us should drink that juice!"

"Why not, Naru?" Gon asked.

The blue-eyed girl put her hands in her chin. "Well, think about it. Tonpa-san has so many cans in his bag, isn't that strange? How can we be so sure if he hadn't contaminated? We need to be in the safe-side, you know." She rubbed the back of her neck, smiling apologetically at him. "It isn't like I don't trust you Tonpa-san, but we just need to be on the safe side, right guys?" she glared at the three of them to make her point.

The others gulped and immediately gave the cans back to Tonpa, who looked put out at this. Naru didn't miss the disappointed and anger in his eyes. She furrowed her eyebrows and nodded her head. Most likely, he did something. She narrowed her eyes at the man, who laughed and quickly made an excuse about going somewhere else.

The blonde sighed and turned around to the three boys. "How could you three be so stupid!" she yelled. "Are you seriously that naïve to believe that you can trust the other participants?"

"B-But, he helped us out." Gon said, gulping at the icy glare from the blond-haired girl.

"Yes, Naru. He can't be that bad if he was willing to give us information." Leorio said.

"Not that bad, huh?" she shook her head. "I'm going to tell you something that you should keep in mind when taking exams like these, don't ever! Ever, think people won't use dirty tricks! Tell me, did you come here thinking that there wasn't a possibility of people use dirty tricks?"

The two boys laughed nervously at this, looking as if they had never thought about it while Kurapika seemed embarrassed at this.

At least someone was willing to show it.

"You're fools but, you've never been to exams like these so you can be…forgiven, this time." She took a stick from the ground and started to draw figures on the ground. "If you were desperate to become a Hunter, what would you do? And let us say it was, your fifth attempt all right! Now, what you would you do to guarantee your chance of becoming a hunter? Would you A) work hard to become a hunter, B) Do research on what type of people become a hunter, or C) Torment your competitors?"

"A" Gon and Leorio answered.

"C." Kurapika answered quietly, causing the others to look at him in shock.

The blonde smiled at the older boy. "You're right, C!" she said. "You can't do A because you already did that and look where it ended! Doing B is the same thing, so your only option is C because you're desperate. Tormenting your competitors to the point where they drop off from the exam is where you have a good chance of becoming a hunter because less competitors means more chance."

"Are you saying that Tonpa-san was trying to torment us! But why give us information?" Leorio yelled

"Now, you're getting it. To answer your question why…well it's pretty obvious." The blonde smirked. "He was making you think, you can trust him, and when we lower our guard, he will strike. Laughing as he does so while you three cry in despair." She curled her lips in distaste. "Listen if you want to pass then listen up! Don't trust whatever he says; don't take whatever he gives you! If you want to survive! If you want to get to the final phrase then relay on each other or someone, who is a friend to you! Got it!"

They all nodded their heads at her and the blue-eyed girl smiled at the three of them. This causes the three boys to sweatdrop at the girl's sudden change of mood. One minute, Naru can look like your worst enemy and the next minute, she is a cute little girl, who looks so innocent.

They just hope that she can continue to look that way to them for the rest of the exam.

* * *

Replies to reviews:

**Sorcel:** Thank you for telling me my grammar mistakes; I don't mind you correcting them. If anything, I'm grateful when you told me this.

**ImagineBraker7:** It will get real interesting later in the story.

**Observer01:** You just have to wait and see but you get your answer in the later chapters. I'm glad to see that you find the story interesting.

**Soutrick: **I'm glad that you find the chapter good, and I hope she didn't look like an idiot in this chapter. I'll most likely change her name after the Hunter Exam arc and thanks for telling me the name Naru, I quite like the name.

**Tsewell526:** I'm glad that you find the chapter cool, I hope that you find this chapter was also cool as well.

**ddcj990:** You will see how skilled she is in the later chapter.

**Kinuatzs:** Naruto will learn Nen as well and she won't always concentrate on Sasuke in this story, there will be times when her mind will be on the village but that's about it. I'm sorry if she sounded like a broken record and I hope in this chapter she didn't sound like it. As for her personality, she isn't completely the same as Naruto in cannon. She's going to be more cautious and less reckless in dangerous situation.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! In the next chapter, you will finally see Killua.**

**Please pause before leaving this page and review.**

**I would love to hear your thought on this chapter and what you might think will happen in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

**A/N: I wish to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter and added this to their favorites and follows.**

* * *

Naru stood quietly in the darkness of the passageway, fiddling with her blond hair with boredom. In a couple of minutes, the exams will hopefully start and the real battle will soon start. The people here will try their hardest to become a hunter, doing whatever it takes to become one. They would do anything to become a hunter. An idea she despises, but one she's also plans to do.

"What do you think the first exam is?" Gon asked.

"Who knows." She shrugged her shoulder. "We could've asked Tonpa-san about it but…I don't trust that man."

"He could've answered our question." Gon pointed out, smiling brightly at her. "He wouldn't have hesitated to answer it."

"Yes, that's true." The blonde frowned and stared at her hands. "However, he's quite the liar and I for one can't stand liars, besides he's of no use to us."

"Well, didn't you say-" Gon never got to finish his sentence because the next minute, the four of them heard:

_**BRIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**_

Immediately, the blue-eyed girl put her hands into her ears, cursing under her breath as a shrill ringing sound echoed throughout the place. Rubbing her ears, Naru started to relax her tense shoulders, messaging the tension between them. As the knots in her shoulders start to loosen, the blonde started to become curious to see who had made that awful bell rang.

"Now, this concludes the registration." The man said as he jumped down from the pipe and right in front of the participants. "And we will commence the Hunter Exams."

At his words, tension started to fill the room. Some of the participants seized each other up, looking for the opponents that they should worry about. Others started to mutter under their breath about their plans, cursing the other participants as they did so. None of them seemed happy of how sudden the man said this. A few like Naru and Gon stared at the man, waited anxiously and excitably for the man to continue speaking.

"Please this way." The man said, walking straight into the tunnel. "I will confirm one more time. The Hunter Exam is extremely difficult, so whether it is because of unfortunate luck or a lack of skills, you can get hurt or even die."

Naru laughed bitterly at his words, feeling the weight of her headband growing heavier and heavier at each passing minute. Death! She had been so close to death that it wasn't even funny! A close brush to death was definitely something normal to her now. She winced as memories started to rush through her head, filling her with memories of Haku, Gaara and even the damn bastard Sasuke. Gritting her teeth, the blonde concentrated on the man and blocked any thoughts of her friends and her past.

"…And there have been numerous instances where examinees have been incapacitated by other examinees." The examiner said. "But if this doesn't matter to you then please follow me."

Naru didn't bother to check if anyone had decided to stay behind, following beside Gon and the others. She closed her eyes, hearing the blissful sound of all the other contestants breathing. All of the participants seemed relax, not one of them seemed to be breathing heavily. At least some of them can be calm about this…then again, none of them had something very important to loose.

Failing these exams wasn't an option!

"I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Satotsu, and I'm the examiner of the first exam." The examiner said. "I'll now escort you to the second exam site."

"Second exam…? Then what about the first?" A participant asked.

"It has already begun." Satotsu answered. "To follow me to the second exam site, that's the first exam."

Naru blinked and blinked again, not believing what the examiner was saying. She glanced at the others, who all had the same expression as her. Rubbing her head, the blonde wonder if the man was joking with them or was actually telling them the truth. If it was the first, then she knew it was too good to be true because her luck wasn't that good. If it was the former, then her luck has gone a turn for the better.

She honestly hoped it was the first.

"I can't disclose the destination nor the duration." The examiner said. "All you've to do is follow me."

Frowning, the blue-eyed girl put her hands into her pockets as she followed the man along with the others. Stamina wasn't a problem for her. She had plenty of it and was well known for having more stamina then anyone in her class. The problem lay on the fact that she has no idea of how long they will be running. For all she knows, it can be hours, days or even weeks before they reach their destination. Just the mere thought of the duration made her worried. Even through she's worried, her worries pale in comparison to her drive to go home to her friends.

_N-Naru-chan, y-you n-need to be m-more careful. Y-You could have g-gotten hurt._

Naru gritted her teeth at the memory and forced herself to walk faster, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in her heart. However, it didn't stop the pain. Pain started to become excruciating as she remembered all of the times Hinata scolded her for being reckless. From fighting with bullies to recklessly getting with fights with Kiba. Her reckless got her into this mess and it was only her recklessness that taught her the value of thinking before you act.

Next time, she fights a strong opponent, she'll think of the consequence of her actions.

"Is this a test of endurance?" Leorio said, snapping her from her thoughts.

She blinked her eyes at him. "It seems like it." She shrugged her shoulders at him. "But it can always be something else entirely."

"Well, whatever the test is! I'll follow the examiner where he goes." Leorio grinned at the three of them.

Curling her lips, the blue-eyed girl crossed her arms. "I'm shock that you swing that way, Leorio." She paused and gave the shocked man a mock thoughtful look. "No, in second thoughts I'm not surprise that you're. There have been signs that you do swing that way."

"W-What! Naru, I don't swing that way! I prefer girls, preferably with…" Naru gave him a look that said 'if you dared finish that sentence then you're dead'. He gulped and shook his head at them. "Forget whatever I said."

"Will do!" Naru said, beaming at him.

"What're you two talking about? What do you mean that you aren't shock that Leorio doesn't swing that way? And what does that mean?" Gon fired off, looking at the blonde with expectant eyes.

She smiled nervously at him and answered. "I'll answer your question later…way later."

Just as soon as she said that, a boy skate pass them, causing her to step aside while the others stared at him. Gon and Kurapika ignored him, not seeming to care that he had passed them. Leorio stared at the boy, not looking happy at all and she didn't blame him. The boy was riding on something while they were running. However, her frustration wasn't as much as her curious. She didn't know what the thing was or what it could actually do. It looked like a beautiful painted piece of wood with wheels on it with some strange patterns on it. Did it have any weapons? And if so, is the boy that dangerous? She shifted her gaze on the boy. He had pale skin, having paler skin then Hinata or even Sasuke, if that was even possible. He had spikey silver hair; through it was nothing like Kakashi's hairstyle. He had beautiful blue eyes; you'd be blind not to notice it. He wore a lavender shirt with a dark blue-coloured turtleneck shirt underneath it, and light purple shorts that reach just above his knees. No, he didn't look that dangerous in her opinion.

However, the way he looked reminded her of someone but for the life of hers she couldn't remember whom. No, he wasn't important. She needed to concentrate on the exam. She nodded her head and focused her attention on the people in front of her, reminding herself of her goals.

"Hey kid! That's not fair!" Leorio yelled, when they caught up to him. "That's cheating! Hey!"

"How come?" The boy asked, looking at the man with confusion.

"This is a test of endurance!" The older man yelled.

"But you're wrong." Gon said, smiling at them. "The examiner just said to follow him."

"Gon! Whose side are you on!"

"Obviously not your side, Leorio!" Naru grinned at him as she increased her pace. "He definitely didn't say you're right!" she shrugged her shoulders and continued on. "And Gon is right, the examiner never truly said that you had to run. We just presume that we had to run since we have no other way of transport."

"Naru's right, Leorio." Kurapika sighed. "The examiner never mentioned we had to run so it's alright if he used a skateboard-"

"So that's what its called." She sighed. "I really have a lot to learn about this place."

The blond-haired boy ignored her words and continued. "Besides, you shouldn't waste your stamina shouting at him. In fact, you should just shut up. As long as you don't cheat, this test allows you to use anything you want."

"He never did mention any rules about the test." Naru pointed out dryly, giving the angry man a smirk. "So it basically implies that anything goes, from skateboards to one of those cars you talk about." She sighed dramatically. "Honestly, you need to use your head more."

Leorio glared at her and muttered several curses under his breath. Shaking her head, the blue-eyed girl concentrated her eyes on the examiner and the participants around her. The examiner didn't look tired or have any indication of stopping soon and some of the participants looked like they were going to drop soon. Was it tiring? She tilted her head and shook her head. No, these people just didn't have her stamina! No one in this room actually did, except maybe Gon. If he has chakra then maybe he might have as much chakra as her.

Smiling, the blonde turned around to tell this to Gon, only to find him talking to the silver-haired boy. The brown-eyed boy seemed to be animatedly talking to the silver-haired boy, who appeared just to have much fun talking to him. She shrugged her shoulder and started to slow down in speed, not wishing to waste any of her energy.

She has to match the speed of Leorio, who seemed to be looking at her in annoyance. She shook her head. The man didn't like it when she sped up and then slowed down but to be fair he was awfully slow! Honestly, he was slower than an academy student and that was saying something. Even Konohamaru is faster him and he was nine years old.

Shaking her head, Naru decided that she would help Leorio increase his speed when the exams were over.

"How old are you?" The silver-haired boy stared at her. "And what's your name?"

She blinked her eyes. "My name is Naru..." she paused and stared carefully at him before continuing. "And I'm twelve years old, why do you ask?"

"Out of curiosity." He smiled. "I asked Gon too."

"You know, if I was older then I would have strangled you for asking that question." She shrugged. "Luckily for you, I'm not or I don't really care about these things." He smiled at her words while Gon nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, you don't act like Mito-san when someone asked her these question!" Gon said, shuddering as he remembered how his aunt reacted whenever someone asked her this question.

"Your aunt is a woman and generally woman don't like being reminded of her age." Naru shook her head. "In fact any sane woman doesn't like being reminded her age."

"Why not?" Gon asked.

"Do I look like I know why?"

"But aren't you a girl! You should know how a girl thinks!" The silver haired boy said.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "I don't act like a girl nor can I think like a proper one!" she scowled. "The day I can act like a girl is the day I where a pretty little skirt and listened to whatever a boy says without any complains." The two of them tilted their heads at her. "That's mean that is never going to happen."

"Oh." The boys said in unison.

She chuckled at the pair of them before staring at the silver-hair boy and said to him. "Since you ask my age, you should ask the rest of the boys." He arched his eyebrows at her and she crossed her arms at him. "It's only fair! Asking Gon and me won't allow you to make many friends!"

"Friends…" He muttered, staring at her and then Gon with confusion but as soon as it was there, it was gone. For a brief moment, she thought she had imagined the confusion in his eyes but, she was certain that she didn't imagine it. He was good at hiding it but she was better at reading people. Not as good as Hinata but, still good enough. At least good enough to know people's intention and good enough to know if people were lying to her. Living in the streets taught you about who to avoid and who to go to, as well as who's dangerous and who is kind. It's a skill that she cherished with all her heart and one that was extremely useful. Like now as she stared at him. At first glance, he appears to be just like Gon, happy and naïve but a closer look told her that it wasn't the case. His eyes…his eyes were just like hers. He looked just as lonely as her. Maybe, he wasn't too bad.

"You know, you should ask Leorio about his age." Naru smiled at him as she pointed to the panting man behind them. Her eyes twinkle with mirth as she whispered loudly to them. "I think he's forty something but, I'm not certain! I mean he could be thirty something."

"I'm neither!" Leorio yelled.

"Then how old are you?" The silver-haired boy paused. "Ossan."

Naru glanced at Leorio's red face and then to the smirking boy, laughing at the two of them. Gon scratched his head; not understanding why she was laughing while, the blond-haired boy shook his head at her. However, it was quite obvious to passers that Kurapika was trying to stop himself from laughing, with him biting his lips at the pair of them.

"Don't call me Ossan! I'm Leorio!" He yelled, glaring at them. "And I may not look like it but I'm still in my teens, just like you guys!"

"NO WAY!" Gon and the silver-haired boy yelled in unison while Naru gawked at Leorio. She tilted her head and observed him, trying to see if there had been any clear hints that he was in his teens. Looking at him in all angles, she just couldn't see it. He just looks so old, no matter how she looked at him. He looked to be in his thirties or forties, definitely not in his teen.

"I'm sorry Leorio but no matter how I look at it, you look so old. The bright side is that you're able to retire the job early because of how you look!" Naru smiled to the man, who looked ready to murder her. She ran a little faster, reaching to where Gon and the silver-haired boy were and just out-of-reach from the older teen.

"Naru, why do you always insult Leorio?" Gon asked.

"It's fun." She shrugged her shoulders. "His reactions makes me laugh and he is easy to rile up. It has been a while since I did that."

"You like making people angry?" The silver-haired boy asked.

"Don't you?" she asked. "It's fun and their reactions are always funny to see besides it's my way of saying that no one can control my life."

"…You're weird!" The silver-haired boy stated.

Gon inched away from the boy as Naru glared at the boy. The boy dare call her weird! He smirked at her, causing the blonde to become even angrier. He's dead! No two ways about it! And with that, Naru slammed her fist on his head. The boy moved his head, causing the blonde to glare at him. She was going to kill him! No one calls her weird and gets away with it!

"You're awfully slow, blonde!" He said smugly.

"I got a name, you know!" She yelled at him. "So you better to remember it…what's your name?" she smirked. "I don't want to keep thinking of you as a boy with an old man's hair colour."

Gon sweat-dropped at this while the boy's eyebrows twitch at her words. She crossed her arms at the two of them. "You never told me your name, you know, oldie!" He glared at her. "So if you want me to stop calling you oldie, that then you have to tell me your name!"

"I'm Killua." The boy said, introducing himself as he gritted her teeth at her.

"Killua?" Naru chuckled. "That's a strange name, it's a name I certainly never heard before and I heard strange names!" she frowned. "You know if I shorten it then it says kill! What kind of parents will give their child that name?"

"Mine." He deadpanned.

"Yeah but if we shortened your name, it says 'Kill'. It makes it seem like your parents wants you to be some kind of killer." He flinched but it went unnoticed by her and Gon. "Through, they might have not realized that when they gave you that name."

The boy smiled and asked. "What if they did? I mean what if they did want me to be a killer? How would you react?"

The blue-eyed girl pursued her lips and stared at the boy, trying to see if the boy was joking with her. There was a hint of mischievous in his eyes but no smile on his lips. He said it so lightly, like it was some kind of joke to him, but the way he held himself said otherwise. She pulled on her ponytail as she tried to figure out if the boy was kidding or not. This was the first time in her life; she couldn't tell if someone was lying to her. This is bad. She could always tell but, not this time. Not with him. Now, how can she be certain if he was a friend or foe? She gulped. It seems like she will have to rely on her instincts.

"How would you react?" He repeated, still smiling at her.

"I'll say that your life have been horrible because you got no choice then since they're your family." She put her hands into her pocket and whistled. "But only if your parents wants you to be some kind of killer, but if you're a killer then I'll say, harm my friends and I will murder you."

Gon and Killua stared at her, looking as if they didn't know whether she was joking or being serious about killing him. She would. It doesn't matter who you're but if you hurt her friends then she will try to torture you. No one, especially her friends don't need torture. Memories of Sakura being tortured by the sound Nin rushed through her head, and the guilt inside her increased. How was her teammate now? Was she training hard or was she daydreaming about Sasuke? Was Sakura dreaming of the day where Sasuke will come back, being dragged by her missing teammate?

Hell, can she even do it? Was she really willing to bring Sasuke back?

_Naru, please bring him back!_

She winced at the memory and clenched her hands into a fist as she tried to think of positive thoughts that could drown the memory. Nothing came to mind. She couldn't stop the flow of painful memory of what she had answered to her teammate before leaving to get Sasuke.

_Of course Sakura-chan, I'll bring him back or my name isn't Naru Uzumaki! I promise you that I will bring him back!_

Wincing, Naru bit her lips until she could feel blood coming out, wishing for the pain to drown the memories of her promise. Remembering it was just too painful. Thinking about it was agonizing itself. It just reminded her of how much of an idiot she was to face Sasuke like that. Now, she has no choice but to fulfill the promise. She couldn't face her friend until she brings him back. Fulfilling her promises had always been important to her. Breaking a promise always meant to her that you aren't trustworthy, and she wants to be seen as trustworthy and a failure. Not bringing him back, won't that mean she broke her promise? Won't that mean she was a failure and untrustworthy? She gritted her teeth and snarled at her thoughts.

She was and because of that she will fulfill her promise to her teammate and bring Sasuke back.

With that thought, the blonde increased her speed, whizzing past Leorio, Gon, Kurapika and Killua. For the first time in weeks, she felt free as the wind brush through her face. Like nothing in the whole wide world can bring her down. Nothing! Not her homesickness, not her lack of knowledge of her parents! All she felt was free, like she could do anything.

She twisted and turned, passing through some of the groaning participants, who all looked ready to quit. Passing through them the scent of sweat of the participants tickled her nostrils. She crinkled her nose, trying to block the smell. It smelt like that none of the participants had taken a bath in ages! Not only that, she can smell the food they ate and it seemed like that some of them had eaten some onion while others have eaten garlic.

She will be able to deal with this! When the exams finish, she can have a shower!

* * *

It was about four or five hours into the exam and Naru felt bored. A couple of participants had dropped out from exhaustion while there are many others, who are being slowed down by the lack of food. She sprinted, skipping a couple steps as the others struggle to climb up the stairs.

She looked behind her, turning pale at the sight of a half-naked Leorio running behind her followed by Kurapika who wasn't running with his clock. The older teen should wear at least a shirt! It's disgusting to look at his chest! She looked down at her orange jacket and then to the two of them. Maybe, it will be a good idea if she took off her jacket, it was only slowing her down. She hesitantly reached for her zipper and shakily started to open her jacket before firmly tying it on her waist. The cool wind brushed against her arm, Naru sighed in content and started to slow down her speed.

She grinned when she saw that Gon and Killua had caught up with her. The two of them were in good shape compare to the others, not looking one bit tired. Gon didn't seemed surprise to see her, only smiling goofily at her while the silver-haired boy frowned at her.

"I didn't realize that you were the head of the pack." Gon said happily. "You must be really fast, Naru!"

The blonde shook her head. "Nah, the other examinees have gotten tired from the lack of food." She put her hands into her pockets and continued. "So, it's only natural that if you're less tired that you would be faster than the ones tired."

"You were already running faster than us." Killua pointed out. "So shouldn't you be exhausted by now? You've been in the head of the pack for a while."

"I'm definitely not tired, if anything I feel energetic!" she snorted. "A run like this isn't something for me to complain or be exhausted over…I just wish it was a little bit more fun."

"More fun? Why isn't this fun, Naru?" Gon asked.

"It feels like I'm being trained all over again." She answered bluntly. "If I wanted training then I would do it myself besides, as much as I like running, this doesn't make one bit tired! It isn't challenging enough."

"Well, he slowed down the pace a bit, so shouldn't you feel a little bit tired? Isn't it agonizing to you?" Killua asked, looking at her with curiosity.

The blonde shrugged her shoulders at them and answered. "Nope, can go like this for days if needed too."

"This just proves my point, if the Hunter Exam is this easy the it's goanna be pretty boring." The silver-haired boy muttered. Naru blinked her eyes at his words, before frowning slightly at his comment. He found the exam boring? Sure, it seems easy but it feels fun. The exams were just so thrilling in her opinion, letting her see the world like she had never seen it. Letting her learn what the world is like, what people outside of her village is really like. Testing her to her limits. She didn't want to admit it but it's been a while since she has been a situation where she had lacked food.

"Killua, why do you want to become a hunter?" Gon asked.

"Me?" Killua blinked his eyes. "It's not that I particularly want to become a hunter." He smirked. "I just heard it was extremely difficult so I thought it would be fun to try it out but, it's been disappointing so far."

Naru rolled her eyes and stared at the examiner, who kept staring at them every couple seconds to see who had been disqualified. She yawned and winced as she felt her ribs cracked. When this part of the exam finish, she was going to relax and message her muscles before cursing Sasuke for what he did.

"What about you, Gon?" Killua asked.

"My father's a hunter so my goal is to become the kind of hunter my father is."

"And what type of hunter is he?"

"I've no idea!"

Naru smiled slightly at his comment. It's just the comment that Gon will make but one she can kind of relate too. She got no idea about her parents, having been born the same day that they had died. She has no idea on who they could be and only knew one person, who knew a lot of things about them. Unfortunately, he died before he had the chance to tell her what he knew. She smiled bitterly, all she knows is from the Hokage that they had died during the Kyuubi attack, being one of the unlucky people who had been killed during the attack. The Hokage didn't even know that much about them, only that they had been strong.

"What about you, Naru? Why did you decide to become a hunter?" Killua asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"To go home." He frowned at her words. "I bet you're wondering how I don't know how to get back home?" he nodded, causing the blonde to sighed. "I don't know how to go home because apparently the only people, who knows how to get to my home village are Hunters!"

"How can you not know the way back home?" Killua said in disbelief. "That's so weird! Anyone should be able to find their way back home!"

The blonde glared at him. "It isn't weird!" she snarled. "I would know my way back home if it was a place I know but of course at the time I didn't know where I was!"

"How can you not know where you were?"

"Because of that baka of teammate!" She clenched her hands into a fist and growled. "It's his fault that I'm in this mess! It's his damn fault that I came here!"

Gon inched away from her, feeling the killer-intent from her, while Killua furrowed his eyebrows at her before asking. "How's his fault that you're here?"

"Yeah, Naru, what did he do to you? You never really told the others or me about it." Gon admitted, staring earnestly at her.

Naru kept her eyes fixed on the examiner, pursuing her lips at him and said coldly. "You don't need to know how I came here, I certainly don't want to be reminded of it!"

The two boys glanced at each other and nodded their heads at her. She sighed and gave them an apologetic smile as she looked up ahead. Just remembering what happened to her, made her furious. He left them because of power. For his idiotic idea of revenge. It was like everything they went through together had slipped his mind. Forgot, how the three of them would do anything for each other. Memories of the events in the Nami no Kuni clogged her mind and for a brief moment, she remembered when he took the attack for her and his answer to her question of why he did it.

"_I don't know…my body just moved on its own…dope…"_

More memories started to spin through her mind. She could remember all of their silly arguments and her arguments about him being so reckless. Tears leaked out of her eyes, slipping to the ground and Naru hoped that no one notice it. She hates this feeling she has. She despises the fact that she cares for Sasuke! Loathes how much he can do to hurt her! Because if worse comes to worse, she knows she would never do the one thing that might eventually come.

_Naru-chan, there'll be a time where you will have no choice but to sacrifice someone you cared about or else there're consequences._

Those had been the Hokage words to her when she had been a nine-year-old girl. At the time, she had naively thought that you could save everyone and stay alive at the same time. She should have listened to the old man. Should have known that he knew what he was talking about. If Sasuke truly does betray the village then she will have to make the choice that the Hokage talked about.

It'll tear her heart apart if she has to make the choice.

"It's the exit!" Said a loud voice behind her, she winced.

The blonde shook her head and jumped to the next step, before walking to stand beside Gon and Killua. Blue eyes widen at the marshland in front of her and she whistled at the sight of it. Mist covered the whole land, but from the beautiful shade of green from the grass, it was safe for her to presume that it was very beautiful place with the few plants that she could see. Her eyes linger on some plants and a part of her was curious to know what each of the plants can do.

"This place is called Numere Marsh, otherwise known as 'The Swindler's Nest'." The examiner turned to them, giving participants a stern look. "To reach the second exam site, you have no choice but to go through here." His voice hardened as he continued. "This Marsh is home to rare species that can't be seen anywhere else. The majority of these species are cunning and greedy, and feed on humans. Please take all precautions and stay alert at all times. Being fooled is as good as being dead."

Naru rubbed her chin at this piece of information and took out her shurikens from her shuriken pouch in her leg. She held tightly to her shuriken, as the examiner started to continue about the speech about how dangerous these species were. "…The species that live in Numere Marsh will stop at nothing to obtain and eat their prey-"

The blue-eyed girl raised her arm, leading for the man to pause at his speech. Everyone else gaped at her but she ignored them as she gazed monotony at the examiner in front of her. Her heart seemed to leap through her throat as she asked. "What will these species do to obtain their pray?"

The man smiled at her and answered. "Well the ecosystem of the species is to trick and eat their target, this is the very reason why this place is also called the Swindler's Nest. So you can guess what that means right, kid?"

"Hai." She clasped and thought over what he had just informed them. The creatures in this place must be intelligent if they were able to trick humans. She grimaced. The best course of action will be to stay close to the examiner if she wishes to survive. Defeating these creatures without any knowledge will be damn near impossible unless, you have great knowledge of them. However, with this thick mist, it may be a challenge to follow the leader without being misled.

She grinned at this as she stared at the flower near the bush. This was a challenge that she will definitely enjoy.

"Naru? Naru! We're going now! You should stop staring at that flower now! If we don't start running, the examiner will leave us behind!"

Naru blinked her eyes and looked at her surroundings. Vultures were now surrounding a two dead body and were now eating the dead bodies. She scratched her head as she tried to figure out what had just happened and made a mental note to stop thinking at times like these. She stretched her arms before starting to run with Gon.

It wasn't long before they caught up with Killua.

"What made you so absorbed?" He asked.

"I was just thinking about what the examiner said about the creatures in this place." She rubbed her hands together to generate some heat. "These creatures aren't anything I dealt so the best course of action for me is to stay beside the examiner if I want to live!"

Killua nodded in understanding and chuckled at her. "Are you scared then?"

"To die? Of course I'm, who isn't scared to die?" She grimaced. "But I'm more scared that I can't protect my friends from harm."

Killua blinked, not looking as if he understood any of her words, while Gon nodded his head in agreement with her. The blue-eyed girl curled her lips into a small smile and concentrated on what's ahead of them. Not protecting her friends was the one thing she fears. It's because of her friends that she can get stronger or wants to become stronger. Memories of the fight with Gaara rushed through her head and for a brief moment she winced. He had been so difficult to defeat and it's only because of her friends, she defeated him. If it hadn't been for that, she would have died. She smiled bitterly and shook her head. Even through he nearly killed her, she missed the guy. He may have been bloodthirsty before but he was now one of the shyest guys she knows as well as being a nice guy, once he controls his thirst of blood.

"Let's move closer to the front." Killua suddenly suggested.

"Probably be a good idea." Naru agreed, noticing the brief outlines of the examiner.

"So that we shouldn't lose sight of the examiner right?" Gon asked.

"Yeah, we can't loose sight of him." She grimaced. "With the fog getting thicker, it'll be harder to keep track of him and more likely for us to be in situations that we don't wish to be in."

"Oh."

"But that isn't the reason why I said we have to move up."

"Really? Then what's the reason?" Naru and Gon asked in unison.

"It's a good idea to get as far away from Hisoka as possible." Killua sighed. "He'll probably kill a bunch of them in this fog."

The blonde turned her head around, gulping as she saw the killer-intent in his eyes. The man was licking his lips and had that bloodthirsty look in his eyes, eyeing them as if the three of them were a piece of meat. She certainly didn't want to get his attention in any form or way! He just looked like a murdering pedophile. Especially with how he was eying them. The question now, was…

"How the hell do you know?" Naru paused, glancing at Killua. "What makes you say that he's going to kill a lot of people?"

"It's because he's just like me." He smiled at them. "I can tell by the smell."

Naru sniffed the air and frowned, before gazing thoughtfully at the boy beside her. The smile on his face and the mischief in his eyes made her doubt him but Kakashi always told her that appearances were deceiving. It doesn't help that whenever she sees the boy, he was always smiling and laughing. Not something she could picture for a killer. It just made it more difficult for her to tell if he was lying to them or being honest.

She flinched as a memory rushed through her mind.

_The best liars are the ones that can tell that bend the truth, Naru-chan_

She slapped her cheek and gritted her teeth, wishing to avoid that particular memory. The last thing she wants is to remember the time when she actually trusted Itachi. He told her that the best liars are those that bend the truth but, she wonders now if it were those that can say the most outrageous thing as if they were serious. She certainly hoped that it was the former then the latter.

"You…? Just like him?" Gon said, snapping her out of her thoughts. He sniffed the air and looked at him before declaring. "You sure don't look like it."

"That's because I'm hiding my true self right now." Killua smirked. "You'll find out soon enough."

Naru frowned at him and looked down at her battered headband, tracing the symbol of her village with her slender fingers. Hiding his true self that was somewhat believable. She knows no one will show their true self the moment they meet. Hell, not everyone would reveal everything about themselves. No one was like Gon. Revealing everything about yourself is a way to signal that you trusted them wholeheartedly. She wasn't like that. Not when she was a little kid, and definitely not now. Trust was rare and one she doesn't give easily. The only person who earned her trust was the Hokage. He saved her from her own personal hell! Protected her from living in the streets! He had always been there for her, from her birthday to the day she learnt the truth about the Kyuubi.

Now…now he was dead and could no longer be there for her.

"LEORIO! KURAPIKA! KILLUA SAYS THAT IT'LL BE BETTER TO MOVE UP FRONT-!" Gon yelled. Naru shuddered at the loudness of his voice and rubbed her ears as she glared at him. Didn't the boy know that his voice was already loud as it is? Besides, couldn't he tell it was a bad idea to yell now of all times. Everyone was anxious. Some of the people around them, looked like they could kill someone because he aggravated them.

"He doesn't have any sense of tension at all." Killua said.

"He isn't Gon if he did." Naru causally shrugged her shoulders. "But I guess that makes him more endearing in that way."

"It also means he can get himself into a dangerous situation because he doesn't have any sense of awareness."

Naru didn't bother to argue with his words, giving him a curt nod. The fog had started to gradually get thicker, covering the forest like a blanket covering a bed. It was spreading too, making it impossible for her to see without putting some chakra into her eyes. She concentrated her chakra into her eyes, smiling when she saw Gon and Killua a couple centimeters in front of her. Suddenly, shrill screams and cries were filled throughout the forest, causing many of the participants excluding Naru, Gon and Killua, to gulp.

The blue-eyed girl increased her speed, now running beside Gon and Killua. The examiner was hard to make out, making her wonder if it was a trick or not. However, this wasn't the case with the boys because she could clearly smell their scents and make out their outlines.

"Why are screams coming from over there?" Gon asked.

"They were probably tricked, I guess." Killua said, turning his head to look at the direction of the screams.

"Then it'll be safe to presume that most of them are dead, then." Her tone turned quiet, withholding any emotion she felt. "You know what the examiner said, if you're tricked by them then you are pretty much dead."

The oldest of the Amori brothers interjected.

"All the guys behind us have vanished." The second eldest Amori brother sweated at this.

"Really? Weren't there more than 100 of 'em?"

The blonde nipped her thumb, trying to rid of the lump that formed in her throat. A 100 people have vanished; probably more than ninety percent of them are dead. She winced as they heard more yells and shrills from the other participants. Make that more than ninety-five percent of them are dead! This exam was completely ridden with death and gore; perhaps she was wrong about her thoughts of the exams being hard. These exams were going to be difficult. However, these exams may make her stronger, strong enough to defeat her enemies at least.

_If I could become stronger in these exams then I might be able to protect all of my friends._

Naru could feel her heart beat quicken as she heard more screams filled the air. Worry started to fill her heart. She wasn't worried for herself but more for Gon and Killua, especially Gon. The boy was so easily led. This made him an easy target for people to trick. If someone told him that they needed his liver to live then the boy would do it, not once questioning if it was a trap. She shook her head, reminding herself Gon wasn't senseless. She ran closer to Killua, fishing for her kunai in case they meet a creature that will harm them.

If worse comes to worse, then she will have to kill the creature.

"Gon." Killua's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

She turned around to see that Gon was now looking behind him. Her eyes widen when she heard more cries echoing the marshland. Frowning, she shook him, trying to get his attention but it didn't seem to work. It seems like the boy had a lot of things in his mind, she frowned. If he's distracted then he can get himself

"Gon! Snap out of it!" She yelled.

"Huh? What!"

"You need to start paying attention." Naru slapped him in the back of the head before continuing. "If you don't pay attention, you're going to get yourself killed! These creatures are ruthless, they're willing to trick us remember that!" her eyes soften. "Please, just think of your own damn safety! I know you're worried about them but…this isn't the time to worry about the others!"

Gon replied slowly.

"Okay…"

The blue-eyed girl's eyebrows twitch and she slammed her fist on the boy's head. "Are you even listening to me!" she screeched. "I know you're worried but Leorio and Kurapika are strong and they aren't a bunch of idiots or little kids!"

Killua stared at them and said. "Naru's right, the two of them aren't a bunch of idiots or kids and the situation now for us is getting bad. If you notice by now, the fog hides even the people right in front of us. If we get separated, we're out." He grimaced. "Just hope that you don't hear your friends among the screams."

Killua winced as the whiskered girl banged her fist against his head. "What the fuck do I do to deserve that!" he yelled. "Are you mad!"

"Mad? I'm mad! You're the one who's mad as well as being an idiot! What the hell are you thinking by telling him that, huh?" She screeched. "Now that makes him want to go save them even more! If you're trying to convince someone then don't tell something stupid like that!"

"Well, it's true!" He snapped. "If they miss the examiner then they are just as good as dead."

"They still have some chance of surviving!" She growled. "Don't be so pessimistic! Leorio and Kurapika can do this, they will be able to find the examiner and pass!"

"How can they pass if they can't see the examiner!"

She flinched at his comment, clenching her hands into a fist and furiously glared at him. Those two will make it. They just have to. The two of them had helped her so much and if they don't make it…she doesn't even want to think about it. She clung her hands together, wishing for it to drown the images that her mind had conjured.

"Gon!" Killua yelled. The blonde twisted her head, palling as Gon started to run to get to Leorio and Kurapika. What the hell was the idiot doing? Did he want to get killed? Doesn't he want to become a hunter? She took in a couple of breath and shook her head. No, she had to trust him. Gon will be able to make it. He had pretty good senses but a part of her had doubts. What if he meets someone stronger then him and fights him! Will he survive? She tightened her grip on her hands and firmly tried to tell herself that he will be able to do it. But what if he needs help? What if his opponent will try to kill him? Damn it! What is she suppose to do? Does she stop and go after Gon or follow Killua?

"Don't tell me you're thinking of going after Gon?" Killua said.

She looked at him and then to the direction where Gon had run off too. Going after Gon? Yeah, she wants to do it. The boy was so rash that it wasn't even funny. He could get himself injured because he doesn't think properly. It wouldn't surprise her if he gets injured. This just makes her want to follow him. However, a large part of her had a feeling that he will be fine, and knew by going after him, she might severely lowered her chance of going home.

But still…

"Well, are you going too?"

"No, I'm not going to go after Gon." She said blankly, loosening her grip on her hand. "He'll be able to find his way back that much I know but whether or not he's uninjured will be up for debate!" she took several calming breaths and continued. "I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid."

"If you're worried about that then why don't you follow him?"

"Why don't I follow him, huh? That's actually a good question." She mused. "Following him is something I should do but…it's too late." She sighed. "Following him now is nearly impossible since I can't see him and smelling him now is impossible, since there are so many scents tangled around him. For me to know which one is his will take a while."

"Not enough time for you to find him before he does something stupid, right?"

"Yeah." Naru nodded. "It might be hours before I can actually distinguish his scent."

Killua bobbed his head and started to speed up, causing the blue-eyed girl to speed up as well. There was no chance in hell that she will get left behind. Being left behind means she failed the first part and failing is no longer an option. Going back home to her friends isn't something she can easily give up to follow these boys.

She just hopes that the three boys will be fine.

* * *

The examiner finally stopped running when they reached a storehouse, causing all the participants to look at him in confusion and anxiety. Satotsu didn't say anything to them, not even a single word about what was happening. Just standing there as the other participants breathed in some air or lay down in the ground to get some energy.

"Everybody, congratulations." Satotsu said, turning around to speak to them. "The Biska Forest Park is the second exam site. I take my leave" He turned around and started walking away. "I wish everyone good luck."

Naru grinned and started to hum to herself. She could finally relax a little, not put her hair down yet, but she can relax her shoulders at least. Her eyes widen when she saw Hisoka carrying Leorio in his back. What the hell was happening? And why does he have a huge bruise in his face? Well, it doesn't matter. At least he was fine. She nodded her head at this thought and smiled. Her smile was soon replaced with a frown and she took out a kunai, ready to maim the person behind her. She twisted her body and was about to strike the person when she saw that it was only Killua standing behind her. He arched his eyebrows at the kunai in her hand and she smiled sheepishly, twirling the kunai with her two fingers before putting it in her pouch.

"Do you carry those things with you?"

"No, I magically got this to appear." Naru said sarcastically. "Of course I carry these things with me."

"Do they have poison in them?" He asked, eyeing them with curiosity.

She smiled mysteriously at him. "Maybe they do, maybe they don't."

He sighed at her response and started to mutter something about girls being difficult. She shook her head at him and turned her head to look at the forest, smiling when she saw a movement on the path that led to the open area. Killua seemed to have seen it too because he stood up straighter and looked at her with relief. She grinned at him and the two preteen looked towards the opening as Gon and Kurapika reached towards them. The two boys immediately went to Leorio, not bothering to look at them. She glanced at Leorio and winced. His face was badly swollen and this made her want to know what was happening.

She immediately walked towards them and stood behind Gon, staring quietly at the ticking clock in front of them.

"…But why is everyone outside?" Gon asked, staring at the surrounding participants with curiosity.

"We can't go in." Killua answered.

Gon stared at the boy and happily yelled. "Killua!"

"Yo."

"Where's Naru?"

The blonde sighed and tapped the boy in the shoulders, leading the boy to jump in shock. He grinned when he saw the whiskered girl. She gave him a smile, before glancing at Leorio and then to the other two boys. She sauntered towards Leorio and bend down to lightly touch his bruise, ignoring him as he yelp out in pain. She frowned. Turning around, the blonde put her hands on her hips and stared at the three boys.

"What the hell happened to him? If you don't answer that question then you should expect hell to break loose!" Naru growled. "And also tell me how did you get here without using the examiner?"

Gon and Kurapika turned towards each other and started to reluctantly tell them the whole thing.

"You followed the scent of cologne!" Killua burst out.

"Yeah…"

Killua looked at Gon and said. "You're no ordinary guy…"

"You think so?" Gon asked.

The blonde nodded her head at him and quietly said. "You followed his cologne, very few people are capable of doing that and those that can, are…a little bit unordinary and you were able to not be killed by Hisoka says a lot of things." She rubbed the back of her neck. "But that's good! It means you're just fun to hang around with! As well as being the most reckless person I met!"

"S-Sorry, Naru!"

"Just don't do anything stupid like that again."

"I will try."

Gon looked at the door and frowned, repeating the same question again.

"Why can't we go in?"

Naru frowned. "Well the sign said that the next trial won't start until noon today." She curled her lips. "And the doors are locked since we saw a couple of people trying to enter but couldn't force the door open."

"It doesn't help that we can hear are some groaning noises so all we can do is wait." Killua added.

"It won't be long." Gon muttered.

"Yup." Killua said in unison.

Naru stared at the warehouse and suddenly asked them. "What do you think is inside?"

"I don't know!" Gon replied. "I can't wait to see what's inside."

Naru chuckled and quietly mused about how the boy was so bright and cheerful. He was everything; she wished she could be again. Putting on a fake smile was getting easy for her to do, and being optimistic was now no longer something she can do. That scared her. She turned her body to stare at the door, ignoring Killua who came to stand beside her. The general atmosphere was getting tenser and tenser and people were starting to become restless. Some of them looked ready to run while others looked ready to fight, making her feel anxious for what is about to happen. She stumbled as some of the people started to shift around, glaring at them as she moved closer to Gon.

The doors slowly creaked open…

* * *

**Replies to reviews:**

**Road and Tyki:** I'm glad that you're looking forward to this and I hope that you continue looking forward for it.

**Sorcel:** I'm glad to see that you love the fact that Naruto isn't a complete idiot and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.

**TsukiRiver:** The tower part will be really interesting with Naru-chan being there but, how interesting it is, will be yet to be seen.

**Soutrick**: I hope that you enjoy this chapter as well.

**BitchslappeR:** I'm glad that you find my one decent and I hope that this chapter hasn't disappointed you.

**ImagineBraker7:** Thank you and I hope that you find this chapter also enjoyable.

**SnowTime:** I'm glad that you find this interesting.

**OBSERVER101**: Yes, it's coming.

**Kinunatzs:** This fic will go till the Managa's current arc before diverging. As for why Naruto keep telling the Chuunin Exam, well she just feels homesick. I agree with you, it'll be interesting if she keeps quiet about her past, but there're some things in which she is like Naruto in the anime. She is still open about herself, but not too much so don't worry. Yes, it's after the retrieval Arc and Naruto-verse is the same world as the Hunter x Hunter verse.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I hope that all of you find this chapter enjoyable.**

**Please pause before leaving this page and leave a review.**

**I would love to hear your thoughts about the chapter, especially about the interaction between Naru and Killua. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

**A/N: ****I wish to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter and added this to their favourites and follows. I should tell you now that I have changed the name of Naruto to Naru and will be called Naru for the rest of the story.**

* * *

The doors slowly creaked open, revealing a huge, fat man sitting behind a couch. On the couch was a pretty young woman who wore barely clothes. For some strange reason, Naru was reminded of Anko. The atmosphere started to become tenser as all the participants eyed the room, looking for any hints for what the exam will be about. The sudden rumbling sound caused all of them to stop what they were doing and stared at them.

"So? Are you really hungry?" The woman suddenly asked, turning her head to look at the man.

"Can't you hear it? I'm starving, Menchi." The man said to the woman.

The woman smiled at him and then turned her attention to the examinees. "So for that reason, the second exam will be cooking!" Her tone was cheerful. "Cook up a dish that can satisfy us two Gourmet Hunters."

Everyone in the room stared at the young woman, hoping that she was joking but the seriousness in her face told them otherwise. Naru tapped her feet at and eyed the woman with curiosity as well as worry. She seriously wanted them to cook? What does she think that everyone can cook? She certainly can cook but just barely! How the hell can she pass this exam with her horrible cooking skills? She was screwed! Damn it, why couldn't the exam have something like fighting! Or searching for something they want! She would be good at that. Not cooking, anything but cooking!

"First cook the dish that I designate…" The man trailed off.

"And only the ones who pass that will be allowed to cook the dish I designate." The young woman said, finishing the man's sentence. She gave them a big smile. "So basically, only by getting both of us to say it's 'delicious' that can you passing the second exam! The Exam will end when we're full."

Naru frowned, shifting her eyes from the young woman to the huge man behind her before returning it to the young woman. This was not going to be easy. The huge man looked like he could eat for days but the young woman looked like she could only eat only two plates before becoming full. She curled her lips into a small frown, looking at the two people in front of her with apprehension. Those two may have very different taste buds to her so what she thinks is delicious, may not be delicious to them. If the woman doesn't like her cooking then she's out and she would have to say good byes to any plans of going home.

She had to go home and see her friends. She had to tell Tsunade that she's fine before going to Kakashi-sensei to yell at him for teaching Sasuke that stupid move! And she couldn't do all of these things if she doesn't pass the Hunter Exams.

"Shit! I've never cooked before." Leorio said, grimacing at them.

"Not even frying an egg?" Naru arched her eyebrows. "If you say no then you're truly are helpless!"

"Of course I fried an egg!" Leorio snapped, glaring at the blue-eyed girl. "And I'm not helpless! I wouldn't have come this far if I was helpless!"

"Then you've cooked before." Naru crossed her arms. "Frying an egg is also considered cooking and I mean helpless as in helpless in cooking because frying an egg isn't as easy as it seems."

"Frying an egg is easy! Anyone can do it, that's why it isn't considered cooking!" Leorio crossed his arms. "Besides, I mean I have never cooked an actual dish before!"

"We don't even know what the man is asking of us yet." She pointed out. "For all you know, he might ask us simple dish!"

Leorio opened his mouth before closing his mouth, reminding Naru of the fish that she had caught in the Forest of Death and Nami no Kuni. She turned her head, tilting it at the direction of the examiner. Those two examiners were evil by making them cook! Some of the foods people make are horrible by lack of taste or being horribly burnt! And these people might be professional cooks and so they might have high standards for what they were cooking. And none of them were professionals when it comes to cooking!

What the hell was she going to do?

She took several calming breaths. No, she can do this! She will just be her usual self and do something unpredictable! And she will be fine as long as they don't ask a hard dish or a dish she doesn't know!

"My menu is whole-roasted pig!" The man was drooling now. "It's my favorite, you know."

Okay now, she was screwed! If she ruined it in any way or form then she wouldn't pass because it's his favorite food! If he's anything like her then he will complain about the favor or texture of his food!

"What's wrong with you, blonde! You look as if you're going to have a panic attack!" A voice said, snapping her out of her thoughts. She turned around to see Killua arms crossed and smirking at her. Gon was beside him, holding his skateboard with awe and curiosity. She raised her eyebrows at him, daring him to say something else. He did. "You look as if at any moment, you're going to yell like some madwoman."

"I'm not going to have a panic attack! And I definitely won't yell like some madwoman!" She glowered at him. "But I'll punch you if you say something like that ever again!"

"You don't want to be in the receiving end of her punch or kick." Leorio supplied.

"You would know that from experience?" Killua asked.

Leorio didn't answer but it was all that was needed for the silver-haired boy to confirm his question. He stared at her, shifting his gaze from her kunai poach to the headband tied tightly around her waist, looking at it with curiosity. Why the hell was he so curious? She hadn't done much to gain such curiosity! To everyone, besides Gon, Kurapika and Leorio, she was an innocent little girl.

"…As long as the pig resides in this forest then any type will do." The man informed them, causing all the participants to sigh in relief. "Now…"

The man paused as all the participants leaned in, waiting him for the say the words to start the exam.

"LET THE SECOND EXAM BEGIN!"

Naru started to run at his words, avoiding any pushes and kicks from the other participants as they run to the forest. She sniffed the air, trying to decipher the scent of the pigs. Her nose twitched, causing her to grinned in satisfaction. The targets have been identified and the only thing left was for her to chase after it.

She took a huge sniff and pinched her nose, trying to pinpoint the scent of the pigs. They weren't in the south or the north, so it leaves either east or west. She turned her body to the west and took a huge whiff, shaking her head when she smelt the fading scent of the pigs. That means they have to be in the east. With that thought, Naru started to track the pigs, occasionally stopping to pinpoint their scents.

She finally stopped running when she reached the bush, smelling that the scent was incredibly strong here. The blonde crouched down and entered the bushes. She pushed the leaves, trying to get a look of the pigs. There was nothing out-of-ordinary, everything looked normal. The only problem was, she saw no pigs. She sighed, turning around to go out of the bush when she heard a rustle in the bushes. She twisted her body to see what was happening. She grimaced when she saw the huge pig with huge horn-like snots and she mentally cussed under her breath while, trying to calm down her rapidly beating heart.

That was no ordinary pig! That looked like it could actually kill someone!

Grimacing, Naru slowly started to get out of the bushes and made her way towards the pigs. She closed her eyes and concentrated her chakra into her feet, making sure that it will get rid of any sound that she makes. She slowly toddled to them, taking out her kunai to kill them when she heard a rustle in the bushes. Naru twisted her head to see what was happening, frowning when she saw Gon and the others in the other side of the clearing. The four boys were talking loudly, not once realizing the danger they were in. She tightened her grip on her weapon when the pigs stared at her. The pigs glanced at her and then to the three boys, looking as if they were debating to see whom they should attack first.

It didn't matter because she was going to kill one of them before they attacked either one of them.

She threw her kunai at the pigs, aiming it at their snot and watched in frustration as it bounced off their snots. It seemed like she wasn't the only one, because before she knows it, she was being chased by a couple of those huge pigs. The blonde cursed under her breath, belittling herself for acting so much like an idiot. Why must she be so much of an idiot? Why couldn't she be as smart as Hinata or Shikamaru? She shook her head and turned to see if the pigs were still chasing her. She scowled when she saw that the pig was not only chasing her but the others too.

The loud stomps of the pigs were getting louder and louder, signaling that it was getting closer to her. Naru bend her legs and jump, twisting her body to attack the beast with her kunai. She aimed the kunai at the pig's head, hoping and praying that it will work. If the forehead didn't work then she didn't know what did.

Luck was on her side it seems because the pig immediately dropped dead, leaving her the job to get the pig and cooked it. She landed gracefully on the ground and strolled towards the pig. She casually carried it over her shoulder, walking in the direction of the storeroom where she will start preparing the food to feed to the big man. She didn't bother to glance around to see if the pigs were still chasing the others or if anyone had seen what she had done.

It was just wasting her precious time.

The blonde dropped the pig with a huge 'hump' on the floor and made her way to gather some fuel, before starting the fire. Naru stared at her roast pig; frowning when she saw that they haven't given her any knifes to get rid of the intestinal and intestines. How was she going to cook it? She wasn't going to cook it without getting rid of all these things. She glanced at her kunai and sighed, carefully ripping the pig's stomach and getting rid of its organs. When all that was done and after she cleaned it, the blonde carefully rotated the pig in a clockwise direction, concentrating on cooking the pig.

She waited patiently, for everyone else started to arrive here with their own pig.

The first person to arrive was Gon, who carried his pig with ease. He grinned at her and took the station beside her, putting his pig on a stick before putting it on the fire. Naru sighed. Leave it to Gon to not get rid of the guts in the pig or to do any form of preparation in it. Does he even know how to cook? That had been nagging her since the exam started. She shook her head. No, it wasn't any of her business.

"Naru, do shinobis sneak into lord houses to steal things?" Gon asked, looking at her with wide eyes.

"Maybe they do, maybe they don't, why do you ask?"

"I've never met a shinobi before." He answered honestly. "All I know is stories from what Mito-san and the fishermen and they aren't shinobis or met one, I think."

"Shinobis do a lot of things." Naru gazed at her cooking pig. "You will be surprise at what they can do."

"Like what?"

"Can't tell you." She responded. "The less things you know, the better."

"Why?"

"It's best to stay ignorant about the life of a shinobi."

Gon looked at her with confusion but she didn't bother to explain to him, remembering her silly thoughts of how cool a shinobi was. Such a child she was to think that they would save princesses and protect the Damiyo. She should have thought that there would be sacrifice for the life of a shinobi. Should have known how much blood will be split for this job. But she didn't. She was a naïve child to have those thoughts.

After what happened with Sasuke, she was no longer that girl who believed that sacrifice could be made and you can save your friends.

"Why are you almost all the time, sad?"

"I'm never sad, Gon." Naru took a good look at her pig before taking it off the fire. She took the knife beside her, twirling it before slicing the roasted pig into smaller pieces. "You must have been imagining it! Nothing can make me sad!"

"Not even the _he_ who you keep mentioning?"

Naru sighed, shaking her head at the boy beside her. "No, _he_ doesn't make me sad. He just makes me so furious, so damn frustrated with him and his stupid needs." She snorted. "I love the guy to death but he makes me angry! And it's because of that, I'll bring him back home even if I have to break every bone in his body."

"Why does he make you so furious?"

"I can't tell you why, Gon." Naru grabbed pieces of bread and then the lettuce and tomato, cutting them into tiny pieces. "I don't even want to talk about the reason why he made me so furious. I just want to forget that dirty little bastard even fucking exist!"

Gon started to inch away from the girl when he saw just how harshly the girl was chopping the vegetables. The girl put the neatly chopped vegetables into the slices of bread, before putting the roasted pork meat on top of it. She looked at the counter, searching for any signs of sauce. Her eyes lit up when she saw the sauce beside the vegetables. She gently poured it over the meat and put the bread over it.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, looking up to see what she was doing. Naru kept her head up, disguising any anxiety that she felt by putting an impassive face, and handed her meal to the big man in front of her. He glanced at her cooking and grinned, taking a bite of the sandwich that she made; looking delighted after finishing her food. This was good. She tried to smile as the man continued to eat her roasted pork sandwich but found it difficult. It was just so hard for her to believe that someone can eat that fast!

"That was delicious!" The man declared as soon as he finished the last piece of pork. Naru flashed a smile at the man before skipping down to stand beside Gon and Killua. Gon gave her a high five and grinned at her while the silver-haired boy gave her a thumb up. She rolled her eyes at the pair of them.

"You did good!" Gon said. "You're the first one of us to pass!"

"I bet you must be happy!" Killua added.

"Of course I'm, at least I know now that I only have to worry about the second half of the exam." She tilted her head at them. "But I think the two of you should worry about your roasted pork!"

"Why? We got this in the bag." The silver-haired boy said proudly.

"Because I can tell by the smell that your roasted pork is about to be overcooked." Naru said dryly.

Gon and Killua stared at each other before rushing towards their food. They took it out of the fire and rushed to the examiner to hand their food to him. Naru chuckled at the two boys, staring as the two of them argued over who should serve first. The two of them were so different from the kids in her village. She curled her lips at this. She didn't know whether that was a good thing or not. In one hand, they were nice; on the other hand, they make it easy for her to drop her guard.

Honestly, she told them more things then she really needed.

* * *

Killua looked at Naru, who had a huge smile as Gon started to babble about how the examiner had liked his meat. There was something about this girl that made him curious. She was pretty that he couldn't deny. She reminded him of those anime characters that Milluki liked to collect and watch but, only in appearance. With her long blond hair, fair skin and sapphire blue eyes, she would grow to become a pretty girl. He wasn't an idiot not to see that but that's it. Other then that, the girl was a completely weird.

The clothes she wore were strange with how foreign it looks. A dark red blouse with a dark embroidered broader that looks similar to what the characters that Milluki like to collect, wore. The only thing that didn't look weird was her pants, which was dark blue in colour. He frowned when he noticed the headband tied around her waist. It had blood strains over it, giving him an idea that she was no stranger to death.

Who is she?

"You know Killua if you keep staring at me! I would think that you've some kind of crush on me!" Naru yelled, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Who the hell would have a crush on a weirdo like you!"

"I'm not a weirdo, Grandpa!"

"I'm not a grandpa!"

"You sure look like one!"

"I don't look like a grandpa, Shortie!"

"I'm not short!"

"I'm taller then you, Shrimp!"

"We're the same height!"

"No! I'm taller then you by a couple of inches, Shrimp!"

"Can the two of you stop arguing!" Gon yelled, stopping the two of them from their argument. The two of them blushed at him, causing the boy to laugh at them. They scowled at him, turning away from each other.

If there was one thing Killua knew about Naru, the girl was completely different from any girl he met and not in a good way!

* * *

"So you're saying that all the pigs you ate were delicious?" The woman said, staring at the man with a displeased look after he finished tasting the last pig. "Then there's no way for us to judge!"

The man shrugged his shoulders. "Ah who cares? I cut down the numbers, didn't I?" he pointed out. "And it's not like this is a test for taste anyway."

"You're too easy on them. A Gourmet Hunter should always be true to one's own tastes," she sighed, carrying the hammer over her shoulder. "Oh well. I can't really argue."

With that, the woman hit the gong, signaling the end of the first half of the exam. Everyone sighed in relief before tensing their shoulder when the woman turned to look at them. All of them shifted in their feet, sweating and lips quivering as she stared thoughtfully at them. She grinned, causing the big man to sigh and shake his head, staring pitifully at the nervous participants.

"I'm not like Buhara, I'm going to be a little harder to please!" She said happily. "I'm going to judge strictly as well."

_I've a bad feeling about this,_ Naru thought anxiously as the young woman gave them a long pause. Her back hunched as the young woman started to survey each of them. Something was going to go wrong, she could feel it in her bones and in her gut.

"For the second half of the second exam, my menu will be sushi!"

Everyone, except for Naru and a bald man, stared blankly at the young woman as if not understanding what she had just said. When it finally hit them, all of them stared at her with shock expression and started muttering about how they didn't know what sushi is. The examiner seemed to be amused, biting her lips to control her urge to laugh at them.

"You all seem quite perplexed. It's not a surprise that no one knows what it is." She put her hands on her hips and continued. "It's a traditional dish of a small island country…"

Naru tuned out the rest of the explanation and stared at the new cooking space that they were being provided with as she thought about their newest challenge. Sushi! There was no way in hell can she pass this exam! Sushi isn't easy to make! It's one of the hardest meals that she ever heard! Choji told her that it takes years and years of practice before anyone can make a great sushi. If her friend was here then he would yell out in outrage because he knows none of them can make a good sushi.

"…And the biggest hint! I'll only be accepting nigiri sushi, the kind made by clenching the rice with your hand." The woman concluded to the rest of the participants. "Alright, begin! The exam will end when I'm full! Until then, you can make as many as you want!"

Frowning, Naru made her way to the cooking station, picking the one beside Killua and Gon and the two boys seemed confused. They were staring at the knives and the rice with so much confusion that it hurt her eyes. How can they not know sushi! Sushi was just as good as ramen! Not as good but still pretty tasty! So how can they not know what it is! She sighed and put her hands into her pockets before walking towards the forest.

The two boys seemed to have notice that she was walking off because, before she knows it, the two of them were running after her.

"Naru!" Gon yelled. "What're you doing? The cooking stuff are over there!"

The blonde turned around and blinked her eyes at them before saying dryly. "Getting ingredients of course."

"Huh?"

"You know what the ingredients are?" Killua asked.

Naru frowned at them. "Of course I do, don't you guys know?"

"No." They said in unison. "We wouldn't ask if we did know."

"So, Naru, what is sushi?" Gon asked.

She chuckled and smiled mysteriously at the pair of them, not bothering to explain to them about the food. The two of them scratched their heads and continued to follow the whistling blonde, who glanced at the area every couple of seconds. She would occasionally stop to sniff the air, before continuing on or stopping when an animal will arrive in them, always waiting for the animal to leave before travelling. She glanced at them and sighed, shaking her head at them.

It wasn't long before the three of them arrive in front of a river.

"Naru. This is a river." Killua deadpanned. "What do you need from a river?"

"The answer is pretty obvious, if you must know." She retorted, forming the handseals of the shadow clone jutsu. Killua and Gon jumped up when they saw the clone beside her, staring wildly at her and then to the clone standing beside her. Naru turned around to see her clone, exhaling at her grinning clone. She didn't want to use the jutsu but there was no choice. She didn't have any spare clothes to wear if she got her blouse and pants wet!

"Naru! What's this?" Gon asked, looking at her clone with awe. "That's so cool! Can you teach me how to do that?"

"Basically, that's my clone." She sighed. "And no, Gon I can't teach you! Only people from my village and the other villages from the nations surrounding my village, even then there are special conditions that must be met to do it."

Gon frowned at her words while her clone giggled at this, looking amused to see the expression on his face before, turning around to look at the irritated blonde. The clone-Naru straightened up and saluted at her, giving her a serious expression. Naru shook her head while the two boys just simply stared at them.

"So boss! What do you need me to do?" The clone asked, beaming at her. "Hit a couple of bad guys! Beat those two _cute_ boys up? Or do the chores that Kakashi-sensei set for you? Spy on a couple of people?"

"None of those." The blonde yawned. "I need you to go fishing in that river over there!"

"Fishing!" The clone complained. "Not again! I thought after the Chunin Exam that I wouldn't have to do it again!"

Naru narrowed her eyes and threatened. "Complain any further and I will dispel you, and make another clone!"

The clone grumbled and took off her shirt, revealing a singlet before jumping into the icy water. The blue-eyed girl turned around to look at the two boys, chuckling when she saw that the two boys were turned around. Their faces looked as red as a tomato. She put her hands over her head, smiling at the two of them.

"You know you could look." Naru said teasingly. "It isn't like she doesn't have a shirt on!"

"Are you insane!" Killua yelled, whose face was flushed red. "We're boys! It's not proper for a boy to stare at a girl when she takes off her shirt."

"She's wearing a singlet!" She sighed. "It isn't like she's naked!"

Killua turned around, looking ready to argue her when she gestured at the clone that was wearing a plain black singlet. The boy didn't have much to say after that. He scowled at her and spun around, watching as her clone started to catch the fish for her. The blonde flexed her arms, smiling as her clone started to whine about how unfair it was and how she should do it. This caused the others to grin at her clone while she simply stared blankly at the river.

_If you don't like the way I'm catching the fish, Sakura! Then you try catching them! _

She could still remember the exact details of that argument with her female teammate, how it came be and the other minor details. The pink-haired girl kept whining about how the fishes were too small! Not caring that she had spent the whole time catching them while she just relaxed around! Just remembering it, made her blood boiled! All her hard work and that girl kept complaining about the size! She snorted. The girl should have been grateful she caught them even.

"Boss! I caught some!" The clone yelled, holding the fish that she caught. "And boy, are these bigger then the ones we caught in the Forest of Death!"

Naru blinked her eyes and stared thoughtfully at the fishes the clone had caught. There was just too many fish for her to use to fulfill the challenge. She glanced at Gon and then Killua, debating on whether or not to share the catch with them. Sharing means caring, something she is quite capable. However, it means that she has to work even harder because she wasted time giving it to them. Decisions, decisions. What should she do? Be nice and give them or be mean and not give them?

What would she have done a couple of months ago?

She sighed and dispelled the clone. She grabbed some of the fish that her clone caught before throwing a couple of fishes to the two boys. The two of them immediately caught the fish, staring at her with confusion.

"Why're you giving us, this?" Killua asked. "You caught it, didn't you? Don't you feel like keeping it to yourself?"

She curled her lips at his question. Keeping it to herself? Yes, she wanted to keep the fish to herself but to be honest, she wasn't selfish and she wanted to help them. Gon, because, he wanted to find his father and denying him that chance was just cruel. Killua because he…he just reminded her of someone. But who, she doesn't know.

"You need all the help you can get in this part of the exam." She twisted her feet and started to walk away. "Besides, giving you the ingredients won't ruin my chances for this section of the exam."

"Thanks, Naru!" Gon called out, stopping the girl in her tracks. "You're a nice person to tell us this!"

The blue-eyed girl blinked her eyes and chuckled softly as she walked towards where the second part of the exam was being held. Nice huh? She wasn't exactly being nice to them. Sure giving them her a couple of her fish was nice of her but to be a really nice person then, she would have told them what to do with it. Was she willing to do that? No. If you don't know how to make sushi then it was your tough luck.

She wasn't going to be easy on those two and help them. Everything was depending on these exams and failing these exams weren't an option to her!

* * *

Naru put down the fishes that she had caught, grabbing one of the knives and stared at her sushi. This was going to be quite the challenge for her. This will be her second attempt in making sushi, making it more likely for her to make the mistakes. She grimaced and carefully looked at the other participants, who seemed to be confused about what to do.

However, she has more of a chance to pass then them!

She took the knife and furrowed her eyebrows in concentration as she tried to cut the fish into small thin slices. If she made it to bulky then the presentation wouldn't be that nice and same goes for if it was unevenly cut. The way food is presented is very important, as Teuchi would always tell her.

"Fish! Do you realize we're in a forest!" Leorio yelled.

"Lower your voice! There should be a river or a lake somewhere!" Kurapika yelled at Leorio.

Naru stopped what she was doing and glared at the two men while the other participants smirked at them. Idiots! Those two were bloody idiots! Don't ever yell when you think you got the answer! Even the dumbest person in the world will know that. Now there will be a bunch of people rushing towards the river to catch the fish.

She ignored the stamped of people rushing towards the door and concentrated on her own work. The blonde dip her hands into the su water, making sure that it was wet so that the rice won't stick to her hand. She took a small amount of the rice that Menchi had provided it and rolled and squeeze the rice until it had rolled into a firm log sized rectangle.

She took a napkin and dried the sweat forming on her eyebrows, glancing at Gon and Killua who seemed to be concentrating on what they were doing. Her eyebrows twitch at the sight of what the two of them was cooking. What the hell were they making? Did they think what they were cooking edible? If it weren't an exam, she would seriously murder them because, what they were cooking was an insult. Gon was basically molding the rice on the fish while Killua was making it into some kind of weird dish.

She dab the wasabi on one side of the fish slice and then place on the rice 'log' with the wasabi side on the rice. The next part will be the most challenging part yet, if this doesn't even taste good then she could bet her ass that she will fail. She pressed the fish downward on the rice, rotating and flipping the fish slice and the rice at the same time.

She repeated the process with the other fishes, knowing that one might not be enough and that she will have to try at least one of them before giving it to her. Smiling in satisfaction, the blonde started to arrange the sushi to make it look appetizing. She put a couple of finely sliced cabbages at the side as her finishing touch and glanced around the area.

Naru blinked her eyes when she saw that everyone was back ready. Leorio was laughing manically as he made his sushi while Kurapika was staring at his thoughtfully. Gon was still concentrating on his one as well as Killua. The other contestants' sushi didn't look anything remotely like the sushi she knew.

"Got it!" Leorio yelled as he put his sushi into a serving dish, appearing to have already prepared it._ The time he took gives me an idea that he doesn't know what he's doing,_ Naru thought, glancing at his serving dish with worry and curiosity.

Menchi took off the cover and looked inside, looking quite excited as she did this. Naru grimaced when she saw the woman's expression turned from joy to one of disgust. She winced when she saw that Leorio had just simply squeezed the rice together with the fish.

"I'm not eating this!" The woman declared, throwing Leorio's cooking to the ground.

"H…Hey! You didn't have to throw it away like that, you bastard!" Leorio screamed.

_She has the right to and to be honest, I would too because that looked so disgusting._ Naru thought as she took a bite of her own sushi. She licked her lips when she felt that the taste of her sushi was tasty but she still feels like she could improve it. A question now, was does she have the time to make another sushi? Hopefully yes, because she can't serve this dish the way it was.

"Listen up! The shape is very important!" Menchi yelled. "If it's not shaped like Nigiri sushi, then it's not even worth trying!"

Leorio grumbled at this, walking back towards his station. The next person to go was Gon and the blonde had no doubt that the boy wouldn't make the sushi that well. She could just tell by what he did in the beginning. Naru winced when Menchi threw his version of cooking and declared it to be the same as Leorio.

Being compared to Leorio was an insult and she didn't blame him for being quite heartbroken. She would also be depressed if she was told that it was the same as him. Naru chuckled when she heard the comforting words of Kurapika about how he sympathized with him. Her chuckles went into full-blown laugher when Leorio yelled at him, demanding to repeat what they said.

"Why aren't you serving your dish to her?" Naru jumped in shock and her eyes widen when she saw Killua staring at her finished dish. "You seem pretty much done."

"Why aren't you serving your dish?" She countered. "You also looked done!"

"It's pretty much similar to Gon's first dish." He said dryly. "If I serve it now then I can be certain that I'm going to fail so, it's best for me to wait. Now, tell me why aren't you serving yours?"

"Why should I tell you?" She retorted.

"Why shouldn't you?" He responded. "It wouldn't hurt to tell me why, would it?"

"Maybe it'll."

"Maybe it won't."

Naru glared at the boy and glanced at her sushi, before giving him a sly smile. "How about this! If you taste my sushi and tell me what you think _honestly_ about it then, I'll tell you why I didn't go immediately." She offered.

"And what do I get in return beside your reasoning?" He arched his eyebrow. "I'm not willing to try that!"

"Hmm…I would buy you lunch and dessert when the exams are over." She offered.

"You got yourself a deal!" The silver-haired boy grinned at this and took one of her nigiri sushi, shoving it into his mouth. He licked his lips and stared at the blue-eyed girl, who was crossing her arms at him and looking at him expectantly. He tapped his chin and glanced at her sushi, and then to her before saying:

"That was pretty good." He admitted. "I've never tasted anything like that!

The blonde grinned at the boy and sighed in relief at his words. "Now, I can be certain that it doesn't taste bad." She took a platter of the remaining sushi and gave him a small smile. "That's the reason why I didn't serve it because I didn't want it to taste bad."

"WHAT'S SO HARD ABOUT PACKING A BITE-SIZE AMOUNT OF RICE INTO A RECTANGULAR SHAPE, AND ADDING WASABI AND THINLY SLICED FISH MEAT ON TOP!" One of the participants yelled. Naru eyebrows twitch at this comment. "SOMETHING LIKE THIS WILL TASTE THE SAME NO MATTER WHO MAKES IT!"

Killua glanced at her sushi and then to her before stating. "You knew how to make it from the very beginning."

Naru didn't answer, giving him a sheepish smile as a response and turned around to hear what the woman has to say. She grinned when she saw the fury in the woman's face. At least someone will talk some sense into the man! Every sushi restaurant was different from the others, some tasted better than others while others tasted horrible. Shikamaru always complained about how she and Choji were always picky when it came to eating sushi.

_We aren't like you Shikamaru, we care about whether the food taste good or not!_

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? TO BE ABLE TO PROPERLY MAKE SUSHI, IT REQUIRES MORE THAN 10 YEARS OF TRAINING!" The woman yelled right back. She looked ready to murder him. "NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES A NOVICE LIKE YOU COPIES THE SHAPE, THE DIFFERENCE IN TASTE IS ASTRONOMICAL! YOU IDIOT!"

She giggled at the woman's words and started to walk towards the woman and the young man. The two of them stopped their argument and turned to look at them. The bald man stared at her, eyes widening when he noticed the headband around her waist. He looked at her and smiled slightly, looking as if he knew her. His eyes seemed to widen when he saw the whisker marks on her face. She gulped.

Did the man know she carried the Kyuubi?

No, no one knew she carried the Kyuubi except for the villagers in Konoha.

"Um…I'm sorry for interrupting but can you please try my dish?" Naru asked, shifting in her position.

The woman curled her lips and nodded her head, causing the blonde to grin at her. Naru opened the platter to reveal her sushi. Taking the sushi, Menchi examined it carefully before staring at her thoughtfully. She put the piece of sushi into her mouth, chewing it thoughtfully before, smiling at her.

"Compare to the baldy over there, your sushi is quite good." She said, licking her lips. "And it does have the potential to be better but in this case, it wasn't…"

"Good enough?" Naru supplied.

"Yes." Menchi agreed. "Try again and maybe, you can pass."

The blonde stared at the woman, glancing at her sushi and then to the woman. "How do you think I should improve it then?" she asked. "What didn't you like about my sushi?"

"There wasn't enough taste to it." The examiner admitted. "Other then that, your sushi was quite good for a beginner."

"I see…" Naru muttered, staring thoughtfully at the platter in front of her. The problem was the taste, huh? Yes, she did think the taste wasn't enough but Killua say that it tasted great. It's her fault for not trusting her instincts. Bowing, she turned and made her way back to her station to make a new plate of sushi.

Twirling the knife, Naru began to thinly chop the fish that she caught. This time she will perfect it! And pass this phrase of the exams! Naru twirled the knife, not noticing how Killua narrowed his eyes at her. She started to thinly chop the two fishes in front of her.

As Naru was about to finish making her sushi, Menchi's voice made her stop.

"Sorry! I'm all full now!" Menchi announced.

A jolt of shock ran through the crowd.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Wait!"

"What does that mean?"

But Menchi just smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head casually. "Like I said before," she said simply. "You guys all fail."

The candidates gaped. "W-what?"

"Fail?"

"No way!"

"This can't be!"

Menchi smiled at the panicking candidates and shrugged. "Sorry," she said.

Killua kneaded his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. "This is stupid."

"Stupid? It's pretty stupid." The blonde agreed, crossing her arms at him. "Most of the participants didn't know how to make sushi and getting it to taste good was damn near possible for all of us." She grimaced. "The exams shouldn't end because of this!"

_Have you ever thought of your own safety, Naru-chan! Have you ever think that I can't stand to loose my best friend!_

This was Hinata's words to her when she told her of what she did to Zabuza. For the first time in her life, Naru had never seen Hinata looked so pissed. If her best friend knew where she was, the girl would no doubt dragged her home and scold her for being such an idiot.

Even if she could go home, she couldn't go home like this.

"Naru…" Gon whispered, noticing the sadness in her eyes.

"How the hell am I suppose to go home!" Her voice broke at this. "I can't fulfil my promise to Sakura-chan if I can't find a way back home! And Hinata-chan is probably worried sick."

The two boys stared at her, looking lost at trying to comfort her. Gon inched closer to her while Killua awkwardly tried to pat her back sympathetically. "Don't say that, you can still find a way back home, blonde!" he said cheerfully. "And then you can fulfil the promise to your friend."

She sniffed, shaking her head at them before giving them a smile. "I don't even want to fulfil the promise." She whispered quietly, staring at her hands with fury. Killua raised his eyebrows in interest but Naru didn't notice. "I don't want to do it! I can't bring him back without being furious! Not after what he did to me."

"You keep saying _him_." Gon said. "Can you please tell us who this he is? And why can't you bring him back without being furious? What happened to the two of you?"

Naru gulped and gripped the necklace before shaking her head at them. "Talking about it is painful, Gon." She sighed. "Just thinking about it, makes me want to go and hurt someone."

_BAM!_

She jumped, startled.

A fat man with a double chin had punched into the wall, leaving a huge crater. It was candidate number 255—Wrestler, Todo. A huge scowl made his ugly face look even uglier.

"I can't accept this." The man said angrily. "There's no way I'm going back like this. I'M NOT STRIVING TO BECOME A COOK OR A GOURMET! IT'S TO BE A HUNTER! NOT JUST ANY HUNTER, A BLACKLIST HUNTER! I CAN'T LET A PETTY GOURMET HUNTER LIKE YOU DECIDE MY FUTURE!"

"That's just too bad." Menchi said, shrugging her shoulders.

"What!" The man yelled.

"You just got unlucky with the examiner for this test." Menchi said. "Try harder next year."

"DON'T MESS WITH ME, YOU BITCH!" The man yelled.

The man found himself wincing as his back hit the ground, eyes widening when he saw that it was a blue-eyed girl who had kicked him hard in the stomach. She didn't look pretty tired or affected, instead frowning as she looked at the lady behind her. The man stood up, looking ready to attack the young woman but cowered under the cold glare from Naru.

"You shouldn't get involved, kid." Menchi drawled.

Naru sighed and said. "Well, you looked like you were about to kill him and I do believe it's forbidden for an examiner to kill a participant. Besides, I don't want to see any pointless killing when the two of you could simply talk it out."

The woman arched her eyebrows at the girl, who shrugged her shoulders. Twirling the kitchen knives in her hands as she walked towards the frightened man. "A blacklist hunter? Don't make me laugh!" Menchi said. "You couldn't even stand a single blow from a little girl! It doesn't matter what kind of hunter you're aiming to become. Any kind of hunter has at least one martial art he or she can rely on!"

The blonde could see why she said that.

"Even Gourmet Hunter have to enter beast lairs to look for ingredients and if we come across poachers, we have to fight and capture them!" Menchi continued. "You naturally learn how to fight if you're a hunter. What I want to see is the spirit of challenging the unknown!"

Naru grimaced, putting her hands into her pockets before making her way out of the warehouse to ponder over what the woman said. She climbed up the tree before leaning against it. She untied her headband, fingering it with tiredness and sadness. This headband shouldn't look so worn down! Shouldn't bring her so much sadness! But why does it? Why does looking at it now, make her furious? She loved being a shinobi. She loved her village. So why the hell does she feel anger?

"What are you doing up there in the tree?" A voice called out.

Naru looked down, eyes widening when she saw Killua and Gon standing underneath the tree. The two boys looked at her with concern, causing the blue-eyed girl to frown at them. What did they want from her? She has nothing to offer them. She may have helped them but, because she felt pity for them. Besides, how could she be certain that they weren't using her? She feels like an idiot for trusting them.

"Why should I tell you, huh?" She retorted.

"Because we're worried about you, Naru!" Gon said, looking at her with wide brown eyes. "You always look so sad."

"Well, I ain't sad."

"But even so, isn't passing nobody a little too much?" A voice called out, interrupting the three preteens from their conversation.

"Is it me or is there a voice coming from the sky?" Naru asked the two boys.

"We can hear it." The two of them said.

A loud buzzing noise thrummed in all the candidates' eardrums. A wind picked up, rattling the windows of the examination center. Naru raised an arm to cover her face as dirt flew around in a sand storm-like whirl.

"What's that noise?" one candidate yelled through the noise.

"What the hell's happening?"

The candidates flooding out of the centre like water out of a broken faucet. Gritting her teeth and squinting her eyes, Naru concentrated her chakra to her legs and made her way towards the two boys.

"Gon! Naru! Look!" Killua yelled, jabbing his finger towards the sky.

A huge whale-shaped balloon floated above the clearing, casting a shadow on the candidates below it.

"What the fuck is that?" Naru shouted, looking at the balloon with awe. "Why the hell is the technology in this world so advance!" she shook her head. "When I go to my village, I'm so telling baa-chan to come to this place and get the technology from here!"

"Naru, you're weird!" Killua said.

"I'm not weird!"

"Is that old guy falling from the sky?" Gon said, stopping the two of them having an argument.

Something hit ground. The landing caused even more debris to kick off of the ground and swirl around in the air like a smoke screen, causing Naru to close her eyes and shield her face with her arms. Finally, the wind died down and the smoke cleared away, allowing her to open her eyes. Naru blinked at the sight in front of her.

Was that an old man?

For a moment Naru thought her eyes were failing her, but when she rubbed them, blinked, and then looked again, the old man was still there.

Was this guy a shinobi? No was he even human? Not even the Hokage could have pulled something off and that was saying something, since the Hokage actually looked younger then the old geezer in front of her.

_Who the fuck is this guy?_

"Mr…"

Naru's eyes snapped to Menchi. The young examiner looked surprise to see the old man in front of her. She frowned when she saw Menchi gulped.

"Mr. President."

* * *

**Replies to Reviews**

**Killerninjaz: **I'm glad that it's really interesting for her to be in the hunter exam and I hope that it continues for her to fit in. As for Naru meeting Hisoka, well it might happen sooner than expected.

**EXpertUsL**: Since you have put that way then it would make sense for me to change the name Naruto to something else, I hope this name change is suitable. I hope that you will continue reading this story.

**Pri-Chan:** I hope that this chapter was interesting.

**OBSERVER01:** The reason why Naru doesn't summon Gamakichi or Gamabunta is because she hasn't thought of it and it will be pointed out to her later in the story. This also adds to the fact that in some ways, she is still pretty much an idiot.

**SnowTime: **I'm glad that you enjoy this chapter and I hope this chapter answered the question about her knowing sushi. I'm happy that you love this and that you think there aren't any other hunter crossovers that as good as well.

**Windfox90: **I was hoping that Killua and Naru's first meeting went well, I was actually wondering if I should have changed how it went but I found it enjoyable writing it like that.

**Ddcj1990:** I'm pleased to see that you think it was a great chapter and that you liked how Killua and Naru's first meeting went.

**Kinunatzs:** I'm happy to know that you find the last chapter awesome and Naru learning to doubt even her friends well Naru knows it's stupid but she can't help it since, she just can't see Gon doing anything to betray her since he's too naïve. A downfall I will admit but something that will be pointed out later in the story. With Hiruzen, she wanted to believe that someone like him would take care of her because he wanted too and didn't want to believe in the proof that she had. As for being stupid and too trusting of her friends, well there are some things she will hide from her friends. As for Killua's lying skills, Naru doesn't know whether he's lying or not because of how he said it like a joke. It isn't something she is used too and it will take her while before she even realizes whether he's lying or not. As for being too trusting with her friends and acquaintance, in Naru's eyes she thinks that them knowing a lot about her won't really affected her because she thinks they can't really use the information. As for being too smart and suspicious to others, well I will try to tone it down.

**ImagineBreaker7:** I'm glad that you find the interaction between Naru and Killua very interesting and I didn't make them immediately friends, because I find it funny if the two of them are arguing instead of being immediately friends.

**TsukiRiver:** Naru will share her previous occupation with him but not anytime soon and the reaction he will have is going to be pretty interesting.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please pause before leaving this page and review.**

**I would love to hear your thought on this chapter **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

**A/N: I wish to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter and added this to their favourites and follows.**

* * *

Naru leaned against the tree as the participants started to whisper to each other about what just happened. Some of the participants shifted away from the president as he calmly walked towards Menchi, not looking one bit bothered about how everyone was gawking at him.

This man must be strong; there was no doubt in her mind.

"President Netero of the judging committee." Menchi said, shifting her eyes from the ground to the participants but never quite looking at the man walking towards her. "He's the Head Director of the Hunter Exam."

Naru blinked, rubbing her neck at this revelation and stared at the old geezer in front of her, tilting her head as she does so. She sighed and took a seat on the ground, gazing intently at the man in front of her.

"I'm just a figurehead. All I do now is sit around," the old man admitted, smiling warmly at them. "And only show up to take care of the little troubles we run into. Menchi-chan."

The young woman stood frozen in her spot before straightening her back. She stared nervously at the old man, who still had a smile on his face. "Y-Yes!"

Naru took out her kunai, twirling it as she stared at the two hunters with curiosity and boredom. What was the man planning to do with her? Will he tell her off? Could he possibly ask her to give them another chance at the exam? If so, then the old geezer will earn her respect and possibly, her politeness, depending on what he plans to do. She just wanted to pass the exams!

"You seek to find from them, the sprit of challenging the unknown." Netero said solemnly. "And the result is complete disqualification because of a problem with their attitudes?"

Menchi hesitantly shook her head. "No. It started with all the examinees finding out how to make the dish, which caused all kind of problems." She explained. "All, except one, seemed to underestimate cooking, so I got mad…and lost my temper."

_Lost her temper, she was ready to murder one of the participants._ Naru thought as she cracked her knuckles. She observed them as the old man stared at the young woman with thoughtfulness, wondering what was going to happen next.

"So basically, you realize that there was a problem in your judging, correct?" He asked her.

The young woman reluctantly nodded her head. "Yes." She bowed to him. "I apologize! I tend to lose control of myself when it comes to cooking." She swallowed thickly. "I'm a failure as an examiner. I will resign as an examiner so please disregard the results of this test."

Netero frowned and stroked his beard as he mulled over the young woman's words. "Even if we were to continue with the test…the chosen menu seems to have been too difficult." He raised a finger in proposal and brightly said. "Okay! How about we do this? We continue with the exam! However, we'll choose a new test in which you first demonstrate it personally before we begin. How about it?"

Menchi grimaced, looking unsure about his suggestion.

"That will make it easier for the participants to accept the result as well." He added.

The young woman nodded and said. "Well, if it's that the case then, the new task shall be to boiled an egg."

Naru grinned at this and pumped her fist in the air at this news. She received a few odd looks from the people surrounding her. She gave them a cold glare, smiling manically as they all looked away from her. They shouldn't stare at her as if she was some weirdo! She had some right to pump her fist in the air! They had a second chance to pass the exam of course!

"President Netero, could you take us to that mountain over there?" Menchi asked, pointing towards the large mountain that towered over the treetops in the distance.

"Yes, certainly." Netero nodded. "That's a task I can do with no trouble."

The blue-eyed girl curled her lips into a small smile at his words, before stuffing her hands into her pockets. She strode towards Gon and Killua, both of whom were looking at her with concern. It seemed like those two hadn't forgotten the conversation, they had before they were interrupted.

"Are you ever going to tell us why you're sad?" Gon asked, staring at her with curiosity.

Naru sighed. "Probably not. I just don't want to think of that stupid bastard."

"Come on, can you give us a hint on why he makes you so sad?" He asked, looking at her with wide eyes.

"It wouldn't hurt you if you tell us." Killua added.

She wrinkled her mouth at them and firmly shook her head at the pair of them. What happened to her was her burden! No way was she willing to talk about something like this to them! Telling them this is opening her heart and soul. Something, she can't really do with them. Because if she talks about Sasuke, then who knows what she will tell them! No, she can't take the chance. Besides, who would believe a story about her best friend that nearly killed her! Sounds unbelievable to them. Hell, she doesn't even want to believe what happened.

"Aren't we friends, Naru?" Gon pressed. "You can tell us anything, you know!"

"Yes, we're friends." She sighed. "But something like that…I just can't tell you. Maybe, when I'm less furious with that idiotic bastard I'll tell you the whole story."

"When will that be?"

"Who knows." She shrugged her shoulders. "Knowing myself, it'll probably months, maybe years before I can actually think rationally about it."

"Then I'll ask you again after the exams are over."

She raised her eyebrows at him and smiled softly at how persistent Gon was. It's a good quality in most cases but one day his persistence will get the better of him. It may end up killing him because he may persist after an opponent, who may kill him since they can. She hopes that day will never come, because she doesn't know how she will react if she learns that he's dead. He's her…friend.

She certainly doesn't want him dead.

_Those who don't follow the rules are trash, but those who abandon their friends are worse then trash._ Kakashi's words were still imprinted in her mind, and she believed in these words. There happened to many things she was willing to do to go back home, but if she had an option between leaving the exams or betraying Gon and the others, then she will leave the exam. She wasn't like Sasuke and Sakura. She wasn't willing to sacrifice her friends for her dreams.

_There will be a day when you will make a sacrifice! _

Naru gritted her teeth at the memory and boarded the plane, ignoring the stares from the other contestants and stood against the window, watching as the other contestants looked at each other. She tightened her grip on her kunai and set her eyes towards the mountain.

For some reason, she knows her decision time will come soon.

* * *

Naru leaned forward to have a better look at the cliff, grinning when she saw that the way down seemed like an endless pit. This might be her favorite part of the exam since this actually looked fun and not boring. She narrowed her eyes at the sight of thinly threads that seemed tightly wrapped around some eggs. What kind of animal eggs are these? It looked like birds eggs but it might not be! The animals in this place are certainly weirder than the animals she knows!

She walked away and looked at Menchi, opening her mouth to ask the question but closed it. There's no point in asking her. Eventually, Menchi will explain about what she wants them to do.

"What could possibly be below?" Togo asked, gulping at the sight of the bottomless cliff.

"Relax, there's a deep river below." Menchi said, taking off her black socks. "But if you fall into the river, it will carry you several kilometers to sea."

Naru grinned at this. "This sounds like my type of exam!"

"It sounds fun!"

Naru twisted her body around, shaking her head at the group of boys standing behind her. Killua and Gon were grinning at her while Kurapika stared at the cliff with thoughtfulness and Leorio was smiling. All of them seemed just as excited as her for this part of the exam.

"I'll go first!" Menchi announced, gathering everyone's attention. Everyone gawked as the young woman jumped off the cliff, running towards the edge to have a better look of what Menchi was doing.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING?" The participants yelled, gulping as the young woman continued to fall.

"She must've gone looking for the egg of the spider eagles that live in Mafutatsu Mountain." The president muttered before saying loudly. "In order to protect its eggs from land predators, spider eagles hang their eggs on sturdy threads between the canyons."

Just as he finished saying this, Menchi grabbed on to the thread and began telling them what to do. "You must hang on to the thread well," she swung herself till her legs were the ones holding her weight. She carefully snatched an egg from the bundle. "Pick one egg and climb back up!"

Naru grinned at this and said. "I called dibs on going next!"

"Not fair!" Gon pouted. "I want to go first!"

"Ladies first, Gon! You should have called dibs first!" She sang before running towards the cliff and jumping down. The boys glanced at each other and smiled, running after the young girl.

Naru immediately grabbed the thread and held tightly to it. She breathed in before swinging her body around before releasing her hands. Naru immediately snatched the thread with her legs. She turned her head, giggling at the sight of Leorio dangling awkwardly on the thread. Beaming, she swings herself to be near the egg and snatched it from the bundle.

She swung herself again and released her legs before landing on the thread below her. She started tiptoeing across the thread to reach the rocks before placing one of her foot onto the rock walls. Naru closed her eyes and concentrated her chakra to her, knowing it was the perfect opportunity for her to practice her chakra-control. With that thought, she started to climb the rocks.

"HOW'S THAT LITTLE GIRL DOING THAT? IT SHOULD BE IMPOSSIBLE!"

If she wasn't busy concentrating on controlling her chakra, Naru would have certainly retort at the man for his comment. She bit her lips and continued to climb, trying to maintain a constant flow of chakra to her feet. Her feet were waving, telling her that she needed to decrease the chakra flow. Taking in several breaths, Naru decreased the chakra flow. That had been nearly close! If she hadn't been concentrating then she would have fallen off from the rocks! And would have meant, her being sweeping off into the sea! And that was the last thing she wanted! Furrowing her eyebrows, the blue-eyed girl continued to climb.

Looking up, she found herself a few inches away from the cliff. This wasn't the time to celebrate! Celebrate when she gets out of the cliff but definitely not now. With that thought, the blonde grabbed the rock that was poking out of the cliff and pulled herself up.

She wiped the sweat off her face, walking towards the huge boiling pot and gently put her egg in there. This hadn't been as hard as she hoped it would be, but it was better than the sushi exam! At least this time, she had some thrill in it. Sighing, the blonde lay down her body on the ground, wishing to relax her body before she had pick up the boil egg.

"Well, aren't you being lazy." Killua grinned as he towed over her. "And here I thought you weren't that lazy!"

"I'm not being lazy and I certainly am not lazy like some grandpa over here! I'm just trying to relax my stiff back, Killua!" Naru glared at the smiling boy. "Haven't you felt the urge just to relax while waiting for the exam to be over!"

"Nope."

"Yeah, well I just need to relax!" Naru sighed. "Everything just feels so surreal…it feels like only yesterday when I learnt…"

"Learnt what?"

"I'm not telling you." Naru crossed her arm. "It's personal! It's like you telling me your deepest darkest secret!"

Killua pouted. "Come on! Give me a little hint at least!"

"No!"

"If Gon asked you, would you tell him!"

"No way in hell! Neither you nor him would understand what I learnt!"

"How do you know if you don't tell us!"

"I just know!"

"So are you saying that you know everything!"

"Of course not!" She glared at him. "I don't know everything! I just know that you won't understand a thing! The only people who would understand will be people who went through I went through!"

"How do you know we didn't went through what you went through?"

Naru paused at his question before saying softly. "I don't but I'm certain that the pair of you won't understand what I went through. The only person who did is so far away…and the way we dealt with it was so different."

"How so?"

"It was just different." Naru whispered. "He did what he did because he was betrayed and knew why…" she shook her head. "Anyways, you wouldn't understand."

"You know if you keep speaking like that, I'll pester you more about it."

"You can attempt all you want but I won't open my mouth." She sighed. "Honestly, I don't know why you and Gon keep pestering me about my life. I just want to forget about it."

"You just make us curious."

Naru cracked a soft smile at his words, receiving a strange look from Killua. Shaking her head, she jumped up from the ground and made her way towards the egg. It appears to be time for her to get the egg.

She's one step closer to passing the exam! One step closer to going home!

So why isn't she happy at the mere idea of going home?

* * *

The second exam ended with just 42 candidates passing.

It was a big drop from the 406 contestants that started the exams, over 300 people were eliminated in just one and this was only the second phrase. It was quite the cut when Naru thinks about it.

Naru was quite sure, no, certain that the next phrase will be harder than the last phrase. How hard, she doesn't know but she's excited for the next exam. These exams were making her stronger and were teaching her a lot of things. More things then whatever Kakashi, Iruka and Jiraya have ever taught her! Well, to be fair the first and the latter weren't that good teachers.

Naru yawned, stretching her arms and moaned when she felt her bones cracked. That felt good! But, it'll be better if she can actually get a massage! Oh well, she can get a message when the exams are over!

"There you're Naru!" A loud familiar voice said.

Naru turned to see Gon beaming at her, Killua giving her a smirk. "Oh," she said, raising her eyebrows at them. "Hey Gon…Killua."

"Hey!" Gon greeted enthusiastically as he took a seat beside her. He furrowed his eyebrows and asked. "Why are you sitting by yourself?"

She shrugged. "I needed to think about a couple of things," she rubbed the back of her neck. "Why else would I be sitting by myself? Trying to think of new ways of taking over this blimp?"

"With you, no one knows." Killua interjected as he took the other seat beside her. He grinned as he got her attention. "When it comes to you, Shrimp, there's a lot of weird things you can do, like…"

She waved her hand dismissively. "I get it, I'm weird," she stuffed her hand into her pocket, closing her eyes. "But taking over this huge balloon is the last thing in my mind so no worries," she gave them a foxy grin. "However if it was pranking the president, then you should worry!"

"Why?" Gon asked.

"I dislike authority figures and it is only natural for me to prank them. I remember one time; I painted the Hokage's faces just because I wanted to prove a point. Those have been the good days!" She chuckled. "But that isn't the point, why are the two of you here?"

"We were wondering if you wanted to explore the spaceship with us!" Gon smiled hopefully at her, causing the blue-eyed girl to smile. Why not? She has nothing better to do and this machine makes her very curious.

"So are you coming with us?"

"What the heck! I got nothing better to do!" Naru slid her hands into her pockets. "Besides, I'm curious about this machine!"

"Have you never seen a blimp before?" Killua asked incredulously. "Why do you always call it a machine or a balloon?"

Naru arched her eyebrows at him. "Do I look like I actually know anything about this place?" she asked sarcastically. "Where I'm from, this wouldn't be something they thought to be possible!"

"What the people in your country isolated or something?"

"Yeah, something like that." She clenched her hands into a fist. "They know very little about countries like these."

Killua smirked.

"So the people from your country are just as weird as you!"

"Say that again bastard and I'll punch you!"

"Can the two of you stop arguing!"

Naru and Killua turned around from each other, causing Gon to sigh at the pair of them. The blue-eyed girl scowled. This was going to be a long exploration since she will be dealing with that silver-haired jerk!

And to actual think, she thought that they could go a day without arguing!

* * *

Naru yawned as she collapsed onto the bench, stretching and scratching her back before laying down on the bench. She closed her eyes and tried to block the light by throwing her arms across her face. "So sleepy. I bet I can sleep till 11"

"I bet it's till 12." Killua poked her. "Now, scoot over, me and Gon need to sit down."

She sighed and scoots over, crossing her legs as she did so. She stared at the two boys and sighed. "We explored every part of the ship so, what do we do now?"

Killua shrugged. "Well we coul—"

"Wow!" Gon exclaimed. Naru twisted her head to look at the boy and shook her head at him when she saw that his hands were pressed against the glass window. "This is great…it's like the ground is covered in jewels!"

Naru blinked and looked out at the window, gaping at the sight in front of her. There were so many lights in this city and each light sparkled like a piece of diamond. Now, if it were only a real diamond. She chuckled at her thought and rested her head on her arms, gazing tiredly out the window. "Yeah," she mumbled, stifling a yawn. "It's really beautiful."

"Wait a second." Killua put his elbow on the window still and rested his chin in his hand. "The two of you have never seen a night view before?" He was so close to her, his silver hair tickling her cheek.

"No," Naru said softly, trying to ignore the sensation of his hair. She felt Killua's eyes boring into her, making her turn her head to look at him. "I just never seen so many lights before," she explained, "there are more people here then the countries in the lands where I come from. And guessing from your tone, it isn't the first time you seen something like this?"

"My family owns a plane so yes, I've seen it a million times." Killua admitted, staring out at the window.

"Must be nice to have so much money." Naru sighed. "No need to worry about how much you earn or whether you live for the next day."

"What! Does your parents have to worry about that?" Killua and Gon asked.

Naru shook her head. "I don't have any parents," she gave them a small smile. "My parents died the same day I was born so, for my whole life I had to rely on myself from cooking to counting the money I earn."

"How did they die?" Killua asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I tell you." Naru replied softly. "To most ordinary people, my parents' death might not be believable to you."

"Try us!" Gon said, smiling at her.

"A demon killed them."

"Can you tell us the story?" Gon asked. "How did the demon kill them? If you don't mind that is!"

"I don't mind." Naru replied and began to tell the story. "Nearly thirteen years ago, my village was attacked by a demon. It was a strong demon, with one flick of its tail, it can cause a tsunami." They gawked at her. "I know unbelievable right? Anyways, this demon attacked our village and most of the warriors in our village had to held it off until the Yondaime Hokage came. My parents had been one of them and like many of them they had lost their lives in the course of holding it off…" she trailed off, uncertain on whether to continue or not.

"Did your village defeat the demon?" Gon asked excitably.

The blue-eyed girl chuckled at his enthusiasm. "Yes, they did." She smiled sadly. "The Yondaime killed the demon but not without loosing his life."

"That's bullshit!" Killua said, crossing his arms.

"I knew I shouldn't expect you to believe it." Naru sighed. "I should have kept my mouth shut"

"No, I believe in the demon par but I don't believe this Yondaime guy could kill a demon." Naru kept her eyes glued on the window, not bothering to look at the boy in fear of her guilt being shown. "I mean it's a demon, it should be impossible to kill a demon!"

"Well, the Hokage did." She lied. "He killed it and that's all we need to know."

"How did he do it then?"

"How am I supposed to know? The only people who knows are the people who were with the Hokage!" she snapped. "And the people who were near him, also died!"

Gon must have sense an argument was about to brew between them again, because he immediately started talking before Killua could put a counter argument. "So Killua, what do your parents do?"

Killua blinked his eyes. "They are assassins."

"Both of them?" Gon asked.

Naru rolled her eyes. "Gon, I think he meant both of the them because he used the plural form of assassin." She tilted her head at Killua. "Are they good at their job? And do you know any of their tricks?"

Killua's laughter made her stop talking. The boy was smiling at them and not one of those fake smiles but an actual smile. He looked pretty nice when he smiled like that. Naru shook her head at her thoughts and focused on the boy, who was still laughing at the two of them.

"Why the hell are you laughing, bastard! It isn't even funny!" Naru scowled. "Well, I can understand Gon but my question was quite reasonable and a little bit predictable."

"Predictable!" Killua snorted. "It wasn't predictable. When most people hear me say assassin, they either tell me I'm joking, faint or run away. None of them ask if my parents were both assassins or are they good at their jobs? And do you know their tricks!" he finished in a high-pitched, girly voice

Naru punched the boy on the shoulder, causing him to wince. "Insult me again and I'll give you a harder punch!" she hissed, glaring at him. "Honestly, you're such a jerk!"

"Naru, it was just a joke! You don't really sound like that!" He shrugged. "But the two of you are just strange! Normally people don't react like that, they usually laugh at it like it was some kind of joke or faint and my favorite reaction, run away screaming." He sighed. "The two of you are the first to listened to me seriously and asked me that afterwards!"

"You didn't sound like you were joking." She rubbed her head. "And being an assassin isn't something to joke about or be afraid of, unless you just suddenly decided to kill us!" Killua flinched and Naru smiled in amusement at him. "Well I don't know about Gon, but you certainly don't look like you have any intention of killing us!"

"I agree with Naru, you won't ever hurt us and you didn't sound like you were joking." Gon said, smiling at him.

Killua tapped his chin as he gazed out of the window. "…At my place, everyone's main activity is assassination." He finally began, looking darkly at the window. "And I'm not telling you how much pressure my family puts on me…but I don't like the idea of others deciding what I'll do with my life."

"That's the worse." Naru agreed. "It's your life and you should live it the way you wanted and not the way, people want you to live your life!"

"At least someone has a clue about what it feels like! Only if my parents get the hint!" he growled in frustration. "When I told my parents that 'I'll pick my own future!' they all got mad!" he complained, frowning. "My mother started crying, telling me I had a gift for this job! They're horrible parents like that! I can only be considered evil!"

Naru rolled her eyes at him. "Be grateful you have parents! To kids like me, we wish we know what it's like to have them!" he smiled apologetically and she clasped her hands together. "You should cherish them while you still have them because one day…you may loose them and never have the chance to say your goodbyes to them or say your apologies."

"Well, I don't want to be a killer!"

"Then give them a piece of your mind! Tell them again that it's your damn life! Make them understand!" Naru crossed her arms. "Tell them that they don't own your life! You need to have the courage to tell them that you don't want that life anymore!"

"Like they would ever listen to that!" Killua scowled and continued. "I got so pissed with them that I had ended up beating my Mom and brother and run away from home!"

"You're such a good boy." Naru said sarcastically. "I would love to have you as my own child!"

"Like I would want you to be my mother." Killua said, scowling at her. "You're more violent then her!"

"I'm not violent! You just find new ways to make me furious!" She said angrily. She twirled a strand of her blond hair. "Anyways that isn't the point! You beat your mother up! What were you thinking? That's dangerous! Your mother is a trained assassin! She could have murder you!"

"You're more likely to murder me then her! You know, they're probably looking for me." He grinned foxily. "But if they do come, I'll just beat them up again."

"What's this world coming too? Kids now wanting to hurt their own family." Naru muttered. "Next thing I know, you will murder your family like Itachi did."

Killua frowned and she gave him a grin, not bothering to explain to him what she had just said.

"If I do become a Hunter, the first thing I'll do is arrest all my family!" A dreamy look passed over his face. "I'm certain to get a good reward!"

"You're already rich, I don't think you need anymore money!" Naru tapped her chin. "But, for curiosity sake how much money are we talking about?"

"Millions."

"In seconds thoughts, go ahead and do that!" She beamed at him. "Just split it between me and Gon!"

"Why should I?"

"Because we're your friends!"

"But I want to use all that money on chocolate!" he grinned happily. "All that chocolate…"

Naru sighed and shook her head at him before staring out at the window. She traced her necklace as she processed everything that Killua had just told her.

The annoying sliver-haired boy was an assassin. He had been trained to kill people since a young age, and yet he didn't seem to act eccentric or have some kind of mental problem. He acted like a normal kid, albeit an annoying one but he's still acted like a kid.

It was kind of a miracle if she thinks about it. To be able to smile and to act like a kid isn't something many child killers can do but, for some strange reason he can. How? How can he do it? It was strange yet it fills her with hope. Hope, for what she doesn't know. What she does know was that…

"He's amazing." She muttered.

"Who's amazing?" Killua and Gon asked, looking at her with curiosity.

Naru's face turned beet red and turned to look at the clock behind them, trying to avoid the curious looks of Gon and Killua. She can't believe she said that out-loud! That had to be one of the most embarrassing things she ever said! Well, no. It wasn't as embarrassing when she nearly spilled Hinata's crush on Shino or having to have the _talk_ with the Hokage.

The last one was definitely something she wished to forget.

"Who's amazing?" Gon asked, looking at her with innocent curiosity. "You muttered the word he's amazing twice."

Naru's face turned even redder if it was even possible.

"Are you embarrassed!" Naru shook her head furiously, causing Killua to grin. "Yes, you're! Is there something you aren't telling us, Naru! What were you thinking about!"

"I'm not embarrass, bastard!" She yelled. "I was just thinking about how it's a miracle that you can even act normal!" He frowned at her words, causing her to look at him in the eye. "I haven't met many child killers and the ones I met, they are…eccentric or full blown crazy."

"In what ways were they eccentric?" Killua asked wearily.

Naru smiled and answered bluntly. "Well, one of them reads porn if that answers your question." She squinted her eyes at him. "You don't read porn, do you?"

Killua turned red at her comment. "Of course I don't read porn!" he yelled. "What do you think I am? A pervert!"

"For all I know, you could be."

The silver-haired boy gave her a glare, causing her to smile at him. Gon stared at the two of them, flickering his head from Killua and then to her. "What's a pervert?" he asked innocently. "And what's porn?"

Killua and Naru glanced at each other, whistling at him and avoided looking at the boy's question. She doesn't know about the silver-haired boy but spoiling Gon's mind wasn't something she's willing to do. It's bad enough she had accidently ruined Konohamaru's innocent mind. She didn't want to ruin this boy's mind.

"So what's porn? And what's a pervert?"

"Killua, you explain!" Naru said in a high-pitch voice. The boy swirled his head at her comment, giving her an incredulous look that said 'are you crazy! You explain.' She shook her head and gave him a pointed look. "You're the guy, you explain it to him!" she snapped. "I would do it but there are some things I can't explain!"

"And you think I can!"

"Yes," she hissed, looking down at her lap in embarrassment. "I can handle a lot of things, I can certainly talk about these things but I don't feel comfortable explaining it to a boy!"

"Come on! I don't feel comfortable talking about it either!"

"Let me ask you a question, would you have preferred to have the talk with your mother?" she hissed. He shook his head at her, turning pale at the idea. "Exactly! You should be the one to explain!"

"But still…"

"Please! I'm too tired to explain!" she grinned. "I'll buy you lunch and dinner as well as desert if you explain it to him!"

"You owe me breakfast as well!"

"Alright I'll pay for breakfast as well."

Killua took a deep breath and opened his mouth to answer Gon's question before closing it. Naru frowned before grimacing when she felt a killer intent directed towards them. She looked at her friends and frowned. She could tell from their pale faces that they felt the murderous intent, but she needs to confirm it. For all she knows, she could be wrong in her thoughts.

"Can you feel it?" Naru asked them quietly.

"You mean the murderous intent?" Killua asked.

The blue-eyed girl nodded her head at his question, grimacing as she jumped out of the bench to scan the room for the source of the killer intent. Her eyes flickered around but there was no sign. She grimaced as she recalled the killer intent. The person's killer intent was horrible and was more terrible than Itachi and Kisame's killer intent. If they were to fight this person then they had very little chance of winning.

She frowned when she saw that there was no one to her left. Closing her eyes, Naru tried to sense for any powerful chakra and grimaced when she saw that there was no chakra. It wasn't a shinobi that gave that killer-intent, but it was something more powerful then a S-rank shinobi.

This was bad.

She turned her head to inform the others but only to find Netero calling out to them. The blonde twirled around, flickering her eyes wearily at the man. There was something about the man that reminded her of the Hokage. No, he was way stronger then the Hokage. She didn't know how she knows, but something screams power.

"…Netero-san didn't you have the sensation somebody was closing in from there?" Gon asked, pointing to the left.

"No." Netero shrugged. "I don't think so."

Killua frowned. "You're really fast for your age!"

Netero looked surprised. "You think?" he shrugged. "I was just walking, without haste."

The silver-haired boy glared at the calm old man in front of them. Naru sighed and whacked the boy on the head, giving him a pointed look while smiling warmly at the old man. She turned around to glare at the boy, crossing her arms and scowling at the boy as she did so.

"Are you a fucking idiot!" she yelled, clenching her hands into a fist. "You don't glare at authority figures unless you want to die!"

"Well, the old bastard is up to something!" he said angrily before twisting his body to look at the old man. "What do you want from us? You got nothing to do until the finals?"

Naru shook her head at her friend while Netero simply smiled in amusement.

"Such coldness!" The old man laughed. "I'm bored, so I was looking for someone to play with." He smiled wider at them. "It's your first participation in the trials, right? You like it?"

Gon nodded his head. "Yes! It's fun!" He said happily. "There are no written exams!"

"It's similar to the exam I have taken through, slightly harder." Naru admitted, rubbing her head in discomfort. "But it's quite enjoyable especially with the last exam."

"I'm disappointed." Killua sighed. "I thought the trials would be harder."

"It's the first two phrases, Killua," Naru shook her head at him. "The first two phrases will be considered easier than the last two phrases."

"I guess so." He muttered before saying loudly to the old man. "Will we finally have fun during the next tests?"

"Well, you'll see." The old man muttered.

"Is the offer of playing the game with you still stand?" Naru asked, smiling at him.

"Oh yes. Do you want to play with me?"

Naru nodded her head at him and brightly said. "We all want to play with you!"

"What! Don't make decisions without consulting us!" Killua snapped.

"Do you got anything better to do? Are you tired in any way, Killua?" Naru crossed her arms. "Or are you afraid to play an old man! Do you think he will beat you in a game?"

"He isn't going to defeat me and I'm not afraid to play an old man!" He snapped. "I'll play the game with the bastard!"

"Great! Gon, are you going to play the game with us?"

"Yup."

The old man clapped his hands in delight at this. "To make this more fun and more interesting, I'll give you the title of Hunter!" he said, smiling at them. "But only if you win of course!"

"Now, you definitely sealed the deal with me!" Naru said, grinning at him.

She liked to play games, and she liked it even more when the opponents are strong. Yes, playing with the president is definitely going to be interesting.

* * *

"We've still got time before we reach the next trial ground." Netero said as he balanced the ball with his head. "If you can take this ball, you win." He threw the ball to his finger, twirling it around a single point. "You're free to attack me anyway you'd like! I won't hit back!"

Naru curled her lips into a frown and asked. "Can we work as a team?"

"I don't see, why not."

Gon and Killua furrowed their eyebrows at her, waiting her to explain why she asked but she didn't explain. She will explain it to them when she finally sees what the man can actually do.

"I don't get the reason why you asked if we can work as a team, we just have to take the ball from him." The silver-haired boy muttered, frowning at her. "If you don't mind, I'll start."

"Go ahead." The old man said, gesturing for the young boy to go after him.

Just as Killua was about to go, Naru grabbed his shirt, stopping him in his tracks. He twisted his head, arching his eyebrows at her in curiosity. She looked at the old man and then to the silver-haired boy, frowning at them. She pulled his shirt until the two of them were at eyelevel before whispering to his ear:

"Do you have a plan?"

The silver-haired boy frowned. "Of course."

"What's the chance of it working?"

"Seventy percent."

She shifted her eyes towards the smiling president before reverting her gaze to Killua. "Don't drop your guard against him," she eyed the old man with weariness. "There's a reason why he's the president and one wrong move can mean a lot of things."

"Why are you telling me this?" He hissed.

She blinked. "Because I give a damn about you, of course." She answered truthfully. "And because I think you're an idiot to jump head first without knowing your opponent."

"I think this will be pretty easy."

"Arrogance can get a person killed." Naru whispered quietly, not meeting Killua's gaze. "Just be careful, okay! And don't do anything reckless!"

The silver-haired boy blinked his eyes at her before giving her a small smile. She glared at the old man, who was giving them a look that said 'oh to be young again' and leaned against the wall. Will Killua be able to get the ball from this old man? Who knows. She doesn't know how strong he is and only knew that he was an assassin.

Naru blinked her eyes when she saw several afterimages of Killua. That looked so similar to the bunshin no jutsu and the only difference was that there was no handseal. This was quite interesting to see. If she wasn't a shinobi, she wouldn't be able to tell the difference between them, but she could. The real one had shadows while the others didn't, through none of them made a sound.

She licked her lips, cracking her knuckles. Something tells her that this was going to be interesting, and that this may be the most interesting game she will ever play. She just couldn't wait to fight the old man.

"Naru, is what Killua doing similar to your clones?" Gon asked, looking at Killua with awe.

The blue-eyed girl shook her head. "It appears similar but it isn't similar in any way," she admitted, wiping the sweat off her brow. "If you look close enough then you'll notice that no shadows are being formed and that it isn't an actual substance. My clones, on the other hand, is the opposite as they have substance and it can be really hard to distinguish me from the clones."

"Oh," Gon muttered, smiling at her. "But, Killua is amazing, isn't he?"

"That I can't deny." Naru agreed.

Just as soon as she said that, Killua leapt towards the man and tried to snatch the ball however, the man leaned back, causing the silver-haired boy to stumble. Naru frowned at this, squinting her eyes at them, analyzing the two of them. In term of power, Netero was definitely stronger than Killua.

Through she can't deny that Killua was strong for a person without chakra. He could defeat Kiba if it was just taijutsu and definitely defeat Sakura in any form of battle. She frowned. If the boy could use chakra, then it would be quite the problem. He would be a monster with it, being better than anyone she knows. She was lucky, he didn't use chakra.

"A rotating tackle! He broke his leg!" Gon said, snapping Naru from her thoughts.

"AIIIIIE!" Killua yelled, clutching his leg in pain. Naru frowned and stared at the old man before rushing towards Killua with Gon by her side. She quickly ordered the boy to lay down on the floor, before touching the spot where he had been hit. The boy hissed when she added pressure in his leg, and she grimaced. His leg was sprain and he's still able to attack.

"I got a proposition on what to do." Naru muttered to the two of them, shifting her gaze towards the beaming man.

"What's it?"

"Let us work together to defeat the old man." She suggested, twirling her blond hair around her finger. "We can't defeat him by ourselves, it's plain foolishness and idiocy."

"And working together means we can defeat him." Killua said doubtfully, looking at her with weariness. "The old bastard's leg is hard as rock! And he's toying with us! There's no way we can defeat him together as well!"

"Well, working together will make him take us seriously." She looked down at her hands. "Working together will increase our probability in getting the ball away from him, and I think we'll all agree that we all want the ball."

"How do you suggest we do it?" Gon asked, tilting his head at her while Killua looked at her with interest.

The blonde gave them a sly smile before informing them of her plans, having the occasional input from Killua or Gon about what needed to be change. When they finally agreed in the course of action, the three of them turned to face the smiling man.

"It's my turn to fight you!" Gon charged at Netero at full speed, intent of getting the ball from the man. The old man relaxed his shoulders when he saw that Gon had disappeared, a big mistake in his part. He twisted his arm to block the incoming attack before twisting his head to see that it was Naru, who had attacked him. The blonde gave him a grin and jumped up, bending her leg to give the man a sidekick. Netero's eyes widen and he blocked it, but Naru wasn't ready to give up. She used her other hand to punch the man, but the old man dodged the attack.

Naru grinned when she saw Killua coming behind Netero, and grinned when she saw Gon, looking ready to attack the old man. She let go of her hands, the moment Killua got ready to kick the old man. Quickly, she summoned a clone and ordered it to fight alongside them. When that was done, she put her hands in position of the handseals, waiting for the signal that she had agreed with Gon and Killua.

Killua, Gon and her clone continued their relentless attacks on the man. Each one of them will either try to punch the old man or kick them but succeeded in getting him closer to her. She licked her lips, waiting anxiously for the man to come closer to her. Her eyes flickered to the two boys, who both gave her a wink.

She grinned.

That was the signal.

As soon as Netero was near her, the blue-eyed girl did the necessary handseals for her jutsu. "Reppushou!" she muttered, smiling as a strong guest of wind headed towards the old man. She swore under her breath when she saw the old man dodging her attack. However, she stopped swearing when she saw that the ball was heading away from the old man.

She wasn't the only one to notice it as Gon and Killua were heading to get the ball as well. No way was she going to be outclassed by a couple of boys! With that thought, the blonde concentrated her chakra to her legs to increase her speed. She leaned her fingers to touch the ball, and tried to ignore the two boy's presence beside her. She could see the ball was almost at her grasp when, she felt Netero pushing her and Killua to one side and Gon to the other.

Naru moaned, rubbing her head as she glared at the old man before searching for Gon. The other boy looked also in pain but even more so then her. She rubbed her chin and made a promise to herself that she will check on him, after she yelled at the old man and Killua. Speaking of Killua…where was he?

"Naru, get off me!" A familiar voice groaned. "You're so heavy!"

The blue-eyed girl blinked her eyes and blushed when she saw that she was on Killua's chest. She jumped off the boy, looking down at her feet in embarrassment before helping her friend up.

"Nice try! You almost got it" Netero said, giving the three preteens a smile as he rolled the ball on his head. Naru frowned. He's right but she had a feeling that it might be the last time that they would ever be so close in catching the ball.

Naru frowned when she saw Killua getting up. Where was he going now? Her eyes widened when she felt a familiar feeling rolling from him. Was he bloodthirsty? Was he going to harm someone? She curled her lips. If he was going to kill the people inside the room then she would stop him. She didn't want to see any pointless killing or her friends getting killed.

"That's it for me! I give up, I lost." Killua swung his jacket over his shoulder and turned away from them. Naru frowned deepened at this. She didn't like this. She could feel the killing intent from him, and she had a feeling that he was going to hurt someone. Not necessarily, the people inside the room but the next person who pisses him off. She feels pity for the next fortunate soul.

'Why, we've still got plenty of time left!' Gon replied smiling happily while pointing at the clock. 'We almost got him!'

Killua looked at Gon as if he was stupid. Well, Naru couldn't deny that the brown-eyed boy wasn't smart but he wasn't a complete idiot. He wasn't as much as an idiot as some of the people she knew.

"Really… Didn't you get it? He only used his right hand to block Naru's persistent kicks and punches the first time and after that, he stopped using it. He never even used his left foot! Even if we tried a whole year, we couldn't catch the ball." Killua said.

"You should give it another go." Naru rubbed her forehead. "Who knows if we continued with our teamwork then maybe, we could get the ball from him."

"Come on Gon."

"I'm going to try a little more."

"DID YOU LISTEN TO WHAT I SAID? It's impossible! You'll never get the ball!"

Naru shook her head at them and took a seat on the ground, flickering her eyes to Gon to see what his reaction he is. The boy didn't seemed faze at Killua's words, instead he looked pretty relax about it.

"I don't care about the ball." Gon admitted. "We've still got time left and well I would like to force him to use his right hand!"

Killua stared at Gon with his poker face, causing Naru to yawn.

"Good luck with that. I'm gonna rest a little."

Naru winced as the door clanged shut. She glanced at Gon, wondering if she should help him or if she should check on Killua. Well, Gon didn't really need his help while Killua seemed on the verge of killing someone. In terms of safety, she will have to check on the silver-haired boy.

"I'm sorry Gon, I want to help you but I think…"

"You want to see if Killua is alright?" Gon asked, smiling at her.

Naru nodded her head at the boy and gave them a wave before rushing out the door to follow Killua. She doesn't know what was going through his mind! All she knows is that he seemed to be on the verge of killing someone! She pursed her lips. Will he actually kill someone? He did seem so bloodthirsty so it wouldn't be wrong to presume.

She stopped walking when she saw that there were two corners. Naru scowled before sniffing the air for Killua's scent. She could feel all the blood draining from her face when she smelt the horrible scent of blood. Without even thinking, the blue-eyed girl ran towards the corridor with the blood.

She furrowed her eyebrows at the sight of the bloody carnage of body pieces.

Damn it, she was too late.

She inhaled the air again and furrowed her eyes when she found Killua's scent before, rushing through the corridors. No sign of silver hair but, she could tell from her friend's scent that she was getting closer to him.

She sighed in relief when she saw Killua in front of her before, furrowing her eyebrows at the sight of blood that drenched his hands. That just confirmed it. He killed those bodies that she found.

Why is she always friends with crazy people? She shrugged her shoulders at her thoughts and called out to her friend, stopping him at his tracks. He turned around and looked down at his legs, looking as if he was guilty.

At least he knows that he did something wrong.

She will give him a scolding later, first she needs to see if he was fine.

* * *

Killua blinked his eyes when he saw Naru standing there with her hands crossed and face flushed. She looked like she had run a marathon! He sighed and stared at the blue-eyed girl, fidgeting when her eyes flickered to his blood soaked hands. He turned away from her, not wishing to see the disgust in her eyes.

"Why are you here, Naru?"

"I was concern about you." She admitted and he lashed around to look at her. "You were just leaking with killer intent and I was worried that you were going to kill someone." He winced at her words. "Guess it was pointless of me thinking that I would be able to stop you from killing someone, huh?"

He didn't know what to say so he kept his mouth, watching her as her eyes flickered around the room. Why is she so quiet? If she doesn't want to be his friend then she should say it out loud! Don't prolong the inevitable for him.

"You know I think every good assassin would know that they shouldn't leave the dead bodies in a corridor." Naru mused, giving him a smile. "You were lucky it was me that found it and not some pansy, who can't stand blood."

"Naru…" He didn't know how to respond to her words. "I-I don't know what to say."

"Well, don't grow soft on me." She said, smiling at him before taking out a handkerchief from her pants pocket. "And you got too much blood in your hands, as well as your face." she said softly, wiping the blood off his hands before wiping it off his face. "You really need to take care of yourself!"

"Why aren't you disgusted?" She blinked her eyes at him. "I just murdered someone and you aren't scolding me or yelling at me! You don't even look disgusted with me! Why?"

"Why should I be disgusted with you? Sure, you killed someone but you aren't a bad person." His eyebrows rose at this comment, causing her to laugh. "In my opinion, a bad person doesn't feel guilty for murdering someone and when I looked at you, I saw the guilt in your eyes. I guess that's why I'm not scolding you, besides why should I scold you? For a long time, you have killed people and for you not to kill them means that you need a lot of willpower. Willpower that I'm sure you possess."

He gulped when the blue-eyed girl flashed him a smile. This girl was strange. She wasn't like any girl he met and certainly didn't behave in a way a girl should. She was the complete opposite of what a girl should be, but that made her seem more unique.

"Why do you still hang around me? I'm not like you or Gon. I'm going to hurt the two of you one day!"

"Are you going to kill me or Gon?" She asked him.

He furiously shook his head at her. "No! Of course not! I wouldn't do something like that!"

"Then I see no reason why we can't hang around each other." Naru said, smiling at him. "And you aren't like me or Gon that's true but you are a funny guy, who is just a bit annoying but that's why I hang around you." She sighed. "In some ways, you and Gon help me forget about my home."

"Your home?"

"I'll tell you more about it tomorrow! First I need to get some sleep!" She declared to him before walking to one of the empty benches. He watched in bemusement as she lay down on the bench, shaking his head as the girl immediately fell asleep.

Naru was the most annoying girl that he ever met, but she was one of the nicest girls he knew as well as the strangest. Honestly, a girl who didn't scream at the sight of blood! What kind of girl is that? He sighed. But, she's his friend and was the first person to accept him for who he was.

If only she didn't make it so easy to get into an argument with her.

* * *

Replies to reviews:

**OBSERVER01**: I hope that this chapter was just as good as the last chapter.

**Sousie**: I'm happy to know that you love the last chapter and I hope that you loved this chapter as well.

**EXpertUS**: That's the reason why I use Naru because I find the name Naruko to be annoying and Naru was just shortened form of Naruto to me, so that's why.

**Pri-chan1410:** I hope that you love this chapter as well.

**Namikaze Mia**: I hope that their clashes in this chapter was also amusing.

**TsukiRiver:** I hope that this chapter have lived up to your expectation and I was hoping it would be funny about how much she is freaking out.

**Soutrick:** I'm glad that you liked this chapter and I hope that she did well in this chapter. I wasn't going to make Naru completely in love with her village, and there will be a lot of moments where she has these thoughts.

**Kinunatzs:** I'm happy that you see that this chapter was awesome and Naru can cook well but she can be a perfectionist when it comes to her cooking and will at times compare it to a restaurant one. It's stupid of her but, she still have her faults. There will be a lot of times when she's going to be talking bad about Sasuke and some of them will come in a couple of chapter. And yes, Hanzo knows that Naru is a Shinobi and it will come into play in the later parts of the exam. The reason why she was so surprise was because she thought only shinobi can do it and for her to see the president to be able to do that, surprise her. As for Kurama, well she won't be friends with him until the later parts of the story. I was thinking for her to master Kurama's chakra before she goes back to the Elemental Nations.

**Windfox90:** I'm pleased that you like how Killua is trying to figure her out and how he's curious about her.

**ddcj1990:** I hope that this chapter lives up to your expectation!

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please pause before leaving this page and review.**

**I would love to hear your thought on this chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

**A/N: I wish to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter and added this to their favourites and follows.**

* * *

The blimp landed at a tall, cylindrical tower. Since the tower was on a cliff, Naru could see for miles. Trees surrounded its base, and grotesque birds-like creatures with huge mouths swarmed around it. They didn't look like animals you want to mess with but they did looked like the perfect present. But only if you want to kill the receiver.

"You're here at the trick tower and it's here that the third trial shall take place," an egg shaped man explained. "As for the trial itself, the jury informed me that you have 72 hours to get to the bottom of this tower, alive of course."

Naru grimaced at this declaration and nodded her head before, staring at the contestants. She tightened her headband, and tapped her feet together as she thought about what the man said. How was she supposed to get to the bottom to the tower? There was no stairs that she can see or anything that can allow them to go down. She tapped her feet impatiently at this.

She stopped tapping her feet when she heard a hollow sound echoing back at her. Was it possible that this was a trap door? She kneeled down and knocked the floor, smiling when she heard her knock echoed back at her. It seemed like this was a trap door! She glanced around, wondering if anyone else seemed to notice it.

It seemed like plenty of people did because there were a few participants missing, while most of the other participants tried to figure out a way down. Those people really needed to be more observant. Then again, who was she to talk? It was by pure luck she had noticed that she was standing on a trapdoor. With that thought, Naru jumped on the trapdoor.

She crossed her arms as she fell through the air, wondering what this tower in store for her. Will there be booby-traps? Monsters? Or just plain old boring maze? Well, she certainly hoped it wasn't the last one, because she disliked mazes. Mazes were just plain old annoying and useless in her opinion.

She landed gracefully on her feet and stared at her surroundings. The most obvious thing that came to her mind was that she was in a brick room. The second thing that came to her mind was the fact there were no doors or windows, but there was a podium in front of her with five watches on it. She eyed it wearily before putting it on her left wrist. She clicked on it, frowning when a set of numbers appear:

_71:45:10_

Is these numbers talking about how much time she has left? It seems so since the last number is going down and normal watches showed something related to 24 hours. This watch certainly didn't. Well, that was good because she didn't need to count down about how much time she had left in this building. Through, it does increase pressure in this exam.

She glanced at the sign on top of the podium, frowning at what it read.

Path of Majority Rule.

The name of the path said it all to her. This was a game of voting, where of course people will follow what the majority will say. This probably will be the toughest path for her but only if she ends up with four people she disliked or said four people weren't idiots. Sighing, she leaned against the wall. If the four people were idiots then she will definitely be in trouble.

She didn't want to argue with a bunch of idiots.

_**Tap**_

Naru blinked and raised her eyes to the ceiling before closing her eyes in annoyance. Why must she be stuck with this path? Hearing these people tapping the ceiling (or the floor in their case) was just plain old annoying. Couldn't they just jump already? And enter through the trapdoor?

_**Tap. Tap.**_

_Anytime now!_ Naru thought, crossing her arms in frustration.

_**Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.**_

She shifted herself to the left as four tiles from the ceiling flipped. Was this her lucky day? Were there actually four people who just randomly decided to come down at the same time? Or was, it just plain old coincidence? Most likely, it was coincidence.

But who cares, she was finally getting out of this room!

She wrinkled her eyebrows at the four people, who stood in front of her, before sighing at the people in front of her.

"I guess something always bring us together."

"Naru!" Killua gaped. "What are you doing here? Wait don't answer that, I already know the answer."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Yes because the answer is obvious." She shook her head. "But I'm glad to see you guys! Now I can definitely get out of this room!"

"What do you mean?" Kurapika asked.

The blue-eyed girl jerked her fingers towards the podium and to the remaining four watches, twisting her lips to a scowl. Kurapika shifted his head towards the podium, his frown deepened as he read the sign. He sighed and took the watch before throwing the other three watches to the other boys. The other three boys furrowed their eyebrows at him but it was Naru, who explained it to them.

"We can't leave this room until you guys put on the damn watch since it's very useful in passing this test." She yawned. "Without the watch, we can't move forward because we need to agree on certain things, and for us to do that we need you to put on the watches."

"But why do we need to agree on certain things?" Leorio asked.

"Because, the path is called The Majority Path." Naru scratched her forehead. "Since it's called the Majority path, then it will be safe for us to presume that we need to vote and since this is an exam, we'll have to presume it's about passing this exam. Does that make sense?"

The three boys nodded their heads at her and put on their watches, snapping it firmly on their wrist. Just as soon as the last person put on the wristband, a door appeared on the other side of the room.

The five of them glanced at each other and shrugged their shoulders, casually walking towards the door, only to stop at the sign on the door. Naru's eyebrows twitch when she saw that the door was asking them whether they wanted to open the door or not.

Was it actually being serious? Of course they wanted to open the damn door! What was the point of taking the exam if they didn't want to go through a door! When this exam was over, she was going to scream at the examiner for giving them such stupid choices!

"The answer seems obvious to me." Leorio said irritably, pushing the button. Naru nodded her head in agreement and pushed the O button. Who would be stupid enough to press the X button! Or better yet, who wants to piss off the other contestants?

"Hey Naru, it's time for us to go!" Killua said irritably.

She smiled sheepishly at him and put her hands in her pockets before humming. Everything was going so good so far. She was with people she could get along with and had similar goals to her in terms of passing the exam. If she didn't have the four of them as her team, then she didn't know how she would have handled the exam.

Especially if she had been partnered up with that creepy Hisoka. That man practically screamed murderer and rapist, he looked like the type of guy that wouldn't mind going for little boys. She shuddered. She needs to change her mind to something positive!

"You never did told me about your home." Killua said, drawing her attention to him.

Naru frowned before wearily nodding her head at him. She told Gon, Kurapika and Leorio about her village but she hadn't told Killua about her home. Which was unfair if she thought about it logically since she told the other three boys in the second day of their meeting. She had known Killua for three days, giving him some right to know about her village. Besides, telling him won't do any harm.

He wouldn't be able to harm the village since very little people even knows it exist.

"What do you want to know about my village?" She asked keeping her eyes fixed on Kurapika.

"What's it like there?" Killua asked, tilting his head at her.

Naru closed her eyes as memories of her life in her village flashed through her mind. Does she tell him the truth about the village? Or does she try to stay neutral when talking about it? No, she shouldn't let her emotions cloud her judgment on her village. If she let her emotions cloud her judgment, she would certainly make the same stupid mistakes.

She didn't want to end up dying a painful death because; she couldn't change her behavior and thoughts on certain matters. Besides, she no longer knows how she feels about her life in the village. The more time she spent away home, the more she feels like she doesn't really belong to the village or even have sense of belonging to the village.

"My village is a good village," she gave the boy a small smile. "The villagers are _kind_ and friendly, being one of the most friendliest villages in the Elemental Nations, through the villagers set high prices on food and drinks."

"Her village also has shinobi!" Gon added, eyes lilting up with joy.

Killua raised his eyebrows at her and crossed his arms at her. "Really?" he asked. "So you grew up around shinobis?"

Naru reluctantly nodded her head, fixing her eyes at Kurapika and Leorio, who were apparently having an argument with the boy about smartness. "Yes, I grew up around shinobis," she traced her headband as she said this. "I grew up knowing and hearing stories about the shinobis in our village! About the jobs they do and the good things they do."

"Don't shinobi kill people?"

"Well, most of them do," Naru clenched her hands into a small fist. "However, the genin that immediately come from the Academy don't kill people in the beginning of their careers."

"What do they do instead?" Killua and Gon asked in unison. "If they don't kill people, then what do the genin do?"

Naru rubbed her head, not knowing how to tell them about the horrible missions that she had to do. "They usually do D-rank missions. The D-rank often like summer jobs, so, babysitting, walking dogs and getting the grocery that kind of thing." She scowled. "There is one mission where they have to find the cat Tora, most genins call the cat a demon."

"Why?" Gon asked.

"The damn cat apparently has been around since before Kakashi-sensei was even born." Naru crossed her arms. "And it's been a tradition for genins to chase after that blasted cat and give it back to its owner, who would squeeze the stupid cat to death, leading it to be chase again."

"It does sound like a horrible job." Killua said, frowning at her. "Why doesn't anyone try to tell the owner not to squeeze the cat?"

Naru sighed. "Because the owner is the Daimyo's wife," she scowled. "If a genin try to correct her then she might inform the Hokage, who would scold the poor genins, or say that genin should be killed."

"Isn't that a little bit extreme?" Leorio said, twisting his head to look at her.

"You never know with people, who had it lucky."

She would have continued talking if it wasn't for the fact that there wasn't that annoying sign that told them that they need to make a decision on whether to go left or right. Naru scratched her head and pondered over what she should do. In most situations, you go left but the examiner might be suspecting that and so might have put a trap there. So the most obvious thing to do is to choose right.

Naru sighed and pressed the X button. The screen immediately showed the result and the result surprised her. Only two people pressed the O button while she and the other two pressed the x button. She shrugged and started to walk towards the path that most of them had chosen.

"What does that mean? Usually in such a case, we choose left don't we?" Leorio asked, looking at the four of them with annoyance.

"According to some behavior studies, it seems that when people are lost and when they have to make that kind of decision, most of the time they unconsciously choose the left." Kurapika explained as they continued to walk through the passage.

"I've heard the same thing." Killua said.

"I just thought right because it was just less obvious." Naru muttered. "I didn't know people do studies on these things."

"I don't understand anything! What you're telling me is exactly the opposite the result obtained isn't it? What have you chosen?"

"Right." The three of them said in unison.

"You…" Leorio said irritably.

"Calm down, Leorio! You shouldn't be fighting between ourselves because you know what I'll do to you if you continued to push the matter," Naru smiled sweetly and motioned her fist to emphasis this. Leorio gulped at this. "Now, let me ask you a question, which route would you try to make it more difficult for the other participants?"

"The left route."

"Why?"

"Because most people would choose left of course!"

Naru gave him a pointed look. "Precisely," she said, curling her lips in distaste. "Their job is to eliminate the contestant and what better way than doing it in the route, which most people took!"

Leorio scowled at her words. "There're two idiots among us, is that right?"

Naru rolled her eyes at him and continued walking, ignoring the sulking Leorio. She tilted her head at the sight of the bright light. What was happening? She squinted her eyes and frowned. Were there people in the distance? Well, there were human shaped people that's for certain! Was this their next challenge?

Will they fight these things?

"Is it me or are those people standing over there?" Leorio asked.

Naru nodded. "I see people standing over there too, so don't worry about being crazy!"

"I'm not crazy!"

"No but you behaved at times like an insane person." Naru retorted.

Killua blinked his eyes at her. "Then what about you? You're insane at times," he said dryly. A smirk came upon his face. "You thought that there was a chance in getting the ball from the president if we had continued playing."

"Well we were so close the last time." Naru snapped. "And if you stayed a little bit longer, then maybe we would have gotten the ball!"

"I doubt it."

"Yes because you know everything." She said sarcastically.

"I know more then you!"

"Please! I know the same amount things!"

"Really? Then name me one of the continents we have! And a city there!"

Naru scowled and crossed her arms as the silver-haired boy grinned at her. She didn't learn anything about the countries and continents of this world because her village didn't seem to deem it fit for them to know about them. A stupid mistake! Because if they have, then she wouldn't be in this stupid mess! Or be taking this exam.

Then again, she should be thankful because she keeps meeting strong people in this journey.

"You know we're gonna have to fight them, but it should be fine." Killua said, drawing her attention back to him. "They'll probably be easy for me, not so much for you, Naru."

"You're such a show-off, perhaps you should learn to be a bit humble," Naru suggested dryly. "Being arrogant in your strength will cause unnecessary problems."

"I'm just stating the truth."

"Yes but, you can't underestimate them." Naru said. "You need to fight them with all of your strength if we wish to pass."

"You're overthinking it."

"I'm not," she replied. "I'm just thinking that underestimating them is going to cause a lot of trouble to us."

The silver-haired boy rolled his eyes and shook his head at her. She sighed and loosens her hairtie, letting her long blond hair fall down to the middle of her back, before retying her hair into a ponytail. Maybe, it's time for her to cut her hair again. When was the last time she cut her hair? Oh yes, she was seven years old. Why didn't she cut her hair after that? She just couldn't remember the reason why?

"_You look really nice when your hair is long."_

Oh now, she remembered. Sasuke said those words to her when she had informed Hinata that she was planning to cut her hair. She remembered how shock she was when he said that, and how she wanted to hide in that spot, away from his gentle eyes. Until then, she had only talked to him in passing and for him to say that to her, really lifted up her sprits.

He had been the first guy to complement her. He was the first person besides the Hokage, Teuchi and Itachi (or Weasel-san as she used to call him), to complement her and it had filled her with so much happiness and joy. At that moment, she thought that maybe they could be friends but of course everything had to be ruined! The next day, he lost his family while she lost the only ANBU guard that she could honestly talk to.

She blinked her eyes when she felt someone pulling her back. She twisted her head to see, who pulled her back and raised her eyebrows when she saw that it was Killua and Gon, who pulled her back.

"You were about to fall off, you idiot!" Killua snapped. "You should pay better attention to your surroundings!"

"I'm not an idiot!" Naru crossed her arms at him. "If anything, you're the idiot!"

"How the hell am I an idiot! I'm not the one daydreaming!"

Naru kept silent.

Killua smirked. "You don't have a response to that now, do you!" he crossed his arms. "Be careful next time, baka! If you get hurt then we're a person down for the choices!"

She curled her lips and glared at the boy before walking towards the wall. She slumped against the wall and turned to look at the place, where she nearly fall. It seemed like she nearly fall off the ledge because of her stupid thoughts and memories. She scowled before observing the place carefully. There were large brick walls that closed them in. A square, raised platform stood in the center of the room.

Across from where Naru was, there was another ledge. Five people stood on it. Thick brown handcuffs were wrapped around their wrists as restraints. Prisoners.

"We're the judges for the trial commission! Our mission is to fight against you!" The prisoner announced, throwing off his grey cloak. The man was completely bald and had scars on his head, making him look less appealing than the fat participant in Phrase 2 of the exam.

"The matches are one against one and one can only fight once! The order of passage is free!" The man continued. "You'll have to reach three victories if you want to go on!" The group looked at him in surprise but he ignored them. "The rules are extremely simple. Everything is allowed! There's no limit! The defeat of one means the victory of his opponent!"

_That make sense of course_ Naru thought, scratching her cheek in distaste.

"You only have to tell if you accept this trial or not! O if you accept, X if you refuse!"

Naru yawned as she pushed the button on the watch. "I think it's pretty obvious what we're going to choose."

The screen blinked and revealed that all of them had chosen O. The man smirked at them, having a glint in his eyes that told her that he was going to enjoy fighting them. She grinned. Well, she couldn't disagree with him because she liked the idea of fighting them too. The more experience she has fighting, the more chance she has of becoming stronger.

She wants to become stronger.

"I'm your first opponent!" The excitement seemed to practically roll off him in waves. "Choose now."

"I'll go first," Naru volunteered, standing up from her seat.

The boys shook their heads at her, looking at her and then to the huge man with doubts. She crossed her arms and growled at them. "Why the hell not! I'm strong enough to go against that bastard!" she cracked her knuckles. "I've more experience then the three of you combined when it comes to fighting!"

"You're a girl!" Leorio said angrily. "What if he tries something on you? We can't take the chance of you getting hurt! Or you crying about loosing!"

Naru glared at the older teen. "I'm not a weakling! And you know it!" she snarled. "This guy doesn't look like the worst opponent I faced!"

"So what! For all you know he might be worse than the opponents you faced! The bastard looks stronger than you!"

The blonde glowered at this comment. "How do you know if he's stronger than me, huh? I'm certain that I can defeat that arrogant gramps!" she growled. "Now let me fight him or else there will be dire consequence!"

"Naru…"

"Let her fight." Killua sighed. "She wants to fight him and it doesn't look like she's going to say no, anytime soon. Besides, she could say I give up if the guy overwhelms her."

Leorio frowned and looked at the blue-eyed girl, who nodded her head in agreement with Killua. The older teen sighed and reluctantly nodded his head at her, causing the blonde to smile before giving the two males a hug. Leorio sighed at her before pulling her off him. Killua simply stood there in shock, looking as if he had no idea how to respond to the hug.

Naru pulled away from the boy and said happily. "Thank you, Killua! You're one of the best guy friends that I ever had!"

Killua simply nodded his head numbly at her before gesturing at her to hurry up and fight the man. She scowled at him and started to run towards the platform, ignoring the sniggers from the prisoners at the other side and the concerned looks from the four boys. This was one of her many chance to get stronger.

She needs to get stronger.

Standing face to face with the man made Naru felt excited. It had been so long since she had an actual fight. So long since she had actually wanted to test herself to her limits. This man didn't seem to be the type of guy, who would take it easy on her because she was young. Besides, he looked the kind of guy; Kakashi wouldn't let her or Sakura fight.

That was fine! She rather preferred it that way.

"How do you want to do this?"

"I propose we have a fight to the death! We'll win when one of us dies or admits defeat."

Naru rubbed her chin at this proposal, mulling over it as she stared at him thoughtfully. The bloodlust in his eyes told her that the last one would never be the option for her. Not that she was ever considering admitting defeat to this bastard. Giving up was not in her vocabulary and was something she would never do. No matter, what the consequence is, she wouldn't give up to someone.

"I was afraid he would say that!" Leorio yelled, snapping her out of her thoughts. "She never thinks of the consequence! She has no idea what she's putting herself through!"

"Naru knows what she's doing!" Gon said angrily. "She wouldn't put herself something as dangerous as this if she doesn't know what she's thinking!"

"She's forgetting that she's a girl! She can't fight that well!"

Naru gritted her teeth at this comment. Female are weak! Females don't really know how to handle themselves! That's what most male seem to think! No matter, where she is, boys always have the same thought! Girls need to be protected! Well, Leorio is wrong! She can fight well! She loved to fight, loved every match she ever had! This was no different! If he thinks that she was going to say no to this, then he's a fool!

With that thought, she made her decision.

"I accept your proposal," she said as she stood up straight to look at the man straight in the eyes.

"You're a brave child," the bald man stepped forward. "I respect you for that, but don't think I will hold back on you because you're a kid."

Without any hint, the bald man lunged at her. Naru immediately ducked the attack and slammed her fist against the man's head. The man yelled at the impact as his head flew up. She grinned. It seems like the man wasn't immune to her strength. She blocked the incoming punch from the bald man. He smirked. She frowned. He used his other hand and punched her in her face. Unfortunately for him, she blocked the attack.

He gawked at her. She glared at him and charged towards him. She threw her punch at him. The man blocked her punch and moved a few feet at the mere contact of her fist. His eyes danced in merriment, looking joyful at how strong her punch had been.

"You…are…good…kid, better…than…I expected." The man panted before swinging his fists at her. She did a sidestepped and kicked the man in the stomach, sending him flying to the air. Naru jumped and twisted her leg for a kick. The man was slammed against her leg but he didn't cry out. Instead he used his other hand and twisted her leg.

She didn't cry out.

"NARU!" Gon, Kurapika and Leorio yelled as her back slammed against the brick floor.

The man lunged at her, throwing his arms at her. Naru didn't even think as she rolled to the right, missing the man's attack. She ignored the pain from her leg as she stood up. She wasn't going to loose to this man. She wasn't going to die by this man's hands.

The man laughed at her. "What do you plan to do child? Your punches are effective against me but not that effective and your leg is twisted!" he smiled maliciously at her. "I won't murder you, don't worry child! I'll make this torture as long as possible!"

_Have you ever thought of your own safety, Naru-chan! Have you ever think that I can't stand to loose my best friend!_

Hinata's words from five months ago still ringed in her ear, reminding her of her reasoning for becoming stronger. The reason she chose to fight this man. Taking several calming breaths, she started to come up with a plan as the man slowly stalked to her.

The reason why she lasted this long with this man was because of her strength, relentlessness and sheer dumb luck however; she won't last this long with just those three. She needed a plan. A plan that will at least won't let her do the one thing she swore never do.

The one thing she promised herself would be the last straw.

Holding back too much of her strength was stupid. If Kakashi was here then he would tell her that in real life, no one holds back. People, especially shinobi, won't ever hold back too much of their strength unless they think their opponents was truly weak. They only reveal what is necessary or do what is necessary.

Now she understands what he meant.

If she wanted to win! If she wanted to go home then, she shouldn't really hold back on him! Using no chakra or holding back her strength was only hurting her chances! She will have to use them! Holding back this much strength was bad for them.

Bad for her.

She shouldn't hold back to much of her strength against this man.

He wasn't that weak. He was still strong enough for her to do other things.

The blonde flickered her eyes around the room, searching for any signs that she could get the upper hand in this fight. Drops of blood along were scattered around the area. She frowned, shaking her head in frustration as the man continued slowly to stalk towards her.

Would the jutsu work with blood instead of water?

She certainly hoped so.

With that thought, Naru started to form the handseals before yelling out: "Kirigakure no Jutsu!"

* * *

Killua blinked his eyes as the platform was filled with red mist. Where the hell did this red mist come from? And why the hell was it so red? This was seriously weird. One minute, the platform was clear but, as soon as Naru yelled out those three words, red mist started to form. It just made no sense whatsoever to him. Mist weren't ever the colour red so, why was this mist just so different?

He sniffed the air and frowned. The mist…it smelled so much like blood but, why? Why was their so much blood in the air? And how was it even possible? There was no water here! There was nothing that would cause this mist! So why was there a mist? Everything he knew had gone out of the window when this happened!

"How is Naru able to do it?" Kurpaika muttered, gaining his attention.

"Naru is doing this!" Gon and Leorio yelled in shock.

The blond-haired boy nodded his head grimily at them. "The books I read told me that the people from her village could use something called Chakra," Killua furrowed his eyebrows at him. "And they used it to make jutsus but that's all I know."

"What's Chakra?" Leorio asked.

"It was never mentioned in the books I read." Kurapika sighed in frustration. "Those books were so secretive, they never revealed to us about how one uses Chakra or if everyone has chakra."

"Why didn't you ask Naru?"

"I didn't have the opportunity to ask her," he admitted, running his hand through his hair. "She never looked happy or really ready to talk about her village—"

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU PUNK!"

The four boys swirled their heads, frowning when they see that the bloody mist still filled the platform. Killua clenched his hands into a fist. What the hell was happening with Naru? Was she here? And how the hell would she be able to attack the opponent?

He just hoped that Naru knew what she was doing!

* * *

Naru ignored the burning pain in her twisted leg as she circled the furious man. This was her chance to finish him off! To get the win that they needed! To get herself one-step closer to home! She needed to fulfil all the promises she made! She needed to make sure that her friends knew she was alive! Also, to pay the damn rent that her apartment must have!

She darted towards the man and smashed her fist against the man's face. He fell to the ground, clutching his face in agony. She continued to smash her fist against the face. In the back of her mind, she feels guilt. She should say sorry to him about hurting him while she does this. But, the faces of her friends in Konoha and the trials that she went through in these exams reminded her of what she's striving for.

With that thought, she finally slammed her knees against the man's crotch. The man yelled out in pain but she didn't flinch. Any feelings, any morals and any regrets she has was gone, the moment she realized what she had to do to get them pass.

She gathered chakra to her hands, striking it against the man's chest. Blood came out of his mouth as he cried out in pain. She punched him relentlessly in the leg and chest, closing her eyes as he cried out in pain.

"Do you give up? Do you admit defeat?" She snarled, twisting his arm against his back.

The man eagerly nodded his head at her.

"Say it for all of them to hear!"

"I admit defeat!" The man groaned.

The blonde twisted his arm further and said sweetly. "I didn't hear you! If I didn't hear you then they certainly didn't hear you!"

"I ADMIT DEFEAT!"

With those words, she let go of his arm and watched as one of the prisoners run to grab him. And as she watch him got carried away, she realized with a heavy heart that she didn't felt any guilt for hurting the man as badly as she had.

What was happening to her?

* * *

"Naru! You shouldn't be walking while you're injured!" Leorio yelled as she struggled to walk towards to the team.

Naru rolled her eyes and took a shakily breath in as she took a seat against the wall. She winced as she tried to put her twisted leg into a resting position. That man looked a hell lot stronger than he actually looked! She doesn't know how long it would be before; the Kyuubi will even heal the twisted leg. Hopefully it will be before the final battle between the prisoners.

"You're an idiot you know that!" Killua snapped, looking at her twisted leg and then at her face with fury. "You should have quit the moment that he twisted your leg!"

She gritted her teeth at his words. Giving up! She didn't know how to give up! All her life, she grew up thinking that giving up was basically giving up on life! If she gave up on cooking because she had been horrible at it, then she wouldn't have survived. If she gave up on being a ninja since she couldn't pass a stupid test then, the headband around her waist wouldn't be there! All of the things she has accomplished up till now had been because she hadn't given up.

"You could have gotten yourself killed! He could have tortured you for as long as he could!" Killua ranted.

"Well he didn't! I was able to defeat him before that could ever happen!" She snapped.

"That's not the point!" He yelled.

"Then what is? It's not the first time that I have been in a life or death situation!" Naru gritted her teeth. "What he planned to do to me would never compare to the pain that I went through! If he wanted to torture me that's fine! If he wanted to make sure I don't scream that's fine too! Because in the end, it isn't the most painful thing I went through!" she gulped. "I-It wasn't the worse thing that ever happen to me…nothing could compare to what happen to me…"

She clutched her chest, feeling the throbbing pain from her heart as memories of Sasuke yelling at her that she doesn't know what it was like to have a family, before filling her mind with the horrible battle with Sasuke.

"_I'll say it once more, I will kill you!"_

Naru gritted her teeth at the memory and slammed her head against the wall, causing Killua and Leorio to jump up in shock. She wanted to forget all of this! She didn't want to remember the pain she went through when he said this! Wanted to forget that their friendship had meant practically nothing to him! Wanted to forget that the bastard even existed! That the friendship they had wasn't that important to her!

But she couldn't.

No matter how hard she tries, a part of her still hopes that she will bring him back. She hopes that when she gets him back, the older boy would apologize to her and that they will revert back to their old ways. She could yell at him for being a bastard while he calls her the idiot, as he gave her that annoying smirk she hated.

But she knows that will never happen because she could never forgive him for what he did to her.

"I don't get why you continued to fight with that man after he caused that injury to you." Naru twisted her head to see a scowling Killua. "Don't you care about your own safety? He could have murdered you!"

"I know."

"Then why fight him?"

"Because I wanted to prove to myself that I'm not weak," Naru whispered tracing her headband with sadness. "I wanted to see how strong I was when I don't have someone to rely, someone I have to protect. I wanted to see if _he_ was right about me."

"Right about you?" Killua raised his eyebrows at her.

"He used to tell me that I was weak and that I would never hope to get as strong as him." She said softly, remembering the arguments she had with Sasuke when they were kids. "I told him that he was wrong, told him that I was just as strong as he was… but I was wrong. He was stronger than me and had stronger resolve than me."

Killua kept quiet.

"If I had been just a little bit stronger, then maybe none of this would have happened." Naru rocked back and forth. "If I had been a lot less reckless and a little bit more understanding, than this wouldn't have happened. It was my fault that all of this happened!"

"How do you know if it was your fault about what you're talking about?"

"I just do!"

"That isn't good enough answer! Just saying I just do, won't prove anything." Naru blinked her eyes at him, not knowing how to respond to his words. "For all you know, that person would have done what he did even if you had done all of these things."

Naru opened her mouth to protest at his words but closed it when she saw Gon running towards the platform. She tilted her head at the sight of a tall, lanky man that seemed to be a lot less physically stronger than her opponent. She curled her lips into a thin line, feeling concerned for the boy in front of her. This guy didn't look physically strong but he did look creepy with his sullen face.

"As you can see, I'm not a fighter." The guy admitted. "Hitting, running, jumping all that kind of stuff is not my thing."

"I prefer the opposite," Gon said, frowning at him. "I'm not really gifted with thought games."

Naru sighed at Gon's words, shaking her head at him. It's so like the boy to say something like this and at a time like this, it wasn't really wise for him to tell a guy like that. This guy didn't look physically strong but he didn't look dumb. He's most likely to be smarter than Gon, and would use what her friend said.

"I thought so." The man said as he grabbed something from his pants pocket. "So I prepared an extremely simple game." He revealed two candles, a long candle and one short candle before explaining to him the rules of the game. "Each one lights a candle at the same time. The one whose candle's light goes out first has lost."

Naru frowned at his words and stared at the candles in his hands, wincing as she felt the pain in her leg. The rules sounds so simple and so easy, but how can they know that this guy wasn't using some kind of trick? It would be so easy for this guy to do something to one of those candles. It would be something a criminal would do, no what a cheater would do.

If this was the case, then any chance of her passing the exam would dwindle as well as the chance of going home. If she couldn't go home then, what does she do with her life? She has no family outside of Konoha, no money and definitely no career! How would she survive in this place? She shook her head and firmly reminded herself that she was going to go home. All of her worries are just plain silly because she would be going back home soon.

"O if you want the long one, X for the short one." The man said, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Choose using the majority vote!"

Naru rubbed her chin and flickered her eyes between each candle with indecision. Which one should they pick? The long one could be a trap and the same could be said for the short one, meaning they could loose this match and not be able to proceed as fast as they want. Thus, lowering their chance of passing this phrase.

The best way, to pass this part of the exam was to think like the criminal!

"The long one is a trap for sure!" Leorio declared.

"Yes, it would be logical to think like this," Kurapika said, grimacing at the man in front of them. "But counting on this 'normality' it wouldn't be surprising if the short one is a trap."

Naru curled her lips at his words, grimacing and frowning at those words. Yes, either one of them could be a trap but there was also a probability that the trap could be in both candles. It wouldn't surprise her if it did. After all, this man picked the game and was trying to prolong their stay in this stupid platform. By giving them this choice, the man had made them go around in circles.

In cases like these, people would have either think outside the box or pray that their luck was good.

"In that case we can't know!"

"Yes, neither of the choices are reassuring."

Naru frowned at them and added. "We have to also consider the possibility that both candles are a trap seeing, as the bastard over there picked it." She grimaced. "I wouldn't put past them to use dirty tricks to make us loose."

"No, we can't disregard that idea too." Kurapika agreed. "But then, it will make it harder for us to pick the candles if that was the case and we can't waste time in debating about this."

"No, we can't." She sighed. "So what do we do instead? How are we going to choose the candles? As you pointed out, we can't waste time debating over it."

"We should leave the choice up to Gon and agree to whatever he chooses."

Naru nodded before wrapping her arms around herself. She hated being doubtful and despises how the chances of them wining this phrase were dwindling because of the stupid candle. Why couldn't Gon get something with rock-paper-scissors? Or running? Or something that doesn't waste their precious time.

She hated mind games.

"I choose the long one!" Gon announced.

Naru shook her head and pressed the O button on her wristwatch, before glancing at Gon with concern and worry. Does her friend know what he is doing? Does he realize the seriousness of this battle? She hoped so because she was relying on him and the others for her to pass this phrase and to let her get one step closer to her home.

A home that doesn't really give a damn about her.

The sound of Gon's yelling about how hot the candle was, snapped her out of her thoughts. She swirled her head and bit her lips to stop herself from yelling out in shock at the sight in front of her.

It had barely been two minutes and Gon's candle was already melting like crazy. She closed her eyes when she saw that the candle wax was sliding down her friend's fingers, making her wish that she could help him in this case. But she couldn't think of anything at this moment. Nothing was coming to her mind, which frustrated her. She needed to make up a plan for him or give him a hint on what to do.

She rubbed her eyes at the sight of Gon putting his candle down to the ground. What was he thinking? He should be protecting the candle! Not putting it down in a place, where the wind can blow out his candle! Was he crazy? Of course he was! He wouldn't be him if he wasn't a little bit crazy.

She watched in surprise and amusement when she saw that Gon was running towards the man in full-speed. He immediately stopped running when he reached the man, and did something that made Naru laughed and sighed. He blew out his candle, the one thing that she hadn't thought of to do.

It was times like these that she felt like a complete idiot.

"I should buy Gon a present for thinking outside the box!" Naru muttered. "He did the one thing I hadn't actually thought of doing."

Killua arched his eyebrows and crossed his arms, shaking his head at her before muttering about how silly she can be. Naru's eyebrows twitched and she whacked the boy on the head. She wasn't silly! She just wasn't using her head properly! And it wasn't like he was that great either! He had looked just as worried as she had been, maybe more so.

Well, it doesn't matter because they just needed one more win.

* * *

The next opponent that they are facing was ugly and she was saying this in the nicest way. The horrible way of describing the man was that he was so ugly that he would make any mother cry. With his horrible skin tone and lack of nose, as well as missing teeth, he was the most ugly guy she ever met. And she had seen a lot of ugly guys in her life, thank you very much. She just felt sorry for Kurapika for fighting him.

The guy was just so damn ugly that even she wanted to run away from him.

"I've already killed nineteen people so far," the man said slowly. He smiled happily at them or maybe he was just hyperventilating, most likely the latter. "But it's an annoying number because it's not a good number however, I'm happy."

_Just get to the main point, buddy! How do you want to fight this thing?_

"A serial killer, this time!" Leorio yelled.

"Seems like it." Naru said calmly as she applied pressure to her legs, smiling when she didn't feel the ache or the roaring fire in her leg. The Kyuubi was just so useful when it come to these types of things. "I don't think we need to worry, Kurapika is smart so he will know what to do."

Now if only she could convince herself.

"I guess so."

"I don't like making the things in half! For me the only things that excite me are the fights in which we risk our life." The man continued, causing Naru to yawn while Kurapika stare at him blankly. "I need blood! Ripped bodies! Pain!"

"I'm fine with it." Kurapika replied.

Naru could feel the aching pain in her legs as she tried to stand up. She needed to get a better view of the fight and to yell at Kurapika for agreeing to something as stupid as this. It's hypocritical of her but she doesn't want anything bad to happen to him. He was her friend or at the very least, a very close acquaintance with her, who didn't hate her.

"You need to sit down, Naru!" Killua pulled her shoulders down, forcing her to sit down on the floor. "You're still injured!"

"I'm fine!"

"No, you're not! You're still limping and of course, you still don't look alright!" He snapped. "Now sit down and watch the match! Or take a nap! Just don't stand up!"

"You're not the boss of me or my father!"

"I know I'm not but, it's stupid of you to walk around while you're still injured!" Naru flinched at his words. "You need to relax and watch the fight! Moving around would just worsen the injury! And that's the last thing anyone of us wants!"

Naru pursed her lips at this, glancing at her other two friends. Both of them were nodding their heads in agreement with him, giving her a concerned look. She crossed her arms and slumped against the wall that faced the platform, sighing as she did so.

Was it wrong for her to be concern for Kurapika? Was it wrong for her to have a better look on this battle? She just wanted to be sure that the older boy was fine. She didn't want him to get hurt or injured, through she doubt he would get that injured. He was smarter than that. When it comes to brains, Killua and Kurapika weren't the people she should worry about.

But still…was he going to come out of here unscratched.

"You shouldn't worry about him." She swirled her head at Killua and Gon, both of whom took a seat beside her. "His opponent isn't strong."

"Doesn't mean I can't worry about him, Killua." Naru muttered, gazing at Kurapika with worry and concern. "I don't like the idea of one of my friends getting hurt or to see them suffer so much."

"He's going to be fine, Naru." Gon said, smiling earnestly at her.

"How do you know, Gon? How can you be so certain that he will be fine huh?" Naru said angrily, clenching her hands in her shirt. "How do you know that he isn't going to get serious hurt!"

"I just know."

Naru shook her head at this response. He can't always trust his instincts! It will fail him one day and the same can be said for his intuition! Besides, he isn't seeing the bigger picture here! That guy looked like he could murder someone! Or the very least do some serious damage on him! She gulped. Just the mere idea of him getting hurt, frightened her. The same can be said for the others.

Getting close with these people was obviously a mistake but one she can't undo or want to undo. Somehow, the four of them had made her care for them. She didn't want that. She didn't know how she would react when it comes to say goodbye to them.

_You could always stay here,_ A voice in her mind whispered softly to her.

No, she couldn't do it.

_What do you have in that pitiful village? People that care for you? The villagers would be disappointed if they see that you're alive! And your friends won't forgive you for not saving Sasuke._

They will forgive her!

"Watch carefully!" the man yelled, bringing her attention back to reality. He grinned and pulled back his arm, the muscles in his body flexing and straining from the pressure as he tightened his fist. "You'll see how dreadful I am!"

_BAM!_

His fist slammed into the rock floor.

"He destroyed the ground with his fist!" Leorio yelled.

_He doesn't have that kind of strength,_ Naru thought, gazing at the ugly man with weariness._ I may be worried for Kurapika but even I can tell that this ugly bastard doesn't have the actual strength to do it. No, there is something to it._

Kurapika didn't even blink his eyes at the man. He drew two wooden sticks and held them out. He was deadly calm.

But the man only grinned.

Slowly, he turned, shifting his body ever so slightly to the left. What first came into view was his bare, muscled shoulder, and then part of his back, and then his shoulder blade, revealing a spider tattoo to them.

"A spider with twelve legs!" Leorio gulped. "Could it be…?"

Naru furrowed her eyebrows at him. "So? What's the big deal about the tattoo?"

"It's the sign of the Phantom Brigade!"

Phantom Brigade…didn't Kurapika mentioned that to them? Her eyes widen. Didn't he tell them that he wished revenge on them! This was bad news! She knows from seeing Sasuke that the moment they meet the person they wish revenge on, that they loose their rational thinking. She gritted her teeth. If Kurapika looses his mind then they are all doomed, especially him.

He could end up doing something as stupid as charging mindlessly at him and getting murdered for it!

Naru stared at Kurapika, gulping when she saw that his eyes had turned red. Why were his eyes red? What was causing it? And was this a Kekkai Genkai? She closed her eyes and took several breaths, trying to recall any mention of well-known clans that Hinata had lectured her about it. Surely, her best friend would have told her this? She always tells her about clans and the etiquettes required to deal with them. Did Hinata tell her about a Kekkai Genkai that makes people have red eyes?

She shook her head and grimaced. Hinata didn't make any mention of this and Kurapika had never told them about how his eyes turned red. Naru run her hand through her hair, watching as Kurapika kept slamming his fist against the ugly face man. Something about this reminded her of Sasuke.

The question is what?

"What's the matter, Naru?" Gon asked. "You look awfully pale."

Naru blinked her eyes. "N-Nothing."

"You're lying." Killua said dryly.

"I'm not lying!" Naru took a shaky breath. "I-I'm fine, there's nothing wrong."

"You look frightened."

"I'm not frightened!"

"If you're not frightened then why are you so pale!" Killua glared at her. "The only logical reason why you look so pale is because Kurapika is beating the crap out of that guy and it scares you!"

"Kurapika beating the crap of that ugly bastard doesn't frighten me!" Naru said quietly, closing her eyes as she tried to rid of her mind of Sasuke. "H-His eyes are filled with so much hatred and it's suffocating me! I-It reminds me so much of…"

Gon and Killua glanced at each other, furrowing their eyebrows at her before asking her. "What does it remind you of?"

"…_I have lived only to kill you."_

"Sasuke…" She muttered out loud. "Sasuke had that look on his face when he said that to Itachi."

"Who's Sasuke?" Gon asked.

Naru blinked and stared blankly at the curious boy, before hunching her back. "I d-don't want to talk about him," she muttered, resting her head underneath her arms. "You just need to know that he was a boy that I knew."

He was no longer her best friend in her eyes. He lost that right, the moment he drove the chidori against her chest.

Yes, he was just a boy she knew.

She lost her best-friend, the moment he declared that he wanted to kill her.

* * *

**Replies to reviews:**

**AbByto:** a love triangle between Sasuke, Naruto and Killua would be very interesting but probably won't be happening anytime soon through, there will be hints of it. I'm glad that you see this fic is amazing since I have high hopes for this one and find it the most interesting one yet.

**Nara816:** I'm happy to hear that you think I adapted Naru wonderfully to HunterxHunter because that have been my biggest concern with this fic. I also hope that you continue loving this fic and reading it too.

**Darkness and Snow:** I'm pleased that you find this fic to be interesting and that it will continue being interesting.

**Rianifitria:** I keep putting flashbacks over and over again because Naru hasn't really accepted what happened to her and is quite depressed over it, also adding to the fact that she is far away from home and I was hoping that her reaction would be seen normal. As for the forest thing, I meant that Naru's actual apartment isn't a forest and the reason why she knows that she wasn't in Konoha was because she noticed that the plants in the forest was not something she recognise in the forest in Konoha. In the last chapter, I meant to put first instead of second. The reason why Naru didn't help Killua disposed of the bodies is because she felt too drained and thought that Killua needed some time to himself. And don't stop giving me critics, I prefer it if someone critic my work.

**Kojiro Kun:** I hope that this chapter continue to be interesting and as for making Chakra a subset of Nen, well that seems like an interesting idea and it will make sense if I do that. Don't worry about giving me your opinion, I find it interesting to hear people's opinion.

**OBSERVERO1: **I was hoping that the interaction between Naru, Killua and Gon was interesting.

**SnowTime: **I'm happy that you love Naru and that you find it awesome!

**Kinunatzs:** She will most likely master Kurama's chakra in the Chimera Ant Arc. Naru hasn't done her training to the extreme and the cliff was rocky, so it was testing her chakra control as well as making her have better control over her chakra. Naru in this fic is going to aim to have better chakra control then Sakura as she thinks that having better control, means she can get stronger faster. As for making Netero as strong as Madara and Hashirama, well it was Naru perspective and she doesn't know any better as she is making a guess because of just the amount of killing intent she felt. As for Naru sensing Nen, she couldn't sense it as well as Chakra but, could sense just enough to know if someone is there or not. I see your point about Chakra and Nen being on par and how Chakra has more uses, so I will try to tone it down. I was hoping that Naru and Killua would have nice moment, seeing as half of the time, the two of them are almost bickering.

**Pri-Chan 1410:** I'm happy that you love this fic and I was hoping that people will see them as the perfect couple as for Naru and Hisoka; well it might be the very next chapter.

**TsukiRiver: **I'm sorry about her not staying longer with the prez but I'm glad that her feelings jam with Killua made up for it.

**Sousie: **Naru doesn't want to become like Sasuke through, it would be interesting if she had become like him. The reason why she didn't ask is because she hasn't really notice him and he didn't ask her as he saw it wasn't the right time to ask her, but there will be a confrontation between them.

**Zeakagirl:** Your guess for the future for the two of them might be very well true but it won't be anytime soon. As for Killua's family, well we just have to wait and see with them.

**Soutrick:** I'm glad that you find the last chapter to be great and I was really nervous that the interaction between Killua and Naru wouldn't be that good.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please pause before leaving this page and review.**

**I would love to hear your thought on this chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

**A/N: I wish to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter and added this to their favourites and follows.**

* * *

The hatred radiating from Kurapika was just enough for her to vomit. It was dark, vile and very much a twisted reminder to her of how even the kindest people could become the most evil as well as the least merciful. At this very moment, her friend was the prime example of this as well as, being one of the most frightening people she ever met. Which was saying something, seeing as she met a lot of frightening people.

"But…" the ugly man cried nervously. "What do you have?"

Naru winced as Kurapika slammed his fist against the ugly man's face. The look in his eyes was pure hatred and it doesn't look like he would stop hitting the man at any given moment. He looked ready to murder the man for being just associated with the people, who ruined his life. She shivered. Why must people give into hate? Why must people wish for vengeance? Why couldn't people see that revenge is never the answer?

Then again, what does she know about revenge? She has never lost her family or a love one to someone or seen them murdered in front of her eyes. How could she understand their pain or loss? She could imagine it and try to sympathize but it won't change the fact that she will never understand their pain.

She hopes that she never will.

"I GIVE UP—" The ugly man yelled, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"3 advice," Kurapika said darkly as he slammed his fist against the man for hopefully the last time. "First advice, on the real sign, the member's number is written in the center of the spider. Second advice, they have killed so much people that it would be impossible to count the number."

Naru tried kept her heartbeat normal when she saw the anger and hatred in Kurapika's eyes. This was a side of him that she doesn't want to see. She doesn't want to see a friend loose themselves to their rage and anger. She will try to help him in anyway she can! She won't let him loose himself to his rage!

"Thirdly, don't ever assume the name of the Brigade," Naru flinched when she saw that his eyes had turned even colder, if that was even possible. "Because next time, I'll kill you without hesitation."

"Are you alright, Naru?"

Naru turned her head to look at Gon and nodded her head at him, before giving him a small smile. He returned her smile and run off to talk with Kurapika with Leorio and Killua on his side. Naru run her hand through her hair, twisting her head to look at the guy that Kurapika had beaten the crap out of.

Her fellow blonde really did a number on this guy. There was a huge bruise on the guy's face and blood coated his face as well as having a few more knock teeth. When Kurapika didn't control his temper or his hatred, he really becomes reckless. If his opponent had been someone really strong, then this outcome would have been the total opposite. His opponent could have taken advantage of his hatred.

She frowned at this as she remembered one of the rules that she had learnt in the Academy about shinobis.

_No matter what the situation is, a shinobi must keep their emotions on the inside. You must make the mission your top priority and you must possess a heart that never shows tears._

It doesn't really apply to this situation but the idea is there. Kurapika shouldn't have let his emotions cloud his judgment because it would have affected them all. They could have lost and thus lowered a chance in passing the exams. Not only that, several times she saw openings in his attacks. If he had fought a chunins, hell even a genin then there was no doubt that they would have taken advantage of it.

"…I knew also that his tattoo was an imitation." Kurapika admitted, running his hand through his hair. Naru furrowed her eyebrows at this. "But after seeing that spider, I've seen everything in red."

"If you knew it was an imitation then why did you loose control?" Naru rested her eyes at the unconscious man's body.

"I always react that way when I see a spider, even the harmless ones makes me feel like that." Naru frowned deepened at this, but Kurapika ignored her as he continued on. "So whenever I see a spider, I would loose my mind and I become unrecognizable."

"It's not a good habit to have." Naru said.

Kurapika nodded his head in agreement. "I can't argue with that." He sighed. "It just only proves that my hatred hasn't gone away, and I should rather be delighted…"

"You shouldn't."

Everyone looked at her in shock but Naru didn't bother to look at them. She focused her eyes on the blond-haired boy. "Hating people will only darken your heart and make you become something you aren't," she gave him a small sad smile. "Hating them will make you do things that you regret or do things that will hurt other people."

"Naru…" Kurapika said softly.

"I know what they did to you was wrong, no something unforgivable but, I don't think anyone of us want you to become something that you aren't." Naru continued, tucking a strand of her blond hair behind her ear. "Besides, I doubt that your family will want you to loose sight of who you really are."

"For being a complete idiot at times, Naru is right." Killua said.

Naru twisted her body around and glare at the silver-haired boy. "I'm not an idiot!" she gritted her teeth. "And it isn't like you're that smart either!"

"Well, I'm smarter than you!"

"No, you're not!"

"Yes, I'm! At least I know my own strength and weakness!"

"Oi! I know my own strength and weakness!"

"You went against a man that looked a hell lot stronger then you! He twisted your damn leg and you still went on! What the hell were you thinking! You're lucky that man had been weaker than you because if he had been stronger then you then this would be a whole different story!"

"I hit him where it hurt! And it was only a few times when he actually hit me!"

"Yeah and look what happened to you! He twisted your damn leg! Now you can't walk for another week or so!"

"It's already healed!"

The four boys blinked their eyes at her and stared at her legs, frowning when they saw that her leg looked as good as before. Naru ignored their stares and stood up to walk towards the ledge. The two people that are left seemed amused and delighted. Of course they would be, the more time they spend arguing, the less time these prisoners would spend time in prison.

She shook her head and called out to them. "We won three of our matches so I believe it's time for us to get out of here!"

"Indeed it is," her ex-opponent said, gesturing for the other three prisoners to move away. She frowned when she saw that he gave one of the prisoners a sharp look. "You have won the majority of the matches."

Naru narrowed her eyes at the prisoners, searching for any signs of them lying to her. The man was staring blankly at her, not looking one bit bothered. She pursed her lips. The other prisoner stared at her, through her lips were quirked but Naru knew for some strange reason, that this prisoner wasn't planning anything.

She glanced at the others, staring at their faces to gauge their reactions. Gon and Leorio were easy to tell, they believed them and for once she is glad that someone is so certain. Kurapika looked uneasy as well as Killua. She doesn't blame them. It was so odd and they shouldn't let their guard down because anything could happen.

She hates being paranoid.

She misses the days when she saw less paranoid.

* * *

It had been six hours and thirty minutes since they left the platform. Naru was bored, even through they have been running for the past couple of hours and she usually enjoys such exercises. But sadly, this isn't the case now. Maybe it was because they have been doing it for hours now and it would also make sense since she does have a short attention span. Through she admits, it has been kind of fun trying to get down to the center of the tower.

After the platform, they had to make a majority choice on a mine camp, an electric quiz, labyrinth and even a multiple-choice question. The last one of which had the boys, excluding Gon, arguing for a whole hour because no one could really agree on what to do. Hopefully, it would be the last time that the three boys would ever argue about something as pointless as whether who was the president of some country that she hasn't even heard of.

Currently, they were now at a path called 'The Last Crossroad'. The walls surrounding them were made of bricks, and had weapons surrounding them. There was a single steel slab with two pairs of handcuffs hanging from it. Two doors stood in front of them with an ugly decoration of a human body protruding from above them.

"Last junction. Now is the time for your last choice." Naru grinned at this. "Are you ready to know what it is?"

"Ready? Well, does the question really matter!" Leorio said, furiously pressing the button. Naru shook her head and firmly pressed the O button on the watch, smiling in relief when it was showed that it was a unanimous vote. She just wanted to get out of the tower and proceed to the next round while also getting some food.

This might be the longest time in the past few years that she had gone without food.

"Well choose one of the two doors." Naru arched her eyebrows at this. "There are two roads. The first road allows five people to go but is long and difficult. The other road only allows three people, but is short and easy."

_I'm not going to take the short and easy road if that means we have to leave someone behind. We have enough time to do this._

"Concretely, it's impossible even hurrying, to exit the first road in less than forty-five hours." Naru rubbed her chin at this while the others frowned. "Taking the second road, will mean you will reach the end in less than three minutes."

"If you push on X. The door will open as soon as two of you give up and make themselves prisoners." Naru clenched her hands at this. For a brief moment, she wanted to smash that stupid decoration but kept her temper. Loosing her temper will not do them any good. "They'll have to stay here until the time is up."

Screw her temper; she was going to break that statue because she wasn't going to leave anyone behind. These four boys were her friends and to leave them behind was practically a sin to her. She will never be the type of person to leave a friend behind, especially when they need her and trusted her.

"Well, I think it's best to tell you this now." Leorio said, looking at the four of them with such seriousness that it even surprised her. "I'll push on X without having any intention of staying here." He sighed. "I'll be one of the three that goes on."

Naru gritted her teeth at his words and rubbed her forehead as she tried to think about the best solution. How can they get to the bottom of tower when they have these two overwhelming choices? On one hand, they could just pick the long path and get it over and done with however, Leorio and Kurapika doesn't seem to have the stamina to keep it up for another couple of hours.

She looked down at her headband and stared at the four other boys, remembering the reasons why they chose to become hunter. All of them had good reasons and all of them genuinely want to become hunters, unlike her. Her reasoning for becoming a hunter could be seen as selfish perhaps, stupid even. These guys have more of a reason to become a hunter then her. They all have something they want to do with the title.

What does she want with that title?

She knows that she could have found a Hunter eventually but she chose to take an exam with the idea that by becoming Hunter she will find a way home. If she really thought about it, that wasn't the real reason why she came to these exams. If that was the case then she could have asked someone on how to hire a Hunter and could have worked to get the money to hire them.

So why did she actually took these exams? What was her real purpose of taking these exams?

She doesn't even know the answer.

"If you guys press X then I'm staying behind." They all seemed shock at this. "The four of you have good reasons for becoming a Hunter and I honestly don't really want to become a Hunter. The idea is interesting and all but, it doesn't really suit me."

"But Naru what about your home? Don't you want to go back home?" Gon asked, voicing everyone's questions out loud.

Naru hesitated before smiling at them. "Of course I do, I want to see my friends and be able to eat ramen but it could wait," she admitted, giving them a smile. "I mean I could always ask one of you to tell me the way back if you guys become a Hunter! And I would like to see the world! And it isn't like I got much waiting back for me there."

"What about your friends?" Gon pressed on. "Won't they be worried about you if you don't come back home?"

The blonde blinked her eyes and admitted. "By now, they will think that I'm dead."

"What! Why would they think you're dead?" Gon asked, frowning at her.

"A long story that involves a bastard, a perverted snake and a hickey."

The four boys blinked their eyes at this response and laughed out loud at her words, causing her to smile at them. If she thinks about it, the fact that she said those things was pretty funny. Even through it was funny, it was true. The story was long and maybe one day when she's about to retire, she would write the story down.

It will be a best seller for sure because of how absurd it sounds.

"I'll press on O." Gon said, staring at them with determination. "We came here all together, so I want us to exit together."

"Gon, Leorio and Kurapika don't seem to have enough energy to keep up." Naru said, frowning at him. "I like the idea of us going together but we have to be practical here."

"Naru, do shinobi know any techniques that can make a hole on a wall?" Gon asked her.

The blonde furrowed her eyebrows at this sudden question before nodding her head. "Well yeah, of course!"

"Can you do it?"

"Yes, I could. Well, I mean I could at least try to imitate the technique since I don't have a control over my chakra as good as Sakura." Naru admitted. "But I can try to do it."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Killua asked. "Why are you asking her this? And how would she know shinobis secrets unless…"

"Unless I'm a shinobi." Naru said dryly. "I thought it was pretty obvious that I made it clear that I'm a shinobi."

"You never really imply it! And I thought shinobis are suppose to be adults!"

"They aren't exactly adults! We have shinobis that are children!" She crossed her arms. "It is just that the leaders of our village prefer it if he doesn't send them to fight so young! Besides, you would think that assassins would be adults too but you're just a kid!"

"Well, you're a kid too!"

"In the eyes of the village, the moment I become a shinobi then that was the moment I became an adult!"

"If that was the case then I would be considered an adult, the moment I turned…"

"Wait a second! Killua is an assassin!" Leorio said, snapping them from their argument. "Why didn't you tell us this!"

"Who cares! He has his reasons for not telling you this! But this isn't the point!" Naru snapped, looking down at her hands. "We need to make an important decision! It's ironic for me to say this since I was just arguing with Killua just now! But that isn't the case! I don't want us to be separated or be torn apart because of this stupid test!"

They gawked at her but she ignored them, slumping against the wall as she stared blankly at the two doors. She was honest. She didn't want them to be torn apart because they were fighting between themselves or do things that they will end up regretting. She doesn't want to look back and regret what she does. Or to think in disgust that she had lost herself because of her desires.

She doesn't want to become that type of person anymore. She doesn't want to do everything to achieve her dreams. Not if it meant she had to pretend to be something she is not. She doesn't want to be a fake or a complete liar anymore. Her time in the Academy was nothing but filled with lies. She pretended not knowing how much the teachers loathed her. She acted obvious as well as trying to befriend the students, whom she knew despised her.

Pretending to be ignorant was something that she thought would stopped the pain in her heart.

In the end, she was so wrong.

"Are you sure about this, Gon?" Kurapika said.

"Yeah!" Gon said, smiling at them. "Just do as I say! Everybody press O!"

Naru furrowed her eyebrows and did what the boy asked before frowning at him. What was the plan? What did he said while she had been musing about this? Did he really make a plan that will allow them to get to the bottom in a couple of minutes? She hoped so. She really didn't want to fight with her friends just to pass these exams or to get out of here. She doesn't want to ruin anyone's dreams.

Especially not Gon.

To know why one father did what he did was a reasonably reason for becoming a Hunter.

If her father had abandon for a job then she would want to know what was so great about it. Know why they would abandon their own child for such a job. She shook her head at this thought. Maybe, one day she would understand why people do what they do. She wasn't a grown-up. She was just a kid, who just had a messed up life.

So messed up that it wasn't even funny.

"Naru!" Killua yelled, snapping her out of her thoughts. "We need your help! You said that you could break walls with your chakra, whatever that is!"

Naru blinked and nodded her head, following the silver-haired boy to the path that they had chosen to follow. She glanced at the other three and asked. "Why do you want me to do this?"

"Weren't you paying attention?" Leorio asked.

"Would I be asking if I did."

"She does got a point." Killua said.

Leorio growled at the silver-haired boy and turned his head to the blonde. "The plan is for us to break into the short path from the long path!" he crossed his arms. "Kurapika and Gon seemed to think that you punching the wall will be much faster than us trying to dig through it."

Naru nodded her head at them and gestured for them to stand away from her. They frowned at her but did as she asked, looking curious as they did so. She didn't blame them. None of them knew about what chakra does and none of them could actually see it. They can only see the product of it or if she really does try hard, they might be able to see her chakra.

But this doesn't matter; she needs to break down this wall.

With that thought, she clenched her hand into a small fist and concentrated her chakra into her fist before, slamming her fist against the wall. She scratched her head in embarrassment when she saw that a huge hole had been formed instead of a small one as she had intended. Guess this shows that she needs to keep training in chakra control as well as not use that technique on normal people.

It does look like it could actually kill someone or fatally injured them at the very least. Not something she actually wants to happen unless, said person had really pissed her off.

"T-That was amazing a-and scary." Leorio muttered, turning his head to look at the hole that she made. "W-Who knew that s-someone so small have that much strength."

"I'm not small!" Naru snapped.

"You're pretty small!" Killua said, smirking at her. "I mean you barely reach my shoulder!"

"We're the same height!"

"I'm taller than you by a few inches!"

"No! You're not! We're the same height!"

"No we're not! You're barely the same height as Gon!"

"…Can the two of you stop arguing and climb into the damn hole! We don't have all day, you know!" Leorio yelled, glaring at the two arguing preteens. "The two of you can argue about who's taller when we're out of here!"

Naru pursed her lips at him before nodding her head at him. She stared at the hole that she made and glanced at the others, gesturing for them to go but they shook their head at her. She frowned at them, raising her eyebrows in surprise. Don't they want to go first? Didn't they want to be the first to be announced that they pass? This was quite confusing. Not once in her life had she seen someone willing to do this.

She really doesn't know how to respond to this?

"You should go first Naru, you're the girl." Kurapika explained, smiling warmly at her.

"One of you guys should go first—"

"But you broke the wall, Naru!" Gon exclaimed, grinning at her. "If you didn't break the walls then it might have taken hours before we could have finished digging a hole!"

Naru frowned at this but nodded her head nonetheless before turning towards the hole and jumped through it.

If this route actually turns out to be some kind of death trap, she'll blame Gon and the others for it.

* * *

"THIRD ROUND THIRD TO ARRIVED, NARU UZUMAKI. TIME USED:10 HOURS AND FIVE MINUTES. "

Naru rubbed her ears at this announcement and scanned the room for, who announced her arrival. Don't they know how irritating loud voices were? Of course they didn't, they weren't the ones with keen senses. No, they just had to be lucky and be born with just ordinary senses, thus being left out of having the curse of good hearing. Yes, she envies them for being able to have ordinary senses.

She shook her head at her thoughts and frowned. It took her and the other ten hours to come here, so that means they will have sixty-two hours waiting for this phrase of the exam to be finished. A very long time and she doubts she could wait that long without being crazy. She was never the patient one. Something that she had been told by so many people, from Iruka to even the kind ramen stand owner, who always smiled at her impatience.

"We should have taken the second path, at least we don't have that much time to wait." Naru

"How about you play a game with me to pass the time?" A voice spoke.

Naru twisted her head, gulping at the sight of Hisoka standing in front of her. She didn't feel any bloodlust from him but the look in his eyes frightened her. It was filled with so much murder and deceit. It also doesn't help that this guy looked like the kind of guy, who would raped boys, particularly boys around her age or younger.

She also has a feeling that denying him a game would spell big trouble for her.

"W-What kind of game?" She asked, tilting her head at him.

"A game of poker."

Naru blinked and then hesitantly nodded her head at him, curling her lips into a small frown when she saw the delight in his face. Playing poker was harmless and was a card game that she excelled at. In fact, any games that deals with gambling was a game that she would win. Her luck in gambling was completely different from Tsunade's luck and she was grateful for that. She doesn't know how she would bare it if she looses her money almost every single time.

With that thought, she crossed her legs as Hisoka took a seat in front of her. She smiled when she spotted Gon and Killua talking animatedly with each other before, frowning when Gon noticed that she was sitting beside Hisoka. The brown-eyed boy tugged on their friend's shirt and pointed at her. She sighed. Gon furrowed his eyebrows at her in confusion but she doesn't say anything or give him any hints on why she was playing with him. She flickered her eyes to Killua, who raised his eyebrows at her.

She scowled at him.

"You are very close to contestant 405 and 99 aren't you?" Naru blinked her eyes at this sudden question and looked down at the cards that he laid before her. "I have never seen you without either one of them by your side. I wonder, what's your relationship with them?"

"And may I ask why is that any of your business?" She kept her eyes focused on the cards in her hand. "My relationship with them is none of your business, for all you know I may be using them."

"Oh?" He chuckled. "You don't seem like the type of person who would use people."

She rummaged through her pockets, placing the money she found into the pile in front of her. "You don't know me so it can't be assume that I'm not the type of person who doesn't use people," she flickered her eyes at the cards in his hands and then towards the money beside him. "Appearances can be quite deceiving after all, for all you know I may have killed someone."

"Interesting you say that, since you didn't kill someone." She raised her eyebrows. "Although, you must have nearly killed someone…someone closed to you, perhaps."

Naru gulped at this, raising her eyebrows at him in curiosity. How does he know that? How did he know that she had nearly killed someone! Was he reading her mind or something? No, of course not. He doesn't have the ability of reading people's mind! Only people in certain clans have such abilities! This guy doesn't have it. He doesn't have that in him! But still, how did he know what she was thinking? And how could he tell that she hadn't killed someone.

"You must be wondering how I know this, right?" She reluctantly nodded. "You also must be thinking that I must be reading your mind for me to know this much about you." She nodded her head again. "The answer lies in your eyes…they say everything about you from your past to even your future."

Naru didn't say anything about that and kept her eyes fixed on the cards at hand. This guy was completely dangerous. If he could know this much about her by just looking at her eyes, then she is afraid to know what he could do to her if they fight. If they fight then he would analyze her fighting style, finding its weak points easily. Not only this, he just gave the creepy vibe to her and she usually trusts these vibes.

"…You interest me with your unique nen." Hisoka said, snapping her out of her thoughts. "I've never seen nen used to the extent that you have done it."

Naru blinked her eyes at him and asked. "What's nen?"

"Nen was what you were using to climb the rocky cliff in the second phrase."

"No that's chakra." Naru said, frowning at him. "I used Chakra to climb up the cliff and that's it! Not this nen you're talking about! What the hell is Nen?"

He gave her that creepy smile and Naru wished for the second time that day that she had never agreed to play the stupid game with Hisoka. This guy was making her have her more questions and that was the last thing she wanted! Not only that, the bastard was practically reading her mind. He guessed just by looking at her eyes that she nearly killed someone close to her.

Well, someone that used to be close to her at the very least.

She gritted her teeth and tried to keep calm as she stared at the man's cold eyes. There was something about those eyes that struck her of being familiar, and not in the best way. Was it how bloodthirsty it was? Was it how it reminded her of the few killers that she saw? Or was it something else entirely different? There was something about him that made him scarily familiar to her.

"Nen is the life energy produced by all living bodies." Hisoka explained, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"So it is life energy then?"

Hisoka chuckled and nodded his head at her, before standing up. She raised her eyebrows at him, grimacing when she saw that creepy smile on his face. This man just reminded of someone she met but, for the life of hers she can't seemed to figure out who. The only thing she can be certain that both of these people were dangerous, and both of them were considered to be strong. Both of them were strong enough to make her want to run away, which is saying something. She wasn't the type to run away.

It also proves that she just needed to get stronger.

"You will be a worthy opponent." Hisoka muttered as he walked away from her.

Naru blinked and frowned.

This had to be the strangest day to happen and trust her when she said that she had plenty!

* * *

As soon as the third exam was over, the examiner, Lippo had all the candidates loaded onto a boat and were now heading towards the site of next exam phrase.

The fourth exam appears to be more to her taste. The examiner had made all of them drew lot numbers from a box to determine who their targets are. The only way to pass the exam was to get six points and there are two ways of doing it: steal 3 candidates' number plates, and protect her own or have her own and steal her target number. The only downside was that she had only five days to hunt them.

She wanted to have more fun in this phrase and giving them one week to hunt wasn't exactly going to be enough time for her to enjoy.

"Naru, why were you willing to give up your chance on going back home for us?" Gon asked, bringing her back to reality. "I thought you would be willing to do anything to go back home."

She blinked her eyes at him and answered. "Yeah but, I'm not willing to betray my friends for my dreams. I'm not that type of person and besides, the reasons why you want to become a Hunter is truly admirable and perfectly reasonable. Not so much with my reasons."

"I think it's good reason." Gon said, looking at her with wide eyes.

"Is it really?" She chuckled. "When I think about it, I think that my reasoning is completely stupid because I could have always hire a Hunter that would tell me how to get back home."

"But you didn't."

"Yes, I didn't." Naru sighed. "Till now, I don't know the real reason why I decided to join these exams. At first I joined because I knew it wouldn't be easy to find a Hunter but if I think about it, I have heard from the city I was in that the Hunter Exams aren't easy. Maybe that's why I joined the exams because it was a challenge."

"You like challenges?"

"Yes, I always like a challenge." She fiddled with her hair. "I could never resist a challenge, especially when all odds are against me. In this case, there were so many odds against the chances of me passing." She smiled softly. "I doubt that I have come as far as I did in these exams, if it weren't for you or the others."

"That isn't true—" Gon never got the chance of finishing his sentence when they heard a familiar voice calling out to them.

"Which number did the two of you picked?"

They turned around to see Killua walking towards them. "If you tell me yours then I'll tell you mine." She couldn't help but laugh at the pout on his face. "It's only fair Killua, you can't expect me to show it to you if you don't show me yours."

Killua took a seat beside her. "My target number isn't you or Gon so you have nothing to worry about."

"Mine isn't yours or Naru." Gon admitted.

"Mine isn't the two of you so there's nothing to fear."

Killua nodded, looking at the pair of them thoughtfully before chatting at Gon. The blonde rolled her eyes at the pair of them. There were just some things; girls can't fully comprehend when two boys only wanted to talk about important stuff. Looking up at the sky, Naru started to hum as she mused over about the target that she had picked. 198 was her target and if memory served her right, he was one of those three brothers that Tonpa told her about.

Now, since they were brothers then it wouldn't be far to presume that the three of them would always be together. It might be a problem because they might have wonderful teamwork but she isn't too worried about that. She could defeat them without too much of a hassle, seeing as they don't have any chakra. It doesn't help that they look very weak as well so maybe one punch would be enough against them.

"So Naru, who's your target?" Gon asked.

"198." She answered, smiling at him. "How about you, Gon?"

"44."

Naru turned pale at the number and flickered her eyes towards Hisoka, who was building a tower of the cards. This man scared the bloody crap out of her with just how much he could read her by just her eyes. It doesn't help that he looked like a bloody pedophile or the fact bloodlust was radiating from him.

"You need to be careful, Gon." Naru said, licking her lips as she stared at him with concern. "He isn't the type of guy, who would go easy on you because you're a kid."

"I know."

"Then what do you plan to do?"

"I've no idea!"

She sighed and shook her head at him. Why was she even surprise that he hadn't made a plan yet? This was Gon, who she was talking about. He doesn't make plans immediately! It takes a damn long time for him to make a plan so for him to admit that he hadn't made a plan, shouldn't shocked her. Then again, she was expecting better from him since he had seen just how strong Hisoka is.

"Hey Naru, do you know who 198 is?" Killua asked, drawing her attention back to him.

The blue-eyed girl frowned before admitting. "Well not completely, I mean I have an idea on who it might be but that's it! Anything else is a complete mystery to me."

"Well, who do you think it might be?"

She tilted her head at him. "Well, if memory serves me correct then it has to be one of the Amori Brothers."

"What makes you say that, Naru?" Gon asked.

"Tonpa-san told us about the people who we should look out for and he mentioned that 197-99 were the Amori Brothers." Naru grimaced. "Problem is that the three of them are brothers, so it isn't far to presume that they are good in teamwork."

"Not all brothers are good in teamwork." Killua countered. "For all you know, their teamwork is crap."

"Very true however, they enter the exams together and have came together." She rubbed her chin. "For that to happen, they would have needed to work together to get here and getting to the exams isn't as easy as one would think."

"It's pretty easy."

Naru rolled her eyes. "Yes to you but, to most ordinary people, getting to these exams aren't easy in fact if they hadn't done it properly then they are dead so they must have worked together to get here."

Killua pursed his lips at her words before nodding his head at her. She gave him a small smile before resting her head on her hands, musing about the friends that she had made so far in this journey of hers. Gon and Killua bare few similarities like the people she knew in her village but only in how much they care about their friends but other than that, they were just so different. No one would have done what Gon did to make them all pass while, no one in the village would have done what Killua did, which was leaving their families because they disagreed with them.

Leorio was a pervert just like every man in her village and would no doubt like Jiraya's books however, he had a good heart and was very short-tempered, which was complete opposite of all of her teachers, through his temper was like Kiba. Kurapika was just like Sasuke in revenge but she doubts that her friend would have done what Sasuke do. Well, she hoped not because she doesn't think she could handle it if another person betrays her again.

"If it was a classical confrontation, I could never envision winning, but since it's about stealing a sheet, there would be a way." Killua said, drawing her attention to him and Gon.

"Even I have a little luck... but thinking of it doesn't really assure me." Gon admitted, looking down on his sheet of paper. "I have to take revenge."

"Yes."

"The question is, how?" Gon muttered.

"Just be sneaky about stealing his piece of paper," Naru twirled her sheet of paper between her fingers as she drew their attention to her. "The best way to take his sheet of paper is when he's distracted or at the very least when he's sleepy…through I doubt that he's the type to let down his guard when he's sleep."

"And what if he doesn't get distracted, what do I do then?"

"He'll get distracted." Naru scratched her chin. "No one, not even the best fighter, can keep their guard up for a long time and especially not in his state."

"What do you mean?" Gon frowned. "I don't see anything wrong with him!"

"I can sense his bloodlust from all the way here and by the looks of it, the first person to confront him might never have the chance to see their loved ones." Killua and Gon grimaced. "But in your case, it would be a good thing since you could use it to your advantage! All you need to do is to get the target the moment, he starts chasing his prey."

"But it won't be easy for Gon." Killua said, narrowing his eyes at her. "One wrong move and he's dead as it won't be far to presume that Hisoka wouldn't be satisfied with just killing one person."

"Yes, that would be fair to presume." The blue-eyed girl sighed. "But, Gon has a chance of getting the target but Gon, you need to plan carefully before capturing it. The last thing we want is for you to get hurt."

"Naru, thank you." Gon said smiling at her. "Thank you for giving me the advice."

The blonde smiled. "We came this far didn't we? I want you to accomplish your dream!"

Gon blinked his eyes and grinned at her, reminding her of the innocent smiles of all the kids that she knew. At that moment, she envied him. Envied him for not knowing what it was like to suffer but she also pities him because he would soon learn. Her friend would soon learn what it was like to suffer and the horrors of this world because, no one could stay that innocent. No matter how hard people try, they can't prevent the inevitable.

Kids will sooner or later learn the true horrors of life.

With that thought, Naru made her way towards the deck, where she would be able to see the blue water clearly. She leaned forward and sniffed the air, smiling at the scent of flowers and the trees that radiated in the wind. She sighed and began to hum, twirling her hair around her finger as she did so.

The exams would hopefully end soon and if things go according to plan then she will become a hunter. Having a hunter license would make it easy for her to go home. It would allow her the chance of going home, giving her the chance to see her friends and to see how bad her friends' injuries were. She gritted her teeth at this thought. If any of her friends were dead then she could never forgive herself.

It was her job to convince him to stay and she failed miserably at this. Her friends and her had orders to bring him back and it was all because she failed her duty. She clenched her hands into a small fist. If she ever sees Sasuke again, she will beat him up for being stupid and for betraying everyone.

"You look tense."

Naru twisted her head to see Killua standing beside her. He had an easy-going smile on his face that made her think he really thought that passing the next phrase would be easy. Then again, this was Killua she was talking about. The boy found the exam easy and thinks he would become a hunter without any trouble. She chuckled. She didn't doubt her friend would be confident in his skills. He wouldn't be him if he didn't think he wouldn't be able to pass these exams.

"You would be tense too when you think about how near we are to the end of the exams." She chuckled. "And if all goes according to plan, then I'll be able to go back home to my village."

"You really love your village, don't you? You can't stop talking about it to anyone." Killua said, staring out to the open sea. "It must be something…that village of yours."

"Something? No, my village isn't special or anything worthwhile." She took a deep breath. "If anything, my village is kind of ordinary and kind of boring at times."

"It's filled with shinobi!" He frowned. "I thought that a village filled with shinobis would be fun or the very least interesting."

Naru snorted. "Yes but, there isn't much to do if you're stuck there! And the shinobis in our village can be at times stuck up, especially those that come from clans. My friends are an exception but that's because they outgrew that phrase years ago."

"Then why do you want to go back to your village if, that's the case? Why not travel a bit before going back home?" Naru arched her eyebrows at him. "It's obvious by the tone in your voice that you don't really sound happy there."

"I can't do that." She traced the Konoha headband as she said this. "My friends probably think that I'm dead because of how long it has been since I have been in the village. Travelling the world is something that I wish for but, I can't do it if my friends think I'm dead."

"It isn't like you're never coming back home. You can travel the world before going to see them and when that is done then you can go home." He shrugged. "It isn't like spending time travelling the world is going to make a huge difference."

"It feels like it to me," she admitted, staring sadly at the sea. "I feel like that the more time I spend with Gon and you, the less chance of me going home."

"You speak as if it was a bad thing."

Naru run her hand through her hair. "It is a bad thing because, I have to go home and show everyone that I'm pretty much alive," she shook her head. "Through I have no doubt that baa-chan would definitely try to hurt me for not coming back home sooner or Hinata-chan scolding me for being an idiot before sending me to the medic to check if I'm hurt. Honestly, she worries about me too much and always blames herself for when I get hurt."

"Does she do that to you every time, you get lost?"

"Yeah, it gets annoying at times and she never seems to believe me when I told her that I'm fine." She winced as memories of her arguing with Hinata about her injuries rushed through her mind. "But I was the same as well in that sense. Whenever I saw her get hurt or seriously injured, I would scold her before taking her to the medic. Sometimes I blame myself too."

"Why?"

"Because I sometimes pushed her to do things that was out of her comfort zone or do things that most people would consider reckless." She gulped. "I remember that at one point, my encouragement had made her to do something that nearly killed her, it was a miracle that she survived."

"What happened?"

"Her cousin is what happened," Killua blinked his eyes at her and gestured for her to continue. "She and her cousin were paired against each other, and her cousin said things to her that I didn't think was true about her. He made her doubt herself, made her nearly quit the fight but I didn't want that to happen. I didn't want her to regret what she did or prove him right, so I did what any self-respecting friend would do…I cheered for her."

"So how is that your fault?"

"Well I snapped her out of her doubts and she went fighting against her cousin, who ruthlessly hurt her." She gritted her teeth. "We didn't know it at that time but, he closed off her tenketsu and thus blocking any chance of her using chakra."

"You keep mentioning chakra! What the hell is chakra?"

Naru frowned at him and said. "You seriously don't know what chakra is!"

"Would I be asking you what chakra is if I did!"

She smiled in embarrassment and answered. "I'm just not used to having people not know what chakra is! I mean even the little kids have an idea on what chakra is!" he rolled his eyes at her and motioned her to start explaining what chakra is to him. She rolled her eyes at him. "Anyways, chakra is basically the molding of the physical energy and spiritual energy."

"Does everyone have chakra?"

"Normally I would say yes but meeting you guys makes me doubt that." Naru admitted, licking her lips. "I mean I can't sense any chakra from you or the others through I can sense baldy over there! But by the looks of things, his chakra reserve is just as big as a jounin! But if I compare Gon and the others to him then I'll have to say I can't because I can't sense your chakra! I can sense the examiners, Netero and two other people but barely. I think it's because they use another form of energy."

"Another form of energy?"

Naru sighed in frustration. "Yeah, another form of energy! I don't know what it is but it feels similar to chakra but not as obvious! And the only people that have this form of energy are the examiners, Netero and two other people! Both of those two other people are strong!"

"Who are the other two people?"

"Hisoka…he has the same type of energy as Netero, except less stronger but he's still strong." Her eyes flickered to the man with the needles poking out of his skin. "The other guy is 301 and he's just as strong as Hisoka, maybe slightly weaker than him through I can't really tell."

Killua pursed his lips at this and asked. "So do you think we should avoid them?"

"We can't avoid everything." Naru said, frowning at him. "Because in one point of these exams, we may be forced to fight them meaning we can't avoid them."

"But if we could…"

"If you care about your own safety then yeah, avoid them." She shook her head. "But you shouldn't avoid fighting them because maybe, we can learn something from them! And we can't run away from a fight."

"There will be times when you have to run away from a fight."

"Yes but I don't want to run away a fight without at least trying to fight the opponent!" she shook her head. "Because sometimes, you just have to give it your all before quitting. Sometimes, you can win because you give all in that fight and that opponent just underestimated you."

"True." Killua said, frowning at her. "Most people do that and that's why most strong opponents lose because they hold back."

"Yes and that's why you should never underestimate your opponent's attack." Naru said, nodding her head. "No matter how weak your opponent is you must always consider the fact that they may be more sly and smarter than they look. I can't underestimate my opponent in this phrase of the exam especially, seeing as he's my fastest way to pass the exams!"

"Who's your target?"

"198." She answered quietly, pursing her lips at him. "He has two brothers and the three of them work really well together by the looks of things so, I need to think of a way to get him alone."

"The brothers look weak."

"They may look weak but, they have to be strong enough to get this far in the exams." Naru said dryly, grimacing at her words. "If I had more information on them then I won't feel troubled but, sadly I don't have that information and the information I do get isn't something I can really rely on."

"You're really taking this seriously."

"I'm kind of depending on these exams to get back to a home that doesn't really give a damn about me." He frowned at her but she shook her head at him. "Long story that you don't really need to know but, yeah, I need to pass these exams."

"Yet you were willing to give up your chance in the exams to let three other people pass the exam."

"Yeah well, my need to pass the exam isn't as great as Gon or Leorio or Kurapika," she breathed in the salty sea air. "Because after I go home, I wouldn't need the license anymore and it will be useless in my village but, that isn't the case for them."

"I would have thought that you would do anything to pass these exams."

"I have my own limits when it comes to these types of things. I mean I would never betray a friend to pass an exam or to accomplish my dream." She gave him a smile. "It isn't nice, it will hurt them and make them curse me because of that, which is the last thing I want! Besides as you pointed out, my home can wait a few more months."

"I thought you don't want your friends to think that you're dead."

"I don't want that but, they can be understanding at times and I think they would have understand why I didn't come home when I had the chance." She stared at her hands. "Anyway, going home now is just too painful for me. Looking at my friends will just be a painful reminder of what I lost."

"What you lost?"

Naru kept her eyes fixed on her hands and pondered over whether or not to tell Killua about what happened with Sasuke. Should she tell him that her ex-teammate had nearly killed her? Tell him how it was his fault that she was in this exam? How she had been weak in stopping him from leaving the village? Should she tell him that said ex-teammate was someone, whom she thought as a brother and at one point considered to be something more than a brother.

No, she couldn't tell him the whole story yet but she could give him a condense version of it.

"Yeah, I lost someone really important to me before I came here." She admitted. "He isn't dead or anything like that but…he isn't in the village anymore and it was my job to bring him back."

"Why did he left?"

"For revenge." She answered truthfully.

"What happened to him?"

"He saw his whole family being murdered by one person and since that day he swore to murder the person, who killed his whole family." She closed her eyes and sighed. "I don't blame him for wanting to kill that person but, the way he taking it is just wrong. He could have stayed at the village and become stronger…I mean that person became strong in our village and the strongest shinobi in our village was trained in said village."

"If that's the case then why didn't he just stay in the village."

"He was an idiot like that." Naru snorted. "Genius my ass, if he was a genius then he would have known that staying at the village would make him stronger. Now he makes it my duty to bring him back home to the village! And gets me into trouble because of his stupidity!"

"You really care for him, don't you?"

"I care for him just as much as I care about my other friends." Naru laughed bitterly. "Which is ironic seeing as he never considered me as a friend! Everything we went through was nothing to him."

"Naru…"

"I hate him! I despise him for what he made me go through!" she said, gritting her teeth. "When I see him again, I'll break every single bone in his body and will find a way to make him go through the pain I went through."

Killua looked at her and muttered. "I doubt that, you're not like me. You don't look like the type of person who would hurt their friends or kill anyone because they wronged you." He shook his head. "You aren't that type of person, you're just too…innocent to do something as horrible as that."

"You speak as if you know what type of person I am."

"I know just enough to know that you aren't like me." He said softly, staring at her earnestly. "You and Gon would never think of killing an innocent human being and probably never had killed someone, especially a best-friend. I think if you killed your friend then it will break you even further."

"I'm not broken."

"You're Naru, at least to me." She looked at him in shock. "You disguise your emotions well but, not enough to fool me! I'm the expert of fooling people and you can't fool an expert! Just by looking at you, I know that you aren't the happiest person and that you're the most reckless person!"

"I'm not reckless! And I'm a happy person!"

"Yes you're reckless and you aren't happy! You look depressed and none of us know why! If we're your friends then you should tell all of us what happened to you!" his eyes soften at her. "All of us can tell that you're putting on a fake smile and that you're hurting in the inside, I think that it would be better for you if you told us about what happened."

"Killua…"

"I'm not lying! Gon and Kurapika are just so worried about you and Leorio acts even more of an ass when he sees the pain in your eyes! We all want to see what it would be like if you gave us a real smile!" She looked down at her hands. "I mean, seriously your words sound sincere but your smile just says the opposite! What type of weirdo does that! You really need to stop doing that and tell us what happened to you! I heard it's better if you talk about these types of—"

"Even through, you act like a complete asshole at times, Killua, I can't deny that you're a good guy or good observer." Naru said softly, stopping the boy from his rant. "I think you're the first person to ever notice my fake smiles, either I'm that bad at smiling or you're just a good observer."

"Naru…"

"I'll think about telling you and the others the truth." She said, smiling softly at him. "Just give me some time, until I can remember it without being too sad."

"Just don't make it too long because we don't have that much time before the final exams are here."

Naru nodded her head at him and watched quietly as the boy left her to ponder over what he had just told her. Killua was right about everything. Talking about these things to them might heal her and it might stop the aching wound as well as let her accept what actually happened. She frowned. She hadn't known that her sadness was obvious to everyone and knowing that made her sad and angry. She didn't mean for them to know that she was in pain.

Telling them won't hurt.

Telling them will heal her and she wants to get better. She wants to go back to being the person that could smile as if she didn't have the care in the world. She wants to be the person that Konohamaru admired, the person who always looks at the bright side of things. The person, who wants to be Hokage.

She knows that she won't be able to accomplish everything but she will give baby steps. The first step was to tell her friends about what happened between her and Sasuke. After that, she doesn't know what the next step is. All she hopes is that the end result is her becoming someone, who isn't as weak as this or depress as she is now.

She knows that going back home at this state won't do anyone any good or make her happy.

And all she wants is to be happy again.

* * *

**Replies to reviews:**

**Mousey45322: **I'm happy that you're loving the story so far and I hope that the story will look even more interesting when Killua's feelings for Naru develops. Yes, I was hoping that I made Naru actually have a personality because I doubt it would normal for a person to accept and forgive Sasuke for what they did. As you can tell, she is planning to tell them about Sasuke.

**GreenDrkness:** I'm pleased to know that you have been hooked from the first chapter as for Naru's nen ability well it's a surprise so it will be a while before you finally learn what it is. As for her father doing the exams, well you find out later in the story so you won't learn it anytime soon.

**Guest:** Normally yes but, Naru wasn't using chakra at that time so will be quite weak without using chakra. If she was using chakra then it's a whole different story. If she had used chakra then she wouldn't have been a weak as she is.

**Darkness and Snow: **If Naru was using chakra then she would have been way stronger in that fight and wouldn't have been as weak in that fight. Her opponent had more skilled than her when it comes to fighting so, it gave him more of an edge than her.

**Guest:** Thank you and I hope that you enjoy the next chapter.

**Soutrick: **I was thinking about making her go alone but, I didn't because I couldn't find a way to make it seem interesting so I decided to put her with Gon and the others. I didn't make Naru as strong as she is in the match because I didn't want to make her too strong as well as the fact that it wouldn't be easy for her to fight against a guy, who was more skilled than her especially when she wasn't using chakra.

**TsukiRiver:** I hope that this chapter was as good as the rest and I'm pleased to know that my story makes your day.

**ArmorOfGeddon:** I'll try to tone down the angst with her and it will fade away as the story goes by. As for why she didn't use Kage Bunshin, well it's because she doesn't want to rely on it too much anymore. She also wanted to test herself fighting against the opponent without using a jutsu that she uses too much. Yes, her elemental alignment is different from canon Naruto as she has a stronger alignment with water than with wind. When you pointed about spilling enough blood to make them die, I saw how silly it was. I will try to make it less jarring and confusing and explain it further.

**NamikazeMia:** I was hoping that my writing skills have improved since the first chapter and I hope that this chapter also showed it.

**Pri-Chan 1410:** I was hoping that people would hate how they were underestimating the fact that she is a girl. I hope that the little interaction between Hisoka and Naru was interesting for you and that it answers your question about Naru and Kurapika.

**Ddcj1990:** I'm glad that you found it a great chapter and how much you like Killua being worried about Naru.

**Nara816:** I'm happy to know that you love this fanfic! And I hope that you liked the moments between Naru and Killua in this chapter.

**Kinunatzs:** Naru should be able to dominate her fight but in the previous chapter, she wasn't using chakra because she wanted to make it a fair fight so, of course it put her at a disadvantage. It also doesn't help that the criminal had more experience in fighting than Naru so, has a better clue on what she is doing. Naru is stronger than this but, I didn't want make her look too strong but she is strong enough to fight most of the participants in the Hunter Exams. I'm glad that you found it an awesome chapter.

**~X~**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please pause before leaving this page and review.**

**I would love to hear your thought on this chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

**A/N: I wish to inform everyone that this chapter will be the last chapter for the month, as I won't have any time this month to post a new chapter. I also wish to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter and added this to their favourites and follows.**

* * *

They had entered the island in the order of which they had finished the challenge of the Trick Tower. So once her number had been called, Naru had concentrated her chakra to her feet and quickly run to the forest. She needed to blend in with the scenery and find the tallest tree for her to observe the island.

She ignored the scent of plants and the animals, knowing that she had no tine to admire or observe their behaviors, and made her way to the tallest tree that she could find. She quickly climbed the tree, jumping and hoping to the top of the tree. She threw her jacket to the side and squinted her eyes at the scenery in front of her, trying to figure out the best sources of water and food would be.

There was a river near the boat but she couldn't take water from that boat, seeing as it would be easy for her to be ambush. Some of the participants might decide that the best way to get their target was to attack them when they were near the finishing line. So the water near the boat, was definitely out. There was a small lake on her right and it doesn't seem to be too obvious, so she could drink water from there and hunt her lunch and dinner there as well as breakfast.

She watched as her potential target loitered around the area. He was most likely waiting for his brothers to come and find him before heading off to find their own targets. It had to be the most stupid thing to do when it comes an exam like this! Waiting for his brothers will make him an easy prey and she didn't like that. She wants a challenge and this guy wasn't giving it to her. Should she even bother taking his target? Maybe she could just take three more people's target since they might be more of a challenge for her.

Then again, she wanted to pass this phrase so she should consider herself lucky for getting such an easy target. Naru slouched against the tree and closed her eyes before taking in a deep breath. There was no metallic scent of a weapon nor the sound of a human being, so the person targeting her hasn't found her just yet. She grimaced and started to form the hand-signs needed for the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. There was no way, she will allow the person to catch her or find her so easily.

"What do you want me to do, boss?" Her clones said in unison.

"You're going to scatter around the whole island while I wait for the perfect time to target my own target." She said, flickering her eyes towards her opponent, who was chatting with his two brothers. "Attack anyone that tries to attack you and take their card. I want you to give me their card before heading off to the other parts of the island."

"Anything else?" One of her clones asked.

Naru rubbed her chin and stared at her clones thoughtfully, trying to think if there were any more orders that she wished to give them. She wanted to make them watch over Gon, knowing that the boy could be very reckless at times but decided against it. This was his battle, not hers and he would be cross if he sees that she was helping him with his own target. With that thought, she shook her head and watched as the clones went off in different directions.

She turned her body around, mentally groaning when she saw that her target was talking with his brothers about something. She squinted her eyes at the man and gathered chakra to her ears, intending to eavesdrop in their conversation. Her hands clutched the branch on top of her as she listened anxiously to hear what their plans were.

"Do you think it would be a good idea if we split up?" One of the brothers asked, flickering his eyes around the forest with unease. "It wouldn't be smart if we stick together, people might suspect we're sticking together."

"No! We stay together!" The two other brothers said in unison. "It's common sense for us to work together! Besides, no one can match against us when we work together!"

The blonde bit her lips at this comment and run her hand through her hair. Those three boys were confident with their teamwork and had total faith in it, something she envied them for because her teamwork with Sasuke and Sakura was horrible and none of them had faith in it. These boys were the complete opposite but that would be their downfall.

She doubts that they will be as strong as they are, without their teamwork. If they rely on only their teamwork to defeat an opponent then they aren't strong. Even through her village took pride on teamwork; they knew that a team is as strong as its weakest link and so, if the weakest link is a wimp then the same can be said for their teamwork. It would be cautious and careful, predictable and thus making it easy for her to steal her target.

"So, who should we go after first?"

"N-Ninety-nine." One of the brothers answered timidly.

"The silver-haired boy right?" The bulky brother asked, frowning at him. "He doesn't look like it but he's strong. You can't come this far in the exams without being strong but I don't think you should worry. He's just a kid."

Naru held back a snort at that comment. These guys were a bunch of idiots to believe in appearances; just because Killua was a kid, they think he's weak. Honestly, these people are fools to think like this. Haven't they heard appearances were deceiving? They shouldn't look down on Killua, her or Gon because they were kids. All of them had come this far without the use of luck…well maybe; they had a little luck on their sides.

"Since you got the kid, you'll trail him while me and Umori go get our targets." The brother said, crossing his arms at his brother. "You need to take the boy's target at all cost! So don't act like a coward and get the damn target! Failing this phrase will just be a mockery to us!"

The brother gulped at his brother's words and nodded his head. "H-Hai! I'll do it without any trouble!" he laughed nervously. "H-How hard can it be?"

Naru nearly slammed her head at the man's comment but withheld the urge, remembering that she was trailing after them. She sighed and quietly made two shadow clone, ordering said clones to observe the other two brothers until they find out what numbers that the other two have.

"If they got the number that you need, what do you want us to do?" The clones whispered, glancing at the arguing brothers.

"If they have the card I want, then take it by any means possible." She paused. "However if they don't have the card I need, then you may wander around the island."

The clones grinned wildly at her words before staring at the targets that she assigned them. Her shadow clones quickly followed the other two brothers, as soon as they started moving. This left her to follow the wimpiest brother, who was going to search for Killua and by the looks of things, this guy was just so scared of Killua so, it will be a while before he would confront the silver-haired boy.

It doesn't matter because; she was going to take his target as soon as she had the opportunity.

* * *

It was official she was following a coward, who doesn't know what he's doing.

It took the bastard only three hours just to find Killua, which isn't something hard to do. Her friend had silver hair for god sakes! How can it be so hard to locate someone with silver hair! Not only that, his clothes aren't suitable for hiding in the forest! It should be easy for the bastard to spot him but then again, Killua might not be really trying to stay hidden. Knowing her friend, this was the most likely case. He was, after all, an assassin and usually assassins were good in hiding.

Ok maybe, she shouldn't be that harsh on the guy.

Naru flickered her eyes at Killua and then to her nervous opponent, before frowning. The relax posture, easy smile and the loose grip of his skateboard made it seem that he's unaware he is being followed but the glint of curiosity and boredom told her, everything. He was very much aware that he was being followed by someone, and looked curious to know who would follow him so obviously as well as to why he wasn't attacking him yet.

She sighed as she jumped to the next branch while keeping her eyes fixed on the man, in front of her. It was completely obvious to her that he was nervous to get the badge off Killua. He always flickered his eyes to the trees behind him as if debating on whether to go back or not before continuing nervously on the path. He would clench his hands, looking ready to confront her friend before, shaking his head and continue to follow her friend.

If this continues then she will have no choice but to knock the guy out to take the card from him, and that wasn't fun or challenging. How was she going to test her abilities if this guy didn't attack Killua! At this rate, there wasn't any point for her to be sneaky to steal his badge! She should just attack him straight on and be done with it. At least, then she just needs to worry about being confronted by someone else.

With that thought, Naru jumped to the ground, catching the attention of her target. The man nervously turned around, gulping when he saw that she was standing right behind him. She grinned when she heard the sound of his breathing getting quicker and how pale his face was.

"I-I k-knew y-you w-were following m-me from the v-very beginning." The man stuttered, flickering his eyes towards the trees. "Y-You w-were very obvious."

Naru smiled at this comment. The man was bluffing because she knows damn well; only a select few can actually spot her or know where she was. Iruka and the ANBU are prime example of this because; both of them had either develop techniques to catch her or had been trained to catch her. Other than that, it is very difficult to spot her and that's because she trained herself to blend in with the crowd. She hadn't worn orange in the first few years in the Academy for nothing! All of the bright colour clothes were used for her stealth training and if she could blend in bright colors, then she could blend in anything.

This guy, on the other hand, was definitely not in ANBU level and was way weaker than Iruka and some of the genins in her village. If he was pitted against Sakura, then he wouldn't last a minute with her and that was saying something. She wasn't going to lie but her pink-haired teammate wasn't all that good in physical activities. Great in memorizing, knowing what to do and had high intelligence but when it comes to just a physical fight, her friend would loose.

"I-I w-won't ever h-hand my b-badge to you!" The man stuttered, drawing her attention back to him.

Naru pouted and snapped her fingers. "Really? I thought that you would be so scared that you will give me your tag!" she smiled maliciously. "Guess this means, I have to do it the hard and vicious way!"

The man gulped and hesitantly asked. "W-What do you mean?"

"Well, first I'll torture you until you start begging for mercy, which I won't give seeing as I feel a little bit sadistic today." She tapped her chin thoughtfully at him. "Then I'll make you relive your worst memory until you say you had enough and just when, you say that then I'll beat you up until you are unconscious or dead…depending on my mood. Seeing as I'm in a bad mood, you're most likely going to die today!"

The man turned pale at her words, making the blonde smile even wider. She stalked closer to the man, who flickered his eyes towards his surroundings. The bastard must be thinking of ways to escape from her but she wasn't going to let that happen. He was her fastest way back to her stupid home so; any chance of him escaping from her was zero. She will hunt him down until the exams were over. Beat him up until he's unconscious but, not necessary dead. Even, she wasn't that cruel to do it to him.

They were only a foot away and the man was now starting to sweat but he hadn't moved an inch. Maybe, he had figured out she was just toying with him or perhaps, he was really that much of an idiot and was trying to appear brave to her. What a fool he was. She knows from his scent that he's scared as hell and by his body language that he was ready to run away from her. However, she has no idea why he was standing still.

Oh who cares! She was going to take his badge either way.

She mentally shook her head at her thoughts and smashed her fist against the man's face, watching in satisfaction as he fell down to the ground. She glanced at her hand, grimacing when she saw that some of his blood had come to her fist. Great! She was going to have to wash the blood off her face. Sighing, she kneeled down to the unconscious man's body and began to search for his badge.

It didn't really take long for her to find his badge. The timid man had put his badge in his pockets, a stupid move to make seeing as it was the most obvious place to search for. Honestly, what kind of stupid person would put it in the most obvious place to look? Then again, it was thanks his stupidity that she was able to find his badge.

She glanced down at the badge that she took, grinning when she saw the bold number of 198 gleaming right at her. She twirled it around her two fingers and hummed a happy tune, before making the necessary hand-seals to get rid of her clones. She rubbed her forehead as the memories of her clones rushed through her mind. Memories of stalking the other contestants rushed through her mind, making her groan in pain.

When the pain start to fade away, Naru started to curse herself for being forgetful. Didn't the fight with Zabuza teach her that too many clones would cause her a headache! That fight with him had taught her, the advantages of the shadow clone as well as the disadvantage of it. As soon as the clone was gone, she gained its memories however if she makes too many clones then she will get a raging headache.

She put her hands into her pocket and quietly made her way towards Killua, who seemed to be frowning for some strange reason. She stopped walking when Killua stopped to look around the forest. Her lips quirked into a small smile as she thought about frightening her friend but decided against it. It would really be childish of her to do something like that, although it would be funny if she scared him.

"I know that you're out there!" Killua called out as his eyes flickered around the forest. "Let's have a bit of fun!"

"But what if I don't want to have that kind of fun?" She stepped out of the forest, smiling at the sight of his shocked face. "What? Why do you look so shock? You know that someone has been following you!"

"Yeah, well last time I checked the person who was following me was a guy!" He narrowed his eyes at her. "You aren't a guy, are you?"

The blonde arched her eyebrows at his question, tapping her fingers against her chin as she scowled at him. "Do I look like a guy to you?" she gestured to her long hair and to her chest to emphasis this, chuckling when the boy flushed deep red at this. "Didn't think so! But to tell you the truth, the original person who was following you, was a guy."

"Oh? What happened?"

"I beat him up." She took out his badge to emphasis this before continuing. "He was taking so long to attack you, so I decided that the best course of action for me was to beat him up and take his badge."

"It's only the first day, of course he won't attack me on the first day." She shrugged her shoulders at him. "You really need to work on your patience, Naru."

"I was more concern of getting the badge and then putting a couple of traps for the person, targeting me. That was more important than waiting for him to attack you and by the looks of things, it would be a while before he attacks you." She scratched her head. "Then again I could have been wrong and he might have attack you, leaving me the best opportunity to get the badge from him."

"And what if he injured you while in the process of attacking me."

"He's weak so there isn't much to fear!" she grinned. "The only people I have to worry about hurting me are Hisoka and 301, other than that I'm in no trouble!"

"You got injured by the prisoner in Trick Tower so I think that you're in more trouble than before." Killua said, frowning at her.

"I didn't use too much chakra against him that's why I didn't do as well as I should." She sighed. "I really shouldn't hold back too much against guys like that! If I hadn't hold back then maybe we would have gotten to the center of the tower faster than the other two."

"Ten hours is still pretty good for us!"

"I guess so." Naru scratched her cheek. "But I do realize if I had used chakra and hadn't hold back my strength then we would have gotten to the center faster."

"That's true but, you also have to consider the fact that we were also arguing over which route we should have taken."

Naru frowned before nodding her head in agreement. She stared at the badge in her hand and put it in her kunai pocket, but not before making the badge look like another kunai. She raised her eyebrows at Killua and her frown deepened when the boy just shrugged his shoulders at her. He turned around and started to walk away from her.

She sighed and quickly started to walk with him. Killua raised his eyebrows, looking at her in curiosity and amusement. "Are you scared, Naru?" he smirked. "I guess you're since you decided to follow me."

Naru scowled at the boy. "Of course not! Why the hell would I be scared? And if I was, why the hell would I follow you!" she crossed her arms. "I'm only following you because I'm bored and you're the only person that I know besides Gon and the others, who won't attack me for my badges."

Killua stopped walking and sharply asked. "And what makes you presume that? For all you know I might decide to steal your badge while you're sleeping."

"Because you wouldn't have questioned me if you truly did have a plan of taking my badges." She yawned. "Besides, I doubt you would steal from your friends."

Killua blinked and shook his head, laughing as he did so. Annoyed, she crossed her arms and glared at her friend, who simply laughed even harder as he did so. What she just said wasn't funny but she couldn't stop smiling at him and it wasn't long before she found herself laughing with him. His laughter was infectious, just like Gon's smile but maybe his laughter was even more infectious than Gon's own smile.

He finally stopped laughing and says. "You're weird, you know that."

The blonde stopped laughing and nodded her head. "You always remind me that I'm weird but, what makes you say that this time?"

"Because you just presume things that might not be true," he looks straight ahead at the trees as they walked, "I'm not like that Naru. One day, I might do the one thing that you never thought that I would do and all because you presume that you know everything about me."

"Then tell me about yourself." He raised his eyebrows at her and shook his head. She pouted at her friend. "Come on! You basically said that I couldn't presume things unless I know everything about you."

"Well, you won't tell me or Gon everything about yourself so, why should I tell you everything about myself." She sighed. "You can't expect me to tell you everything if you don't do the same thing."

Absently rubbing her hands up and down her stomach, she stared at Killua's blue eyes. "I can't tell you or Gon everything but I can tell you guys about Sasuke and my life in my village," she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "In exchange, you tell me about your life."

"You know I won't tell you everything about my life."

"Doesn't matter," she hopped over the tree trunk and turned around to face him. "You deserve to keep some things to yourself, and the same goes for me. Besides, I'll be surprise if you tell me everything about yourself."

"The same goes for you, too, huh?" He muttered. "I doubt that you would tell anyone, everything about you."

Inhaling the sweet scented air, Naru closed her eyes and began to walk hurriedly, not bothering to see if her friend was following her. Someone was trailing after them, and judging by the scents, it was more than one person. Was it the three brothers? Not likely, the timid brother won't attack them unless he has his brothers by his sides. Besides, this scent had a more murderous feel and seemed similar to Killua's scent.

The only way that was possible was if Killua had a relative in the exam.

The question now is does he?

No, Killua would have spent some time with his relative so maybe, she was wrong. Maybe, she had bee spending too much time with him that she was starting to think that there might be someone watching them. Especially if it was some relative of his, besides wouldn't Killua call out that person if he thought it was a relative.

"So tell me about Sasuke." Killua's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "The two of you seemed close."

"We were once close but, now I doubt that is the case." Naru grimaced. "I mean after what he did, I can't consider him my friend but just a boy that I used to know."

"What did he do to make you say that? You don't seem to be someone who would lightly drop their friends!"

"He left the village because he didn't believe that he would get the power that he needed to defeat the person, who wronged him." She said bitterly. "Of course, we were ordered to bring him back, one thing led to another and it wasn't long before I found myself facing against Sasuke. Till then, we were always fighting and arguing about the silliest things but I never thought that I would truly had to fight him."

"But you did."

"Yeah I did, I fought him as hard as I could but it wasn't enough! My strength paled against his own and for that I bear a painful reminder that the world isn't as nice as I thought it was." She felt the throbbing pain of her chest and winced. "I knew the world was horrible but, when my best-friend use an assassination jutsu against me, that's when I realize just how horrible the world is."

"He tried to kill you, didn't he?"

"Didn't you hear the assassination jutsu part? Yeah, he tried to kill me and if I hadn't moved just by an inch then he would have succeeded!" Naru bit her lips till blood came out. "He wanted to kill me! It was like he forgot that I have always been there for him! He forgot that when his brother murdered his clan that it was me, who hadn't treated him like he was some kind of glass! I was the one that made sure that he knew how to take care of himself! I didn't have to do it but I knew damn well how hard it is to take care of yourself."

"Naru, you don't have to continue if you don't want to…"

"I was the one, who tried to make him smile and always tried to know who he really is while other people wanted to know him because he was the Uchiha heir." Tears leaked out of her eyes but she doesn't care anymore about showing her tears to him. Hell she could be babbling and she wouldn't care. And babble she did. "I knew him better than anyone else. He wasn't a genius like everyone said he was. He's smart yes, but not a genius! Definitely not a genius! He's the way he is because of hard work and maybe a little bit of talent! He knew that he wasn't a genius, knew that he was nothing like Itachi! Yet he's following the path that his brother set up for him! Maybe if I hadn't been an idiot then maybe I could have convinced him not to follow the path that his brother set for him! That he could have his revenge another way!"

She didn't even stop crying when she felt Killua pulled her in for an awkward hug. Naru sniffed and looked up to see a blushing Killua, who was staring awkwardly at her. He rubbed her back and quietly said. "It wasn't your fault that he did what he did, he's an idiot for hurting you like that! And he's an ungrateful brat because you didn't have to do all the things that you did for him. And you're a good friend for doing what you did for him!"

"Killua, I don't know what to say." She said softly, rubbing her eyes to stop the incoming tears. Killua sighed at her words and gently pushed her away from him before handing her the handkerchief that she had given days before hand. Her eyes widen and she tilted her head at him but he simply smirked at her before saying:

"Well stop crying, it makes your face look even uglier." She glared at him but it didn't faze him. He just simply stared at her before continuing to walk at the other direction. "Now come on, you're going to help me figure out which of the other brothers is my target!"

Naru crossed her arms at him and exhaled.

She was glad that he changed the subject because she was afraid that if she had went any longer then she would have spilled her whole life story to him. It was the last thing she wanted. She didn't want so many people knowing about her life and the secrets she has.

She didn't want her friends to look at her any differently then they do now.

* * *

Killua stared at Naru, who was drinking water from the river and sighed. He took a seat on the dirty ground, and stared at the night sky, musing over what he had just learnt from Naru about her past. His friend had been through so much, from loosing a best friend to coming to a place so far away from her home and, all he can think is just how painful it must be for her.

No wonder, she was so sad. He would be as sad as she was if his best friend had nearly killed him because he stood against his path for revenge. He gritted his teeth. But why would a friend do something as horrible as this? Didn't he think of how he was hurting his friend's feelings? Didn't he think how it would ruin their friendship?

If Naru was his best friend then he wouldn't have treated her, the way her best friend had treated her. He wouldn't have tried to kill her. He wouldn't hurt her feelings! He wouldn't make her suffer! His friend had done so many things for the guy and he just threw it away! He clenched his hands into a small fist. If he had been in the guy's shoes then he would have been grateful for Naru but he wasn't.

He would never understand what it must be like for either of them.

All he knows is that he will make the guy pay for what he did to his friend.

"Well, last time I checked the other two brothers were travelling together." Naru said, drawing his attention back to her. Smiling, she rubbed her hands together. "From what I can guess, the pair of them are a hell of stronger than the guy I fought and seemed to be closer to each other than the timid brother."

"So if I threaten to kill one of the other brothers if they don't give me the badge that I need then, they will hand it over to me."

"No, from what I remember, they seem to believe that you're weak." He scowled at her words. "However, that can be worked to our advantage."

Killua raised his eyebrows at his blond-haired friend, who smiled even wider at him. He listened intensively as she explained to him why it was a good thing but, as she explained, all he could think was just how her emotions changed so quickly. Just half an hour ago, she told him the reason why she was just so sad and now, she acted like nothing happen. Like nothing could bring her down.

How can someone do that?

"The only problem is that you need someone to act as bait for you!" Naru said grimily. "If I hadn't knock out their brother then you would have the advantage but…"

"Yeah if only we had someone that can pretend to be their brother than my trouble be over and done with." Killua shrugged his shoulders. "But what to do. I'll just find the brothers and confront them."

"Confronting them will just be plain idiotic!" She snapped, glaring at him. "You need to be a little bit cautious in this exam, don't forget that the other brother is being hunted as well!"

"So?"

"Well, if their hunter sees that their prey has been taken then they will attack you to get the target!" Naru crossed her arms. "And there's a chance that the hunter is stronger than you! What then! What do you plan to do then huh!"

"Well you'll know when that happens, Naru." She raised her eyebrows and he simply sighed, shaking his head at her. "You have nothing to fear! I'm not some mindless idiot, who doesn't think far ahead if situations like those appear."

She bit her lips and nodded her head but he could see the worry in her eyes. She doesn't seem to believe him. It was either that or she really worries too much about her friend's safety. He frowned at his thoughts and mentally shook his head. He shouldn't presume things about them. For all he knows, she doesn't think that their friends but just mere acquaintances.

After all, she will leave them as soon as she gets her hunter license. Leave them for the village that she had grew up in before, searching for the boy that hurt her. He winced when he felt his heart grew heavy at this thought. For some strange reason, he didn't like the idea of her doing this. He just didn't like the idea of her throwing her life away for some guy that was willing to kill her.

The question is why?

Why did he care about something as measly as this?

It wasn't any of his business.

"…I just hope that you know what you're doing by confronting them!" He blinked his eyes at her, and she sighed in frustration. "Honestly, it's like you don't pay attention to me! What do I have to do to get people to pay attention to me! Wear the stupid colour orange again!"

"Wait a second, you wore orange clothes!" Killua asked, trying to picture the blonde in orange clothing but couldn't find the image of her wearing such bright colours.

"Yes I did! Might I say that was the worse decision in my life!" She scowled. "But that isn't the point, were you paying attention to me?"

"Would you believe me if I say yes."

"No."

"Then, there's your answer."

Sighing in frustration, the blonde started to explain to him what she knows about the brothers. He couldn't help but notice how the blue-eyed girl had bags under her eyes and he wonders how long it had been since his friend had a good night sleep. It must be a long time, considering how dark the bags under her eyes were.

"I'll be at the lake until the exams are over so if you wish to find me when the exams are over, then there's where I'll be! Just make sure to give me a whistle or some kind of signal to inform me that you're here!"

"Why?"

The blonde slammed her head against the tree trunk and groaned. "Isn't it obvious? I could be taking a bath and you'll walk on me! And that's the last thing I want! I don't want you to see my chest or to have even a peak of it! That's where I draw the line for privacy! I don't want to have anyone staring at my chest again!"

The silver-haired boy flushed deep red at her words, before looking down at his feet. How can Naru be so calm about this? Even through he was an assassin, his grandfather had taught him that you must never look at a woman's private part except if a mission requires it. And even then, he feels extremely embarrass to watch him.

This was a girl and she doesn't seem one bit faze about it! It was like nothing seemed to bother her! What type of girl does that? He run his hand through his hair and shook his head at his thoughts. Naru wasn't any type of girl! She was weird one! She accepted him even through he's an assassin! She treated him like he was an ordinary person and doesn't seem scared of him, despite knowing that he could kill her!

Naru was just plain weird but…

"She's one of a kind." He said out loud, watching as his blond-haired friend walked towards the lake.

Naru turned around and looked at him with confusion. "Who're you talking about?"

"No one."

She arched her eyebrows, staring at him deeply in the eyes before shaking her head. She shrugged her shoulders, giving him a smile and turned around to go to the lake. He watched her, noticing how his friend was skipping to the forest and for the first time today, he noticed that the girl had given him a glimpse of her real smile.

All he could say is that she looked so different from the Naru, he knew and that he rather prefers her with that smile.

Now, if only he knew how to get her to show that smile again?

* * *

It has been two hours since she left Killua to track down his target and she had finally reached the lake that she had spotted in the beginning of the exams. Kneeling down, she took a sip of the cold lake water before watching the fishes swam around her hands and smiled at the fishes. She took in a deep breath and leaned against the tree trunk, staring up at the blue skies before releasing a yawn. Why was she so tired? True, she hadn't gotten any sleep and that when she did sleep, she had flashes of the battle with Sasuke but it shouldn't affect her. It shouldn't affect her this badly.

_You're it, Naru!_

She run her hand through her blond hair, clenching her hands at this memory. Why does it still hurt! She thought by telling someone that the pain would just go away! So why wasn't it going away? Why couldn't the pain just fade away! She didn't want to be reminded of what she lost! She wanted to remember the times that she had fun without having the need to cry! Why couldn't she do this? Why was the pain so unbearable?

Why won't it stop?

Talking to Killua about it made her cry and made her showed the side that she didn't want to show. She didn't want her friends to see her weak because she couldn't control her emotions! It still surprised her that Killua didn't make fun of her weakness. Why didn't he? Anyone would have done it but he didn't make fun of her it.

Her face flushed deep red as she remembered how he pulled her in for a hug. Placing her hands on her arms, she groaned. That was just embarrassing! She hadn't even stopped crying when he did that! If anything she cried even harder when he did it. She poured all of her emotions to him, opening a small bit of her heart and soul to him. He had to see her when she really was at her weakest.

He had to see her when she was vulnerable! He might become her enemy during the exams and he could use it against her! He could use her emotions against her! Use the information that she had stupidly gave against her! She slapped her forehead at this. Why was she so stupid to tell him so much about Sasuke? In the end, Killua would use it against her.

_It isn't true! Killua is nothing like Sasuke. He wouldn't hurt you like Sasuke did! He won't ever hurt you._ A voice in her mind whisper and the memory of Killua warning her that he might hurt her rushed through her head. That time, he looked so guilty and ashamed with himself, like he really believed himself capable of doing something like that.

But for some strange reason, she can't seem to think that he would do something as horrible as that.

She can't picture Killua as someone who would hurt his friends. He just isn't the type of a person, who would hurt their friends unless he has some kind of reason for doing so.

Killua was nothing like Sasuke.

Unlike Sasuke, she knows without even looking at his eyes that he will never think of betraying her or Gon for something as stupid as revenge. She wasn't going to loose him like how she lost her village and friends.

* * *

**Replies to reviews:**

**Alice: **Thank you for reviewing and I would like to answer more of your review but I sadly don't know how to read French.

**Observer01:** Naru will refine her new tsunade style move to make it suit her but it won't happen any time soon.

**Nara816:** I wasn't planning of making that part canon; in fact I have plans for Naru in that arc. I should inform you that, this fic wouldn't exactly follow canon in either verse, as you would notice. With Naru in the fic, some things can change drastically as you will soon come to realize.

**ImagineBreaker7:** I hope that Killua's reaction satisfied you, in the next chapter you will have the others reaction to what happened with Sasuke.

**GreenDrkness:** Well, I can tell you that it won't be a variant of the Kyuubi Demon Cloak or the rasengan and it won't have anything to do with elements but, that's it.

**Pri-Chan 1410:** Out of everyone in the group, Killua spends the most time arguing with Naru and it causes him to notice the same things with Naru and it doesn't help that he's an assassin. And yes, his observation skills fails him like Naru's strength fails her. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.

**TsukiRiver:** I hoped that you enjoyed reading this chapter and I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter.

**Kinuantzs:** I'm glad that you found the last chapter nice and yes, Naru imitated Tsunade's Super Strength because she isn't strong enough to punch a wall just yet.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please pause before leaving this page and review.**

**I would love to hear your thought on this chapter**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

**A/N: I wish to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter and added this to their favourites and follows.**

* * *

Five days have passed since Naru last saw Killua. In those five days, she hasn't saw or sense the person targeting her. A good thing too because she didn't want to get into anymore fights but then again, the last fight she had wasn't even that good. She was just too strong for that timid man. Oh well, she could always fight the person that was watching her.

Yes, watching her. For the past week, she had sense someone watching her over the course of the exam. The person didn't want to fight her that much she was certain because the person would have attack her, the moment she fell asleep. It doesn't help that she hasn't sense any negative emotion from the person, which leads her to believe that the person had another reason for watching her but what reason, she doesn't know.

Well, it doesn't matter to her anymore; seeing as the fourth exam phrase had just finish and they were now going to the fifth exam site. She wondered, whether this was going to be the last exam phrase or were there going to be more? She hoped not because she is tired of these exams. All she wanted now, was a bed and go back home to yell at Kakashi for teaching Sasuke that stupid move.

She grimaced at her thoughts. It was Kakashi's fault that she nearly died as well as Orochimaru along with Sasuke. Kakashi because he didn't consider the idea of Sasuke betraying them or realize the fact her ex-best friend wasn't exactly the sanest person in the village. Orochimaru for giving Sasuke an offer he couldn't refuse and Sasuke for nearly killing her.

The worst thing was, is the fact that she made a stupid promise to Sakura.

"I should have used my head when I made that stupid promise," she twirled her hair around her finger as she said this. "Now, I have no choice but to fulfill the promise I made."

"What promise?" A voice called out to her.

She twisted her head around, grimacing at the sight of Gon and the others staring at her with confusion and curiosity. She should have gone to the room that president had provided for them because at least she can talk out loud and not be completely worried about anyone hearing her.

"Naru, what's the promise that you made?" Kurapika's tone was gentle and she hated the fact that it was. It would make it so easy for her to snap at him because his tone had been harsh but it wasn't. It was gentle and soft, reminding her of how Hinata use the same tone whenever she was upset.

That tone always made her want to confess about all the things that upset her and this wasn't any different.

"I made a promise to my teammate that I will bring back our male teammate back home and I said that I would do it even if it hurts me," she curled her lips into a scowl. "At the time, I thought it would be something easy because I could always talk some sense to our stubborn teammate but, now…" she trailed off, remembering the hurtful words that Sasuke had said to her.

"_What do you know about family? You never had one, Naru!" _

The damn bastard had to remind her that she never had the love of a mother or father.

"Now, what?" Leorio asked impatiently.

The blonde blinked her eyes, realizing they were still waiting for her to finish her sentence.

"Now, I think if I ever say another word to him then he would kill me." She confessed, bowing her head in sadness. She chuckled at their raised eyebrows. "What? I'm not kidding, if I see him or say something to him then he will try to kill me!"

"You're making that up?" She shook her head at Gon and he frowned at her. "Friends don't hurt each other or try to kill each other! So why do you say something like this, Naru! What makes you believe that?"

She pursed her lips at his question. Should she tell them the truth? Should she tell them about how he nearly killed? She didn't want to ruin his vision of what the world is like but yet; they deserve to know the reason why she was so sad. After all, she told Killua and they have the same right to know why she never gave them a true smile.

"Because he nearly killed me," they stared at her with a mixture of disbelief and horror. "It sounds unbelievable but I have a scar on my chest to prove it. I'm lucky that I survived because if it had been anyone else, no one would have survived it!"

"Why?" Leorio asked, his eyes hardening as he stared at her.

"Because the attack can even pierce through the largest boulder."

"And he used it against you! What the hell was he thinking!" Leorio yelled, clenching his hand into a fist. "He shouldn't use a technique like that against his friend, especially if his friend is a girl. If I ever meet the bastard, I will make him pay for hurting you."

"You can't defeat him Leorio! It's my duty to beat up the bastard for hurting me, not you!" Naru gritted her teeth. "I won't let anyone beat him up until I break every bone in his body before releasing him to the dogs!"

"Or you could always give him to the authority in your village?" Kurapika suggested.

Naru laughed at Kurapika's words. "The authority in my village would never dream of harming him! They worshipped him because of the fact that he is the last of his clan!" Her tone turned bitter. "If I gave him to the authority, they will just give him a light slap on the wrist before releasing him!"

"That's unfair!" Leorio and Gon yelled.

"Well, that's my village for you!" She said. "They aren't fair people and are the most prejudice people that you will ever meet!"

"And you want to go back there." Kurapika said, frowning at her.

"Well, where else can I go? I can't let them think I'm dead, can I?" she said irritably. "I would love to travel the world and have fun but I can't do these things if my own village believe I'm dead!"

"Let them think, you're dead after all it isn't like they care about you if that's what is going to happen to you when you give them the boy!" She smiled softly at those words. "You shouldn't go back there!"

"I will think about it!"

Leorio opened his mouth to protest further at her words but was interrupted when a voice called out from the speakers. Naru smiled in relief, knowing that she didn't have to worry about having any more doubts about going back home.

"…Candidate 406, we ask that you please come to the reception room."

Naru frowned at this and stared at the others in confusion but the three of them simply shrugged their shoulders at her. She sighed, knowing that she had no choice but to go to the reception room without knowing what she was in for.

It reminds her of her Academy days.

She just hoped that it is for a good reason and not for any bad reasons.

Through knowing her luck, she wasn't going to be lucky.

* * *

The reception room was a room that reminded Naru of the Hyuga's estate, with its bamboo floors and serene feeling. There were little things in the room, only having a couple of plants and a couple of her world's calligraphy. For a brief moment, she wonders if she was back home but when she saw the president smiling at her, reality finally hit her.

She was so far away from home and had little chance of going home.

"Sit down." The president said, gesturing at her to take a seat on the cushion in front of him.

Naru nodded and sat down cross-legged on the cushion before staring at the old man with weariness and suspicion. Looking at the president, Naru was surprised that someone like him was the boss. He wasn't like any of the leaders that she knew, if anything he looked the complete opposite. While the other leaders were strict and held no nonsense, this man was different. He was eccentric- acting like he was younger then he really was.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

He nodded his head, smiling at her. "Oh yes, I wanted to have a small talk with you."

She frowned and flicker her eyes towards the doors before to the window, trying to figure out what was her fastest route of escape. If the man attack her or tried anything funny then, she could always fight him or run as fast as she can from him. Through the last option was definitely not a choice she would like to do.

"You have nothing to fear child! I won't harm you!" She smiled sheepishly at him, causing the man to laugh out loud. "I just wish to know you better!"

"Oh?"

"Tell me, Naru how old are you?"

"Twelve years old."

"You don't seem to behave like a twelve year old girl." The president said, smiling at her. "I would have thought that you were older from the way you talk and behave."

"Sorry to disappoint you but I'm twelve." She said calmly. "I can't help it if I tend to act more mature then the rest of the kids, my age."

"I guess not." The old man muttered. He scratched his beard and smiled kindly at her. "Tell me Naru, where are you from?"

Naru raised her eyebrows at this question. How was this anyway relevant to what they were talking about? And why was he so curious about where she is from? She shook her head at this thought. The man asked and he had been kind to her so far. He hadn't snapped at her when she was thinking or was pushing her for answers. He was being patient with her, seeing as he wasn't pushing her for answers.

"Would you believe me if I tell you that I come from Konohagakure."

The old man blinked and laughed out loud. She crossed her arms in irritation, ready to yell at him for laughing at her words but closed her mouth. This wasn't the time to yell at him and it did sound outrageous. If she had been someone else, then she would have laughed as well. So she sat there, waiting patiently as she can for the old man to stop laughing.

"It makes sense now that I think about it!" He chuckled and stared meaningfully at the headband wrapped around her waist. "The last person I met with that headband was a young boy around your age, and if that doesn't help you look similar to him, especially with that hair color." He shook his head. "Through his eyes were a bit more brighter but, the two of you have the same sigma in that headband. I wonder, are the two of you related?"

"Um…I don't know." Naru admitted, smiling at him.

The old man simply blinked his eyes and shrugged his shoulders at her, giving her a smile. "So tell me Naru, in your village what was your status? Genin, Chunnin or Jounin?" he smiled. "The boy I met at that time was a genin but he had so much potential in becoming the strongest person in the world." He sighed. "It's been years since I last saw him. I wonder what happened to him."

"I'm a genin in my village."

"I see…" He wrote that down in the clipboard, giving her the occasional glance as he did so.

"Now Naru, tell me why do you want to become a Hunter?" he asked. "Not many shinobis decide to become Hunters and when they do…well it's an interesting reason."

The blonde blinked her eyes at his question, before shaking her head at the man in front of her. Does she really have to tell him why she chose to become a Hunter? Will she have to confess about the fact that she doesn't know how to get back home? It sounded so wrong but maybe, the man knows the way back home. Then again…

Does she really want to go back home?

There was nothing waiting for her at home. She might loose them the moment she gets back home and there were just too many painful memories there. The ramen stand would remind her of how Team Seven used to be. Her friends remind her of how far she came from only having Hinata and Sasuke as friends to having the rest coming after the exam. The worst yet would be the Academy, where she had made friends with Sasuke.

She wasn't ready to go back there.

But that doesn't mean she couldn't tell the old man.

"My reason for coming here isn't like any of the other participants in these exams." Her tone turned sad. "My reason for becoming a Hunter might sound ridiculous but it is the truth. The reason I become a Hunter is because I don't know how to go back home! And only Hunters know how to go there!"

"Only one star hunters have access to this type of information and only because they aren't like the other professional hunter." The old man told her, frowning at her. "Besides, finding the Elemental Continent isn't easy, if anything it is difficult. Even the best have difficulty finding it."

"Why?" The more she listens, the more she wants to kill Sasuke for sending her here.

"Because the location changes every time and the information we do have, only tells you the signs of its location." The old man said fondly. "Even then it is advised that you stay far away from there because the continent isn't anything like ours…if anything it is more blood thirsty," he smiled at this, "and chances of people coming there back alive is slim. Are you still willing to become a Hunter, now that you know this?"

Naru pondered at his question for a few minutes before giving him a grin. "You bet your ass that I'm still willing to become a Hunter! Now I have more reason!" she crackled. "Who knows I might become the best Hunter in the whole world!"

The eccentric old man grinned at her words and wrote something in his clipboard before saying. "Now among the nine other participants, which one retains most of your attention?"

That was an easy question for her to answer.

"I guess 405, 404, 403 and 99 but not because they are strong or anything but because they are different from the people I know." She smiled. "When I'm with them, I forget that I'm so far away from home."

The old man bowed his head at her words. "Well, last question." She sighed and he shook his head at her. "Among the other nine participants, who do you want to fight against the least?"

"I would say 44 as well as 405, 404, 403 and 99." He raised his eyebrows at her. "44 because he reeks of bloodlust and well, I'm not really practically ready to die. I don't think my luck will last against him." She shook her head. "The other four because they are my friends and I don't like fighting with my friends, especially when I know that I can take it too far."

"I see," the old man said, writing it down in his clipboard. "You can go back now."

Naru grinned at his words, and immediately dashed out of the door, happy to know that she doesn't have to deal with another painful question. Through as she left, she couldn't help but feel as if the old man was hiding something from her.

A stupid thing, seeing as she had just met the man.

* * *

For the next three days, Naru spend her time relaxing and reading any books that she could find in her room. The books were interesting, seeing as she had to ask Kurapika to teach her how to read their language, which made it interesting to read. Although a major embarrassment for her in her part, seeing as it made her feel dumb but she quickly got over it when she started to read the stories they have.

It was different from all the books that she read. It had more truth and was more to the reality that she had grown up in. Through some of them made no sense, seeing as it was talking about witches and wizards and other strange things. It doesn't matter because it was very different from the books she read, which were all about princes and princesses.

The sad thing was that she couldn't take them with her, seeing as she didn't want to hear the boring speech that they were about to hear.

Honestly, she had been hoping that they wouldn't hear such things.

"The last trial will be in the form of duels of one against one!" Netero scanned the room, smiling at the sight of their weary faces before taking out the sheet that covered the board in front of them. Naru frowned at the sight of them, noticing how the grouping was quite uneven. In fact, this was the weirdest grouping she ever saw and was one that she had never seen before.

"And now the rules in this last round, it's very simple to follow." Naru arched her eyebrows at this. "One victory and you pass the exam, meaning in this tournament, winners quit the game one by one."

"So does this mean the principle of this tournament is different from any regular tournament?" Naru asked, drawing everyone´s attention to her. "Because usually it is the other way around."

"Hmm, yes it is different from a normal tournament." The old man chuckled. "Indeed, the principle of the pyramid is to designate the loser not the winner. Do you understand?"

"So basically the loser of this exam isn't going to become a Hunter." Naru grimaced. "And by the looks of things, there would only be one loser."

"Precisely," he smiled at them. "There will only be one loser but that is if they loose in their three opportunities. Any questions?"

"Why isn't the pyramid well-balanced?" A participant asked, staring at the man in weariness.

"That's a good question. Why didn't I tell you guys earlier?"

Naru wanted to slam her head at these words, wondering why the man didn't just tell them in the beginning. She shook her head, knowing that this old man was just an absented-minded man but still...he shouldn't forget something important as this. Then again, he was an old man, so he had some excuse.

"These groups were chosen using the result you had in previous round." Naru frowned at this. "Simply, the ones who got good marks up until now have better chance of passing."

"I wonder how he count the points." Killua muttered.

"Just ask him." Naru whispered right back. "It won't hurt you, will it?"

"Smartass."

"Thank you."

He rolled his eyes at her and turned around to stare coldly at the old president in front of her and said loudly:

"Mind telling us, how you count the points!" Killua said, smiling at them. "Because I don't like it."

"Impossible!"

"EXCUSE ME!" Killua yelled, staring at the man in anger. He opened his mouth to yell even more but Naru stomped her foot on his feet, causing the boy scream out in pain. Everyone turned around to look at them but she simply gave them an innocent smile, waiting for them to turn around before scolding at her friend.

"You should never yell at people who are older then you! You don't know what they can do!" Naru hissed. "And he's the president so he can do anything he wants! He could make it difficult for you not to pass the exam because of what you just said!"

"But!"

Naru glared at him and that immediately caused him to shut up. She grinned, happy to know that she still have her touch. Even Sasuke and Kakashi would shut up when she gave them this glare, and this was a feat that wasn't easy to do.

"Now if you two love birds are done talking-"

"WE'RE NOT LOVE BIRDS!" They yelled in unison, causing everyone to laugh.

"Right, back to the topic, the way we counted is an absolute secret. I can't reveal everything to you." Naru grimaced at his words. "However I can still give you some explanation of our ways. First, the basis of the evaluation and they were based on three essential points. These three essential points are strength, mind and charisma. Now the explanation."

"I hope it isn't going to be long."

"I'm glad that I'm not the only one that have the same thought!" Gon said, smiling at them.

"...In the evaluation of strength, these things are taken into account: speed, suppleness, resistance, and use of the five senses." Naru grinned at this. "The evaluation of the mind, as for it, it regroups of the uses of resistance, adaptation, appreciation and creation but this only corresponds to references' measures because what allowed you to reach the end, is first your charisma."

"That doesn't make sense to me." Naru muttered.

"It's something difficult to quantity something and the essential component of a hunter." He said calmly. "The result come from all I just told you and all you told me. That's all."

Naru grimaced at his words and stared at the man with weariness. This wasn't enough for her, if anything she wanted more information about how the results came to be. Through, she supposes that she wouldn't get the answer unless she became an examiner or have a high ranking. A pity because she was curious about it.

"The fight rules are simple to understand and follow." His tone held a mocking tone. "Weapons are allowed and pushing your opponent to quit gives you the victory! However if you kill your adversary, you'll be disqualified! So, if that ever happens, the only disqualified candidate will be designated and the exam will end."

Make sense if you ask her.

"FIRST MATCH: NARU VS. HANZO!"

Naru winced at the loudness of the man's voice and glared at the man as she walked to the arena. She turned around to face her opponent, who was a bald young man dressed in shinobi clothing but that isn't what caught her attention. It was his eyebrows and that was because it looked like a girl eyebrows. Maybe, Lee and Gai should take some lessons with him and this guy from them about eyebrows.

"I'll be the referee of the match." Naru sighed. "Good luck to the both of you!"

"And we meet again!" Hanzo said, cheerfully and the blonde sighed, crossing her arms at the pair of them. "You were the one that followed me during the 4th round, weren't you?"

The referee raised his eyebrows at this. "You saw it."

"Of course." Hanzo's tone was smug.

"Each candidate was followed by a juror during this round?" He frowned. "I couldn't have been the only one to have noticed it."

"I guess that make sense of why I felt that I was being watched." Naru chuckled. "I'm glad to know it wasn't some kind of pervert because I was ready to kill that person for watching me!"

"Anyways, I should thank you! If I was so well placed in the pyramid, it's thanks to the report you did on me!"

"Can we get to the fight." Naru said, yawning at the two men.

"Wait kid-"

"I'm not a kid!" she yelled. "In my village, I'm considered an adult.

"An adult!" He laughed. "You don't know anything about the world! You haven't seen how cruel the world is. You should-"

Hanzo didn't even finish his sentence when Naru smashed her fist against his chest. He groaned in pain, causing Naru to grin in satisfaction. She stomped her foot against the man's chest but only for it to be block by the man's hand. It was good to know that the bastard in front of her wasn't just all talk and no play but it won't be enough against her because he did the one thing she hates.

He said that she doesn't know how cruel the world is and that is the one thing; she can't forgive because she of all people knows just how cruel the world is.

"I see that you're quite strong for a girl your age." He said, clutching his chest in pain. "Not even kunoichis in my clan have strength like yours."

Naru stiffened at the word kunoichi and she stared at the young man in front of her with curiosity. She couldn't help but asked:

"Are you a shinobi?"

"Yes and judging from the headband around your waist, you come from one of the hidden villages in the whole world." Hanzo said, looking at her with interest. "Through what interest me is why would someone from those parts come here, especially such a young kid. From what I read, kids don't usually come here. Tell me kid, why have you entered the Hunter Exam."

Naru chuckled darkly at his question. "Let me say this again, I'm not a kid! In the hidden village, if you get a headband then you are acknowledge by everyone as an adult!" she grimaced. "As for I have enter these exams, well let me just say that it is none of your business, teme!"

With those words, she lunged at him. Hanzo stepped to the left, avoiding Naru's punch and barely dodge the kick that she sent to him. He jumped high in the air and took out several shurikens from his pouch, throwing it in her. Naru narrowed her eyes at this and quickly avoided the shurikens. She quickly formed the handsigns needed for the jutsu. This jutsu she was about to use was the one Itachi had taught her just before he betrayed Konoha.

"KATON: ENDAN!"

Almost everyone gasped when they saw flame bullets heading towards Hanzo. Naru frowned when she heard the man hissed in pain as a small part of the flame had hit the young in the arm. She immediately went to attack the man but only to have Hanzo lunging at her. She ducked his punch and twisted her leg to kick him in the knee. He wasn't able to block it on time.

He clutched his knees and jumping up and down, swearing at her as he did so. Naru smiled innocently at him and said. "That's what you get for underestimating my age! I wouldn't have come this far if it had been just luck, you know."

"I can tell!" He grinned. "Just shows that I shouldn't go easy on you."

Naru smiled at his words but her smile quickly turned to a frown when she felt his presence behind her. Sighing, she stepped to the left, missing his kick. Well that was easy, she thought that it would be a little bit more difficult-"

She spoke too soon because, before she even realizes she had been kicked in the head. She was sent flying to the wall. The mere force made her wince but it wasn't enough for her to cry out. She stood up, glaring at the gawking man. It looked like the poor man had never seen someone surviving his kick before.

"H-how the hell...I put all my strength into that kick!"

Naru snorted at his words. "Seriously! I thought it would be stronger than that! My own teammate can kick harder than that!" she smirked. "If that's the strength of a shinobi from these lands then I have nothing to worry about!"

With those words, she quickly made her way towards him. She smashed her fist against the man's head, grinning evilly when she heard the sound of him crying in pain. It felt good to make a shinobi go into pain. It felt like she had paid back for all the bad things that they have done to her. She was like a sadist in that way, but you would be to if you had her life.

She grimaced when she saw that the young man was taking a knife out of his sleeve. This guy just turned a little bit more troublesome. She stepped to the side when the man lunged at her. She twisted her leg and kicked the man on the back. She took out her kunai and kneeled down at the groaning young man in front of her.

"Tell them that you lost and you can still save your pride as a shinobi!" he glared at her. "If you don't do this then I will personally take out the one part that makes you a man."

"You wouldn't!"

She grinned at his words, putting her kunai deathly close to the man's crotch. "Try me!"

"I ADMIT DEFEAT!"

Naru grinned at his words, and made her way towards her friends. They smiled and congratulated her but she say anything listen to them. Instead, she leaned against the wall and stared blankly at the arena. All she could think was the fact that there were shinobis in this world and that these shinobis don't even use chakra.

Several times, he could have used it against her but he didn't and, when she did the fire jutsu that man just gawked at her, looking as if he had never seen anything like that. This was strange because she remembered the Hokage telling her that the difference between a shinobi and civilian was the fact that civilian don't know how to use chakra. This was the main difference as he told her. So why would a shinobi look so shocked.

Research needs to be done on that.

"Naru, are you alright?"

The blonde stared at Killua and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You gave that guy quite a beating!" he grinned. "I didn't think that you have it in you."

Naru sighed. "It would have been completely different if I hadn't used chakra." She shook her head. "If I haven't used chakra in my punches and kicks then the guy might have stood more of a chance."

"Is that why you're irritated."

"No."

"Then why are you irritated!"

"I'm not irritated. I'm just bloody confusion!"

"Why?"

Naru frowned at the boy and answered. "Every shinobi should know about chakra but this guy didn't know about it It looked like he had never seen anything like that." she frowned. "I have been taught my whole life that the difference between a shinobi and civilian is the fact that shinobi know how to use chakra and a civilian can't use it!"

"So?"

"I'm getting there!" she snapped. "Anyways, this guy says that he is a shinobi and yet, he didn't use it!"

"Maybe he was going easy on you."

The blonde reluctantly nodded her head at his words but she doubted his words. This guy would have used it the moment, he declared that he wasn't going to go easy on her but he didn't. Not only that, he was just so shocked, acting as if he had never seen someone doing that before. A good thing she didn't use the shadow clone or else he will be even in more shocked.

The one thing certain were that this world was even stranger now.

* * *

The fight between Gon and Hanzo had been interesting and quite funny to see, with Gon declaring that he didn't want the young man to cut off his leg. Naru had never laughed so hard in her life until that moment. Through, the fight was quite one sided in her opinion but, it was quite interesting to know that the shinobi did have some honour. Still, she wanted to murder the man for sending Gon to the infirmary.

The match between Kurapika and Hisoka was worrisome, seeing as the latter had declared that he lost after he whispered something to Kurapika's ear. What worries her was the expression on his face- it was almost like his whole world have stopped from hearing it. She will need to keep an eye on Kurapika after this. The last thing she wants is for him to do something stupid.

The fight between Hanzo and Pokkuru was very much one-sided, with Hanzo beating the crap out of Pokkuru. Maybe, it must have been because of the fact that he had been defeated by two pre-teens. That teaches him for thinking that two preteens are weak; through he had truly held back when it came to Gon. Maybe, she should think about making the boy stronger than this.

The match between Hisoka and Bodoro was completely one sided but Bodoro truly didn't give up, making her think that he truly is a worthy guy. A man that doesn't give up was a man that was just too strong for that guy; perhaps, he would have stood more of a chance if it had been someone else.

The match between Killua and Pokkuru made her pissed because her best friend had decided that there was just no point fighting his opponent, since he thought the guy wouldn't be any fun. Why was she friends with him? He shouldn't care about fun but how to gain the license.

Honestly, what was she going to do with him?

Leorio match with Bodoro was now being postponed since Leorio was being nice, by requesting that they fight when his opponent's wounds were healed. If she didn't know he was pervert, she would have said that he was the nicest person in the world. Sadly, her friend was a complete pervert.

Now they were at the current match, which was between Killua and Gitarakuru. The one thing, Naru was certain about was the fact that the man in front of her was very creepy with all those pins in his body. Still, she was curious to know how strong that guy was and if he would be able to defeat Killua easily.

"START!"

Naru shook her head at her thoughts and stared in interest at the two males. Killua was walking closer to the man, who looked to be quite amused at this. For a brief moment, she felt dread at what is about to happen but, she doesn't know why. There was nothing special about this man but something tells her that this match might be the worst match up for her friend. She shook her head and concentrated on the match in front of her.

"It's been a long time, Killua."

Killua raised his eyebrows at this and she wondered what the relation between them was because her friend doesn't seem to realize who he is. Her eyes widen as the man took out the pins from his face, causing his whole face to morph to something completely different. He actually looked a lot less ugly. If anything he looked pretty. She shook her head and glanced at her silver-haired friend, who stood there in horror.

"Illumi-niisan!"

Niisan...this guy was Killua's brother! The two of them looked nothing alike.

"This guy is Killua's brother!" Leorio said, frowning at this.

"Looks like it." She said softly.

Illumi sighed and said in a monotone voice. "Kaa-san and Milluki told me you hit them."

Killua nodded and reluctantly said. "You could say it like that."

His brother crossed his arms. "Mum was crying."

The blonde rolled her eyes at them. She would cry to if her own kid hit her, in fact even tried to kill her because he didn't want to have this job. She glanced at the others, noticing that Leorio also had the same thoughts as her. In fact, he was voicing them out through, there was just some things she couldn't agree with him.

"She was confused." Illumi said, giving Killua a blank look. "Succeeding in education that way gives me such pleasure," Naru arched her eyebrows at this piece of information. "But I'm worried to see him leave right now so after that, she called me. It's an unexpected that I will meet you here but Kaa-san did fear you would like to be a hunter."

Illumi paused, waiting for Killua to say something but her friend said nothing instead he just stood there, giving his brother a blank look. "To tell you the truth, I also wanted an accreditation for my next job."

"I don't especially want to be a hunter, I just wanted to try the exam." Killua admitted.

Illumi raised his eyebrows at this. "That's reassuring because it means I can talk to you openly," his tone held a hint of amusement or so she thinks. This guy just reminded her of Itachi with the lack of emotion. "You won't become a hunter because your vocation is to be a killer."

Naru gritted her teeth at his words. She wanted to yell at him but she couldn't do that because, this was between Killua and him. Through, she wanted to punch the man because Killua can be whatever he wants to be. Her friend deserved to have a choice on what he wants to be and this guy had the nerve to decide who her friend can be like. If he doesn't want to become a hunter then they should be ok with it.

"You're just a dark puppet, passionless." Illumi continued. "Inside you, you have no passion or desire. You feed yourself with shadow and the only pleasure you can feel comes from the death of people. You are just as Father and I taught you." Naru gritted her teeth at this. "What were you expecting in becoming a Hunter?"

"It's not that I wanted to become a Hunter that led me here." Killua said softly. "But there is something I would like to have..."

Illumi shook his head. "No, there isn't anything."

Naru was very close to hitting the man in front of her but held back because she was certain that Killua would have enough sense to yell at his brother. Honestly, if this is the reason why Killua is the way he is then maybe, she can understand. Seriously, his brother was just so messed up.

"Yes there is something!"

Illumi snorted. "So tell it to me! What would you want?"

Killua didn't answer.

"Well? There's nothing is there?"

"I want to become friends with Gon and Naru." Killua admitted. "I'm fed up with killing and I just want to become friends with Gon and Naru. I want to have fun like a normal kid."

"Idiot!" Naru yelled, causing the two males to stare at her. "I thought that I made it pretty clear that we're friends! Even through we argue, I think of you as a friend and the same can be said for Gon! You had our friendship from the very beginning! What the hell made you think that we aren't friends!"

"Naru..."

"Don't Naru me! You are one of my closest friends and that is a fact!" Naru said angrily. "And I think the fact that you thought we aren't friends makes me pissed."

Illumi stared at her thoughtfully and for a brief moment, she wanted to cower but she stood her ground and glared at the man when he said. "That's nice and all but Killua can't make friends."

"And why the hell not!"

"Because the only judgement he is able to pass on a human is to know if he can kill them or not." He said. He turned his attention to Killua. "You're amazed by the two of them in fact, the three of you are always together aren't you. This has nothing to do with being friends."

Killua shook his head. "That's false."

"If you stay close to them then one day, you'll want to kill them." Naru shook her head at this. "Because you'll ask yourself if you're able to kill them or not."

"Don't listen to him!" Naru yelled. "I know that you are not going to kill Gon or me! I know that you are stronger than that!"

Illumi ignored her and continued on. "Because you're a natural born killer."

"Don't listen to that idiot, Killua! Gon and me consider you as a friend! Through I think you can be an arrogant bastard but still! But listen to me, he doesn't know a damn thing about how we feel about you!" Naru yelled, glaring at the man. "Now fight the bastard and get that damn license because me and Gon consider you a great friend!"

"Really?" Illumi asked.

"Of course, baka!"

"That bothers me...if you and Gon think he is your friend," Naru really wanted to punch the guy. "I know I'll just have to kill the two of you."

"Kill Gon and I will murder you!" Naru snarled. "I don't care that you are Killua's brother but I will kill you if you lay one finger on him."

"Then don't become Killua's friend!" She raised her eyebrows at this. "Killua is a killer and killers don't need friends, because they are always in the way!"

"You're damn wrong!" Naru yelled. "Friends are what killer needs so that they don't become crazy or feel so damn lonely! If you're his family then you should see what makes him happy and if having friends makes him happy, then leave him be! Brothers aren't supposed to be like this."

It seemed like he wasn't paying attention because he was walking towards the door, but only to be stop by the referee, who was trying to tell Illumi that the match isn't even over. She scowled when the referee immediately gave the information when Illumi threw his pins at him. She runs towards the door, blocking the man from the door.

It seems like she wasn't the only one because she saw Kurapika, Leorio and Hanzo standing with her.

"Damn it! If I didn't need this certificate for my next work, because now if I kill them here, I'll be disqualified and Killua will automatically pass." She glared at him. "I was going to make a mistake because if I kill Gon and Naru here then the result will be the same." he snapped his finger. "Yes and I'll start with passing the exam and then I'll start by killing Naru then Gon."

Killua started to sweat at this and Naru wanted to yell at them but she couldn't find the words to form.

"Doing it this way, even if I kill everyone here then my title can't be taken back, can it?" Illumi asked.

"No." The president said, softly. "No special rule allows that."

"Did you hear that, Killua?"

"If you don't win against me, you won't be able to save Gon or Naru." he said. "Will you be able to fight for friendship? No, you can't. The reason is simple: more than friendship because what matters is the if here and now, you can defeat me or not."

Killua looked petrified at this notion.

"You already have the answer. With my strength, I can't beat my brother." He said, walking towards Killua. "If you feel, you can't beat him, don't confront him and I was the one who gave you that advice, do you remember?"

Her friend walked a little bit closer to his brother but stopped when his brother raised his hand. "Don't move." Illumi ordered. "If you move even a tiny bit, I'll consider it to be the start of the fight. From the moment our bodies touch each other then the fight will begin. There is only one way to stop us, Killua, do you understand." He leaned his hand forward. "But don't forget if you don't confront me then your precious friends will die."

Naru wanted to slap Killua on the face for standing there. For even thinking that she couldn't protect herself from his maniac of a brother. But maybe, he was considering about Gon, who barely had the strength to protect himself now. No, that's stupid because she could protect Gon as well as she could protect herself. So it had been to something else.

If only she knew what was going through his head!

"Damn it, I lost." Killua said softly but it was still loud enough for everyone to hear.

She hated this. Hated the defeated expression on her friend's face! It just didn't suit him as well as the haughty expressions that he usually has. She was just so used to seeing him smiling and saying that these exams were easy! She wasn't used to seeing him scared or so ready to give up and it was all because of the man in front of her. His brother knew his weakness, knew how to toy with his mind and make him behave in ways that weren't himself.

Illumi's tactics were in some ways so similar to Itachi.

"I feel better now that I'm done with the fights!" Illumi chuckled as he clapped his hands. "I lied to you, Killua, I have no intentions of killing Gon and Naru! I just wanted to test you and now I have what I wanted…"

The blonde narrowed her eyes at the two boys, frowning when she couldn't hear what the older boy was saying to her. Through from his expression, she can guess that it was something horrible. And only if she could find the words to say but nothing she thinks or says seems to get through her friend's thick head.

What could she do?

Shaking her head, she watched as Killua came towards them. His expression was blank, giving no hint for them to guess how he was feeling. Which makes her really angry. How can they help him if he shuts them from his heart! No, she was going to speak some sense into the idiot and if that doesn't work then a good slap in the cheek would do it.

"Whatever your brother said to you is a lie, I hope you know that. You aren't anything like he described!" He didn't answer, causing her to sigh in frustration with him. "Answer me, Killua! Tell me what is going through your head, right now! Because I'm not a mind reader! At least tell me how you feel!"

He didn't say anything or give a small indication that he heard her.

"Answer her, Killua!" Leorio yelled, shaking the silver-haired boy. "She has been yelling like an idiot because of you! At least, give her some hint that you heard her! And answer her question!"

"She isn't the only one worried." Kurapika added, staring at the silver-haired boy with worry. "Leorio and I would like to know if everything is alright."

He didn't respond.

Naru growled. "I KNOW THAT YOU ARE SCARED OF YOUR BROTHER BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU SHUT US OUT OF YOUR LIFE." She yelled stomping her feet and this caused the whole room to shake. "WE WANT TO HELP YOU AND THE ONLY WAY FOR US TO DO THAT IS FOR YOU TO TALK TO US! SHUTING US OUT PROVES HIS POINT AND I THOUGHT YOU WANT TO PROVE TO YOUR FAMILY THAT THEY DON'T OWN YOU."

He still didn't say anything, not even a retort.

She was really starting to worry for his mental health.

"The match between Leorio and Bodoro is about to begin." The referee announced, smiling apologetically to them. Naru grimaced at this piece of information and glanced at Killua with worry. For some strange reason, she had the idea that he would do something stupid but the question is what?

The answer to that question didn't come soon after.

Before anyone realized, Killua had entered the arena and pierced Bodoro's chest. He clutched the man's heart, staring at all of them with an unreadable expression as the referee declared that he was disqualified. But while everyone else stared at Killua with horror, all she could think was the boy in front of her isn't the Killua she knew.

The boy in front of her isn't the Killua that she had spend weeks arguing with. Not the boy, who kept insulting her height or the boy, who made it easy for her to forget home. The boy right now is just a mere ghost of who he really is. She watched blankly as he run off towards the door and normally, she would run after him but she couldn't process what just happened.

This isn't the Killua she had seen for the past couple of weeks.

Her friend right now is just a shadow of himself but that's okay because she is going to bring him back. When she finds him

"…Now, the question is where will I find him?"

* * *

**Replies to reviews:**

**Kingdomlily:** You will see the rest of his family reaction towards Naru in the next couple of chapters but I can tell you that it will be diverse between all of them.

**AbBytoTs:** Naru will get a chance to speak with Kurama but it won't be anytime soon and even then, they won't immediately become friends but they will be friends. When is it, well you just have to wait and see.

**Sousie:** I'm glad that you found the last chapter nice and I hope that this chapter was also nice.

**Mousey45322:** I'm glad that you love the story and the moments between Killua and Naru and the way I deepened the past between them. To answer your question about whether Naru is going to be with them to the end of the manga, well it will be up until the current manga chapter, after that, well it is a surprise.

**Evelsaint93:** I'll try to tone down the mush mush and make it more kick ass.

**OBSERVER01:** Yes, Killua is way nice than Sasuke and about Kishimoto truly has no idea what he is doing, well I think the way he is doing it is making it questionable but I won't formed a opinion until the next chapter is up.

**Nara816: **I will try to update the next chapter as soon as I can and the next chapter is when things show a slight divergence from the manga.

**Kojiro Kun:** I'm glad that you enjoyed the fact that I made Naru replace Tonpa and how it didn't changes to many things. I was really worried about that because I didn't want to make the big changes in the early arches but I wanted it to show how it is different from the canon. I really like your theories about how Nen is also chakra and the explanation won't come anytime soon.

**Michelous:** Yes, it would be quite cool if Naru could use nen and chakra together but how it will work, I will have no idea.

**Road and Tyki**: If Naru learns Nen, her type would most likely be specialization but I will keep her ability a secret so, you can only guess.

**Pri-Chan 1410: **Who doesn't love a blushing Killua? And yes, it was quite boring for Naru to get her badge but the guy had to deal with her punch so, it was really poor him. In this fanfic, chakra and Nen are nearly the same thing with only slight difference but that will be explained better later on in the story.

**GreenDrkness:** I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.

**TsukiRiver:** I'm glad that you like how Naru is opening about Sasuke and she will continue up opening up to them about it and the next chapter is where Gon is retrieving Killua so you will know how it will go and I hope that you will enjoy my spin on the arc.

**ImagineBreaker7: **I'm glad that Killua's reaction satisfied you and I hope that the rest had satisfied you. And yes, Naru will go to the tournament and she will learn Nen. Naru will switch between Nen and Chakra depending on the situation but that is as much as I'm willing to say.

**Kinunatzs:** Naru won't have the same ability as Karin the Mind's Eye of the Kagura and I'm glad that you like how I reveal little about Naru's past.

**Alice: **Yes, 301 is Killua's brother but Naru doesn't know that until this chapter and yes, I agree that Hisoka is a little bit strange but it is a part of his charm.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please pause before leaving this page and review.**

**I would love to hear your thought on this chapter**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

**A/N: I wish to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter and added this to their favourites and follows.**

* * *

Naru looked at the computer in front of her with weariness. This was a piece of technology she had never used before and something she has to grow to trust if she wants to go and drag Killua back to the others. Through, was this piece of technology as good as Kurapika told her is? She hopes so or else she will yell at him for telling her about this computer.

Sighing, Naru took a seat and began typing out the information in the computer. She frowned when she saw there was no information about Killua. She would have typed out his last name but unfortunately for her, Killua never told her his last name. The damn idiot didn't tell them a lot of things in fact. She gritted her teeth. When she finds him, she is going to give him a good punch on the head for leaving them before smashing her fist against his stomach. She shook her head at this thought. This isn't important. What comes first is finding out where he lives. The question is what can she type that will guarantee some kind of information?

A single sentence suddenly rang through her mind:

_At my place, __everyone's main activity is assassination._

Her eyes widen and she licked her lips. Of course, his whole family are assassins so there might be information about them. Then again there might be no information about them because they have so many enemies. She shook her head at this thought. So she typed in family of assassins and waits for the first hit.

_Zoldyck Family_

Pursuing her lips, she clicks on the first hit and begins to read the information. The family is apparently considered to be the deadliest assassins and also one of the oldest families of assassins, having been in the business for a good four hundred years. She scratched her hair and continued reading. Their home is a tourist spot, since they owned and live in the Kukuroo Mountain in the Republic of Padokia in the Dentora region.

Wherever the hell that is.

"You're here, Naru!"

Naru turned around in her seat, blinking at the sight of Gon and the others looking at her. Kurapika and Leorio took a seat beside her while the black-haired boy took the other seat beside her. Well this was unexpected. She had been hoping she would be able to get out of here and find Killua before her friend wakes up. But only because she just wanted to bring Killua over to see him.

"What are you doing?" Gon asked, peering over her shoulder.

The blonde sighed and said sarcastically. "I'm trying to figure out how to take over the city before taking over the world."

"Really?"

"No, of course not, baka." She said calmly. "Do you honestly think I would do something like that? I neither have the time nor the heart to do something like that." she shakes her head and added tiredly. "Just don't talk to me guys, I'm just tired and a little bit pissed."

"With Illumi?" Kurapika asked, looking at her expectantly.

The blonde nodded wearily and said in an even tone. "Yes him as well as Killua, admittedly the latter more than the former."

Leorio raised his eyebrows at this new piece of information. "Why the hell are you angry with Killua? It's Illumi's fault he left the exams. He manipulated Killua into doing what he did."

"So what!" she growled, clenching her hand into a fist. "He could have just ignored his words! He could have just listened to what I was trying to tell him! He could have done a lot of things! Yet he chooses to believe his brother's words! If I don't deserve to be angry then I don't know what I should feel!"

"Maybe, you should see it through his point-of-view." Kurapika said, staring at her.

"Or maybe, the baka should have just listened to me when I told him that I think of him as a friend." She grits her teeth. "He preaches to me about opening up when he doesn't do the same! I'm a fucking idiot for trusting him! Maybe, I'm truly a fucking idiot for thinking he wouldn't do something to hurt me!"

"I don't think you're an idiot for thinking that." Gon said, staring at her. "And I think Killua was wrong in not following what he says you should do and he hurt all of us by doing what he did."

Naru didn't say anything when he said that. How could she be stupid in thinking, Killua was only friends with her! By leaving, he also hurt Gon and the others, not just her. She puts her head on her hands and took several calming breaths. Getting angry with Killua isn't going to solve anything. She will get him from wherever the hell he is and beat the crap out of him before leaving the rest up to Gon and the others.

She nodded.

That seems like the perfect plan for her.

"So what were you really doing?" Leorio asked, peering over her shoulder.

"Getting information on where Killua's home is." She said calmly, frowning at them. "I don't know where he would go but, I thought since he run away from home then he would go back there, through it is unlikely but then again, Illumi was sent by his mother to get him back home and so it is more likely he went there." She rubbed her chin. "Only problem is I don't know anything about him except the fact that his whole family are assassins and I doubt they would have any information about them."

"Then why go to computer if you think like that?"

"I said I doubt but it doesn't mean I can't try." She countered, looking at the computer screen with interest. "Through it came to me earlier, I don't know his last name so maybe this might have been a fruitless search."

"Why didn't you just ask Illumi like I did?" Gon asked, looking at her with innocent eyes. "It would have been easier than going to the computer, wouldn't it?"

"It would have meant me talking to the bastard and I'm too furious to speak to him." She gritted her teeth. "I'm half tempted to punch him in the face, if I ever sees his damn face. Him and Killua of course."

"I squeezed his arms when I heard what he did to Killua but I doubt I would do that to Killua." Gon admitted, causing Naru to crack a grin at his words. "But anyways, we know where Killua is."

"Really?" Naru raises her eyebrows. "I'm surprise the bastard gave the information easily. Is he planning something?"

"My instincts tells me no." Gon said, frowning. "He didn't seem like he is lying or anything like that. But if it helps, he did say we'd never reach Killua and I think that's why he told us the location."

The blonde frowned at this piece of information. Normally, she would say that the bastard is wrong about them not reaching Killua but this time she doesn't want to jump to conclusion. If Illumi was afraid of them reaching his brother then he wouldn't have told Gon. No, there must be something to it. Was there something about their home that they should know about? Probably, seeing as Killua's family are assassins and which means they have enemies. Her frown deepened. Now that she thinks about it, how does she know he hasn't lied to her about anything? If she was an assassin, she would be lying to a lot of people.

Really she is an idiot for trusting him and the others but this might be the last time she sees them and she wants to hit Killua before she starts her job before saying her goodbyes.

"…So where does Killua live?" Naru asked, staring at the three of them with curiosity.

"In Kukuroo Mountain." Gon answered, frowning.

The blonde looked at the computer and slammed her head against the table, causing the three boys to stare at her as if she was crazy. But she didn't care because the answer she has about where Killua is, was right in front of her. This whole time she has been thinking that no assassin would be crazy to put their information in the internet but only to learn, Killua's family would be the only ones to do it. These people have no idea of being subtle do they?

It looks like it.

"So Naru, do you know where Kukuroo Mountain is?"

"Um Gon, Naru hasn't learn our countries geography to know where it is." Leorio deadpanned. "Asking her where it is isn't really a good idea, maybe it is best if we—"

"It is in the Republic of Padokia in the Dentora region." Naru answered, crossing her arms and gave Leorio a pointed look. "Just because I don't know the countries geography doesn't mean I can't get information or read."

The older teen opened his mouth to explain but was interrupted by the sound of a familiar voice.

"Yo!"

Naru turned her seat around and raised her eyebrows at the sight of grinning Hanzo in front of them. Her shoulders tensed but soon relaxed when the man raised his hands up in surrender, chuckling at her while Gon raised his eyebrows at the pair of them. She shrugged her shoulder, not bothering to explain to him about why she is here.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, eyeing him in weariness.

"I just want to tell all of you that I'm returning back home to my country. It was short our meeting through it seemed like an eternity since all of us met." He raised his hand for her to shake it and she reluctantly takes it, before watching as he does the same to the others. He gives them a wide smile before handing all of them a card. "If someday you come to my country, contact me. I can show you the best tourist spots."

"Thank you for the offer." They said in unison.

He smiled and turned towards Naru. "I wish to have a fight with you when you come to my country. I'll be way more stronger then I'm now."

The blonde smiled at this and said. "I'll enjoy that."

He waved his goodbyes, walking out of the door and it isn't long before she along with the others left the library after they booked a blimp to the region, after learning of course they can go in there with a tourist visa. Which isn't her idea! It's Gon's idea because the guy didn't want to use his card. She, on the other hand, decides to use it because she doesn't know how long they will be there and has decided to book an earlier blimp, which caused the others to raise her eyebrows at her.

She simply crossed her arms at them and told them she had some business to handle before they go to Killua's home. It is a lie but she needed to get to him as fast as she can so that she can hit him for being an idiot and send him to the others because, she knows none of them can deal with assassins. Besides, she needed to have a small word with his family about actually listening to what their kid wants.

Through it was none of her business but when her idiot of a friend starts behaving in a way that worries her then she makes it her business.

She shakes her head at this thought and was surprised to see Pokkuru standing in front of them, looking guilty as hell and Naru wondered why. Did something happen between them while she was in the library? She glanced at the others, raising her eyebrows at them and they shrugged their shoulders at them. So maybe nothing happened between them? No who cares! They need to get to Killua as fast as they can.

"I lost my head a while ago, I'm sorry." Pokkuru said, looking at Kurapika with an apologetic look.

"No," Kurapika said, sighing. "I'm the one who should apologize."

The man shook his head. "You know, it's because you were right that I didn't know what to do. I never imagined that I would pass this exam in such an unsatisfying way." He smiled. "I want to get rid of any misunderstandings from that moment."

"The point?" Leorio asked irritably.

"Anyways that isn't what I want to say, nothing will change from now on." Pokkuru said, shrugging his shoulder at them. "We pushed ourselves hard to pass this exam, so let us take advantage of the advantages that the title gives us. The real problem is knowing what we'll do now."

"I like the idea of taking advantage of our Hunter title." Naru admitted, putting her hands into her pocket. "But Pokkuru, what do you plan to do now that you got your title?"

"I'm going to travel all over the world looking for living species whose existence must still be proven." She nodded. "I'm going to be an Exotic Game Hunter."

"If you need any information, we can look for it together." Pokkuru said, smiling at them. "What do you think?"

Naru rubbed her chin at this proposition. Information is what she wants but the president had told her the only people who have even the slight access of what she wanted are the one-star Hunters and they aren't that. They are just rookies. No, for her to get the information she wants she has to do something extraordinary and she will work hard for it. Besides, no one really knows where her home is so asking him to help her is a complete waste of time.

The question is, what type of hunter is she going to be?

"I'd like to know some more of information of a hunter named Gin." Gon said, smiling at the man. "I'd like know what it is said about him."

"Gin?" He frowned. "Do you have a picture?"

Gon shook his head at this and Naru sighed at this, realizing it might be a long time before they get to Killua. She looks at the clock and frowned. Her blimp will come in an hour and she needs to get there as fast as she can and she can't do it if they stay here any longer. Sighing, she turns around and gives Gon and the others an apologetic look.

"I'm heading off now!" Naru said, smiling at them.

Leorio looked at her and said. "If you get there, you'll send us a message or call right?"

"Of course." Naru said, looking offended at his words. "Would I do anything else?"

"Yes." Gon said, smiling at her.

"Seriously, you believe that I won't call you." They nodded and she shrugged her shoulders, smiling at the three boys before heading towards the door. They weren't completely right. She would send them a message in one way or another but she wouldn't tell them her exact location because if all goes to plan then they won't get involved with the assassins.

The last thing she wants is for the boys to make an enemy out of assassins.

* * *

Four days later and Naru found herself standing outside one of the biggest doors she had ever seen, not that she had seen many and she wonders just how much land Killua's family owns. Did they own the whole mountain? Because it sure looks like it by just how huge the doors and where the hell was the key? She frowns and rubs her chin, musing over what she can do to get over the wall.

Does she use chakra and climb over the door? Or does she use chakra and break the door instead? Hmm, the second isn't really that tempting seeing as she would have to pay for it, which she doesn't want to do. So of course that leaves the first option. She frowned. Maybe, there is an even easier option.

She shakes her head at this thought and glanced around, noticing a small guardhouse near the entrance of the door. There's guard! Maybe he could give her some _helpful_ clue on how to get in there. After, she asks him politely of course. If that doesn't work then she could always threaten to make the person less than a man. That's where it always scares for a man.

Putting her hands into her pocket, Naru made her way towards the guardhouse. She knocked the door and was taken back at the sight of an old man opening the door. He frowned, eyeing her wearily, searching for any weapons or something dangerous like that. She is carrying them but of course he wouldn't know where it is.

Besides, she isn't going to hurt his employers.

Okay, not that much but only if they make her pissed.

"What do you want, kid?"

"I came to visit Killua." She answered simply. "You see, he left after killing one of the participants but it wasn't exactly his fault." The man arched his eyebrows at them and she sighed. "Long story but to cut it short, his brother Illumi manipulated him to do something so stupid and now I want to yell some more sense to him about leaving us as well as for believing his stupid brother words about how me and Gon felt about him."

"And how do I know you aren't going to do something to harm them?"

"Because I'm here to see my idiot of a friend!" She snapped. "If you don't let me in then I'll force myself in!"

"I'm sorry but you can't see him. No visitors are allowed to enter the grounds." He answered, through his voice softened. "I can't let you see him because it is very dangerous for you enter the ground."

The blonde frowned, rubbing her chin thoughtfully at this answer. She couldn't enter the grounds because it was dangerous and she had a feeling it would be but she had to at least try to enter the grounds. Maybe, she could climb over the wall and enter. She needs to enter before the others because all of this would have been nothing and she doesn't want that. She needed to get to Killua before Gon and the others, because those three would do something reckless.

It's okay for her to be reckless but not for them.

"And don't even think of entering the grounds." The old man said, smiling at her surprised expression. "You look like the type of person, who would do anything to get their friend but I will tell you this now, you'll get hurt as soon you enter the ground and I can't let Killua's friend get hurt. So I'll ask you to leave this place before that happens."

"And that isn't going to happen! I want to see Killua and talk to him." She crossed her arms, setting her butt firmly on the chair. "And I won't leave until I talk to him!"

"You're stubborn, aren't you?" He said, frowning at her words. He sighed. "Wait a moment."

She raised her eyebrows at him but didn't question him. She slumped against her chair, before pouring herself a cup of tea and frowned. The teapot felt slightly heavier than a typical teapot and the same can be said for the teacup. This was interesting to see. Through why would someone make the teapot and teacup heavier than it is suppose to be? It was quite odd to see and know.

Perhaps, Killua's family is as even crazier than this.

"Hello? Yes, it's Zebro." The old man Zebro said, glancing at her and then to the teapot in shock. She raised her eyebrows and he shook his head at her. "Uh, yes there is a friend of Killua-san and…"

She didn't bother to listen to the rest of the conversation, having more interest in observing the teapot and teacup. The design was simple and it looked normal yet, the two things felt heavier than the average teapot and teacup. She can't tell its weight but it was definitely not something you expect from a teacup and teapot and it is heavy enough to be use to actually injure someone badly. This was completely strange as well as a curiosity.

Rubbing her chin, she observes the rest of the building and tried to pick any more subtle clues about how unusual the building is. It looked exactly like what she expects from a guardhouse, so maybe it is just mere coincidence the teapot and teacup were a lot heavier than she expected.

Through she highly doubts it because if this family was anything like Killua then it is filled with secrets and deceit. Speaking of Killua, she really wanted to punch the idiot for hurting her and the others before yelling at him for doing this to them. That's if she doesn't end up killing him of course.

"They refused for you to enter." The old man said, shaking his head at her.

"No surprise there." She muttered under her breath. "It'll be wishful thinking if they will let me in without too much of a hassle." She shrugged and gave the man her most charming smile. "However I think his family would change their mind if I was the one, who talk to them. I can be very _charming_ when I wants to be."

"I didn't call his family, I called the Zoldyck's butlers so you will have to change their mind to allow you to get to talk to his family." He explained, taking another sip of his tea as the blonde raised her eyebrows. "All the calls to the residence have to pass through the butlers."

"That sucks." She said, snapping her fingers. "Now I won't be able to yell at his family for doing this to him. Guess it means now, I'll have to yell at more people today and if that continues, I won't be able to give a good yelling at Killua."

"You're a strange girl."

"Not you too!" Naru crossed her arms. "Why the hell does everyone call me strange or weird! I'm normal dammit! In Konoha, I was one of the most sanest people you ever met." He raised his eyebrows and she rubbed her neck. "Maybe not the sanest but, I wasn't full blown crazy."

He nodded his head, looking at her in amusement before sternly saying. "I'm going to warn you, kid that what you are going to hear might not give you a good impression."

"It doesn't really matter to me, I already have a bad impression." She said, shrugging her shoulder at this remark. "Whatever they are going to say or do can't really make my impression go any lower so, there's no worries."

He frowned at her words and began dialling the number up, looking at her anxiously but she doesn't care because what was in her mind was getting in there before Gon and the others arrive. They didn't really know the implication of getting into an assassin's house meant while, she does. After all, the Academy had given her a lesson on it and Kakashi had told her team about it after Sakura had asked a what-if situation.

The worse case scenario, she dies and the best-case scenario is she just tortured for a couple of weeks before being sent free.

Through she doesn't like the sound of either of them.

She immediately snatched the phone from Zebro's hands and pressed it against her ear. He looks amuse at her eagerness, through his amuse look was quickly put on stop when she glared at him. There was only one reason why she is eager and that's because of how close, she is to punching Killua's face for being an idiot.

"_Zoldyck's butlers speaking."_ A male said monotone, reminding Naru of Gaara in a sense and her heart winced at this. She missed her redhead friend and wonders how he is doing but she shakes her head at this thought.

"Hello, my name is Naru and I'm wondering if I could talk to someone from the family." Naru said, twirling the phone's cord around her finger. "You see I have something to discuss with the Zoldyck Family."

"_And what may that be?"_ The man said.

"What would someone like to discuss with Zoldyck Family? Ponies and rainbows!" She said irritably, tapping her finger on the table. The old man beside her stifles his laugh at her words. "I want to discuss with them about business! I wish to hire them for a kill and I rather prefer to see a member of the Zoldyck Family to discuss about who I wish for them to assassinate."

There was a brief pause and she could hear a rustle in the background but she kept her cool, knowing if she panics or do anything stupid then she gets it. She needs to make the lie believable. She has to lie to them, seeing as telling them she is Killua's friend will only cause trouble. So lying to them about hiring them is the only option because, this is their job and probably won't like it if their servants know what the job is as well as wishing to discuss about the prices and all that bullshit.

"_I will put you through Zeno-sama about this."_ The man said-his tone suggested he is too tired for this.

Naru waited for the man to finally put the phone down before pumping her fist up in the air. Zebro chuckled but she doesn't care because, she was one step closer into smashing her fist against Killua's face and yelling at him for being an idiot. She grins as she thinks about the many plans she has on making the silver-haired boy beg for her forgiveness.

Oh yes, she can't wait.

"_This better be good, I was watching my favourite T.V series."_ The man, Zeno said tiredly. _"Now tell me Naru-san about what do you want from me. Tell us about who you want to be assassinate? And how much are you paying? As well as the risks that goes with it."_

"I rather not discuss it in the phone." Naru said, smiling. "You see neither of us know if someone is currently listening into our conversation or not…as for the price, well we can negotiate just how much you're willing to be paid."

"_And how does one know you're going to live up to the price I'll want?"_

"Oh, I'm sure we can work something out, besides I keep my promises about prices."

"..._When and where do you wish to negotiate about the target."_

"I rather prefer if we negotiate in the grounds, particularly now." She smiled. "You see, I'm a busy person and I've places to be so can we have this lovely negotiation inside the grounds? I promise you that the offer is something worth your while."

"_I'll be down in twenty minutes."_ With those words, the man ended their telephone conversation.

The blonde put the phone down and gave a grin towards the old man, who stared at her with surprise and awe in how she was able to do it. She shrugged her shoulders. She hated lying however she will admit she can see its uses and knows that sometimes she has to get an opportunity by lying. This wasn't any different. The truth won't get her inside but discussing about business would.

"Since that's done and all, I'll have to go into the grounds." Naru said, smiling at the man. "So…mind telling me opening the door for me? I did after all got permission to go into the grounds."

"Yes, no problem." He said, nodding his head. "…You're the first person I seen to actually enter the ground with permission."

"That's because I gave a convincing lie." She sighed. "Killua isn't the only one who can give convincing lies."

The old man frowned and stared at her with a thoughtful look before shaking his head. She shrugged her shoulders. There was no telling what was going through the man's head when he had that look on his face through, Naru wondered for a brief moment if there was something planned because it can't be that easy.

She'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

Zeno Zoldyck was a lot things but a fool he is not. He knew from the phone call that it was a young girl, who sound like the same age as Killua and who also doesn't know the dangers of lying to a Zoldyck Family through, he wonders what kind of fool she is to do this. He sighed. The butler, who believed her lies, is an even bigger fool. How can he not know the girl is lying! Everyone knows if you want to do a business deal with them then you make an appointment beforehand, no matter how urgent it is.

He stopped walking when he saw a blond-haired girl leaning against the tree. She didn't appear to notice him, looking more interested at Mike then her surroundings. She doesn't appear to be frightened of it. Interesting. Most people are frightened when they see Mike or any of the other guard dogs. He rubbed his chin at this. This girl is quite interesting to see, through it doesn't change the fact she lied to the butler.

"You can come out, you know." The girl said, not bothering to look at him. "There's only the two of us here…that is of course, me not counting the dog through, if you wish I will count the dog too. I know some people consider their dog a part of them and maybe, you guys are one of those people."

He raised his eyebrow at this and came out of the shadow. "I count it as only the two of us being here." She nodded and he continued. "Now tell me, who do you wish for us to kill? And the price you're offering?"

"I lied about that." The blue-eyed girl said, shrugging his shoulder at them. "I actually came here to talk to you about Killua and if it makes you feel better I really felt sorry for lying to you and that butler." He knew she really didn't mean it. "But I want to at least see Killua and I doubt I could do that if I said to the butler I was his friend?"

He nodded; remembering the order Kikiyo had given to the butlers about not allowing any people claiming to be Killua's friend inside the premise. They should have thought better. This girl had also thought a step ahead and made the plan of her claiming to be someone who wanted someone assassinated. Smart plan that could have worked with anyone else but it wouldn't have worked with him or the other members of the family.

"Now Zeno-san, I know this is going to be completely bold of me to ask but can I speak to Killua?" she asked, smiling at him. "It won't take long you know! I just have a lot of pent-up emotions to unleash on him for doing something so stupid!"

"Oh, what is this something stupid?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"That's between me and him." She answered curtly, putting her hands into her pocket. "And as soon as that is done, I'm off my merry way."

"With my grandson, I presume?" He asked, already guessing what the answer is.

"We shall see." She replied. "It depends on him of course. If he wants to come then okay through I won't make it easy on him because he did hurt everyone by leaving. If he doesn't want to come then that's fine as well, seeing as he might have decided this is really the life for him."

"You're perfectly okay in thinking this might be the life for him."

"It's his life not mine." Naru said dryly. "If he wants to continue his job of being an assassin that's fine by me but I don't want him to think that I didn't think of him as a friend. But for me to do that, you must let me see him and I'll be gone before you say shinobi."

"Then I'll be the one to apologize to you when I say you can't see him."

"And why not?"

"He's being punished for hurting his mother and brother as well as leaving home." He answered, eyeing her tiredly. "So I'll tell you to leave this property before I have to do something I really don't like doing."

"Or you could let me stay here until Killua is finished with his punishment." She countered. "And then after I talk to him then I'll be out of your merry way. Now before you reject the idea, think about it, this is the perfect plan. You won't have to deal with me coming everyday, nagging you if he's out or not or me breaking into the house, just to see him."

"You're stubborn, aren't you?"

"I've been told that I'm stubborn." She said, grinning. "So do we have a deal or not? You let me stay with you until he's done being punish and I talk with him before going out of here because I don't like the idea of me doing something that will make a bunch of assassins my enemy. Honestly, it's just too troublesome."

He sighed and looked at her carefully. This girl was actually serious about doing this. She really will stay here in this place until Killua is finish being punished and talks to him. What type of girl is she? She doesn't even look one bit afraid in staying with a family of assassins. No by the looks of it, she appears quite calm with the idea although she is the one, who suggested it. Does she know what she is getting into? By the look in her eyes told him she knows what she is getting into by suggesting to stay here.

This is quite interesting development.

Well in all honesty, this girl is quite interesting.

First, she had the nerve to actual lie to the butlers and actually pulled it off and secondly she has actually dared to negotiate with him. Although, he wonders how she actually manage to lie to the butler. He sighed. He has a feeling that she must have been talking to one of the trainee butlers. He sighed. Perhaps, it is time for them to make the butler training a lit bit harsher than it is now. He shook his head-this wasn't the time to be thinking of this.

No, it was time to think of the deal she's offering to him.

Now, he doesn't know whether to accept her deal or not. In one hand, she is an interesting and amusing to him, acting like she isn't afraid of a 'bunch of assassins' as she puts it. She also sounds quite reasonable, not demanding to release him through that is a curiosity. It also does seem to him that she really cares for his young grandson because she had even lied just so she can talk to him. Through in what way, he isn't certain. However, he can't accept it for obvious reasons. She may try to kill the family through she wouldn't be able to do it for obvious reasons, however one can never be too cautious. Another reason is because she might break Killua out and he can't allow that until his son says it's okay.

What does he do?

This girl was stubborn and she is willing to do something to make them her enemy, which he can't allow because she is technically innocent and a civilian. They weren't paid to kill her so, killing her would be highly wrong however his son and grandchildren doesn't have his thoughts. Now, this girl won't leave and if one of his grandchildren sees her or god forbid his daughter-in-law then something terrible is going to happen.

He tapped his chin and nodded, figuring out what they can do.

"Very well, you can come," she raised her eyebrows and he sighed. "You can come and stay and wait but only if you have a member of the family or a butler watching you at all times."

"I guess that is reasonable." The girl answered, sighing. "Just make sure that neither of them annoys me and I'll do my best to be in my best behaviour."

"Good because I don't want to end up regretting this."

* * *

Naru whistled at the sight of Killua's home. His home had to be the biggest home that she ever seen, in fact his whole property can fit a whole village. The silver-haired boy was seriously rich, and by the looks of it richer than anyone in her whole village and way more richer than she is. She sighed at this thought. Why is she thinking about this? This wasn't the time to be thinking of this.

She had to wait for some time before talking to Killua and she doesn't even know if they will allow it. She sighed. Well, she could always sneak into his room while putting a shadow clone on them if that's the case. It wasn't like they will know the difference between them, which was the positive point of a shadow clone. She eyed the building, making mental notes on the security around here.

Getting to Killua was going to be a little bit more difficult than she expected but she can figure something out while she is here. Perhaps when she has enough information and time then she can get him out of here but until then, she'll be spending time with his family. If they were anything like his grandfather then she might like them but if they were anything like Illumi then she will probably disliked them.

She rubbed her neck as they enter the entrance of the hall. Everything looked so expensive from the walls to the paintings that surrounded them yet it felt cold. It was so clean, unnaturally so and there was no laughter in here. She could barely see any signs of life in this building, which makes it worse than the Hyuga's household and that is saying something. This mansion was beautiful but the beauty was worthless if there was no happiness in here.

She could almost see why Killua left his home.

They stopped walking when they saw a really muscular man standing in front of her. He had silver hair just like Killua and the old man beside her, which means this guy must be Killua's father and this guy's son. Through Naru can't see that much family resemblance between them beside the hair and eye colour. While Killua looked kind of feminine, this guy looked a lot more masculine.

She wonders if Killua would look that way when he's older.

She hopes not because he looks better the way he is now. She shook her head at this thought and mentally scolded herself for thinking in that way. This wasn't any of her business about what Killua would look like when he is older. Besides it isn't like she has a say. She is just one of his friends.

"Is this the client?" The man asked, staring at her.

"You could say she is but at the same time she isn't." The old man replied as his son to raise his eyebrows. He sighed and continued. "She is the one, who called the butler however she lied to them about having a job for us."

"And you haven't killed her for intruding in our property." Killua's father stated dryly.

"She's apparently Kil's friend and has stated bluntly that she won't leave until she sees Kil." The old man said, shrugging his shoulder. "And had agreed to the condition that she will have either a member of the family watching her or a butler while she stays here, waiting for Kil until he finish being punish."

"And she would like to add that she is right here." Naru said irritably, causing the two men to stare at her. "Do you know what it is like to be standing in a room with people inside and be ignored while they are talking about you."

"…And she's Kil's friend?" The man said looking unimpressed with her.

"Yes, I'm his friend." Naru answered before the old man can answer the question. "My name is Naru Uzumaki and it's nice to meet you sir."

The man looked at her thoughtfully and with interest, causing her to frown. He didn't have any interest with her until he heard her last name, which makes her curious. What was so special about her last name? It wasn't common sure but it wasn't that rare or belonged to anyone famous did it? She really should have paid attention to those boring history lessons in the Academy.

"I'll inform the others about it." The man said, turning away from them. "Father, you'll be the first to watch over our _guest_."

They watched quietly as the silver-haired man left them alone in the hall before releasing a sigh of relief. Naru turned to look at the old man, who yawned and scratched his head. She yawned and stretched her back, realizing that she needed to get some sleep.

It has been a long time since she had a good time sleep and figuring out how to get to Killua can wait but first she needed to get some sleep.

Besides, nothing bad will really happen to him.

"So Oji-san, where am I staying?" she asked.

He sighed and gestured for her to follow him. She grinned at him and followed him to her bedroom, knowing that all her plans for getting Killua can wait. Because she doubts that Gon and the others would be able to get here without a solid plan. Then again, they have Kurapika and he is quite intelligent. So maybe, it won't be far fetched into thinking that they may actually have a good plan into getting Killua back.

Then again, if Gon was being impatient and stubborn then the boy won't listen to any sense of reasoning. So really it is fifty-fifty chance of them getting to the mansion and saving Killua from his family. No, the chances are lowered when they have to deal with that huge door as well as that huge dog so, maybe the chances are forty-sixty, maybe less.

Hopefully she gets Killua before they end up doing any of these things.

She shrugged at this thought.

She will just have to wait and see about who is going to save him first.

* * *

Silva rubbed his chin as he scanned through the books in his office. There was something familiar with the name Naru Uzumaki, and the last name Uzumaki especially. In what way, he doesn't know. He rubbed his chin as he tried to remember where he had heard that last name. Did his father mention it to him before? Did he had a job involving…

Oh yes now he remembered.

A couple of years back, someone wanted to hire him to murder a little girl with the same last name as their…guest. It was the only job he had refused to take, seeing as the girl had been no older than six at that time and an orphan at that. Taking out a child like that had no uses and the money hadn't been enough for him to even consider during that.

He frowned and took out the file itself from his shelf, skimming through its content when he spotted the picture. The girl's name was Naru Uzumaki and so was the target that the man wanted him to kill. Which explains why the girl in the picture looked exactly like their guest. He skimmed through the rest of the pages, stopping when he reaches the girl's schooling.

_The Academy._

His eyes narrowed at the word and he read through the file, more intent in knowing why her schooling was written in the file. The Academy as the employer wrote was a school for kids, who are trained to become a shinobi. So is his guest a shinobi? He skimmed again, curling his lips when he learns that the only way to recognise a shinobi is through its headband. The girl Naru had one on her hip and so it must mean she is a shinobi.

Interesting.

So Killua is friends with a shinobi and a female one at that. Quite interesting to see and the two of them are kids as well; if they grow together then they may end up falling in love with each other. It will be curious to see if that's the case and any children they have may be stronger than them if they also learn shinobi techniques from her as well. That is if she proves to be strong enough to be considered a Zoldyck bride.

He rubbed his chin at this thought. Even if she does prove to be strong to be his heir's wife, he also has to consider the fact about whether his heir liked her enough to even considerate it. He was a lot of things but he won't force his son to marry a woman, whom he has no attraction for or dislikes. Through the others won't have the same luxury, especially his second child, who hasn't even left the house since he was ten.

He shook his head and looked out at the window, musing over what to do. They have a shinobi at their mist and who can possibly be a wife for Killua but for that to happen. He'll need to test her strength to see if she is worthy of being the boy's wife before, seeing just how much their friendship runs and the potential of them falling in love will be.

Now the only thing left for him to do is to inform his father and wife of his thoughts.

He shook his head.

Scratch that, only his father seeing as his wife may end up taking it too far with the girl and that's the last thing he wanted when it came to this.

Yes starting tomorrow, he'll test the girl.

* * *

**Replies to reviews:**

**Lapsis angelus Jullienne:** Yes, this story will be Killua and Naru pairing through, as much as I like the idea of two boys fighting over a girl, I don't think it will suit the story and they are quite young. I'm glad that you like the flow of the story and I hope you continue to love this story.

**Guest:** The delete have been accident and the next chapter will be posted somewhere next week.

**Skydemon213:** I'm glad you love this story and I hope you continue loving this story.

**Guest:** I don't think your review is a flame and you make a point about how Naru seems to only think of pain and nothing else however that changes as the story goes.

**OBSERVER01: **I'm glad that so far it's good and sadly Bodoro won't survive through, he is quite okay for being a one-time side character.

**Kojiro Kun:** I hope that the beginning of the Zoldyck Family arc with Naru was good and yes everything will really heat up with the later arcs. I hope that you enjoyed the next chapter.

**Yaoi-freak2580:** I hope this satisfied your need for another chapter and the spelling for Illumi's name isn't wrong. I hope the wait for the next chapter has been worth it.

**Mousey45322:** I'm glad that you like my explanation on how it isn't easy for any hunter can get to Elemental Nation because yes it won't be easy considering how secretive they are. I'm glad you enjoy the difference between the two shinobis. Yes, Naru will get something similar to one of the characters in the series but whom, I won't tell. I'm glad that you find it believable and Naru can definitely not lift a man 10 times her size without Chakra.

**Ddcj1990:** I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope that you enjoy the next chapter.

**Pri-Chan 1410:** I'm happy to know you loved the last chapter and I hope this chapter kind of answers on how far Naru will do to get Killua home and I'll try to update as fast as I can.

**Nara816:** If I tell you the answer for that then there won't be any mystery about whether Naru will meet any characters from the Elemental Nations. As for the pairing, it is Killua and Naru but how they get together will be yet to be seen.

**That guy:** I was hoping Naru would give that feel when she gives an innocent smile.

**Evelsaint93:** Her Nen might be chakra chains, it might not but we will just have to wait and see.

**ImagineBreaker7:** I'm glad you enjoy how Naru handled the conversation between Killua and Illumi, and it will be a long while before you see the type of Nen Naru will have.

**ArmorOfGeddon:** No, Tsunade is the Hokage in Naru's version of Konoha but what she said is her belief but not what will actually happen if she brings him back. If she actually brings him back then the whole thing is different but, in Naru's eyes, she thinks that the village worshipped the ground Sasuke walks in and this makes her slightly bitter when it comes to Sasuke. It doesn't help that Sakura and Ino doesn't stop her from thinking like this. This will be cleared up in the later chapters but until then, this is how Naru sees it.

**TsukiRiver:** I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.

**Kinunatzs:** The EN in this story is a floating mass and will be explained further on how that is, as for the scar in her chest well she couldn't go out of that fight without a reminder and it was a very strong attack so, it won't go far to presume. As for why Itachi didn't Naru in Fuuton well, it will be told later in the story. And yes Naru is emotional and I'll make her more mature later on in the story. And yes Naru needs to learn how to hate her enemies and those who betrayed and hurt her but that will happen later on in the story.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please pause before leaving this page and review.**

**I would love to hear your thought on this chapter**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

**A/N: I wish to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter and added this to their favourites and follows. Sorry if this chapter is a little bit short but I promise you that the next chapter will be longer.**

* * *

Naru rubbed her eyes as she sat up straight in bed, still feeling a little bit tired. She looked around the room, eyes widening as she realizes this wasn't her room in Konoha. Her room wasn't this pretty or neat so, where was she? She searched the room for any signs for where she was before sighing, when she saw the cold stonewalls that surrounded her.

How could she be so stupid to forget where she was? And why now of all times did she forget? She shouldn't forget that she is in Killua's home or the fact she isn't in the Elemental Nations. She shouldn't forget that his family and servants would watch her until he was finished being punished and she talked to him.

Getting up, she walked towards the door, knowing this was the perfect opportunity to start exploring the house without being watch however when she tried to open the door, it wouldn't open. She frowned and put a little bit more strength into opening the door, but the door still didn't opened. She tried again, deciding to put some more strength into the door and grinned when the door finally opened before scowling. What made her curious to know is what was the door made of! Was it made of concrete or what? Why does she need to put half her strength into opening a door?

This place is really starting to make her curious.

Shaking her head, Naru walked out of the room and was ready to start exploring Killua's home but only to find a man wearing a black suit blocking her way. She raised her eyebrows and tapped her feet, waiting impatiently for the butler to step aside.

"Silva-sama request that you have breakfast with his family." The butler said, giving her a blank expression.

Naru frowned at this and asked. "I can refuse the man's request can't I?"

The butler simply shook his head and gestured for her to follow him to the dining hall. Naru sighed at this. First, she had to use half her strength just to open a damn door and now she had to have breakfast with his crazy family, who might or might not do what they have both agreed on. How does she end up in these situations? Well to be fair, she actually got herself into this one by tricking them into allowing her inside. Although this was all Killua's fault!

However it was worth it. Now, she was closer into finding Killua and punching him for betraying her and the others. She hated him for doing it to them. She hated how he made her trust him and then ruined that trust by going back home without saying a single word. He is her friend but she hates him for making her do things she thought she would never consider doing again.

When he's out of here, the first thing she will do to him is punch him in the face before hitting him where it hurts. After that she will break his spine and then wring his neck before finding a way to make him come back to life before, sending him to Gon and the others. She nodded. That's the perfect plan when she thinks about it.

"It's nice of you to join us, Naru-san." Zeno said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

The blonde blinked her eyes, realizing that she was now in the dinning room. She smiled at the man while looking at the rest of the people inside of the room. There was a seriously fat man inside the room, a little girl, and a woman who looked like a mummy and was glaring at her. What did she do to be in her bad books? She doesn't even know her. She blinked her eyes when she saw Killua's father sitting on the table. If she hadn't saw the man then she would have thought she was in the wrong room because of the woman.

She nodded at him and answered. "Yeah well, when someone request for me then I have no choice but to agree to it."

The old man nodded at her answer and waited for her to take a seat before sitting down as well. Naru looked down at her food, frowning when she saw just how good the food looked. It was the type of food she could only hoped to buy and hoped to learn how to cook. Through she doesn't know if they put something in the food. She glanced at the others, noticing how they were all eating.

If they were eating then maybe, it won't hurt her to eat.

Taking a small bite of the fruit omelet, she grinned. This had to be one of the best omelets she ever had in her life, not that she had many but the ones she did have didn't compare to the omelet in front of her. Through she needed to really be careful on how eat the omelet-she didn't want anyone to think she haven't seen food before.

"So Naru-san, how old are you?" Zeno asked, taking a bite of his own omelet.

"Twelve." She answered curtly, taking a careful sip of the juice placed on her table.

"I see and you recently became a hunter, am I?"

"Yes."

"What type of hunter do you want to be?"

"I don't know, maybe I'll just hunt down information or maybe I'll uncover ancient ruins but those two are the most likely thing I'll do." Naru answered truthfully, knowing that this answer won't harm her. The old man raised his eyebrows at her but she shrugged her shoulders, not bothering to explain why she would pick those jobs specifically to him.

After all, it wasn't any of his business.

She picked information because she knew just how strong information can be and how weak a person can be without it. She also knew that it would make it easier for her to find information related to her home or to find out things that no one knew about. It will make her stronger that way because she knows a lot. Uncovering ancient ruins have always been a childhood dream of hers. All those stories that she heard made her wonder if those stories were really real.

"And will you hold my Kil back?" The mummified woman screeched, drawing her attention to her. Naru blinked her eyes when she saw the rage in the woman's eyes. What the hell did she do to deserve this? In what lifetime has she made this woman pissed? Tell her. "He's at the most crucial stage in his development! Will you hold him back!"

"Kikyo." Killua's father said and the woman stopped talking. "This isn't the time to discuss matters like these," he turned to her. "You don't need to answer her questions."

"No, I'll answer her questions but only if she answers my questions!" Naru said, giving her infamous fake smile at the woman. "It's only fair you see because I got a lot of questions to ask you as well!"

Everyone stared at her but she didn't bother to care for the fact she just outspoken to Killua's mother. The only thing she cared about was the fact she didn't understand why these people treated him like that. Why didn't they give him some kind of choice? Or at least try to compromise with their son.

No, they probably never heard of such a thing.

"Why you little…"

"Kikyo, if you want her to answer your questions then you'll have to answer her questions as well." The man stated, giving his wife a pointed look. She crossed her arms and gritted her teeth as she nodded her head unhappily at her husband's words. Naru sighed and rubbed her chin, trying to figure out how to answer her question without sounding quite rude.

Oh who cares! She didn't have the patience or temper to actually care about these things.

"To answer your question about holding Killua back well I don't know because, it really depends on how you see it." She said, taking a cautious sip of the orange juice. "Do you think me being friends will hold him back then yes that's your opinion but, to me that isn't the case."

"Friends will make him weak, they will make Killua forget what really is important! It makes him psychotically weak." The chubby man said, staring at her. "Friends aren't what an assassins needs."

"That's how you see it but to me I think that's what an assassin needs." Naru said, narrowing her eyes at the chubby man. "People can go crazy if they don't have friend because the loneliness can suffocate you! It will make you feel like they is no way out and that the only way out is to either die or to kill the people that caused it."

"If they control their emotions then that's a different matter entirely!" The fat man snapped, glaring at her.

"Oh, do you think controlling his emotions will not make him do those things!" She snarled, narrowing her eyes at him. "It'll just make it worse! It makes him bottle his emotions up, which will end up exploding in your face! For all you know making him keep it inside might make him kill all of you because of it!"

"And for all you know that won't be the case!"

The blonde narrowed her eyes at this comment and quietly said. "That may be true but keeping his emotions in check in front of his whole family is stupid. The people that should know you best and can trust are your family… however from what I saw in the Hunter's exams and from your words, this isn't the case."

"What makes you say that? For all you know that may not be true." Zeno said, staring at her with curiosity.

She scratched her chin at this question. He was right, she was only accusing them of not being close and there was no actual proof that they weren't close. Through the memory of Illumi manipulating Killua rushed through her mind, causing her to grit her teeth. Brothers aren't supposed to do that to each other and brothers are suppose to listen to each other, be like best friends.

Yet that wasn't the case with Killua and Illumi nor Killua with this fat guy.

"Because brothers are suppose to be like the best of friends, they aren't supposed to manipulate one another." Naru answered firmly, clenching her hands into a small fist. "A big brother should care about the feeling of his little brother, not make him do things he doesn't wish to do! Because it will end up with them tearing each other apart! And I don't think you want that!"

"And what proof do you have!" The fat man snapped, jumping to his feet. His father sighed while his mother curled her lips in distaste as well as the young girl lips, through Naru had no idea if the young girl was amuse or not.

"Well! Your proof!"

The blonde bit her lips, hoping it would suppress the memories of Sasuke yelling at Itachi. She could remember that day very clearly because of how it was the first sign of him becoming unstable. That day should have been her first clue on how the life their team had was going to change and not for the best. However like an idiot, she didn't notice the sign and she ends up paying the price.

"See Mama, Papa, she doesn't have—"

"I knew two brothers you know and they were a little bit similar to Illumi and Killua." Naru said, looking at her food with interest. "Through they are completely different to Illumi and Killua seeing as, the older brother did love his brother and would have done anything for him. If his brother had said I wanted to fly then that brother would find a way to make it possible."

"So! It doesn't relate about what you said."

"I didn't finish, baka." Naru snapped, glaring at the boy. "Now let me continue, the older brother loved his little brother so much but there was another fact you didn't know. The older brother was the prodigy of the family, a genius in fact and that was something the little brother was envious about! Because his father paid attention to the older brother because of that…as well as the fact he was also the heir…but that isn't really important."

"So? Why are you telling this?" The fat man snapped.

"Milluki…" Killua's father said, narrowing his eyes at his son. The man gulped and kept his mouth shut, causing Naru to curl her lips in enjoyment at this. At least someone can keep the man on the leash! She hated being interrupted and this was no different!

"Despite the fact the little brother was envious, he still adored and idolized his older brother as any little brother did but that soon changed." They all raised their eyebrows at her and she took several calming breaths. "One day, when the little brother came back home from school, he saw something that shook him, something that changed him and made him resent his brother…resent him to the point that he dedicates his life to murder him."

"What happened? He took his storybook collection!" The man said sarcastically.

Naru snorted. "If that was the case then it wouldn't be such a well-talked case from where I'm from." They all looked at her with curiosity, including the little girl in front of her and she frowned. "When the little brother came back home, he saw that his whole family had been murdered in cold blood, his mother and father, his cousins and even the old people had been murdered and all by one person."

"The older brother." The little girl said blankly.

"Yes, the older brother had murdered his whole family in one night and when his younger brother asked why he did it, well his answer was simply that he wanted to test the limits of his abilities." She sighed. "After that, he left the place but not before knocking his brother out and saying to him that he left him alive so to measure his own strength because he had potential to become strong, so from that day since the little brother trained himself to surpass his brother…to murder him."

"And this older brother murdered the whole family by himself?" The old man asked.

"As far as I know and from what I had been told, yes." Naru answered, frowning. "Doubtful but the older brother was said to be one of the strongest people from the family and that family is strong."

"Why did the older brother do it?" The little girl asked, tilting her head at her.

The blonde blinked her eyes at this question and frowned, not noticing the surprise expressions in everyone's face. "No one knows kid through everyone had their own theories about it," she answered truthfully. "Some say it was because of the pressure from his family, others say it is because he had became too traumatized with the life of being a solider, having been in that job since he was eight and having seen war."

"Then what do you say?" Killua's father asked.

"I say it is bullshit." Naru answered, looking at the pictures in the wall with interest. "There're many people in the army that have been there since they were younger than him and wouldn't dare do a thing. As for pressure, well I don't really think that it is it because he's the heir and so he had to be used to it."

"So what do you think cause him to act like this?" The silver-haired man pressed.

"I don't have any theories or ideas on what caused him but I just think that there had to be a reason for him to do such a thing." She answered. "He cared about his family through he never showed it but, he did care for them so that's why I think there must be another reason for him to crack."

"And how does this relate to Kil and Illumi! My Kil would never think of killing his family!" Killua's mother said, drawing her attention to her.

"Because this might be the outcome for Killua if Illumi and all of you continue doing what you do to him." She replied, pursuing her lips. "So if you don't want that outcome then you should let Killua do what he wants until he's ready to come back or do whatever the hell you want from him!"

"But we can't give him those options until he learns his lesson and realize what he did wrong." The muscular man said, causing Naru to frown. He gave her a thoughtful look before adding. "Through there might be a way I might consider him out of his punishment as well as free to do what he pleases until he's ready to take over the family business."

The blonde blinked her eyes at this and asked. "There is?"

He nodded and suddenly Naru had the feeling that it might be something involving her, which is silly of course because they don't know anything about her. All they know from the story is that her village is filled with soldiers and not shinobi, a part that she thought was necessary to emit. So they don't know anything about her! Nothing! They don't know if she can fight well or not, which was a good thing because she didn't want any more people to know. After all, it'll mean she have no surprises in her sleeve.

And she always likes to surprise people.

"Yes, there is." The man said, nodding his head at her. "I'll consider what you said if you pass a series of test from me, if you pass one of them then Killua is free from his punishment and if you pass all of them then he can do as he pleases until he is ready to come back."

Naru rubbed her chin at this offer, mulling over what he said. She could free Killua if she passes this guy first test and give him freedom to do what he wants, well until he feels like he can go back home and do what his father wants him to do. She can give him the one thing Itachi never had been given yet, it relies heavily on her and she doesn't know if she is able to pass all of his tests. Also, he never mentioned what will happen if she fails in his tests and what will happen to Killua.

Hell she doesn't even know if she can trust his word.

"And what will happen if I fail one of your test?" she asked, grimacing at him. "Also, how do I know if I can trust your word? You're after all a trained assassin and so you must have experience in lying to people."

"I won't lie when I make deals like this." The man answered, causing Naru to flush in embarrassment as she remembered how she came to the mansion. "And to answer your question about what happens if you fail, well if you fail three tests…well Killua stays here and do what we pleases and you will leave this place and not come back."

Normally, she will say that won't ever happen to her that she won't fail any test but she can't be arrogant to these people. He have been killing longer than she has been a ninja, and so can make the test do things she doesn't want to think of doing. She can't ignore the fact he might make the test exceptionally hard so that she won't let Killua out of this mansion.

She can't let that happen, if not for Killua's sake then for Gon's sake because; he would do something equally reckless to free their friend.

That's the last thing she wants for him to make Killua's family his enemies.

"Alright, I'll do it!" Naru said, staring evenly at them. "When's the first test? And what's the first test?"

"You're going to have a battle in about an hour."

She sighed, realizing that the man had been planning this suggestion for the last twenty hours and like a fool she fell for the trap.

She must really have bad luck.

* * *

The first test as it turns out was her fighting against a servant of theirs, which made her surprise at Killua's father confidence. Why didn't he choose his own children to fight her? Did he think she was weak? Seems like it because he chose a servant to fight her! Or maybe the servant was strong and was there to make her think differently. Really, she needs to make her mind up when it comes to all of this.

Does she go easy or does she pull no punches?

No, she shouldn't pull any punches when it comes to the servant because Killua's freedom was riding on her. If she fails it then she can't see him and Gon has very little chance of getting to these people. No, she has to pass this test for the two of them and holding back on her strength means it might be the reason for her loosing to this servant. This was why she nearly lost to the man in the tower and this can't be the reason why she lost to the man.

She just can't lose to the servant and she can't fail any of these tests.

"The two of you will fight until one of you are passed out or have admitted defeat." Killua's father said, staring at her and then to the male servant. "You can't kill each other since I don't want this floor to be clean again."

"Are weapons allowed?" Naru asked, raising her eyebrows at him and smiling innocently.

"No, the first battle is a hand-to-hand test." The silver haired man answered as the blonde sighed. "So any weapons from the either of you is considered cheating and you'll automatically fail this test."

"As Shikamaru will says, this is going to be troublesome!"

The man quirked his lips at her words but as soon as it was there, it was gone and it made her wonder if she had imagined it. She shook her head and walked inside the training area, where the first test will be held. She turned around to face her opponent, who had no emotions in his face reminding her of the people he worked for.

This place really had no joy.

Her opponent was an ordinary-looking young man with brown hair and brown eyes, wearing the same uniform as the guy that followed her this morning. Of course they did seeing as they were working for the same family. Still, it must be depressing having to look similar to everyone else in the building.

Oh well this is their life.

"I won't go easy on you, Naru-san." The butler said, staring blankly at her.

"I hope not! I need a good fight!" she said, grinning. "It has been so long since I've such a good fight."

"FIGHT!" The silver man said, telling the pair of them that the fight has began.

Before Naru even realizes, the butler lunged at her. The blonde winced as the man slammed his fist against her stomach and let her say that the man had one hell of a punch. She blocked the next punch and tried to give the man a kick however, the man easily blocked it. He tried to punch her but she ducks before it could hit her.

She jumped when she saw that the butler was going to kick her however to her shock, the man had taken her arm and swung her over. She winced as the man slammed her against the wall. This guy was really fast, not Lee fast but it was damn close to it however, and she can't let herself be defeated so easily by this guy. With that thought, she generated some chakra into her foot before stomping it against the man's calf.

The man immediately yelped at this and let go of her arm.

Naru looked at the man and then to her arm, frowning. If that have been any stronger than her arm would have been broken. This butler was scary in terms of strength and speed; also it seemed to her that he had a lot more experience than her. She tilted her head as the man swung his fist at her.

Why was he—

_Never mind_, she thought as he swung another fist at her and another, causing her to dodge each attack as fast as she can. She leaned her back at the last punch and kicked the man in the shin with all of her strength, watching as his feet slide a few inches away from her. Naru rubbed her forehead, staring at the groaning man before gulping.

The butler didn't look that hurt despite the fact she had used her full strength in that kick.

What the hell!

Was this guy made of a metal or what?

She shook her head and run towards the man, intending to finish the battle since she sees her opportunity. So she quickly rushes to his side, getting ready to punch him but only to find it a trap. Because as soon as she was close, he kicked her in the chin and pins her against the cold stone floor. For once in her life, she cries out in pain from the contact.

The butler stares blankly at her and for a brief moment, he seems a little bit guilty but she thinks she imagined it because it was gone as soon as it was there. Her eyes widen when the man pins her harder to the ground, his fist inches away from her face.

"Do you give up, Naru-san?" The man asked. "Do you see the difference in skill between us? If you can't defeat me then you have no chance of seeing Killua-sama." His words were taunting her. "Don't you wish to see him? If you say you admit defeat then you have other chances of getting him back! You can't defeat me!"

_Naru-chan, it's easy for you to say you give up but if you put your whole heart into it then you will be surprise of the outcome._

Those have been the Hokage words when she wanted to give up in getting the villagers to stop liking her. He said it was easy for her to say this and hinted about how it was a cowardly thing to do. This was no different was it? She couldn't give up when she hadn't actually tried her hardest into fighting this guy can she?

No she can't give up because she has something she actually had to fight for.

"If you still wish to see Killua then I advise you to give up!" The man said-his tone sounding genuine to her.

Naru blinked her eyes and retorted. "Of course I want to see Killua but I put my pride in this when I agree to fight you! I'm not losing to any of you!"

The man stared at her in surprise and the blonde took it as her sign to punch him right in the face, so with that idea she punched him with her full strength and her chakra added to it. Her full strength wasn't enough so maybe, adding her chakra to the punch is. The man moved a couple of feet back and blood was dripping from his nose but what catches her eyes were the fact that his eyes were wide with shock.

Did he think she was weak?

No, don't answer that.

She run towards the man and began smashing her fist against his chest, not once did she eased her speed against him. She just knows it will be the worst mistake she can make. He was stronger. More experience than her. And way faster than her, so one small mistake and any chances of seeing Killua are gone.

And she has so many things to yell at him about.

So with that thought, she concentrated in putting her chakra in her fist and smashed it against the man's knee. He flew a couple of feet away from her and she walks towards him cautiously. She kneels down and checks for a pulse, hoping and praying that the punch hadn't been as bad as she thinks it might be. This was the first time she actually used the punch on an actual person, and not some kind of wall.

The worst thing was the fact that the only reason she was doing this was because, if he dies then it will be on her conscious and will also be the reason why Gon might not see Killua. She can't go back to them knowing that it was her fault that they couldn't go and see their friends.

She doesn't want to feel guilty.

When she hears the thumping sound of the man's heartbeat, she sighed in relief. The poor butler was just knock out cold through, by the looks of his twisted knee; it might be a while before he could actually walk properly. Or actually do some work but she doubts that the man won't be happy to know he won't have to do work.

In fact, she would be happy to not do some work.

"It seems like you were able to defeat one of my best servants." Killua's father said, drawing her attention to him. He had no emotions in his face, through his tone hinted that he was amuse through she could be wrong. "Through if you haven't decided to give him an opening then, the outcome would be completely different."

"Well do I pass your test or not?" She snapped, not looking at the man in the eye.

The man sighed and answered. "Yes you did, which means Killua can be done with his punishment but it doesn't change the fact that you must pass my other test."

"I know." She said quietly. "And they won't be easy, will they?"

"I can't tell you, can I?" The man retorted before changing the topic back to the fight she just recently had. "You've potential in becoming good in hand-to-hand combat through you have left many opening in your fight! And your form was very much like you're having a street brawl."

"So?"

"I'll train you so that you don't have such horrible form." He answered, looking at her carefully. She raised her eyebrows at him and he sighed. "Through I'm testing you, it doesn't mean I want my son's friends to not be able to defend themselves against other assassins."

"And you're saying I can't." She stated.

He shook his head. "No you can but, it will be best if you refine your style of fighting because if you ever meet an assassin…well let us just say they will use the weakness of your fighting style against you. So what do you say?"

The blonde nodded. She didn't trust him, in fact she doesn't trust any of them to keep their word but he was giving her an offer that she can't refuse. Not once in her life had she been given such a chance and definitely not one by a killer. Maybe if he trains her, then she can defeat Sasuke if she ever sees him and maybe even Itachi but she doubts she could win against the latter.

He is after all one of the best shinobis she knows.

Through she will have to try if she wants to learn the real reason for what he did.

* * *

Killua wasn't entirely sure why his grandfather had let him out of the torture room rather early and he certainly didn't want to ask him why. It will just cause too much headache and it would be just too troublesome, as Naru would tell him. He shook his head at the thought of Naru. He did a lot of bad things to her, and to the others but mostly to her and Gon.

She had been screaming to him about how he shouldn't let Illumi control him and as much as he wanted to follow her words, he had been scared. Illumi had always been frightening to him, through at one point he did love his older brother but he can't seem to remember those days. It felt like those days had never really existed for him.

"So Kil, I got a call from the guardhouse yesterday, you know." His grandfather said, as they walked towards the living room.

Killua stared at his grandfather and raised his eyebrows.

"You see there was a girl around your age that said she wanted to hire us to kill someone." His grandfather continued, quirking his lips into a amuse smile while he frowned at him. "Through I knew she was lying but I still went, hoping to tell her that it wasn't a good idea to lie to a couple of assassins but guess, what I learn."

"What? She is a idiot."

"Well no, she was quite cunning actually." He said, chuckling. "Because you see she tricked us because she wanted to see me, she said that she is your friend you know. Told me that her name is Naru…does that name seem familiar?"

Killua looked down at his hands and reluctantly nodded. How can he forget that name? He can't forget her or Gon because they were his first friends, through Naru was annoying and loud, reckless even but still his friend. She was actually the first person that accepted him for who he is and might actually give a shit about him.

"Tell me Kil, how did you meet her?"

"I met her in the exams." He answered, putting his hands into his pockets. "I asked her name and age, which she easily gave me through she told me if that she had been any older then she would have strangled me."

"Would she?"

Killua frowned as he remembered all of the arguments they had and the story she told him before, nodding his head. His grandfather looked a little bit amused but he didn't asking why because there was no point. He wouldn't see her again seeing as the most likely thing that happened to Naru was that his grandfather or maybe one of the butlers killed her.

His heart suddenly dropped at the idea of her being dead.

"Tell me, what do you think about her?" His grandfather asked, looking at him expectantly.

"She's a reckless idiot who can sometimes be loud and annoying especially when I tell her that she is short!" his grandfather quirked his eyebrows at this but Killua continued. "But she is different from any girl I met. She's nice person, who doesn't really judge people and she is also one of the most sarcastic girls I ever met!"

"Oh?"

"Yes! She once said to me and Gon that she was trying to think of new ways of taking over the blimp but only after Gon asked her why she was sitting by herself." He shook his head at this. "Besides, being sarcastic, she always finds a new way to surprise me! And if that doesn't help she also seems so sad."

"Why?"

"I don't know." He lied. He couldn't tell his grandfather the reason for Naru's sadness, not because he cared or anything but because it was Naru's business and not his own business. Besides, it feels like he will betray her and through he won't ever see her again, he won't do that to her. She's his friend and he doesn't want to betray his friends.

He was about to tell his grandfather more things about Naru when he found himself bumping something very soft. He blinked his eyes and looked down at the person he bumped, wondering if he bumped into his younger brother Kalluto. His eyes widen when he saw that it wasn't Kalluto he bumped into nor was it any of the members in his family. It was a blond-haired girl and the only person that has blond hair was…

No it was impossible.

Because she couldn't be here, his grandfather and father wouldn't allow Naru to come here. They would kill her before even thinking of allowing her to come here yet…

"Killua!" The girl said, looking at him with wide eyes.

Yet here she is, standing in front of him.

He opened his mouth to say something to her, maybe an apology or maybe demanding to know why she was here but before he had the chance, Naru slammed her fist against his stomach. He winced at the contact, wondering if the girl was using any of that chakra in that punch because it felt intensely stronger than from before.

"Asshole! Asshole! Asshole!" The girl yelled as she continued to hit him in the stomach and he glanced at his grandfather, hoping he would save him from the punches. Through it looks like his grandfather wasn't feeling merciful today because he looked amused. "I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU FOR LEAVING US LIKE THAT!"

She lunged at him as soon as she said that and he dodged her attack.

"Naru! Can't we talk like civilized people?" He asked, blocking her kick.

"Oh! Now you want to talk! NOW YOU WANT TO TALK!" She snarled, twisting her other leg to hit him in the stomach. He leaned to the left, watching in amusement as she stumbled. Some things would never change. Her eyes were now a dark shade of blue, reminding him of the ocean instead of the sky as it usually does.

"Listen Naru, I'm sorry!"

"Oh! Now you're sorry, teme!" She kicked him in the stomach and he winced. "WELL BASTARD, SORRY ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH!"

"WELL THEN WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY, BLONDIE!" He yelled right back, dodging another punch. Honestly, he doesn't know what the girl wants from him! He was sorry that he left without saying goodbye and for killing the man! She didn't answer and he growled in frustration while his grandfather looked at him in amusement and with a knowing look.

Why the hell was his grandfather so smug?

His friend was trying to murder him.

"OH SO YOU THINK SAYING SORRY WILL CHANGE THE FACT THAT YOU DIDN'T EVEN LISTEN TO ME WHEN I TOLD YOU THAT YOUR BROTHER IS WRONG ABOUT YOU!" He winced at this reminder. "AND DID YOU THINK I COULDN'T DEFEND MYSELF AGAINST YOUR OWN BROTHER! I'M NOT A WEAKLING!"

He dodged her attacks and his eyes widen when he notices the bruises in her cheeks and a cracked lip. Why is she injured? Did his parents do something to her? He gritted his teeth at this. Of course they did! And it was his fault! If he hadn't become friends with her then she wouldn't get injured!

_Slap!_

He blinked his eyes when Naru finally slapped him in the cheek and for a brief moment, he is shock to see tears in her eyes. It was so rare for him to see her crying and the one time she did cry was when she talked about Sasuke. Did he make her cry? Of course he did because she can't be crying over Sasuke since, there was nothing to remind her of him.

Or was there?

"You fucking idiot!" She said, glaring at him. "You made me so fucking worried! And Gon as well! Do you know that he have some insane plan of getting you back from your parents! He's stupid enough to even think of going against your parents!"

"Where's Gon."

"Not here!" She snapped, gritting her teeth. "I came here before he did!"

"Why! If he had you then he had some chance of not making a stupid mistake!" He barked.

"Don't care like you care now!" She crossed her arms at him. "And don't you worry, the chances of him making a stupid mistake is lowered due to the fact he has Leorio and Kurapika watching over him!"

"Leorio is just as reckless as Gon!"

"Yeah well Kurapika can control them!"

Killua wanted to strangle the girl for leaving Gon with the others because, they were just as reckless as she is or maybe more so. He opened his mouth to tell her this but she slapped him again in the cheek, causing him to wince and yell:

"WHAT THE HELL DID I DO TO DESERVE THAT!"

"For being a fucking jerk of course!" She said, wiping her eyes. "And for making me trust you! And making me think that you weren't going to betray me! And for making me so damn worried about you! Through you look like shit!"

"You do too!"

"Yeah well I look less like shit than you!" She said, smiling at him.

For a brief moment, he didn't know how to respond to her smile because it was surprise. She deserved to be angry with him since he did a lot of terrible things to her so, why was she smiling at him. He gulped. He really didn't know what he did to deserve this and for a brief moment, he feels so guilty for treating her that way.

"I'm sorry Naru."

She crossed her arms and said. "Good to know because you have a lot of making up to do to me! You owe me money because I had to pay a lot of money to get here! And some new clothes because I think I ruined my one while I was…yeah you owe me new clothes! You also owe Gon and the others an apology! And don't even think that me beating you up is over because I'll punch you over and over again!"

He sighed and answered. "I figure."

His grandfather sighed and said. "You would think the two of you were married by the way the two of you were talking! Are the two of you dating?"

They flushed deep red at his comment and yelled. "WHO WOULD WANT TO DATE THE BLONDIE/ASSHOLE OVER HERE!"

It seems like his life was almost back to normal.

* * *

**Answers to reviews:**

**917brat**: I'm glad that you find it so good and I do hope that you enjoy this chapter. To answer your question about how Hisoka will react if he ever felt the Kyuubi's chakra well, I don't want even imagined it.

**Yaoi-freak2580**: I hope that this chapter fulfilled your need.

**Sleepinglush**: Naru won't be forced to use Kurama's chakra until the next arc or two through, I wanted to do it in this chapter but I thought it would be too soon for it to happen.

** : **I'm glad that you find this a great fanfic and I hope that this chapter was also great. Hanzo flirting with Naru is crazy but very funny to see and Naru would knock some more sense into Killua in the next chapter. As for Naru reacting to getting a hit at the age of six, well you just have to see in the later chapters.

**Sousie:** Yes, Naru needs all the luck she can get.

** :** I hope that this chapter was a little bit exciting and there will be a lot of major differences in the later fanfics and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Sakurablossom:** I'm happy to know that you like this story.

**OBSERVER01: **I'm glad to know that you like the divergence from the actual storyline and there will be more of those later in the story.

**Kojiro Kun:** I'm happy to know Naru way of getting an audience was interesting to you because I wanted to try and make it a little bit more original than her sneaking in. The butterfly spread won't affect just Hunter x Hunter arcs but the future Naruto arcs as you will soon see but, how I won't tell you.

**Ddcj1990:** I hope that this chapter was worth the wait.

**Pandawa:** It's good to know this chapter was good.

**Pri-chan 1410:** I hope that answers your question about what will happen when Naru is tested.

**Soutrick:** I was planning to make Naru way stronger in this chapter but I thought that to make her become a better fighter that she actually have to learn something through, I don't like seeing her weak but I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Kinunatzs:** It's good to know you thought it was creative way for her to enter his house and don't worry Gon and the others will be in the guard house for most of the reminding of the time, that much I'll keep true as for making Naru Killua fiancée well, you just have to wait and read. She will learn senjutsu before she arrives to EN and as her nen being chakra chains well you just have to wait and see.

**Evelsaint93:** Yes the meeting to save him, did turn out to be a match making through as you read in this chapter, the two of them don't know so you must wonder how they will react.

**GreenDrkness**: Yes, the bride thing is predictable but it will play a big part later on in the story but, how I won't tell.

**Irissen:** I'm glad that you like the fact that Naru is flawed because I didn't want to make her seem perfect, since no one is perfect so to hear it makes her seem human, well it is nice to know. When Kurama comes out to play, well it will be interesting to read but it will be somewhere in the next arc or two. I'll be writing till where the current manga arc before making it completely different.

**Sharkdude5:** Nice to know it was great chapter.

**TsukiRiver:** Yes, Naru was being very clever to get inside and good to know you enjoyed this chapter so much.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please pause before leaving this page and review.**

**I would love to hear your thought on this chapter**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

**A/N: I wish to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter and added this to their favourites and follows. I should tell everyone that this is the last chapter for the story until next year June and I'll be going on hiatus till then.**

* * *

It had been five days since she lied to Zoldyck Family and got Killua out of his punishment, through the boy never seemed to tell her anything about what his punishment. He always changed the subject whenever their conversations came towards his punishment. It was fine when she thought about it and there was no point of her pestering him about it since he would tell her when he is ready. Or so she hoped, because she didn't know with him.

One minute he could be so nice and the next minute he could be so much like a bastard when it came to talking to her. The same went with his father when it came to her fighting against one of his servants. One minute, he complimented her on the power of her punch and the next minute he told her that she is reckless for leaving an opening like that. Now she knew where Killua gets the ever-changing behavior. Through he might have also gotten it from his mom.

Speaking of Killua's mother…

"No, no, this dress simply wouldn't do! It'll simply make you look hideous! And then no one would be able to look at you! And that can't do!" Killua's mother screeched, flipping through the contents of the wardrobe while Naru rubbed her forehead in annoyance at the loudness of the woman's voice.

Why the hell did this woman suddenly decided to choose her clothes? And why the hell did this insane woman wanted people to look at her, huh? And what was wrong with her clothes? She loved the clothes she was wearing now since they were comfy and easy to run in. The dresses woman was choosing for her, looked seriously uncomfortable and way too girly for her. Of course there was nothing wrong with being girly but it just wasn't her.

The only thing she wore that was remotely girly was her kimono blouse and a kimono during the festivals but other than that she rather preferred wearing a shirt and pants than dresses. Definitely not dresses because they got so easily dirtied when running and it also makes her feel completely ridiculous. Which she tried to tell to this crazy woman who of course didn't listen to her. It was like this woman was deaf or something.

"This might do…" Kikyo muttered, picking up a dark red kimono and glanced at her then back to the dark red kimono. Naru arched her eyebrows at the woman, eyeing the kimono in weariness. It was a beautiful kimono she can't deny it but it looked so expensive. So expensive that she can't believe the woman was ready to lend the beautiful kimono to a girl she doesn't even like. These people were completely different from the rich people she met and not in a good way either.

"Wear this!" The woman snapped, throwing the kimono to her. Naru opened her mouth to tell the crazy woman about how she doesn't need to wear something different but only to have the kimono covering her whole body while the mummified woman started muttering about how her hairstyle wasn't suitable. Growling in frustration, Naru removed the kimono from her body and glared at the woman.

"I'm not going to wear any of your damn clothes!" Naru snarled, stomping her foot into the ground. "And why the hell should I change my clothes huh? I love the clothes I'm wearing now!"

Kikyo stopped rampaging through the wardrobe and turned to look at her with a cold look in her eyes, "Well your clothes aren't suitable for a guest of this family!" she sneered, curling her lips in distaste at the sight of her clothes. "And it isn't in good condition girl and no guest of my son should wear such disgusting clothes!"

"And can't said guest have some choice on this topic!"

Kikyo's glare intensified at her words and Naru nearly cowered under the woman's glare. Even through the woman's face was nearly completely covered, she could still feel the hatred and anger from her friend's mother. It really shouldn't scare her but damn the woman was even scarier then the people she knew. That was really saying something since she knew a lot of scary people.

"Now you're going to wear the clothes I'm so kindly giving you or not!" Kikyo barked, crossing her arms at her.

"Y-Yes, mam," she stuttered. "I'll wear the clothes you gave me!"

The woman nodded her head happily and turned around; giving her the privacy she needed to change into the kimono. The way the woman had suddenly turned happy from angry eerily reminded her of her silver-haired friend. Then again this woman was his mother and it was technically expected for him to inherit some behavior from his mother. Even if the behavior really make her angry at times because of how she doesn't know when he was serious.

His mother wasn't any different.

Most of the time the woman treated her like she was some kind of dirt but there have been times when this woman treated her friendly. Those have been rare times and it only happens whenever Zeno and Silva scolded her for her behavior. Now that was rare but when it does happen…well let's just say it was funny.

Still it really made her curious to know why the woman had suddenly decided she needed a change of clothes. No one had been complaining so far about her clothes. In fact no one really made any comments about her clothes except for the mummified woman, who always said her clothes were so old-fashioned. Like she was the one to talk. The woman had clothes that seemed to suitable for dolls and even then it was creepy.

With that thought, Naru tightened her kimono and hesitantly grabbed the Konoha headband on her bed. For a brief moment, she considered the idea of just throwing the headband away but vigorously shook her head at this. It was a part of her. It was a part of her life so it shouldn't be something she should considered throwing away. It wasn't an accessory. With that in mind, she tied it tightly around her waist.

"You still look horrible," Kikyo said dryly staring at her critically. "Unacceptable for a guest of our family! Maybe if we do your hair then maybe you would look acceptable! You won't leave this room till you look presentable!"

Naru moaned at the woman's words. This woman was really getting on her nerves about how she looked. Why should this damn woman care about how she looked huh? If she loved her appearance then why should she change the way she looks! She should be allowed to wear what she wants and look the way she likes.

Now she understood why Killua wanted to leave this place because if she had his mother then she would want to leave this place as she was going to be perfectly honest with herself, she would be happy if she left this hellhole but she needed to pass the tests. Killua should be damn grateful that she was doing this for him. She could have simply came with Gon and the others but no, she decided to come here because she had high hopes that she could get to him before the others do something incredibly stupid.

She frowned at this thought and for a brief moment she felt guilt for what she did. She knew she shouldn't have lied to Gon and the others about having business here, but she couldn't tell them she came here to save Killua before the other three boys do something stupid. It was completely wrong of her to do this, she could have simply waited with them but…

She didn't want them to make enemies out of Killua's family.

"Don't move an inch!" Kikyo screeched, slapping her on the head with a paper fan.

Now if only she could do the same thing.

* * *

"So you're another of Killua-kun's friends huh?" Zebro said eyeing the three boys in front of him with weariness. All three of them were cramped up into the small building and each one of them held the cup of tea but he could see that the three of them were struggling to hold the teacup properly.

"Yes," Gon said, beaming at him. Zebro smiled at the boy and frowned remembering the orders he had been given by his employers. They specifically ordered that he doesn't allow any of his friends near the actually mansion for the next three weeks. He should follow his orders, his job could be on the line and even considering helping them wasn't a good thing to do. However, he can't deny the three of them this chance.

"You said another one of his friends, does that mean someone else came?" The blond one inquired frowning.

"Yes."

"Was the person a girl?" The tall one of the three asked, grimacing.

"Yes, she came about five days ago," Zebro answered, grinning as he remembered the strange young girl he had met. "She made the same claim five days ago but unlike the three of you, she was quite successful in getting them to accept her inside the house. It was thanks to her that the security had increased."

"That little brat didn't tell us a damn thing did she? She lied to us about having business in this place didn't she!" The tall one snapped, jumping off his seat. "Why the fuck would she do this? She always rants to about how we shouldn't be reckless and here she is being reckless!"

"Calm down, Leorio!" The blond teen snapped. He took a sip of his tea before continuing, "I'm sure Naru must have a good reason for lying to us!"

"Well what was the reason then? I thought we were friends and friends don't keep secrets from each other!" Leorio growled, tapping his feet impatiently. "She's going against a family of assassins! She isn't going to easily win a fight against them, you know! She can barely fight!"

"She fights better than you, Leorio and Naru isn't as reckless as you and Gon," the blond boy pointed out, taking a sip of his tea. "But we still need to worry about Naru…she is still reckless and I also have doubts about whether she can last that long with Killua's family. We should wait awhile and see what happens before planning anything."

"No, Naru is really strong! She isn't going to be so easy to defeat you know!" Gon frowned. "And I don't agree about waiting around! We can always help Naru in getting Killua back!"

"Yes, It isn't going to be easy for your friend to get Killua-kun back," Zebro said, drawing the three boys' attention to him. They all frowned at him and he smiled, sipping his tea as they continued to stare at him. "For her to bring him back she would need to pass a series of test and even then the chances of her passing are slim."

"A series of test?" Kurapika questioned narrowing his eyes at him. "Why does she need to pass a series of tests? Can't they simply kill her if they are unwilling for their son to come out of here?"

Zebro grimaced at his questions, unsure on how to answer them. On one hand he simply could tell them the tests were simply designed to see if Naru was eligible to become Killua's wife. It wasn't a well-known secret to every person, who knew the family that Silva had been searching for a suitable wife for his heir. No one had met the criteria so far and the girl had met them. This is the only reason he believed Silva hadn't killed the girl for what she had done.

Still he doesn't know how to tell the three boys this. The three of them certainly seemed protective of the girl and for them to learn this might cause them to interrupt the next test that will be soon conducted. However those three deserved to know about what is happening.

"Tell me, is there another reason why she needs to pass a series of test to get Killua out of here?" Kurapika asked, boring his eyes at him. "If they didn't want Killua out of here then they could kill her, right? Otherwise why give her a series of tests when they could just easily kill her. They more to it then getting Killua out of the house, isn't it?"

Zebro curled his lips at this question. Does he tell them about what might happen to the girl or not? These boys might stop the tests and then he would get blamed for this however, he can't deny he didn't want the young girl to get mixed up into this business. He doubted that Killua would want any of his friends to get involved with this type of business.

With that in mind, he made his decision. "You're right, there's more to the tests then you think there is. Normally, people die when they lie to the Zoldyck Family however your friend had somehow impressed Silva-sama."

"Isn't that good? Wouldn't that mean Killua would go because of her?" Leorio asked.

"If she had been born a boy yes, but since she is a girl then no," Zebro replied staring hard at his cup of tea. "If a girl impress the head of this family then, the girl is considered eligible…"

"Eligible for what?" Kurapika asked sharply.

"Marriage."

They blinked their eyes and gaped at him before giving him the look that said 'are you joking'. If only he was joking but sadly this wasn't a joke. In fact this was one of the most serious matters in this family's life and everyone was now getting involved with testing a young girl. He sighed and shook his head. This family was getting odder and odder by the year in his opinion.

"M-MARRIAGE! THEY'RE ONLY TWELVE YEARS OLD FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Leorio roared, jumping up to his feet. "They aren't even ready to even think about dating! Much less marriage! What the hell is wrong with this man!"

"This is the life of the Zoldyck Family, the heirs get engaged at a young age to someone who is proven worthy to have their kids," Zebro said shrugging. "Of course, neither kids would know about the marriage until they are at least fourteen."

"But how would it work even…I mean Naru is an orphan so, how will this thing work? Wouldn't someone need to sign some kind of contract?" Kurapika asked as he covered Leorio's mouth with his hand.

"Only the butlers of this family and of course members of the family would know what to do in a situation like this."

"Does that mean Killua knows what's happening? Does he know that his father is planning to make him engage to Naru?" Gon asked frowning.

"He might know but it could also be the fact he might not know what is happening," Zebro answered grimly. "But from what I heard from the servants, he doesn't know anything about this. All that I can confirm is that if your female friend pass all of Silva-sama's tests then it is to be declared to everyone that she is going to be the wife of Killua-kun."

"If that's the case then we should stop the test!" Leorio snapped. "They shouldn't force the two of them to be engaged to each other! For all they know, a relationship between them wouldn't work."

"I don't think we should stop it," Gon said smiling at them.

"And why the hell not!" Leorio shouted. "The two of them could potentially get into a loveless marriage and would hate each other because of it!"

"Because they like each other," Gon answered frowning at him. "Isn't that obvious? And doesn't it mean if you like someone then you should marry them?"

"Gon, just because they are friends and get along at times, doesn't mean they like each other in that way," Kurapika answered rubbing his chin as he looked down at his cup of tea. "You don't marry someone because you're friends…it just doesn't work like that."

"But when you argue with someone, doesn't it mean you love them? Because Aunt Mito always says that sometimes people argue because they love each other," Gon answered frowning. "And they seem to like each other in that way."

"Gon, it doesn't automatically mean they like each other in that way," Kurapika sighed and rubbed his forehead. "It could be that they argue because they are so different from each other, or maybe they argue because Killua does things that makes Naru angry."

"He always teases her and Naru never really gets angry with Killua," Gon pointed out, frowning at them. "And Killua doesn't really do anything to make her angry so that means they like each other!"

Leorio and Kurapika groaned at his words while Zebro frowned at his words. If what the boy said was true then this made things very interesting for the family. It was very rare when a member of the family married out of love. The only person who married out of love had been Silva and that had only happened by chance. It was even miracle that only Killua turned out to be the most ordinary child they had.

"So what do we do now then, huh? We simply go back and wait for Naru to get engaged to Killua!" The tall man snarled, stomping his feet to the ground.

"No, we will try to get to Naru and tell her about this of course!" Gon said smiling at them. "Naru will get really angry if she knows that she had been lied to about this! And I don't want her to go and blame Killua when she finds out the truth! I don't like it when the two of them really argue about these things."

"…So how do we get through the door?" Leorio asked frowning.

"I can open the door for you," Zebro said smiling. "But in return, you must do some special training before you meet the family. That's my only condition for you to enter the grounds."

Gon and the two other boys stared at each other and Zebro could see the hesitance in their eyes about accepting his offer. He opened his mouth to make some kind of comment but closed it when he saw the determination in their eyes and the firm nod from them. He smirked. Life was going to be more interesting with those three around.

Too bad the three of them don't know what they are signing up for.

And this was the start of what would soon to be Gon and the others' hellish training.

* * *

Killua arched his eyebrows at the sight of Naru stomping towards him, hands on her hips and a big ugly scowl on her face. It was starting to become a daily occurrence for him to see the girl a little bit pissed off and he doesn't really blame his friend. His family wasn't the easiest family to handle and when he thought about it, his family had started to become more difficult than usual. Odd really since his father would never allow the family to irritate a guest so; it makes him wonder why his father hadn't snap at the other members of the family for this behavior.

Was his father planning something again? It wouldn't be the first time his father had been planning something for his own benefit. In fact the last time his family had acted in this way was when his father had been trying to get him engaged to some assassin's daughter that his mother knew. Let us just say, it didn't actually work.

If he didn't know his father, he would have thought his father was planning for him to get engaged to Naru.

Silly idea of course since Naru really didn't fit the criteria for a wife of Zoldyck. If anything she is nearly the complete opposite on how a wife of this family should act like and if he was to be honest with himself, that is one of the main reasons why he was friends with the blond-haired girl.

"I hate your mother!" Naru said snapping him from his thoughts. He grinned and snickered at her words, causing the blonde to roll her eyes at him. "I'm being serious Killua! Your mother made me go through two hours of dressing up! Two whole fucking hours of being dressed up like a doll! I hate the change she made me go through!"

He nodded his head and looked at the blonde, trying to see the difference in the young girl but found no major difference in her. Sure she was dressed in a pretty red kimono, and it did flatter her figure but that was it. He frowned, noticing that Naru's hair was no longer in her usual braid. His mother had done the blonde's hair into a fancy kind of bun with a braid on it. She looked different yes, and she looked nice like this but it was weird. It looked…

"Different."

"Huh?" Naru asked, staring at him with big blue eyes. "What's different?"

"You look a lot more different when you do your hair like that," Killua admitted as they walked towards the dinning room where lunch would be served. "It makes you look …like a girl."

Naru's eyebrows twitched at his comment and he knew that the girl was holding back the urge to punch him because, her hands were clenched into a fist and her face was so red with fury. "You really look like a girl when you do your hair like that," her eyebrows twitched at this. "You know if it wasn't for the fact you had a chest and had long hair, I would have thought you're a guy…"

The girl was glaring daggers at him and snarled, "So you don't think I look like a girl huh? Well sorry for not giving a damn about how I should look like! It isn't like it is so damn obvious you're a guy, teme! Honestly—"

He glowered at her for interrupting him before continuing, "But personally, I like the way you dressed before. It looks more you and this certainly isn't you, Naru. This screams girl and Naru you don't act like a girl. You act like one of the guys most of the time instead of acting feminine. And you're definitely not one of those girls my mother adores. You aren't the type girl who loves to be spoiled or dressed up like them or who always complain about how they hate fighting," he grinned, "In all honestly, you're better than any of those girls. You certainly don't bore me to death with questions about my plans for the future. You're one of the most interesting people I know."

Naru blinked her eyes at his words and smiled at him. Not one of those fake smiles he was so used to receiving but a real smile. It was just like the one in the Fourth Phrase of the exam, except this one didn't show him a hint of how she really smiled. This smile felt more like a true smile then the others he received from her. This smile made him feel different. It made him feel warm and other things but maybe it was because he's happy to be the first to receive her smile.

That's most likely it. After all, Naru's real smiles were very rare to get and he was one of the lucky ones to receive it. Well he certainly hoped so because it would suck that someone beat him to the punch.

Wait a second, why the hell did he care about this?

Naru was one of his best friends.

"You know one minute you can be one of the nicest guys I know and the next minute, you can be such an asshole, Killua," Naru said shaking her head. "You're lucky that I like you enough not to actually hit you for that comment about me not looking feminine enough."

"Does that mean I'm very special to you?" Killua asked, raising his eyebrow at her.

"Of course you're special to me. You, Gon, Kurapika and Leorio are one of my precious people," Naru answered clasping her hands against her head. "Just because I sometimes hit you doesn't mean I don't think you're one of my precious people."

"Precious people?"

"Yes precious people, you know they are the people I care about and people who I would protect with my life," Naru answered as they turned to another corridor. "I think me coming here should tell you that you're a special to me! So you should be damn grateful that I came here, mister!"

"Of course I'm," Killua said rolling his eyes at her. "I'm so grateful my idiotic friend came here without even thinking of the consequence of this action!"

"Now you're just being an asshole," Naru said shaking her head.

"I try to be," Killua retorted, grinning.

"Jerk," she said beaming right back at him.

"Idiot."

"Asshole."

"Shortie!"

Naru glowered at his comment and he grinned at her before looking down at his hands. "But I'm glad that you came here Naru and that you still considered me your friend, I thought that after what I did what I did, that you would look at me disgust or talk to me again when you see me again," Killua admitted, causing the blonde to stop walking at him and looked at him thoughtfully before shaking her head.

"You're an idiot," she whispered looking down at her hands. "I'm never going to be disgusted with you, Killua and nothing will make me stop talking to you! You're one of my closest friends you know! And that means I'm going to stick by you through the good times as well as the bad times! That's what best-friends do!"

"Best-friends?" Killua asked skeptically.

"Yeah you're my best-friend out of the four of them!" Naru replied giving him a small smile. "Gon is like a little brother to me at times and I'll always look out for him, Kurapika and Leorio are like big brothers to me at times and so that makes you my best-friend."

"Why don't you think of me like a brother?" Killua asked, frowning. "What do they have that I don't have huh?"

"I'm not sure but there is something about you that doesn't make you feel like an older brother to me," she confessed, rubbing her chin. "Because when I try to picture you as a brother, it doesn't seem to suit you and I have no idea why…so I decided to give you the role of being my best-friend! You should be grateful you know! It makes you seem special!"

"I'm already special, Naru."

The blonde shook her head at him and said, "Now Killua, I don't give the role of being my best-friend so easily you know! And you should be delighted I consider you for the role!" he rolled his eyes at her. "Seriously asshole, you should be grateful that I made you my best-friend because I'm still pissed at you for not listening to me!"

"And like I said before, I'm sorry."

"Well sorry isn't good enough for me," Naru retorted, crossing her arms. "It's easy for you to say sorry but it doesn't change a damn thing so if you're really sorry then you'll pay me back all the money I had to spend!"

"I thought you were joking about that!" Killua groaned. "I'm not giving you back the money you paid for! Because I need the money for chocolate and sweets!"

"You're loaded with money! I think giving me some of your money won't hurt your chances of buying chocolate and sweets!" she said, glaring at him. "Besides I'm going to spend almost all of my money later on paying for your breakfast, lunch, dessert and dinner bastard!"

"Why?"

Naru rolled her eyes at him and said dryly, "Because I told you that I would pay for that if you gave Gon the talk remember? And for trying my sushi! I promised you that and I'll keep to my promise of paying for them."

"Aniki does this make her your girlfriend then?" A monotone voice asked and the two preteens swirled around to see who asked this. Killua mentally groaned when he saw it was Kalluto standing behind them. His younger brother was staring at him and then to the girl with boredom and he could tell his younger brother doesn't like Naru because of the way he stared at his friend. He looked at his friend with slight distaste.

"She isn't my girlfriend Kalluto and even if she was, it isn't any of your damn business," Killua snapped. "And why the hell are you following us? Aren't you supposed to be with Mom? You have nothing to gain by stalking us you know!"

"It's my turn to watch her."

"Well don't worry, I'm watching her Kalluto! You can go back to doing whatever the hell you're doing!"

"Father had given me orders."

Killua really doesn't understand why his family was so insistent on keeping an eye on Naru. She may be a shinobi but it doesn't mean she was stupid enough to make an enemy out of his family. He frowned. Scratched that, Naru was reckless enough to make an enemy of his family. The blond idiot came here without even thinking of what his family might do to her. She hadn't even considered the idea that his father could simply kill her if he wanted too.

She was just like an idiot in that sense.

"Killua you know you should be nice to your sister," Naru said, glaring at him. Killua curled his lips in amusement at her words. Only she would think his younger brother was a girl and would actually dare reprimanded him for his behavior towards his family. Then again, the girl did tell him she had no family and so it must be irritating for her to see him acting like this to his family.

"I'm not a girl, idiot," Kalluto said, pursing his lips at the blond-haired girl who blinked her eyes in shock.

Killua glanced at Naru and laughed when he saw the shocked expression on her face. She gawked at the boy- glancing at the kimono his brother wore- and then at his brother before looking at the kimono he wore. He had never seen Naru's eyes looked so wide before and it actually made her look like a little kid when she does it.

"Why the hell me? Why do I always keep mixing up people's gender!" Naru cried, putting her face on her hands.

"You've mixed up people's gender before?" Killua asked incredulously.

The blond nodded solemnly, "I mistaken a guy for a girl because of the fact he wore a girl's kimono and for having very long hair. It doesn't help that his face had been so feminine. I made the same assumption on your brother because of how girly he looked," she explained as she rubbed her forehead and he bit his lips in hopes that he wouldn't laugh at his brother.

Hopefully now Kalluto would realize that their mother was crazy.

"I don't look like a girl."

"Have you seen yourself in a mirror? You look like a very pretty little girl," Naru stated and the young boy growled in annoyance. "If you hadn't corrected me then I would have definitely continued thinking you're a girl. In fact, why the hell do you dress like a girl?"

"Our mother forces him," Killua said dryly, snickering as his brother flushed deep red.

"And you don't feel embarrass about it?" Naru asked, looking at the boy with curiosity. "I would be embarrassed as hell if I dress like a male. I don't think it's bad or anything but doesn't it feel a little bit weird to be dressed like a girl when you're actually a boy?"

Kalluto didn't answer but the way his brother averted his eyes away from the girl told Killua a lot of things. For a brief moment, he felt bad for his brother. It wasn't a well-known secret in their family that the only reason why his mother dresses Kalluto like a girl and gave him lessons on how to be feminine was because of Alluka. Their mother was basically using Kalluto as a replacement for his little sister since; his mother was scared of Alluka.

That was just one of the main reasons why he disliked his mother.

"You know you don't need to answer my question, Kalluto," The blond answered, shrugging her shoulder. "If it makes you feel uncomfortable then I understand the lack of response but, I have one piece of advice for you. If your mother is forcing you to do something you don't want to do then you tell her," her eyes twinkled in mirth, "and you certainly don't hit her like your idiot of a brother."

"…You're strange."

"I've been told by a lot of people I'm strange," Naru admitted, grinning at the boy. "But to tell you the truth, I like being strange but I'm not the strangest one here. Your brother is even stranger than me!"

"I'm not strange!" Killua protested.

"You won't give me any money because you want to use that money for chocolate! If I were you I would spend that money on something more meaningful!" Naru said solemnly.

"Like what?"

"Well on ramen for one and on some weapons," she answered, "not on sweets that would ruin my teeth and my health as well as my savings!"

"But sweets are so good!"

"It's bad for your health!"

"So what! It still taste good!"

"You need to care about your health!"

"I'm a healthy kid so I should eat sweets!"

"You won't be a healthy adult if you just keep eating sweets!"

"Maybe I don't want to be a healthy adult!"

Killua and Naru never noticed that Kalluto had left the two of them to their argument or that a silver-haired man was watching the two of them in amusement and curiosity. Instead the two of them continued to argue for the next half-an-hour about why Killua shouldn't eat too many sweets and how he owed Naru money.

* * *

Silva leaned against his seat as he mulled over the interaction between Naru and his two sons as well as his wife. She had acted completely different from all the other wife candidates that he had picked for his son. All of them wouldn't have dared to call Kalluto a girl nor would they have told him to tell his wife that he doesn't like being dressed like a girl. It was interesting to see and showed the girl was indeed blunt, as he had originally thought.

She had tried to argue with his wife about the clothes his wife gave her. Every single girl, he and his wife picked, had always squealed in joy whenever Kikyo dressed them up but Naru protested. She had actually tried to tell his wife no. The only reason why she hadn't argued any further was because of his wife's glare and he didn't blame her. Kikyo could be quite frightening when she doesn't get her own way and not many people know this. If the girl got used to Kikyo's glare then he had no doubt she would argue against his wife.

Naru was also a very open person as far as he could tell. He could tell from her eyes that she had been close to death and she had lost someone close to her but he saw the determination in her eyes and could always hear the stubbornness in her voice whenever he told her that training was done for the day. She loved to fight and loved to train, something nearly none of his children had and it was a trait he admired in someone. She wasn't a genius like any of his children but she made up for it with hard work.

He respected her for that. If she didn't perfect the kata he taught her then she would train till she was out of energy, which always forced him to carry her to her bed. She was a stubborn one that girl but it was thanks to her stubbornness that he could see improvements in her fighting skill. She was no longer leaving a lot of obvious openings in the fights but it would be a while before her skills were as good as he wanted it to be.

But that wasn't surprising but what truly was surprising was the relationship between her and Killua.

His father had described their relationship to him but it wasn't until he seen it firsthand that he saw just how much potential their relationship had. They are great friends but he could see hints of attraction between them, through his son and Naru haven't noticed it. Which wasn't really that surprising, considering the fact they are young, but still it doesn't change the fact he had an idea on what their relationship would be.

It was hard to put it in words but he knew their relationship would run deep, in fact he could see it happening. His son showed a lot of emotions when he was with the girl and acted a lot like a kid when he was with her. He saw the softness in his son's eyes and the times when he had seen him acting like this, was whenever his heir was with Alluka. With Naru, he saw this side of his son nearly every single day. His son was softer around her and definitely more carefree whenever he was near her. It wasn't a good trait for an assassin but it was something he wanted to see in his son.

Silva chuckled as he remembered the argument the girl had with his son over sweets. Not many people would call Killua out for his blatant love for sweets but the girl did because Killua had to pay her back some money. His son obviously didn't want to stop eating sweets and only agreed to lessen his intake of sweets when Naru pointed out that he would become as fat as Milluki. Seemed like Killua didn't want to be compared to his older brother.

It seemed like Naru knew how to manipulate Killua.

Silva frowned as he looked down at the file of Naru that he had. He had read through the file, hoping it would give him a better clue on the girl and what her life was like and the things he had read about her, made him furious with his ex-client. This ex-client of his had made the girl seemed like the devil but he saw Naru and met the girl. He couldn't see any of the details that his client insisted she had, since there was nothing about the girl that made her seemed like the devil. She was a nice girl, stubborn, rude and very much reckless but she wasn't someone who would kill a person easily. This man made it seemed like she would but one look from her eyes, and he knew this girl didn't have the heart of the killer yet.

So why was the client so insistent of murdering the girl?

There had to be something to it. Silva yawned and nodded his head. Well he could always visit the ex-client to find out why he was so damn insistent that he murdered the girl, and maybe kill said client. After all, it would do him no good if his son's potential fiancée had a lot of enemies would it? By the looks of things, the girl would become his son's fiancée since she had passed the second test without knowing it.

The test of talking back to his wife was one of his most difficult tests that he had ever given to a girl, since no female would ever do it subconsciously.

"Father, you wanted to see me?" A familiar voice called out, snapping him from his musing.

Silva sat up straight as Killua entered his room, looking at him with blank, cold eyes. This was the way he raised his son to be. He hadn't raised his son to be someone warm or someone who could show affections, but it seemed like his son was changing to be someone who does these things. He doesn't know whether it was a good thing or not.

Only time would tell.

"Sit down beside me, Killua, I want to talk to you about something."

Killua nodded and took a seat beside him, staring at him with big blue eyes that reminded Silva of his mother. He shook his head at this and said, "I haven't talk to you about your friendship with Naru."

"So?"

"Tell me where did you meet her? And what do you honestly think of her?" Silva asked and he nearly smiled when he saw the conflict in his son's eyes.

"Didn't grandfather tell you?"

"I would like to hear it from you."

"I met her in the exams," he answered looking at his feet as he stared at him thoughtfully. "You know she would have strangled me if she had been older because I asked her how old she is," Killua smiled faintly at this. "She's a reckless idiot, Father if you can't already tell and she is blunt person and she also throws a mean punch at times, but she is one of the most sarcastic people I know and she is also one of the most nicest people I know."

"Do you have feelings for her?" Silva asked, peering at his son's eyes.

"Feelings?" Killua asked, frowning. "She's my friend so why wouldn't I have feelings for her? She makes me smile and laugh if that is what you're asking."

"I mean do you feel attracted to her?" Silva asked, looking at his son with curiosity.

His son opened his mouth to make some kind of comment before closing it, looking down at his hand and then to him. "She's my friend and I like her because she is different. I know she is one of the prettiest girls I have met, but she isn't the most prettiest one," he shrugged. "And I don't think I'm attracted to her, I mean I don't think about her all of the time and sure I get furious when she gets hurt but that's because she is my friend and maybe I like to tease her, but only because she is my friend."

"So…"

"I don't feel attracted to her!" Killua said but Silva could see the flicker of doubt in his son's eyes. "She's my friend and being attracted to her is strange, I mean it is normal for someone to see another person being pretty but, just because I argue with her doesn't mean I'm attracted to her as Kalluto and Gramps says."

"You act differently when you're around her."

"Because I feel more like a kid when I'm with her and Gon," Killua muttered, looking at the books in the wall with sudden newfound interest. "And when I'm with her and Gon, I don't feel like I have to put some kind of mask. I feel free to be myself with them. It doesn't mean I'm attracted to her."

"So you wouldn't care if I told you that I plan to marry her off to one of my children?" Silva asked, staring at his son.

Silva bit back a smile when he saw the fury and jealously in his son's eyes and he knew what the answer would be. He knew now for certain that his son had feelings for Naru but his son doesn't know it. Now this would be fun to observe but he didn't want to do that. No, he still needed to test Naru on two more important aspects of being a wife to a member of the Zoldyck Family.

"If you marry Naru to any of my brothers, Father then you can bet that I would murder the brother who marries her!" Killua said icily- his eyes leaked with bloodlust and his smile was as cold as ice. "I don't care about my brothers but if anyone of them marries her then I would rip their heart out before the wedding day. Because Naru is _mine_, not theirs!"

In the years to come, Silva would tell his son that had been the first sign that he liked Naru but until then he would wait for Killua to realize the truth. Until then, he would watch how this relationship would play out.

The question is…

"…Just how long would it take them to realize their feelings?"

* * *

**Answers to reviews:**

**The Leader of Monkeys:** Thank you for telling me all of my mistakes and I would correct them when I've the chance and it's good to know that you thought it was touching to see Naru and Killua quarrelling. I'll try to not misuse comma and it is good to know you thought this chapter was realistic to read.

**LoLoLovesAnime:** I'm happy you love this story and that you think it is an amazing fanfic and Naru.

**Qz:** I'm happy to know that you're enjoying this story so far, and I'm glad you are anticipating for the next chapter.

**Avarianna:** It's good to know you think this is unique and that you haven't read a crossover like this before.

**Mousey45322:** I think this chapter answered your question about Gon and the others. It's good to know you still think it is a nice story.

**roanoak:** I won't answer your question about what it would be, you just have to wait and see.

**Narutocatdestroyer:** No it isn't two separate forces in this fic.

**Animecrazydandoon:** It's good to know you loved this chapter and that this is one of your favorite fem! Naruto stories.

**Oblitus-Umbrae:** Good to know you're hooked.

**Nara816:** Good to know this was one of the best chapters yet.

**Shatteredstar21:** It's good to know that you're looking forward to more.

**Gensuru:** It's nice to know that you think this is an interesting story. Naru would become less angsty as time goes by but I'll try to tone down the angsty. Naru have a stronger affinity to water than wind or fire and knows more water jutsus then wind or fire. For fire and wind, she knows only one jutsu but that's as far as she knows when it comes to these two elements. The reason why Naru isn't using Kage Bunshin is because she is trying not to rely on it too much and only uses it now when she is spying on someone but I'll try to include the Kage Bunshin more during fights. I do agree with the idea that she could also be Materialization/ Conjuration as well as Transformation and I hope that I can keep Naru balanced character since I don't want her to end up not being a balanced character. As for Naru and Killua, well I can't tell you when they'll stop dancing around each other but it'll definitely be a while since they are still twelve. It's nice to know you like the insight of the Zoldyck's life at home.

**GreenDrkness:** I'll keep on writing don't worry.

**Lapsis angelus Jullienne: **It's good to know you think this is so cute and it's good to know you like the Zoldyck family acting normal.

**Illeree**: thank you.

**Strife666: **Yes, they do look good with each other and I'm happy to know it was a awesome chapter.

**OBSERVER01:** Naru beating Killua up is funny and it'll be a while before we see something as funny as that.

**Sakurablossom:** I'll try to make longer chapters and it is good to know you don't get bored reading and that you get excited whenever I post a new chapter.

**Es93:** Yes, only strong women for Killua.

**NA:** I'm glad to know you enjoy this and that you're looking forward to more.

**Alice:** It's nice to know you love their reunion.

**Soutrick:** It's nice to know you think it is a good chapter and that you liked the way I made her stronger and the meeting between Naru and Killua.

**Pri-Chan 1410:** The reunion was supposed to be funny and Zeno making fun of them was also meant to be funny. I think this chapter answered your question about when Gon and the others arriving.

**Sleepinglush:** Well, we just have to wait and see about what the akatsuki would do when they find out Naru isn't in the Elemental Nations. She does have the summoning contract but Naru has currently forgot about it, so when she does remember well it will be funny. The reason why Jiraiya hadn't gotten hold onto Naru is going to be revealed later on in the fic. Naru did learn a little bit of Tsunade's super strength.

**Irissen:** I won't be updating regularly for the next year, in fact this will be the last chapter of the year and it's nice to know that the last chapter had been your most favorite chapter. Will I introduce Alluka earlier in this story well she will be mentioned but she won't actually be seen until the last arc of Hunter x Hunter but she will play an important role later on in the story. It's nice to know you like the build up of Killua's and Naru's relationship.

**ImagineBreaker7:** Well you'll see what the other tests might be but half of the tests won't involve fighting but you can guess what it might be. Being trained by Killua's father could mean a lot of things but you just have to read to know what it is about.

**Sharkdude5:** I'm glad to know it is a great chapter.

**Kinunatzs: **The butler was a lot stronger then you think and Naru would be fighting stronger people while in Killua's home but it won't be seen in this chapter however you'll see that in the next chapter. Who she is fighting in the next chapter is a mystery and if Naru does turn out to be a specialist then I'll think about the abilities of the two characters you wrote.

**Ddcji1990:** It's nice to know you enjoyed how this chapter had turned out and the way Naru treated Killua when she saw him.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please pause before leaving this page and review.**

**I would love to hear your thought on this chapter**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who reviewed and added the story to their favorites and follows. I know that I said that I would be on hiatus till next year June but I can't follow that through with any of the stories. But I'll warn you that I would probably updating now, at least once a month, and maybe twice a month if I'm not too busy with schoolwork.**

* * *

Naru frowned as she stared at Killua, who seemed to be so intent in playing his video game. His older brother was eating chips, occasionally staring at her and Killua, who always seemed to glare at his brother whenever he caught him staring at her. She rubbed her neck, curling her lips, and stared at her friend.

She had never seen him act this way before. He had been acting even weirder than usual after he had that talk with his father a few days ago. Killua had been spending more time with her, glaring at his brothers and at one point he had even warned her not to get near to any of his brothers. The way his tone had been so cold and it nearly frightened her but the worry and fear in his eyes assured her he wasn't going to do anything stupid. Still he didn't look like he had been joking one bit.

Still she can't understand this change of behavior. What the hell did his father say to him that made him act this way?

"You know the way you're staring at me is annoying, Naru!" Killua said, pausing the game and turning his head to look at her. "So what the hell is bothering you? Because if you keep staring at me then I'll get some wrong ideas."

She went beet red at his words, knowing exactly what he was implying, "Who the hell would have a crush on you? You're too high-maintenance and you keep changing your behavior! But if you must know, you've been acting so different since your talk with your father," she snapped, scowling at him.

"I haven't been acting different," Killua protested, averting his eyes from her.

"Yesterday you warned me to stay away from your brother and just now when your brother was staring at me, you glared at him! _Glared_ at him!" Naru emphasized and he shrugged his shoulder at her. "Don't shrug your shoulder at me, Killua! You didn't even care when Kalluto stared at me a week ago but after your talk with your father, you glared at him for staring at me! I think I deserve an explanation on what happened with your father!"

"Nothing happened Naru!" Killua snapped, putting his game console down to the ground. "And even if something did happened, it wouldn't be any of your fucking business!"

"When my friend acts like an asshole, it becomes my business!" She snapped right back. "When my friend warns me to stay away from his brother and hover over me then it becomes my fucking business! So you tell me what the hell happened to make you act like this!"

"I'm not going to tell you," Killua muttered. "It's between me and my father."

"Come on, give me a hint on what it was about."

"Nope."

"Not even a little hint?" She asked, looking wide-eyed and pouting at him.

Killua's lips curled into a small smile and he laughed out loud, causing his brother to look up from his bag of chips—narrowing his eyes at them. "Nope," he said, shaking his head.

"I'll buy you a lot of chocolate if you tell me what your father told you to make you so pissed," Naru offered. Her silver-haired friend rubbed his chin, looking thoughtfully at her. She could see the turmoil in his eyes, and it dawned to her that this was the first time she had seen him act like this. It must be something really horrible for him to show his turmoil in front of her. He had never been the kind of guy who showed his true emotions and for him to show such emotions told her, that it was really affecting him.

"Not even chocolate will make me tell you what he told me."

"It couldn't be that horrible."

Killua closed his eyes, clenched his fist before staring at her with an unreadable expression. There were no emotions in his eyes, no tilting of the head or anything else, which could give her a hint on what was going through his head. She wished Killua were easy for her to read. But he wouldn't be interesting if he were so easy to read. He wouldn't be a challenge if this were the case. Still she wished he were at least a little bit easier to read or more opened with her.

Then again, she wasn't exactly being opened to him about her past but she would tell him and the others more about her when the time was right. Now the timing was wrong. Killua was still stuck in this house until she passed all of his father's tests and that might be a while.

"Can you tell me more about your home? You haven't told me everything about it," Killua asked, surprising her with the suddenness of this question and the change of topic. "If you tell me about it then I might consider telling you about what my father told me."

Naru grimaced at his offer. She didn't want to talk about her home but if she wanted to know about why the sudden change of behavior then she was willing to disregard her reluctance. Her need to know why he was acting this way was greater than her reluctance to talk about home. She wanted to know the reason he had been glaring at his two brothers who stared at her, craved to know the reason why he had been hovering over her.

"Alright but only if you tell me what your father told you."

"Fair deal."

"So what do you want to know about my home?"

"What's it like growing up there? Was it nice growing up there?"

Naru closed her eyes at his question, memories flashed through her mind and a small part of her wanted to lie to him about how nice it was but she couldn't do that to him. She only lied when necessary but this wasn't necessary. It wasn't like his life would be on the line if she told him the truth. She didn't want to hide too much of her life from her friends and speaking about her upbringing wasn't going to be all that bad.

"No, it wasn't nice growing up but it wasn't too horrible growing up there either," Naru admitted, looking at the TV screen with newfound interest. "I didn't have a lot of friends, not many people like me, hell a lot of people despised me, ignored me and treated me like dirt at times."

"Why?"

"Because they're just being stupid, I guess," she answered, shrugging her shoulder before twisting a strand of her hair in her finger. "So a lot of people despised me and for the longest time, I wanted to make them to like me, to pay attention to me and so I decided to become a solider. A solider were beloved by the people, had so much attention and respected."

"Solider? I thought you're a…" His eyes widened in realization when she jerked her finger towards his older brother. He shook his head and continued, "Well that isn't important, I'm guessing from your tone that didn't work out in that way for you."

"You got that damn right," Naru said, sighing. "People still despised me, I did get a little respect from the kids my age but that's it. Only few people love me; I still got ignored and other kind of shit but just as I was about to get used to it, I came here."

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing."

"It isn't," a weary smile formed on her lips. "In the beginning it was, I mean it's my home and I have never strayed too far from it except for missions…so what happened with Sasuke made me really pissed. You know, if you haven't come here then I would still be pitying myself."

"So I guess me coming here had it uses."

"Maybe," Naru said, smiling but her smile quickly turned to a glare. "But I'm still pissed that you didn't trust me to protect myself or Gon. I'm not weak, Killua. Your brother can't kill me that easily, I'll go down fighting before I let someone kill me in cold blood," he opened his mouth to protest at her words but she quickly shot him a glare that quickly got him to shut his mouth, " and besides, I don't see anything wrong with dying to protect your friends. "

Killua didn't say anything at this, choosing to fix his attention on the paused game then looking at her. The silence between them felt so strained, it felt that at any moment it could kill her. It felt so thick that it could be cut with a knife, and the worst part was, was that she doesn't know why. "You shouldn't speak about dying so easily, Shorty," Killua's voice was so quiet as he said this, barely loud enough for her to hear. "A lot of people would miss you if you die especially if you do something as stupid as dying while protecting your friends."

Naru raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms at his words. "So you wouldn't protect Gon or the others if they are endangered?" She glared at him when she didn't get an immediate response from him. "Bastard, Gon and the others are willing to make your parents, their enemies just because they took you to this place without your permission."

"I would protect them if they're endangered but I would make sure that the three of them wouldn't get to that situation so that it doesn't get to it," Killua said, staring at her. "But the way you spoke of death made me think you don't really think of what you could potentially lose. Don't you care about your life?"

"Of course I do," Naru snapped. "I nearly died once and in that time, I was so scared and angry. I would have died by myself, not being surrounded by the people I care about. But to be fair to myself, even if I had died at that time then no one would really mourn my death. I don't have any parents, I've no siblings like you and I certainly don't have any relatives nor do I have a lot of friends. The friends I do have will mourn for me but they will eventually get over my death. I mean you and the others would miss me but not as much if I ever…"

"We would miss you a lot if you ever died, idiot," Killua said, looking strangely interested with game console. "Leorio would yell at your dead corpse, saying how much of an idiot you are, Gon would cry and Kurapika would get pissed if someone killed you. But to be fair, Gon would be sad even if you leave him!"

"And you wouldn't be like them, right? You wouldn't miss me that much, right if I die or even leave?" Naru asked, quirking her lips into a tentative smile.

She expected him to snort and say in his obnoxious voice that he wouldn't be like Gon and the others. He wouldn't feel a damn thing about her dying or leaving because of how weird she was. Yet he had a sickened look on his face, like he seriously hated the idea of her dying but it was gone a second later. She wondered if that had just been a part of her imagination. Yes, it must have been a part of her imagination. Because Killua would never show such emotions to her but…he had been acting so weird lately.

He was being so protective over her and there were times that he looked at her as if he was afraid that she would suddenly leave. Like she would ever do that to him. She wouldn't leave him. Leaving him and Gon would be the most painful thing to do and she doesn't want to leave them. Not now, and not ever but she had to leave soon. When will she leave them, she doesn't know but one day she would have to do it.

She just hoped that she doesn't do it soon.

"You shouldn't presume things, Naru," Killua said quietly. "You shouldn't presume about how I would feel if you would die. If you died…"

There was something about the way he was staring at her that made her feel nervous. Killua was staring at her as if just the mere idea of her dying sickened him, like he didn't want to imagine her dying. She gulped, shifting herself into a more comfortable position in the couch, staring at the TV screen instead of looking at her friend who was still looking at her. In her mind, Killua shouldn't be the one to feel like this, he supposed to be the aloof one, being comfortable with death and all that kind of thing.

"If you were ever murdered by someone then I would kill the person who murdered you," Killua said softly, so soft that Naru wondered if she had imagined him saying this. She knew Killua was protective bastard, remembering all the arguments she had with him about her safety but she doubted he would ever go this far for his friends. He just didn't seem like the kind of guy. She shook her head at this thought. She shouldn't presume things about her friend because things changed and maybe, hanging around her and the others had changed him.

"I should go now, Killua," Naru said, giving the boy a smile. "I think it's time for me to go train with your dad…so I will see you later." She stood up, staring at her friend for one last time, before leaving him alone with his videogame. She didn't turn her back when she left the room. If she had turned then Naru would have seen the anger and hatred in Killua's eyes when he saw his brother following her.

But she never turned her back.

* * *

Killua's father seemed to be in all right mood when she arrived to the training room. He wasn't glaring, muttering cussed words under his breath like he usually did whenever she was late for his training. Not that she was always late for his lessons. Well she had only been late the first few times but only because she didn't know her way around this huge building. Honestly, these people should make a map of this place for the visitors.

"Did you have a good day, Naru-san?"

So it was going to be one of those days, huh?

"Yes, considering the fact that Killua have been acting even weirder than usual," Naru answered, raising her eyebrows at him. "What the hell do you tell him to make act even weirder?"

"Nothing that really concerns you," Silva answered.

"I think it's my business when my friend, starts acting so overprotective!" Naru snapped. She narrowed her eyes when she noticed the small smile on his lips and the amusing glint in his eyes. Gritting her teeth, Naru kept a calm face as she stared at Silva. She wanted to punch the guy because this wasn't funny. This wasn't in any way funny to her. Killua had been acting so overprotective lately, and that used to be an endearing quality her friend had but now, it was quickly becoming an annoying one.

"So you want to know what I told Killua?" Silva asked and Naru blinked before nodding her head at him. Deep down in her heart, she knew that it wasn't a good idea to nod because the glint in his eyes told her that she doesn't want to know the answer to his question. Still her curiosity was getting the better of her and a memory of Killua looking sicken at the mere thought of her dying made her quell down her worries.

"How curious are you know? Would you do anything to know why?"

"I'd do anything to know what you said to him!" Naru replied quickly, looking at the silver-haired man dead in the eye.

"Anything? Even kill someone if I asked you to?"

Naru's eyes widened at this question. Kill someone? Would she kill someone just because of how curious she was about what Killua was doing? Would she be willing to soak her hand in blood just because of this. She tried to imagine herself killing someone for a reason like this, but all it did, was brought bile up her throat. No, she couldn't murder someone because of this.

"No."

"I see. If I told you what I told him, would you leave my son?" Silva asked.

"Leave? Why the hell would I leave Killua?" Naru snapped, glaring at the man. "I'm willing to know the reason why he's being overprotective but I'm not willing to leave Killua! I would find another way in knowing what you told him! Because I don't want to know if that means, I've to leave Killua! I'm not going to abandon him!"

"Really? What about when you need to go home? Would you bring my son with you or would you leave him in the middle of the night, without telling him a single word?" Silva asked and Naru frowned at this. "Because what home would be willing to accept a killer? And it disgusts you to know that my son had been killing people since he was just a mere toddler. You're just waiting for the right time to abandon him, aren't you? You're just using my son, for your own personal gain."

Naru gritted her teeth at this. She was a little bit disgusted with Killua for killing people but she accepted that it was a part of him. She knew that it was a part of his life and that he never had any control about it, besides she had done things that she wasn't proud of. It would be wrong for her to judge him because of this. And her home would be willing to accept him and if they didn't, then it sucked for them because she would find a way to make sure he and Gon could stay with her. She wasn't going to abandon him! Not now and definitely not in the future.

"If I'm going to leave for my home then I would tell Killua that I'm leaving," Naru answered as she tried to keep her temper in check. "If he wanted to come with me then I would bring him along for the ride. And you don't know a damn thing about my home! They would accept Killua for what he is and if they don't, well sucks for them because I'm not going to abandon him for my village! I'm not that kind of person! As for being disgusted for him being a killer, well I'm only a little bit disgusted!" he arched his eyebrow but she ignored him. "But it doesn't mean that I don't accept it! It's a part of who he is and how can I be a good friend, if I don't accept him for who he is? And you're wrong about me using your son for my own personal gain; I'll never use him! Because I care for him too much to ever do that to him! And if I ever do that then I would find a weapon and give myself a wound to remind myself not to do that!"

"You say this now, but what about in the future?"

"I always keep my word and I swear to Kami that I would never ever abandon your son! Or any of my friends!" Naru said, looking at him straight in the eye and the man chuckled at her.

"You passed."

"What?"

"You pass my test," Silva said, chuckling. "Loyalty and guts is something that I was testing for, just now."

Naru grinned and she opened her mouth to boast to him about how those two traits really suited her when, without any warning, the man swung his fist at her. The blonde's eyes widened and ducked the attack but it wasn't fast enough. She winced at the impact when the man's fist landed on her stomach. Silva really threw a hard punch, and she swore the man had to be one of the strongest people she knew. It made her wonder, just how much stronger she would become under his training.

"You did well," Silva stated as Naru pushed herself back up. "Now you're able to see when I'm attacking and dodge it but, you're still quite slow in dodging and you don't have enough strength to block my weakest punch."

"What the hell was that for!"

"That's the signal that lesson has already started, of course!"

Naru nodded her head, biting her lips to prevent herself from retorting at the man's words. It would do her no good to argue with the man in front of her. He was taking time away from his job to train her; despite knowing she planned to take his son away from his home. Not many people would do that and she was grateful the man wanted to train her.

"I want you to go to the kata I taught you, yesterday."

She nodded stiffly and moved her body to the kata he taught her. She positioned her legs further apart, put her fists in front of her face and close to her chest before, staring hard at the silver-haired man.

"Put your legs a little closer together."

Naru nodded and did as the man said. He stared critically at her, making her wonder if she had done the move wrong. When he nodded his head, she sighed and stiffened her back, waiting to hear the man's next order to her. She would perfect whatever he taught her, she wasn't going to allow herself to make any more mistakes in her training.

Her eyes widened when the man swung his leg at her and immediately she blocked it with her elbow, before kicking the man on his stomach. He immediately blocked her kick with his other hand and she let go of the man's leg to duck under man's attack. She thought she wasn't going to get hurt. Turned out she was wrong. Immediately, the man hurled his knee to the side of her ribs. She cussed under her breath when she heard the sound of her ribs cracking.

She left an opening in that attack.

"You are faster than and aren't leaving the most important place vulnerable in your attacks, but you still leave openings in your attack," Silva commented as she cradled her ribs. "If I had been holding a knife in my hands, then I could have easily stab you in the ribs. You need to be faster in blocking my attack but you're improving."

"Is there anything else?"

Silva's lips twitched at her words and he shook his head at her. "You must first concentrate on these weaknesses before I tell you about your other weaknesses."

Naru nodded and waited for the man to come at her. He didn't immediately attack her; it was almost like he was testing whether she would jump first before thinking but she learnt her lesson from him. Going straight first into a fight was a stupid move to make. You needed to make some kind of plan before you attacked someone. The punch to her gut had taught her that much.

She gawked when she saw that Silva was now standing right in front of her. He punched her right in the face; she spat out blood and shook her head at the man. How could she forget his rule! Never let your guard down to anyone, especially to someone acting nice to you. An assassin were the best kind of liars as Silva told her, they bent their truths or the very least misled people. Silva wasn't any different. Killua wasn't any better. Every member in this family were experts in the art of lying.

"Never let your guard down, Naru! Letting your guard down will get you killed," Silva said, snapping her from her thoughts.

She frowned at his words and bobbed her head up and down, rubbing her bruised jaw. For a brief moment, there was silence before, the man swiftly jabbed his elbow but this time she blocked it with both of her hands. She took it as the opportunity to jab her knee at the man's stomach, wincing at just how hard the man's chest was. What the hell does the man eat to make his stomach this hard?

"Well, you're doing better," the man smirked. "Now that the little starter is over, I want you to give me three hundred push-ups before giving me four hundred sit-ups! After that, you and I will have another spar! We'll have a spar until you don't make the same mistakes or until you drop from sheer exhaustion!"

This was seriously going to be a long day.

* * *

Naru grinned widely when she spotted Kalluto standing outside of the training room, looking stiff and regel when his father gave him a curt nod. The dark-haired boy glared at her but it was becoming a daily ritual for her to see him glare at her, so she wasn't fazed by it anymore. Today, he wore a kimono similar to her, only it was dark blue and it made it seemed like the boy was truly a female, which he wasn't.

A pity really, since he made such a cute little girl.

"And how are you, Kalluto?" Naru asked as they walked out of the room.

"Fine."

"I'm sorry about Killua glaring at you, yesterday," he arched his eyebrow at her, looking slightly puzzled at her apology. "If it makes you feel better, I'll try to talk to him about not glaring at you."

"He won't listen to you."

"I can be real persuasive."

The boy didn't look impressed with her words. This boy was just like a rock, unwavering and emotionless as he stared at her. It seriously made her shiver whenever he gave her that look. Maybe, it was because of how he was different from all the kids she knew. She couldn't see any joy in his eyes; no emotions and this unnerved her. Kids should laugh and smile, not looked so emotionless. This boy was different from his older brother. This was what she presumed a child killer to be like.

"How old are you?" Naru asked.

The boy arched his eyebrow and answered, "Ten."

"You don't act ten."

The boy eyebrow's twitch and said, "And you don't act like a girl."

"So? I can act like a girl if I want to but, the girls I do know are…really something and I don't want to act like them," she smiled. "And I love my behavior, it makes me seem unique, different…" she trailed off and stared at him thoughtfully. "Hey, do you want to play a game with me?"

The boy eyes widened at this changed of topic before going back to the emotionless mask that he had. The way his eyes bored to her made her shift in her spot uncomfortably. It was like he was trying to read to her soul or something, which was laughable. No one could do that. It would be so cool if someone could do that but not this case.

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why do you want to play with me?" he frowned. "Why not with Killua?"

"You look like you need some fun in your life," Naru answered, looking at the dark, sad, horrible portraits that hung in the corridors. "Besides, I spend so much time with him that I'm in the point that I need a break and it also doesn't help that you remind me of someone."

"Who?"

"I can't put my finger on it but, you have a similar personality to that person," he frowned at her response. "But that doesn't matter, you look like you need some fun in your life! And lucky for you, I know what to do to bring some fun into your life."

"What if I don't want it?"

"Doesn't matter because I'm going to teach you the meaning of fun!" Naru declared. "You're a kid just like me and you should act like one! You shouldn't be so stiff and boring!"

The boy's eyes widened at her words and he gawked at her, looking truly surprised that someone would think something like this. It brought a pang to her heart to see this. He acted like no one had ever told him this, like the only thing he had been told was not to act like one. She gritted her teeth. It was unfair for him. He deserved to act like a kid. He deserved the right to know what it was like to laugh and the joys of fun.

"Why do you care?"

"Because you aren't that much younger then me, and because I know a boy around your age and all he does is pranks," she had a ghost-like smile on her face as she said this. "So seeing you kind of reminds me of him but, he isn't cold and Kami help anyone if he becomes emotionless."

"Why do you care if I'm emotionless?"

"Because kids aren't suppose to be emotionless, we're supposed to show emotions!" Naru admitted and he stared wide-eyed at this piece of information. "Because most kids, they know how to laugh and have fun but when I stare at you, I don't see that. That's sad and I think you deserve the chance to know the joy of a smile!"

"And what if I don't want to smile?"

"Then I'll find a way to force you to smile!" She grinned widely at him and the boy frowned at her, before going back to having a blank expression. "I'm not going to allow you to frown while in my presence! I'm going to change your behavior if that's the last thing I do!"

"Did you make my brother act differently then?"

Naru smile immediately disappeared at this question, "I haven't made your brother act differently! I thought he always acted like this," he arched his eyebrow at her and she frowned at him. "I don't think I did anything to make him act differently, did I? I mean he's still Killua, still the same annoying guy!"

"He smiles when he's with you."

"So?"

"He shows a lot more emotions with you," he continued, looking at her critically. "He's different person when he's with you."

"Is he? I never really noticed," Naru said, frowning. "I always thought that Killua was always like that…I can't imagine him not showing emotions."

The boy rolled his eyes at her and said, "Of course not, because you know him for _so long_ now."

Naru blinked her eyes at him and shrugged her shoulders, stating dryly, "I liked you better when you weren't being so sarcastic," she sighed. "But it's true that I haven't known him for so long but Gon, Killua and I spend so much time with each other that it does feel like we have known each other longer than a few months. I feel closer to your brother and Gon then, I feel with anyone else."

"What makes you say this?"

She struggled to explain to him about this. She didn't know how to informed the boy that his brother could easily read her moods at times, or how Gon seemed to know how to cheer her up. She certainly can't explain to him that whenever she was with his brother and Gon, she felt like putting down her walls and letting them in. She couldn't even describe the whirlpool of emotions that his brother always brought to her. Or how Gon and Killua made her feel like she was someone special. Someone important. Not someone who could be easily discard, and someone that people wouldn't forget. With the two boys, she felt like she belonged. Like she had a family, through that feeling was more with Gon then with Killua.

The way she felt with Killua was different from Gon. With Gon, she felt secured and safe like nothing bad was ever going to happen and that she wanted nothing but to protect him from losing his naivety. She could always see him as the boy that would soon need advice about girls, and about other things, which made her chuckled and grinned at the thought. Yet with Killua, it wasn't the case. She did feel secured and safe but whenever she tried picturing him needing advice about girls, it made her grit her teeth. Just the mere thought of him dating someone, made her blood boiled.

She didn't know why this brought such strange emotions and she didn't want to know why. Maybe it was a natural thing for a friend to feel! Yes, that must be it.

Sadly, she can't explain this to him because she wasn't certain that it was a suitable thing to say to her friend's younger brother.

"Killua knows a lot of things about me, things that I haven't really told anyone before and things that I always kept to myself," she said softly, giving him a smile. "When I'm with Gon and Killua, I don't feel like I have to pretend to be someone I'm not, or pretend to be happy."

"Why pretend?"

"Because it's easier, because you want to pretend until you can fool even yourself that you're happy with your life since you know crying won't do anything about it," she admitted, giving him a faint smile. "If you smile enough and smile wide enough then you can even fool yourself into thinking your happy; fool everyone in thinking that you're alright, when really you aren't that fine. When all you want to do is cry your heart out or tell them that they weren't all that fine."

"That's stupid."

"I know but who said those people were ever smart?" she laughed loudly at her words, knowing that it definitely described her. "But those people do it because they don't want to show their suffering or show their weakness to anyone. They don't want people to use their emotions against them and that's why they fake being happy, because they can't use happiness against them."

"You also think showing emotions is weak?"

"No, I don't," Naru admitted and he blinked at her. "Because without emotions, I won't know if I'm human, that I'm some kind of monster and I don't want to be seen like that. However, at the same time I feel like showing too much emotions can be a weakness, because people can use it against you."

"Yet, you show a lot of emotions."

"Who says that I don't fake my emotions huh?" He arched his eyebrow and she pouted. "Fine! I can't fake my emotions but I'm _brilliant_ at acting! I'm just horrible in covering my emotions up! But I'm not like an open book, okay!"

"You're very much like an open book."

Naru frowned and looked at the younger boy in curiosity and he shrugged his shoulder. "You speak about Gon and your friends with love and care," she shrugged and he continued. "When you argue with my brother, you show a lot of anger but, when you're not arguing with him or talking, you're worried."

"I'm not worried."

"You arguing with my brother about the talk with my father, says the opposite."

Naru opened her mouth to deny the fact that she had been arguing with Killua about this but there was something about the younger boy that made it hard to argue. It felt like whatever she said, wouldn't change his opinion and that he would counter every argument she had about not being worried. Besides, she couldn't deny it any longer. She was so scared and worried about Killua that it wasn't even funny. The coldness and lack of emotions in his response to her questions at times, truly made her feel worried about him since that wasn't the Killua she had spent time with.

She doesn't know if she liked the lack of emotions in Killua's response.

"Why do you care for my brother?" Kalluto asked, snapping her from her thoughts. "He's going to bring you pain a lot of pain, yet you're staying here and you don't look like you're going to leave. Why? Why do that?"

"He won't ever hurt me, and I stay because I have the feeling that if I leave then Killua would crack under the pressure," Naru answered earnestly and the boy blinked his eyes at this. "I don't expect you to understand this, but I don't want your brother to crack, I don't want him to become something that he doesn't want to be. I care for him because he's my friend, because he's one of my precious people."

"Precious people?"

"It's hard for me to put into words but precious people is people you love, people you're willing to die for."

"And you're willing to die for my brother?" He asked incredulously.

Naru shrugged at this and grinned. "Well, yeah of course because he's someone I care about and because he's my friend. Wouldn't you do the same for him? He's your big brother after all."

"No."

"Why?"

"He wouldn't do the same for me, very little people in our family would." Her heart broke at his words because she could hear the resignation in his voice and she hated to hear this. He shouldn't feel like that. He shouldn't think like that but this was his family fault. This was their fault because they don't shower love to their kids. Maybe that was why their kids was as messed up as they were.

"I would and I'm sure if you made friends then they would too! And if you spend more time with Killua then you would see that he would do it for you!"

"Friends are pointless and Killua wouldn't do it for me," he stared at her critically. "He might protect you but he would never protect me."

"Friends aren't pointless, friends can save you from the empty void called loneliness and I think Killua would protect you, if you just spend more time with him," Naru answered. "Killua isn't heartless, he would protect his family after all, they are his family and family should…"

"He doesn't care about us."

"I think you're overreacting."

"He doesn't care about us as much as he cares about you," Kalluto continued, "He's always watching you and he threatened me because he seems to think I'll hurt you."

"Will you?"

"You're our guest." He said it as if it explained everything and maybe it did…but only to him.

"Then why don't you tell Killua that?"

Kalluto arched his eyebrows at her and sighed. "Are you truly a fool?"

"Oi! I'm not an idiot!"

"My brother likes you."

"Of course he does, I'm his friend."

"I don't mean like that…" Kalluto shook his head and Naru opened her mouth to question him about what he was about to say but decided against it. Something told her that if she asked him, then she wouldn't like the answer. That it would change her life again, and she didn't want that. She didn't want her life to change anymore than it already did. It also doesn't help that she's afraid of the boy's answer, she felt like if he told her then it would change her relationship with Killua. She didn't know why she thought like that, but all she knew was that she didn't want it to change.

She wanted their friendship to last longer before, the inevitable happens. She wanted their friendship to last and not get ruined by anything, especially by power or by his family. Through those two things were unlikely to happen but the idea was there. For now, she had Killua and Gon as her best friends but it might not be long before they abandoned her or betrayed her.

"What do you like about my brother?"

The blonde stopped walking and jerked her head at the ten-year-old boy, who stood there motionlessly and stared at her with sincere curiosity. "Why do you suddenly asked me this?" she rubbed her chin. "And how the hell is it any of your business about the qualities I like in your brother?"

"I want to know what qualities he had that made you consider him a friend," The boy replied but Naru couldn't help but feel like that there was more to it than that. Maybe it was that wicked gleam in his eyes or how Killua had been warning her that she shouldn't talk to his brothers because, of how sly they were. Looking at the youngest boy, made her realize that Killua wasn't exaggerating.

"He can be funny, I guess and I like him because of how he can smile and act normal, despite the fact that he had already killed so many people," Naru shrugged. "That's pretty amazing in my opinion, and I guess the final reason that I like him is because of how caring he can be, to his friends."

"Caring?"

The blonde smiled and nodded. "Yeah, your brother may have been raised a killer but he is very caring to his friends. You know he argued with me for nearly a whole twenty minutes because of how I should have been more careful when I was fighting with an opponent."

"Hn."

"You know, you kind of remind me of Killua to, in a way."

The boy snorted at her words and stated quite dryly. "I'm nothing like Killua. He's a genius and I'm not."

Naru blinked and scowled at his words. She always hated the word genius because of how casually it was being thrown around, and this boy right in front of her was smart. She wasn't observant like some people she knew, but she could tell that this boy was very intelligent. She could tell that he was powerful, not as powerful as Killua but he was stronger than her that much can be certain. Still, he shouldn't make it seem morbid.

Just because he wasn't a genius, doesn't mean he isn't special.

"You know being a genius doesn't mean everything," Naru said, smiling widely at the younger boy. "There are some people I know that can beat geniuses, despite not being a genius themselves! You just need to work hard and if you work hard, then you'll become better than a genius. Even better than your brother!"

"I doubt it!"

Naru shook her head at the boy and firmly said, "You don't know until you try! I'm not a genius in any way or form but I defeated a genius, not any kind of genius but someone that was suppose to become the strongest of his clan."

"You?"

"Is it really that hard to believe?"

The boy just looked at her and the blonde sighed, shaking her head at him. Sure, she might not be the most intelligent person in the world nor the strongest, but it doesn't mean that she couldn't be sneaky when she wanted to be. She won that fight by being sneaky…and with a little help of the fox, and maybe from luck as well. Still she won that fight, fair and square!

"…Can you teach me a game?"

"What?"

"You started the whole thing when you asked me if I wanted to play a game with you, and I decided that I would like to give the game a go."

Naru grinned at this response and before the younger boy even realized it, the blond-haired girl out was dragging him to the woods. If his parents were there or even the butlers, then they would have gasped in shock and wondered if that was really Kalluto. For the first time since he was born, his lips quirked into an almost smile.

Yes, things were definitely changing in the Zoldyck's Manor.

* * *

Silva put down the files and absently minded rubbed the ears of his dogs, while his father stared at him with an unreadable emotion. It was only the two of them in the room and hopefully it would stay that way for the next hour or so because, he didn't want anymore people knowing of his plans. Especially his guest and Killua. His son would be furious if he knew of his plans and the last thing he wanted was to deal with the boy's temper. And don't let him get started on Naru's temper. That girl had a temper even worse than his son.

"Well?" Zeno asked. "What did you learned?"

"The child is an interesting case," Silva replied, looking at the scattered files that held every piece of information that he could get on Naru. "From the report I read from one of our alliance in Elemental Nations, the girl is presumed dead since her teacher haven't found her body and saw drips of blood in the ground."

"But she isn't dead, unless she is an imposter."

"I thought the same thing but, I did a blood test a couple of days ago from her training, and it confirmed that she is indeed Naru Uzumaki," Silva grimaced. "That's the positive thing and it isn't the only positive thing I learned. The information I gathered told me something interesting, something that could be of use to us."

"Really?"

"She has remarkable healing abilities," Zeno arched his eyebrow at this. "Apparently when she was younger, she broke her arm from a tree climbing accident and she was sent to the hospital. She was suppose to wear a cast for six weeks yet, she only had to wait two whole days before her arm was supposedly healed."

"Do you think it can be inherited by the next generation?"

"I don't know but it seemed likely," Silva sighed. "Through what truly interest me is this, they think she is dead because of the blood spilled and the lack of body but, she is here and the only way to get through…" He didn't finish his sentence, shaking his head grimly at his thoughts. "It makes me curious that the authority doesn't know that she's here since the only way to this part of the world is through _there._"

"What happened with her teammate exactly?"

"They never stated outright in the report but, from what I can guess and read, her teammate left and her and a bunch of other kids were ordered to bring him back," he frowned. "Somewhere along the way, she fought with her teammate, alone or not it isn't stated but, it did ended with him leaving and her being declared dead, two months later."

"Maybe the fight had escalated to the point, where their Nens clashed? It is possible for Nen to cause unfortunate accidents," Zeno said as he picked up the file.

"Not one in this magnitude, through that is a possibility we can't ignore."

"Should we inform the authorities of her home that she is alive?" Zeno asked as he skimmed through the contents of the file. "It would be troublesome for her to go back home and go through the process of not being declared dead, also it would make the betrothal contract a lot more easier to be recognised over there."

"Telling them now is a horrible idea, they might drag her back home," Silva answered wearily. "Now, I don't want that to happen because there's always the chance that she won't ever come back here and that would mean, she would never see Killua again."

"That would be a problem," Zeno muttered. "Her feelings for Killua is only just blooming and the same can be said for him, if they don't see each other than any chance of us having a better bloodline, is gone. Killua haven't looked any of the girls we picked like he had with her."

"We will keep her being alive, a secret from the Elemental Nations."

* * *

**Replies to reviews**

**Guest:** It's nice to know that you think that Naru and Killua are perfect for each other and yes, Naru is very much bold and doesn't judge people and yes, Killua would do almost anything to make sure Naru doesn't get hurt. Just what, you would have to wait and see.

**Yaoi-freak2580:** It's good to know that you think it's very funny when Naru and Killua argue.

**Kamiros:** Well, I'm basing most of the story on the manga and so that's why I didn't have the treasure island with the ship. Does Naru know rasengan, well yes but she doesn't use it as much as Naruto and the same goes for the Kage Bunshin and you'll find out why, later in the story.

**Yaoifanforver515:** It's nice to know that you love my work and that you think it is very unique and interesting. It's good to know that you love femnaruto x Killua and that you think it's perfect.

**AbBytoTs:** Yes, Killua is very possessive of Naru and as you can see from my update, this isn't the last chapter of the year but for the next year, the updates won't be as regularly but, I'll try update as regularly as I can.

**Mousey45322:** It's good to know that you love the story and a jealous Killua. Well, as you can see I haven't kept that up but I won't be updating as regularly as I used to, that is very much a definite.

**SpadePirates4Eva:** I'll keep up the good work.

**Guest:** It's good to know that you love and that you want more.

**Nara816:** There'll be loads of Naru/Killua in the next chapter and as for Naru's past catching up with her, well you just have to wait and see.

**OBSERVER01:** It's good to know that it was pretty good and I was kind of hoping for that kind of reaction.

**Hexal:** I'll update when I can.

**Pri-chan:** Well, you just have to wait and see.

**Frank:** I'm glad to know that you really like the story and that you're looking forward to the next chapter.

**Yukicrewger2:** Naru's transformation skills are undetectable and that would soon come to play in the story but that might be a while. Yes, I do think that it might be a part of her bloodline.

**GreenDrkness:** That's what his father was hoping to achieve, for Killua to confess through I think it would have been funny if he had realized it but, it wouldn't be much of a story if he or Naru realize now.

**Soutrick:** I'm happy to know that you like how Naru and Killua are going and that you can't wait to see how strong Naru will become when she learns Nen.

**TxT**: Thank you for telling me that it's a very good fic.

**Lania: **It's nice to know that you loved it and that you're looking forward for the next chapter.

**SnowTime: **It's good to know that you love this fanfic and that you think it's cute and awesome.

**Sharkdude5:** I'm happy to know that it is a great chapter.

**Guest:** It's nice to know that you thought that it was a nice chapter.

**The Leader of Monkeys: **It's nice to know that you thought it was funny to read Gon's reaction to hearing Naru and Killua could be possibly be wedded, that was a reaction I was hoping to get. It's nice to know that I've captured the boys' personality because I was worried about that bit when I was writing out their reactions. Yes, it would be like Naru to mistake Kalluto for a girl and I also thought that Kalluto was a girl so, to be fair to her, she wouldn't be the only one thinking like this. It's nice to know that you liked the ending and that you thought it was a really touching moment because I was hoping that it would be. Thank you for spotting my grammar mistakes and I'll try to spot them before posting. It's good to know that you still enjoyed the chapter because of the close bonding between Killua and Naru.

**Chibi-no-baka**: It's good to know that you found the last part to be romantic and that you found it to be an awesome chapter.

**Strife666**: Killua can definitely be one scary yandere and I agree with you that side of Killua can even make Zabuza pee his pants. It's good to know that you thought it was one hell of a chapter and that you think the last chapter was excellently done.

**Fatesmask:** It's good to know that you love it especially the possessive side of Killua and you'll see more of that in later chapters.

**Kinunatzs:** It's nice to know that you were laughing at the three's reaction to the test and I was already planning for Silva to dig a little bit more on Naru's past. Naru isn't as good as the Zoldyck Family but only a little bit. Naru wouldn't be wearing the jumpsuit that much is certain but, I'll think about the kimono.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please pause before leaving this page and review.**

**I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter.**


End file.
